Calm Before the Storm
by Phoenix Innocence
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are teamed up to solve a murder that runs deeper than either ever imagined. With murmurs from the past stirring up around them, can they survive or will they fall, to horrifying consequences? Dedicated to catiemon. SasuNaru, OOC moments
1. Chapter 1

Yay, my second story. I wasn't sure about this title and I'm still iffy about it, but i'm stuck with it now. So if it doesn't seem to fit the story I accept full responsibility; I just couldn't think of anything better.

This is dedicated to **catiemon!** :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any ideas on how to go about it though? :D**

**Warning: This is a SasuNaru so if you don't like that turn back now. And starting off big! Character death! I also have no claims to being a Dr.!**

* * *

><p><strong>Calm Before the Storm<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>The gray, writhing mass of clouds reflected the mood inside the silver Lexus as it slowly made its way to its destination. Tsunade had received a call only 20 minutes before of a deceased person found inside an old, rundown building. It was an all too familiar sight nowadays. A building steadily falling into disrepair due to years of neglect and being turned into a crack house or being used for various other uncouth purposes. The owner clearly didn't know how to care for the property properly.<p>

She snorted with disgust. It would figure that on her only day off in the last sixth months would land the department a new case, and a murder to boot! Not that her little precinct was lacking in work, but it was slow going at the moment.

Her sleepy little town never did have much crime. That was why she left the big city and took a pay cut when she became Chief of Police over the small precinct of little Konoha. It was run by herself, her lieutenant, and eight detectives that had a lot of potential. But even with potential, it was still slow going; and Tsunade knew from experience that always heralded something larger was on the horizon. Something told her this was the calm before the storm.

Thunder was heard off in the distance as the clouds darkened considerably more, blocking out any rays of sun and threatening a downpour. Just what the Police Chief needed: rain on top of the crowd of reporters amassed outside. She cut the ignition and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Captain, over here!" A man in his late-thirties with wild, gravity defying silver hair called out before the reporters noticed her and tried to pounce on her for answers she didn't have. He sighed knowing they were hungry for blood. News had been slow recently in this sleepy town and the editor of the Konoha Daily was looking for any news he could sink his claws into. His latest article was about the lacking police force, unable to solve a simple crime in a timely manner. It was complete hogwash used to sell a declining paper and at the expense of the hard working detectives; who cleared cases the day they landed on their desks. But the public was easily swayed by his slick words. No doubt he was the reason that there were so many reporters outside now. Just another attack on how the police were incapable of preventing a murder, though their record was better than most. This was only the third murder in 15 years.

"Danzo's work I presume?" The Chief asked, flashing her lieutenant a grimace. "He sure works fast, the old coot. And this building; what was the city thinking waiting so long to tear it down anyway?

"It was scheduled for demolition tomorrow. Obviously, that has been put on hold now."

"Obviously; so what do we have so far, Kakashi?"

"One deceased male in his late sixties, large build, about 6'3''; shot once in the back. That was all I was able to get when the coroner arrived. I stepped out to give her some space."

"And that man?" She asked, pointing to a guy being detained by the officer's.

"He is just a security guard from the apartment building across the street. He was first on scene and takes his job very seriously. He was intent on keeping everyone out, even the coroner, so I had to have him physically removed." Kakashi paused as the Chief crossed the caution tape and entered the active crime scene; eliciting a sigh from the lieutenant.

She glared harshly at any CSI who tried to prevent her further admittance or tried to force her back the way she came. Once inside the building Tsunade was able to get a look around. It was the epitome of rundown with very little walls standing and wiring hanging loose from the ceiling. Debris from crumbling dry wall littered the floor and black mold was seen creeping up one wall. Water damage was clearly evident from the leaking roof. It was being supported by wide wooden beams that looked rotted out with termite damage. How was this building still standing?

Tsunade wrinkled her nose in disgust as the smell of mold over-powered her senses. She scanned the area looking for the coroner, her honey brown eyes alighting on her long-time friend, Shizune. She would have answers that Kakashi didn't.

_**~CALM~**_

Upon seeing her blonde haired friend Shizune hastened to cover the body with stark white linen. She rose from her crouched position and intercepted the Police Chief before she had taken more than two steps into the derelict building.

"Tsunade, it's been awhile since we last met." Shizune smiled.

"Yes, it has, but what more can you tell me about the victim?" Tsunade demanded, but not unkindly.

Shizune smiled and laughed nervously. "Well, without a complete autopsy, not much. The victim was shot in the back at close range; a through and through. The CSI's extracted a bullet from that wooden pillar there." She pointed to the right of the body where the splintered pillar stood. "From rigor mortis, I've concluded that he hasn't been dead more than two hours and from the blood pool; unconscious within seconds of being shot. There was little displacement of the body which leaves me to conclude that no life-saving measures were attempted. They left him to die here alone. It may be preliminary, but I am ruling it a homicide for now."

Tsunade nodded in understanding. "Was there an ID with the body?"

Shizune's heart fluttered at the question and she paled considerably. She was expecting the question sooner or later, but it didn't make the answer any easier. A lot of people would mourn this man's passing; too many people. "We recovered a passport and a Federal ID on the person's body. It's been handed over to the CSI's for processing."

"And the name of the victim?"

"Umm…" Shizune stammered nervously. Sensing Shizune's hesitancy in answering instantly put the two detectives on alert. Whoever this was, it wasn't going to be good. "He's a high ranking official within Konohagakure." She paused, trying to find the right words to make it less painful, but her efforts were in vain. This death would cause many ripples; deep, painful ripples.

"His name Shizune, please?" Kakashi prodded gently, unrest settling deep within his chest.

She took a deep breath and tried again. "He has political ties that span all five nations. A highly respected individual..." But she couldn't do it; she couldn't tell them, especially the Chief. It couldn't possibly be real; if she didn't say it then it was like it never happened. She would wake up soon to find that this was all just a vividly, horrifying nightmare. She had almost convinced herself when Tsunade yelled out and burst her fantasy bubble.

"Shizune, give me his name! I didn't ask for his credentials, I asked for a name. It cannot possibly be as bad as you are making it out to be."

Tears welled in the coroner's dark eyes, and with a choking sob, identified the man. "You're right Tsunade; it's not bad, it's worse. It's Jiraiya."

Kakashi arched a brow in astonishment. Jiraiya Sennin? The Jiraiya Sennin, Senator to the five great nations? This was definitely un-happy news.

Tsunade looked livid, fearing that her friend had lost her mind. "This isn't a joke Shizune! I know for a fact that Jiraiya is on a plane at this very moment heading for Suna. I talked to him this morning when he told me his plans…stop shaking your head!"

Shizune gulped, stilling her head as the tears flowed freely. "He's not been dead long." She reasoned.

"I don't care how long that body has been dead for! It is not Jiraiya. He is on that plane, Shizune. He told me himself just this morning…" Tsunade was brought up short as Shizune released a ragged sob.

"We recovered a plane ticket bound for Suna, it's dated for today."

Tsunade tried furiously to comprehend her friends words; her mind working to find any loophole that would allow her friend to still be alive and not lying face down in his own blood and covered by a white sheet. It was impossible for one so enigmatic and boisterous to be felled in such a cowardly way.

"It must be a coincidence. Many people travel to Suna at this time of year." She reasoned weakly.

"We have his passport and Federal ID." Shizune reminded her friend.

"Then it was stolen! He would have told me if there was a change in plans and would be staying in town." Tsunade denied.

"I don't know how he ended up here." Shizune whispered. "But he did and someone shot him."

"Why wouldn't he be on that plane?" Tsunade asked quietly, finally starting to come to terms that her friend was dead. "Why wouldn't he tell me…?"

"Tsunade, we need to move fast on this. You know how loose lipped some of those CSI's are; it will only be a matter of time before they take this to Danzo." Kakashi stated, coming out of his disbelief.

Tsunade took a moment to collect her thoughts before her mind sprang to action. Jiraiya was a highly respected Senator, murdered in a less than respectable part of town, thousands of miles away from where he said he would be. There would be media frenzy and Danzo would waste no time in dragging Jiraiya's name through the mud; that's why they had to act first. She couldn't allow Danzo to spin this into something completely false. She would let Kakashi handle this effectively and efficiently with his public swaying ways.

"Kakashi, you are best at dealing with the reporters."

"Leave it to me, Tsunade." As he passed his superior he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing in reassurance before he was gone to address the media. Shizune silently excused herself to personally escort Jiraiya to the awaiting ambulance and then to her cold, steel examining table. Tsunade's hand shook as she dialed a number she hadn't called in years.

The first thing she had to do was gain jurisdiction to investigate Jiraiya's murder. By right's it should be all hers, but with his Federal standing it could be ripped from her grasp. She bit her thumb as she waited for the other line to pick up. It was received on the third ring by a gravelly voice.

'Tsunade, what a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?' He asked jovially.

She chuckled darkly and replied steely. "Jiraiya's been murdered."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: So there it is. Let me know what you think, good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

This is dedicated to **catiemon. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I don't really want to fight Sasuke for him! o_O**

**Warning: SasuNaru, NaruShika, slight language**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_****Day Zero****_

* * *

><p>Tsunade looked out at her small police force losing herself in thought. The day seemed to be dragging on slowly as she awaited the return phone call from her old sensei. If all went well she would retain her jurisdictional right and with every fiber of her being, she wanted this case. Her friend deserved the best and she knew her men and women to be the best ones to solve his murder.<p>

She sighed and bit her thumb, knowing that she wouldn't be able to participate actively in the investigation. This was the only time that she regretted accepting the Chief of Police position for this little backwater station. She felt trapped, unable to move and unable to breath. Her friend was dead, murdered by a coward; and her involvement with solving his murder was dependent on a phone call.

Her thoughts slowly drifted over to whom would lead the investigation. Kakashi was a given with his almost 20 years on the force. No one surpassed his experience, but herself. But who should his partner be? All her detectives were greenhorns.

Tsunade exhaled and rubbed at her temples. Out of the eight detectives there was none close to the experience Kakashi possessed; each only having a few years out of the Academy at most. So who could she trust to handle such an important and high-profile case? Better yet, who could handle the pressure?

Kiba had proven capable of doing the work this case would demand, but the media attention would get to him. He had a goal of one day joining the ranks of the Konohagakure k-9 unit; to train future working dogs. There was also an anger problem that has landed him in hot water more than once before; and Akamaru would be useless on a case such as this.

Ino? She was fresh out of the Academy and the newest of her detectives. It was only her third month. She was untested and therefore, dismissed from her list. She couldn't trust the newbie with the murder of a Senator and her friend.

Tenten? She could stay on task and do the work, but her experience was once again lacking. She couldn't trust Jiraiya to her.

Shino; now he would work if he could be parted with his precious bugs long enough. Tsunade smiled before frowning. She forgot that Shino didn't get along with Kakashi. It was completely one-sided, really. Who could blame Kakashi for accidentally stepping on a beetle? It wasn't like he set out that day to commit insect murder.

Temari had the most experience of all the young detectives. Six years was practically battle-hardened, but once again she didn't get on with Kakashi. It had something to do with that orange book he was always reading. Tsunade sighed and chuckled at the memory of the fiery blonde chasing the lieutenant around the precinct calling him a pervert and threatening to whack him to death with that very same book. Kakashi had taken to locking his book away in his desk drawer for safe keeping and checking on it no less than seven times a day.

There was Sakura, one of the best officer's she had. One of the few with the true potential, but she had just started maternity leave. Curse, that husband of hers! They had only been married for nine months! Sakura was the only one who could focus on the task at hand, ignore the media attention, and get the job done.

That only left two people. The most qualified of her young detectives not on maternity leave. The only problem was their eternal rivalry. She couldn't choose one over the other without it being viewed as an insult on either end; and they certainly couldn't work together, past experiences proved that.

Tsunade groaned as she felt a headache coming on. She was getting ahead of herself anyway. She required official approval first. The phone ringing in the background caught her attention and she turned to pick up the receiver.

"Tsunade speaking."

'Tsunade,' her former sensei replied. She held her breath waiting for his reply. 'Jurisdiction should not be a problem for you at all. One or more of your detectives are more than adequate for this degree of investigation. However, I have a favor to ask of you?'

Tsunade released her breath silently. "Of course, anything you want."

'I want to send two of my own detectives to aid you with the investigation. It certainly wouldn't hurt you to have their expertise and it may even prove helpful in the end.'

"That shouldn't be a problem at all."

'Good, they're my best detectives. They're efficient and have an impeccable close rate.'

"I am honored, sensei, that you trust me with this and your best detectives. This means a lot to me." Tsunade swallowed thickly.

'It means a lot to both of us that Jiraiya finds the justice he deserves. Have you spoken to Orochimaru yet? I was unable to reach him and fear that he may have heard of his friends passing on the news. It should really come from one of us.'

"I reached him, Sarutobi sensei. He was saddened by the news and regretted not being able to be here. He is going to try to make it here for the funeral."

'I am relieved to hear that. It was something that needed to be conveyed by a friend.' Sarutobi muttered sadly. 'I leave this in your hands Tsunade and will see you at the funeral.'

"I look forward to seeing you then and I will keep you informed of the investigation every step of the way."

'Thank you, Tsunade. Have a goodnight.'

As the phone clicked Tsunade sighed and bit at her thumb. She allowed her tears to run freely, thinking of her long-time friend. He didn't deserve this! Gently wiping at her eyes she exited her officer to face her detectives. She decided quickly who Kakashi's partner would be.

_**~CALM~**_

The whole precinct had been eagerly waiting to hear from Chief Tsunade on whom would be investigating Senator Jiraiya's murder. It was expected that Kakashi would be one half of the duo, but who the other detective would be was cause for heavy betting. Kiba was running around taking last minute bets as the tension mounted in this waiting game.

There were only two possible choices for the detectives to choose from with Sakura due on maternity leave: Sasuke Uchiha or Neji Hyuga; eternal rivals. So who would the Chief trust more? Would she choose the brooding Uchiha who was desperate to restore his family name in the wake of tragedy; or the Hyuga, who was always striving to gain his uncle's approval, but always seemed to fall short of his goal? Both proven, both capable; it could go either way. And that was the opinion of the detectives.

The bet was split down the middle at 50:50 odds with Kiba, Ino, and Sakura for Sasuke and Temari, Tenten, and Shino for Neji. Kakashi was barred from wagering and appeared completely disinterested either way. He was too engrossed in his little orange book, oblivious to the nasty glares Temari shot at him, but he could be seen finger the key around his neck surreptitiously.

Shino stalked off after making his final bet and hid in the corner playing with his bugs. Tenten and Ino were in a heated discussion about the blonde's recent date with a creepy guy who grinned unnaturally. Sakura was seen increasing her bet with Kiba, convinced the longer Chief Tsunade took the better Sasukes chances. Neji had taken to glaring at the Uchiha's back, who was currently ignoring the Hyuga in favor of brooding. Sasuke was to be seen sitting at his desk, chin resting on interlaced fingers, and staring at nothing in particular. He didn't even bat an eye as Tsunade exited her office.

"Chief Sarutobi has granted us full jurisdictional rights with the condition that we work alongside two of his own detectives. I expect you all to treat them with respect as Chief Sarutobi is offering us his finest. Kakashi will lead the investigation with Uchiha's help. Is that understood?" Without waiting for any reply Tsunade turned back to her office; she had a funeral to arrange.

Kakashis eyes sparkled in understanding and turned to the young raven. There was no sign from the youngest Uchiha that he'd even been listening to their Chief, but Kakashi wasn't fooled. He knew Sasuke's blood boiled for this opportunity to prove himself.

From the corner of his eye he saw Kiba was grinning like a madman as he sought out Sakura and Ino to split the amount, much to the groans of the losers. He closed his book, opened his desk drawer and placed it inside gingerly, locking the drawer with a key nestled snuggly around his neck. He eyed Temari out of the corner of his eye as he walked over to Sasuke's desk and lowered himself in a nearby chair. "Are you ready for this, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Careful, Sasuke; keep this up and people will start to accuse you of talking too much." Kakashi joked, earning an infamous Uchiha death glare. The lieutenant on the other hand was grinning behind his turtleneck; it was always seen covering the lower half of his face.

Sasuke looked up and stared into his mismatched eyes; one gray eye and the other a blood red. It was no secret that it came about from an accident when Kakashi had just been a rookie, but what was secret was how it happened. It was cause for deep speculation among the sleepy precinct.

"What do we have so far Kakashi?" The lieutenant smirked as the raven got down to business.

"Just the preliminary findings. We are awaiting the CSI reports and a match for the bullet, as well as the coroner's report. In fact it should be here any minute. There were no findings of fingerprints at the crime scene, except for the security guard from the apartment building across the street and the witnesses that found the Senator's body. No footprints were found, no traces of hair, no DNA of any kind; nothing. No signs whatsoever that showed anyone had been in that building. That is all we have."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes; something didn't seem right about that to him. "The place was wiped down." He stated.

"That is what it looks like, but then there is also very little there that would retain a fingerprint. Still, you would expect to find hair, but then it was only limited to the one room…" Kakashi muttered to himself.

"You're rambling, Kakashi."

"If the place was wiped down, they would only have to wipe down that one room. It would make sense then."

"So you're thinking premeditation?"

"A possibility, but then it could also have been an accident."

"Hn. What was the building used for before it became a cesspool for society's filth?

"So pessimistic at such a young age Sasuke?" Kakashi laughed earning another death glare. "It was once a boarding house before it was converted into a restaurant. It went bankrupt in the 70's and passed through several owners that did nothing with it. The last owner left it in his will to his nephew, but not before trying to fix it up and use it as a restaurant again. The nephew could care less about the property since he left it vacant for 19 years. Konoha bought the property as imminent domain and had plans to tear it down tomorrow to make way for the 'Konoha Revitalization Project' already underway.

"Did Senator Jiraiya have any involvement with the project?"

"None, so there was no reason for him to be there."

"That we know of. There must be something that brought him there and away from the safety of a plane to Suna. Could he have been meeting someone?"

"That's what we need to find out, but there was no evidence on scene to prove that was why he was there."

"Let's say that he was meeting someone, which would be logical, for some reason or other. They argued and the Senator ends up fatally shot?"

"He was shot in the back and there was no life-saving measures used."

"Then whoever he was meeting intended to murder him; once again premeditation." Sasuke remarked.

"Possibly, but what would be the motive? Remember he is highly respected by the masses."

"Not everybody could have liked him. Maybe someone held a grudge against him?"

"We will have to look into it; but while we are on the subject of theories, here's another: what if it was a case of mistaken identity? Or he was in the wrong place at the wrong time? For all we know he could have changed his plans on a whim and been on his way to visit Tsunade when he noticed something off inside and went to investigate."

"Ok, Kakashi; where's his car then?"

Kakashi sat back in his chair and rubbed at his chin. He hadn't thought about how Jiraiya had gone from the airport to downtown Konoha. "That's a start. We will have to make a call for DMV records* and if I'm not mistaken that'll be the autopsy report coming through."

Sasuke walked over to the fax and extracted the five page report before returning to his desk and laying the report between the two of them.

"GSW was not the immediate cause of death." Kakashi read aloud. "Exsanguination…bled out fast and heavily; he didn't have a chance. That's small comfort. The bullet missed all vital organs, but nicked his pulmonary artery; bullet entered through the back and exited from his chest. There was nothing of note to the stomach contents…" Kakashi sighed. "It doesn't lend much insight in to the investigation."

"Who is being pessimistic now?" Sasuke goaded.

"Hn." Kakashi replied as he rose from his chair. "I'll just take this to Tsunade. It's getting late, Sasuke, you should go rest a bit. We'll need to be prepared for our new friend's arrival tomorrow."

"Hn." But Sasuke heeded the advice and rose from his desk. He gathered up his belongings and exited the precinct, making his way towards his car. His eyes narrowed as he noticed a person leaning against the driver's side door of his black Mercedes; a sweet-sixteen gift from his brother, with their arms crossed.

"Hyuga." Sasuke snarled.

"Uchiha." Neji spat. The two had a brief glaring match in which neither won; just par-for-the course with these two.

"If you don't mind, Hyuga, get your ass off my car before I forcibly remove it for you!"

Neji launched himself away from the car and brushed passed Sasuke, hitting his shoulder in the process. He stated clearly: "Don't think you've won because you were chosen over me, Uchiha. You'll screw up eventually and when you do I will be there pick up the pieces."

Sasuke whipped around and grabbed Neji by his collar, fisting the cotton material and wrinkling it in the process. A smirk was evident on the lavender-eyed man's face. "Go ahead, Uchiha, hit me. You've been dying to for so long, now's your chance." He encouraged.

With a snarl Sasuke pushed him away and entered his vehicle, pealing out of the parking lot and onto the main road. He was eager to be away from the long-haired Hyuga and the temptation to pound his face in. He'd be damned if he let the pale-eyed bastard jeopardize his chance to get out of this sleepy town and make it big in the city. Fighting him would prove nothing and land him a suspension, which would go in his jacket, and just might kill his chances at a federal job. That would not happen; he was Uchiha after all. And his family name needed this case; only the prestige it offered would restore Uchiha to its former glory. Everything depended on this and the only thing that could jeopardize his grandiose plan would be the lent detectives. He would make clear that they were not needed and solve this case himself, gaining all the glory.

_**~CALM~**_

_****Day One****_

The dark haired man could only sigh and shake his head at the flamboyantly orange truck honking annoyingly in his driveway. The music was blaring at inhuman levels distractingly, and yet this was completely normal for him. It set alarm bells off in his mind instantly; it was too normal.

Everyday his partner would pick him up at the end of his driveway, music up as high as he could make it; all in the attempts to annoy him. And Shikamaru had to admit that it had annoyed him the first few days before it became too troublesome to worry about. Shikamaru exited his house and went to greet his colleague and best friend.

"Yo." He muttered and was met by a bright smile from a sunny blonde, hanging halfway out of his window. Shikamaru knew instantly that smile was phony as he climbed into the orange monstrosity. It stretched too far across his whiskered face and didn't reach the bearer's shocking blue eyes. He hated that look with a passion; it had no purpose marring his friend's visage. He vowed, as he leaned forward and turned the music off, that he would never allow that look to haunt his features again!

As Naruto crawled back inside Shikamaru questioned worriedly, "How are you?"

His smile slid into a grimace as he faced his long-time friend and asked. "Am I that obvious, Shika?"

It hadn't even been 24 hours since Naruto received a visit from Chief Sarutobi with thedevastating news. The day had started off like any other before it. It had been their day off and in typical fashion, had decided they were going to spend the day playing video games and drinking; their favorite pastime. Shikamaru had been enjoying being thoroughly slaughtered by Naruto when the door-bell rang. Pausing the game he had rushed to answer the door, thumping Shikamaru on the back as he went; his face alight with happiness.

Shikamaru hadn't thought much of it when everything had seemed to go deathly quiet; and it wasn't until his blonde friend returned that he knew something was horribly off. Naruto was a very vocal person and the sight of him leaning against the doorframe in complete silence was disconcerting. His blue eyes were dull and the sunshine seemed sucked from his very pores, evaporated in an instant. He looked fragile and on the verge of crumbling and it had only been his strong will that kept him from collapsing on the floor.

"You should know better than to try to fool me, Naru. You don't have to hide behind that mask of yours." Shikamaru muttered as he pulled himself from his memories.

"I wasn't trying too." He answered truthfully.

"Uh-huh." Shikamaru's tone dripped with sarcasm as he turned disbelieving eyes on his friend.

"Honest, Shika." Naruto whispered in his ear as he slid his hand along the brunette's leg, coming to rest on his inner thigh. Shikamaru shuddered as Naruto leaned in and brought his lips against his in a fiery passion. He lost himself in the feel of plump lips against his, the feel of an expert tongue sliding expertly in to tango with his own; the feel of lithe fingers coming up to tug at the hair tie tying his hair. Shikamarus eyes snapped open as he came to his senses, forcefully pulling himself away from the intoxicating feeling that was known as Naruto.

Naruto released a small whine before frowning at his partner. "What?"

"I thought you were done doing this, Naruto?" He whispered.

Naruto leaned against the back of his seat, his eyes widening. "I thought you liked it when I did that?" He asked innocently.

"Cut the bullshit, Naruto. I'm worried about you and you're not exactly easing me of that worry when you act like this, you know."

"You make me sound like a wanton bitch."

"Hardly, but you do get around..."

"I had relationships with all of them..."

"That failed miserably."

"That wasn't from a lack of trying to make it work." Naruto replied bitterly. He knew very well that he had multiple partners; just never at the same time if that was any consolation. No, his problem was that he couldn't maintain the relationships for long. Somehow, for some reason or other, his relationships tended to end swiftly; going up in flames spectacularly.

"They didn't want relations with you, just a one-night stand, but you're too stubborn to give up on anyone."

"I could have made it work..."

"You try too hard, Naruto."

"So you're saying that I scared them away?" Naruto bristled at the implication. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, no that wasn't what he meant.

"No, they just didn't want a commitment."

"Like you?" He whispered bitterly. He couldn't understand why Shikamaru had been pulling away from him lately.

"We're not talking about me, Naru."

"We could still work..." But Shikamaru shook his head, silencing the blonde's further comments.

"No, I wouldn't have made you happy."

"Let me be the judge of that!"

"No. It wouldn't work, Naruto. Just trust me with this, ok?" But Naruto refused to answer, silently fuming at having been denied once again.

Shikamaru sighed at his sullen friend wondering if this was the right thing to do. He understood what his Chief was trying to do, but at what expense? "Maybe this isn't the best thing for you to be doing at the moment. It's not too late to change your mind. Genma and Raido are just as good as us."

"No, I want to be the one working on this. It will keep my mind occupied." Naruto replied hollowly.

"You're not dealing with it…"

"I'm fine, Shika." Naruto turned to stare at his partner, trying to smile in reassurance. Shikamaru wasn't fooled; this was a bad idea from the start. Chief Sarutobi never should have suggested it, but as much as he didn't like the idea, it was a far better place for Naruto to be at the moment where he could keep an eye on him. Things were about to be flipped upside-down for him and it was better that he step back and take some time, gain some perspective. Naruto would certainly need that perspective in the coming months.

Naruto turned over the engine of his truck and backed out of the driveway, advancing down the street without another word; silently sulking at being rebuffed.

"The Chief wants us to stop by the airport and pick up Jiraiya's luggage; it was confirmed checked-in and on the plane to Suna. It should be there by the time we get there." Shikamaru muttered, trying to shatter the silence. His hopes were in vain as Naruto continued to stare at the road without uttering a word, but he did hit the blinker to change lanes and take the exit toward Konohagakure International.

_**~CALM~**_

Forty-five minutes later brought them to the bustling airport. They were able to get in and out relatively quickly and without much incident. Airport security was reluctant to release the luggage and even threatened to have Naruto and Shikamaru jailed for attempted theft of evidence in a criminal investigation. It wasn't until Naruto whispered something in the guard's ear that he released the luggage hurriedly to the blonde's personal custody. Shikamaru didn't have to guess what Naruto had told him as he tried to hide a smirk.

"What a total waste of time!" Naruto exclaimed, finally on speaking terms again. He plopped the evidence in the back seat of his truck and climbed inside, pushing the key in the ignition and starting the engine.

"Is that what your gut is telling you?"

Naruto grimaced and nodded. "Yeah, its just luggage."

Shikamaru nodded as he fastened his seatbelt. It was the one thing that he trusted most about his partner; his gut instinct. It had never failed to be correct about anything and had saved both their hides more than once, getting them out of some tight situations and acting as a warning beacon. Shikamaru didn't really believe in the supernatural, but he had complete faith that there were some people out there with a higher sensitivity to ill intent. His partner just happened to be one of those people.

"Then this was a waste of time." He agreed as the scenery flashed by in a rush. Silence slowly wafted through the truck as the hum of the highway was the only thing heard. It was a comfortable silence.

"How do you think they'll be?" Naruto asked nervously some time later, cracking through the silence.

"It doesn't matter how they'll be, but how we'll be. We have to be professional always, but not discourteous."

"Yeah…" Naruto acquiesced. "But how do you think they'll treat us?" He blurted out, nerves getting the better of him.

Shikamarus lips curled into a smile. Leave it to Naruto to worry about how he'll be perceived. He was really starting to become conscious of public opinion; not that the public really knew who he was. "I'm sure they'll love you, Naru. Just, please promise that you won't fall in love." He joked.

"What?" Naruto yelled in shock, blue eyes darting towards his partner before making their way back on the road.

"I know you, Naru. Don't fall for anyone…"

"When have I ever?"

"I seem to recall you poured your heart out to a girl and declared your undying love." Shikamaru laughed. Recalling the moment vividly in his mind...it was the only time that he was certain that his friend had truly been in love.

"What! That was kindergarten, Shika; kindergarten! I was six!"

"Still, you fell hard for her. You even pined for her until Jr. High when she was transferred out to another school."

"She turned me down repeatedly."

"You really liked her." He teased.

"…"

"… …"

"I guess I did fall hard."

"Really hard."

"I'll fall for you if you let me." Naruto stated innocently, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"You have more important things to be concerned about than love. Keep your mind on track." Shikamaru admonished, though he couldn't help the fluttering feeling he felt in his stomach. If only things could be different.

"Yeah, I have more important things." Naruto sighed in agreement.

_**~CALM~**_

Half an hour later found the two detectives crossing the bridge into rural Konoha. Shikamaru couldn't help noticing Naruto's aversion and didn't fault him one bit. It was difficult growing up with reminders of the family that he lost, but unlike pictures and furniture, you couldn't put away a bridge dedicated in your father's name. But he managed to get across without incident and five minutes later pulled up in front of the small precinct. Naruto looked at it in bewilderment, his mouth dropping slightly. It was a small, two storied building made of red brick and smaller than Shikamaru's apartment.

"It's so small." He muttered.

"It's a small town, Naru." Shikamaru admitted. It was strange that a small town right across a bridge from a big metropolis could be so cut off from technology. It seemed almost as if the small town refused to embrace the 21st century.

"I know that, Shika! It just wasn't what I was expecting. It doesn't look big enough to house anything let alone a police force of eight."

"It's an old town, Naru. I would think that it held some kind of charm for the people that lived here."

"That is probably the only reason they still use it."

"If it isn't broke, don't fix it."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll grab the laptop if you grab the luggage." Naruto muttered, already reaching out for the computer in the back seat. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and fetched the luggage as Naruto bounded up the steps and into the small precinct.

_**~CALM~**_

All the detectives of Konoha had found a way to be at the precinct today to welcome their guests; even Sakura was there when she was supposed to be on maternity leave. Sasuke couldn't help shooting glances at the door every two seconds, barely containing his irritation. They were late and the smug look on Neji's face wasn't helping the Uchiha's mood. He couldn't wait to pounce on any mistake he made!

Kakashi sidled over holding two cups of steaming coffee in his hands. He placed one in front of Sasuke and smiled knowingly beneath his turtle-neck. Sasuke snarled at the man's appearance, but accepted the steaming Styrofoam cup anyway. Leave it to Kakashi never to change his wardrobe, always the same turtle-necks in various colors; black being his favorite. Kakashis' knowing smirk widened, giving Sasuke the impression that he could read his thoughts.

But Sasuke didn't have time to dwell on his lieutenant. His eyes dragged over the man that had just bounded inside the precinct; short, spiky blonde hair that stood up on end, wearing blue jeans and a white button-up shirt, with a bag slung over his shoulder. Sasuke's stomach fluttered as he caught sight of those ocean blues. They held so much sadness for such an energetic man that strange anger bubbled up inside the Uchiha; and it didn't abate when he took notice of the faint whisker scars on the newcomer's cheeks.

The blonde haired, blue eyed stranger seemed oblivious to the detectives staring at him as he turned to look down the staircase at something unknown. He rolled those ocean blues and turned to look in front of him, pausing at all the staring eyes on him. He reached up a tan hand and ran it through his hair, scratching at the back of his head and laughing nervously. Sasuke followed that tan hand avidly, wondering if he was tan all over. He could imagine it clearly as his mind wandered down a dangerous path.

"Can we help you?" Neji asked the newcomer, sauntering forward. Sasuke snapped out of his fantasies and turned to look at his eternal rival; taking in the ravenous look in his pale eyes. He too wanted this man that looked so sad and innocent and Sasuke's blood boiled at the thought. Like hell he would let Neji have him! He already claimed him as his own!

"Umm…" The blonde started, but was interrupted by a squeal.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted excitedly, her emerald eyes lighting up in recognition.

The blonde snapped his attention to her and his face lit up. Sasuke had never seen anything so startling as the genuine smile on the man's face, it held him captivated. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"I work here." She laughed and waddled her way to the man named Naruto, pushing passed Neji who froze and frowned. She grabbed Naruto in a hug, smiling wide.

"Wow, you're a detective?" He asked happily. Sakura nodded and turned to stare at the other newcomer leaning against the door with an air of complete laziness despite having climbed 20 stairs.

"Sakura." Shikamaru nodded, instantly recognizing her after ten years. She hadn't changed much except that she had grown slightly taller.

"Shika." She muttered and waddled over to him, giving him a hug too.

"Who is the lucky guy?" He asked as he pointed to her swollen belly.

"Oh…" Sakura blushed crimson, suddenly very shy and embarrassed.

"It's Lee isn't it?" Naruto blurted out happily. Sakura could only nod in shock at how he figured it out so easily. "Bush-brow finally wore you down did he?"

"Yeah, he was very persistent. So I decided to give him a chance and I don't regret it. He treats me very well; but, hey! I tried to track you down to send you an invitation to the wedding, but I couldn't find you! Where have you been?" Sakura demanded.

"Working." Naruto laughed.

"Working, you? I find that hard to believe." She laughed.

"Honest, Sakura; I was working really hard."

"Don't you mean hardly working...?" She teased.

"Sakura...!" Naruto whined causing her to relent.

"So what do you do; and why are you here?" She asked in mock suspicion.

"Well, I'm a detective, too; and it is my job to be here. Shika is too."

Sakura took a step back, eyes wide in shock. "You're the detectives that Chief Sarutobi sent us?"

"You don't have to sound so surprised." Naruto laughed.

"Sorry, we were expecting someone...you know, older." She muttered softly.

"Age isn't the most important thing." Shikamaru drawled. "We are efficient and the best at what we do."

"Don't brag, Shika.*"

"I'm not bragging, just stating fact." Naruto frowned in irritation at his partner.

"So you are the detectives that Chief Sarutobi sent me?" Tsunade demanded, her amber eyes narrowing as they landed on Naruto. "Why?"

"That should be obvious." Shikamaru answered cryptically.

Tsunade nodded stiffly and looked at Sakura. "You're supposed to be on bed rest. Get your behind out of my precinct before I call that husband of yours to come get you." She demanded, but not unkindly.

Sakura eeped and gave one last hug to Naruto and Shikamaru before waddling down the stairs. Naruto turned to look at her retreating form, a smile gracing his lips. It had felt wonderful to see Sakura after so long and to see that she was happy.

Sasuke had been watching the entire exchange in irritation and his anger surged at the thought that these two men; the same age as he, were already the best at what they did. He was envious, but hid it behind his carefully constructed mask. Uchiha's never showed weakness and he would prove that to everyone and especially these two detectives.

Though, even as he was envious, he couldn't help but be attracted to the blonde named Naruto. And he wasn't the only one. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Neji looking him up and down, sizing him up. Sasuke knew the Hyuga was interested, but he would be damned if he let him get anywhere near _his_ blonde. This Naruto belonged to Sasuke and he didn't even know it yet.

"I can't say I'm thrilled by this…" Tsunade stated. "But if you are the best than I won't stand in your way."

"Our record proves we are the best." Shikamaru stated.

"Shika…don't brag." Naruto whispered, but was waived off.

"Let me introduce you to the detectives here and to your new partners, then." Tsunade muttered. "You obviously know Sakura; but this is Neji Hyuga, Temari Sabaku, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Tamura, Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha and Lieutenant Kakashi Hatake. You'll be working with them. This is Shikamaru Nara and Naruto _Uzumaki_, make them feel welcome."

Naruto nodded at everyone in turn, his eyes finally landing on frozen onyx. He felt his stomach clench and twinge painfully, butterflies dancing wildly. He quickly averted his gaze and landed on Kakashi with his mis-matched eyes. Naruto recognized him as one of the men that used to work for Chief Sarutobi. He had up and disappeared without anyone the wiser ten years ago. Who would have thought he'd turn up in a sleepy town like Konoha?

Kakashi held his hand out to shake, focusing intently on Naruto. He couldn't shake the feeling that he recognized this youth, but he couldn't recall from where. It had been so long since he worked for Konohagakure and Chief Sarutobi, this Naruto would have just been entering his teens when he left. So they couldn't have worked together? So why did he seem so familiar?

"It's nice to meet you in person." Naruto replied happily. "I pass your picture everyday on the way to my desk."

"So they hung a picture?" Kakashi asked. He was slightly honored, slightly startled by that fact.

"Yes, Chief Sarutobi speaks very highly of you. He regrets letting you go." Shikamaru muttered.

"I had my reasons for leaving." Kakashi admitted, but wouldn't elaborate further. "I see you picked up the luggage from the airport, but what do you have with you, Naruto?"

"Oh, this is a laptop with satellite hook-up. It will give you all the access to vital records you could need. It's meant to replace your older model and will be yours to keep after we leave."

"That is a generous gift." Tsunade stated coldly.

"Not really. It's part of Konohagakure changes. A law was passed to help rural cities stay connected with the capitol. You should have had one of these months ago."

"I see." She muttered darkly.

"It only lets you access the records quicker. You're not obligated to use it if you prefer other methods, but it has to stay here as federal law."

"I will have to thank Sarutobi sensei, then."

"No, it wasn't Chief Sarutobi." Naruto whispered sadly, but he was unheard by anyone but Shikamaru. Naruto sat the computer down on the nearest desk and followed Tsunade to her office, who beckoned them to follow. Shikamaru tugged the luggage behind him with a muttered 'troublesome'.

"I think you'll find just clothes in there, by the way." Naruto stated as the door swung closed on the stunned detectives.

"We still have to search it, but I agree with you." Tsunade muttered. She waved at a man on the other side of the door to enter.

"Chief Tsunade; Lieutenant." The man greeted. Kakashi nodded, his eyes following the man intently. Hidden behind his mask was a small smile.

"Shikamaru and Naruto this is Iruka Umino. He's the lead CSI on the case."

"It's nice to meet you." Iruka greeted with a smile. "So this is the luggage then?"

"There's nothing but clothes in it." Naruto repeated.

"Really?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. "Who would have thought; clothes in a suit case."

"Whatever, bastard." Naruto snarled earning a confused look from Shikamaru that went unseen. Naruto had never acted like that to a colleague before, regardless of if he was friendly with them or not. His worry only intensified with his friend's odd behavior.

"Hn."

"There could be porn in there?"

"You can't be serious?" Sasuke stated in outrage, his eyes widening as they turned to stare at the blonde detective. "To accuse the Senator of something so depraved…"

"He was a depraved man." He stated flatly, causing Sasuke to swell with outrage. This was a Senator of Konohagakure, he commanded respect at all times and not silly slandering's!

"You're tarnishing the good name of a respected Senator!"

"Trust me he was more than capable of tarnishing his own name. He was the biggest pervert the world has ever seen and if you had met him you would not be arguing with me!"

"Lies!"

"I do not lie!" Naruto swelled in frustration.

"Go ahead and open it up, Iruka." Tsunade ordered, raising her voice slightly to quell any further words between the two detectives. They settled into silent, fuming poses, shooting glares at each other every so often. Tsunade inwardly sighed. She couldn't deal with another rivalry and prayed to a higher being for the two to get along!

Iruka nodded and slipped on latex gloves. He unzipped the front pocket and reached inside, pulling out official looking documents that he immediately took pictures of, putting them into evidence bags and tagging them. He proceeded through every pocket before opening the main cavity and looking through the clothes before placing them in brown paper bags and sealing it shut. "I'll just process this and let you know what I find; but I wouldn't count on much. It doesn't appear to be anything helpful to your investigation considering it is secondary to the actual crime scene."

"Thank you Iruka." Tsunade nodded as he exited the office, Kakashis eyes following his retreating form until it disappeared down the stairs.

"I didn't think you would find anything." Naruto muttered causing Sasuke to frown.

"It was still something we had to check. So, now that that is over with I'll let Kakashi catch you up on this end. If I understood Chief Sarutobi correctly you have information to add to this investigation as well?"

"Yes, Chief Tsunade." Shikamaru nodded.

"Then get on it." She dismissed them from her office as she picked up the phone to make a call. Unknown to anyone that she was about to have it out with her former Sensei.

_**~CALM~**_

"What all do you have, Lieutenant?" Shikamaru asked making his way towards the only empty desks in the precinct.

"It's Kakashi, please."

"Ok, Kakashi; you can call me Shikamaru." He nodded.

"Are you aware of the crime scene specifics?"

"Only what Chief Sarutobi was able to give us last night."

"I see. Here is the autopsy report and we're still waiting for all the evidence logs from CSI." Kakashi handed over a manila file to Shikamaru, who wasted no time in reading it. Naruto craned his neck to follow along. His stomach clenched as he noticed something missing in the file; something that hadn't been on the body or in the suitcase.

"Now that you've been caught up, what do you have to offer?" Kakashi asked. As Shikamaru started to fill them in, Naruto pulled his phone out and composed a quick text. He couldn't drop this, not if it was really missing!

"Senator Jiraiya's home was searched last night by two of our colleagues, Genma Shiranui and Raido Namiashi. Nothing of consequence turned up there. We do have video surveillance from the airport that was emailed to us. It shows Jiraiya entering and checking in his luggage. He receives a phone call at 7:11am and leaves the airport promptly. He is seen entering a cab; we're still trying to locate him, and leaving down the road leading to Konoha. We dumped his phone records, but the number came from a disposable cell. It's completely untraceable."

"We have the security guard from the apartment building waiting in room one to make his official statement, we can ask him about a cab." Kakashi muttered.

"I'd like to take his statement if you don't mind?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru stared at him in thought, wondering if it was one of his gut feelings again.

"Of course, you and Sasuke can take the guard and Shikamaru and I will take the two that discovered the body."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and headed off towards the interrogation room together. Shikamaru cast his partner a worried glance and followed Kakashi to room two.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Ok, so I know that technically Naruto would be the one bragging about something like this...but to me it sounded better for Shikamaru to say it instead. :P<strong>

****Konoha is a small town. It's supposed to be a really rural type of city with very little crime and can get by with a smaller police department (think Amish without the beards and they can carry guns). They are slightly behind the technological times, thus the updated computer. I hope that makes a little sense for you?**


	3. Chapter 3

This is dedicated to **catiemon**. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own, phooey :(**

**Warning: SasuNaru, NaruShika.**

To conform to Fanfiction guidelines I've taken the liberty of removing portions of my story. If you want to read it in its entirety, please refer to my profile and it will direct you to where you can read it. What I edited will be marked with this: _***Please refer to my profile page***_. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_****Day One****_

* * *

><p>Naruto followed Sasuke as he grabbed a file from his desk and led the way into the interview room. The security guard looked up as the two detectives entered and sat down. He was sitting calmly in his chair, giving off an air of utter boredom. Sasuke instantly disliked the man.<p>

"Mizuki, was it?" Sasuke asked, leaning back in his chair and staring at the man coldly.

"Yes." He replied, glaring at the raven haired detective.

"Can you tell us what alerted you to the body?" Sasuke asked.

"The druggies across the street came running out. The woman was screaming bloody murder about a dead body, so I went to investigate. I found him there, face down and dead. I called the police and you showed up."

"You didn't see anything out of the ordinary before that?" Naruto asked softly, but Mizuki only glared harsher at the blonde.

"Nothing."

"So you never saw the Senator's arrival?" Sasuke asked.

"No. It's a crack house and it was going to be torn down. It was hardly worth my time to stand around and watch the comings and goings."

"So you never saw the taxi?"

"What taxi? I told you already that I wasn't watching the street!"

"Than what were you watching?"

"The monitors behind the front desk, I was watching the hallways for anything out of place."

"I'm curious about something and you can blame it on my big city living, but why would there be a high end apartment that required a security guard right across the street from a known crack house?" Naruto asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"I can actually answer that for you, _dobe." _Sasuke scoffed, causing Naruto to growl at the insult. "That city block is in the process of being revitalized, a way to get the big city people into the area. They started with the apartment building and spent a considerably large amount of money to fix it up."

"That's why I was hired. I am to insure the tenant's safety as they worked on fixing up the other buildings."

"But you left your post to stand guard over the Senator's body, why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Who else was going to do it? Who else would want to guard it?"

"Indeed, but did you know that once you found the body and informed the police that you were no longer responsible for looking after the body? Yet, you stayed; abandoning your post at the same time?"

"I was trying to be helpful in keeping the crime scene secure." Mizuki snarled.

"I get what you're getting at _dobe. _We'll have to check that out." Sasuke muttered.

"I am missing something?" Mizuki demanded, his beady eyes flitting from one detective to the other.

"It is nothing to concern you about, yet. We need you to sign at the bottom of this paper. It's your official statement from yesterday, you just need to read through it and if you have something to add we can document it."

Ten minutes later Naruto and Sasuke exited the room, releasing Mizuki, who was glad to be gone. "Something was off about him." Naruto grimaced, watching the guard's retreating back.

"Whatever, dobe."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Hn."

"You're such a bastard." Naruto growled.

"Hn."

"How did it go with the security guard?" Kakashi asked, joining them from the other interview room five minutes later. Narutos eyes followed the two druggies as they made their way out of the precinct, before working their way back to the signed document in his hands.

"There is nothing new to report about yesterday, he never saw the taxi or the Senator's arrival." Sasuke stated. "But I do want to check in about any robberies that could have happened while the guard was distracted with the body."

"Interesting theory, but do you really think that someone murdered just to rob an apartment." Kakashi asked.

"No, but then anyone with half a brain could have used the distraction as an opportunity to do a bit of thieving." Shikamaru offered, intrigued by the idea.

"The only problem is that no one has come forward to report anything missing; and we can't go door to door asking. There must be over a hundred apartments." Kakashi muttered.

"Yes, but if there was a burglary it wouldn't be too long before someone noticed something missing. Why don't you contact the building superintendent and have them notify the tenants?"

"That is a good idea, Naruto. I'll get on that later."

"So how did it go with you and the riff-raff?" Sasuke asked, taking a seat in his chair.

"How can you be such a bastard? Just because they suffer from an addiction doesn't mean they're riff-raff." Naruto asked in offended shock. He knew firsthand what an addiction could do to a man, that's why he was always willing to give them a second chance.

"Right dobe." Sasuke scoffed. He couldn't; wouldn't believe that they weren't trash, the lowliest of society. He'd also witnessed firsthand what addiction could do to a person so it was no wonder that he felt this way. He would not compromise his opinion on this.

"How can you be so jaded; and will you stop calling me that?"

"Hn."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I have no problem, dobe."

"The hell you don't and stop calling me that!"

"No."

"Bastard!"

"Wow, really clever comeback, dobe."

"Whatever, _teme." _Naruto snarled.

"What did you just call me?" Sasuke snarled in outrage, leaning forward in his chair.

"You heard me!" Naruto growled when Sasuke shot from his chair, getting up into his face. But this didn't have the menacing effect Sasuke was looking for. Instead, heat pooled elsewhere when Naruto challenged back, getting into the Uchiha's face and standing his ground. Sasuke was thrilled by the display and it only solidified his want for the blonde man.

"Both of you enough!" Kakashi reprimanded, gently. "The witnesses didn't have much more to offer than what was already filed, but they are in the process of withdrawal. We can re-interview them in a few days when they are more lucid. Now we need to go talk to the former owner of that building, it's unclear at the moment if he knew the Senator or not. Sasuke, you and Shikamaru can talk to him. Naruto, if you don't mind tagging along with me? We have another person to question, but first we need to find him. Can you get an address for a Zabuza Momochi?"

"Hn."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Naruto muttered, sending Sasuke a glare as he passed. He took a seat at the desk, flipped the computer on and in five minutes; Naruto not only had an address, but a phone number, and his place of business.

"Impressive, that's faster than I remember it being." Kakashi stated. "That would have taken us hours to get all that information a few years ago. It still takes us hours to get all the information we need, actually; but then we didn't have a murder to handle. Shall we be on our way then?" Naruto nodded in agreement as he followed Kakashi out to his car, slightly impressed by the silver Volvo.

"What the hell do you call that?" Sasuke demanded staring at the orange monstrosity of a truck parked beside his Mercedes. Naruto whipped around to see where the Uchiha was looking, his face falling into a glare when he saw that it was his own truck.

"What does it look like, teme. It's a truck and it is mine." Naruto glared.

"That is not a truck, that is a beast, and what the hell is up with the foxes?" He asked, spying the foxy license plate and fox plushy in the front window, not to mention what looked like a fox pendant hanging from his rearview mirror; was that the nine-tails from legend?

"You leave Kyuu out of this! I don't have to explain anything to you; and you're one to talk! What the hell do you call that?"

"It's called a Mercedes, dobe. It is better than your…" Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Can you even call it a truck?"

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled, ready to beat the raven to a pulp for insulting his baby: the truck that once belonged to his mother, the truck that he slaved over to salvage and turn into his own. All that was left was to get it re-painted.

He was seized by Kakashi as Shikamaru stated clearly: "Calm down, Naruto."

"It's my truck!" He ground out like a toddler having a temper tantrum.

"Yes, and it is very special to you. No doubt, Uchiha's car is important to him, too."

"Whatever." He ground out. "My truck would eat his car for dinner."

"Hn, if it could catch it, dobe."

"Whatever, teme." He grumbled in capitulation. Kakashi released him with a sigh and nodded to the other two to get going. They broke off, making their way to interview the former owner of the property as Naruto and Kakashi went elsewhere.

**~CALM~**

Naruto knocked gently on the door, waiting for an answer. The entire car ride had been made in silence and it was beginning to take its toll on Naruto. Kakashi smiled behind his turtleneck as he stared at the young detective, still trying to place where he could have seen him. Nothing was coming to mind, but he still couldn't shake that déjà vu feeling.

Naruto tried not to feel uncomfortable by the flagrant staring. He rocked back and forth on his heels staring at the white-washed door that matched the beautiful sage color of the house. He snapped to attention when the door was opened by a long haired youth. Naruto smiled brightly. "Hi, is this the home of a Zabuza Momochi?"

"It is."

"Is he available to speak with us, miss?" Kakashi asked, taking over the questioning.

"May I ask who is inquiring?" The youth replied, wiping their hands on a towel.

"I'm Lieutenant Hatake and this is my partner Detective…"

"You can call me Naruto."

"It's nice to meet you. Zabuza is on a job at the moment and won't be back until later tonight."

"It's important that we speak with him as soon as possible, miss. Are you able to call him or do you know where he is working at?" Kakashi asked.

"He doesn't carry a cell, but I can give you the address if it's that important. Is he in any kind of trouble?" The worry was palpable on the youth's face, their tiny hands wringing the towel nervously.

"No, it's nothing like that. We just need his expertise about a place he worked on." Kakashi answered.

"You'll find him on Waterfall Ave. I don't have the exact address, but you can't miss him. Trust me, when you see him you will know him." They murmured, deflating with relief.

"Thank you, miss...?"

"Haku Yuki." Kakashi nodded and smiled, turning to leave.

"You should know Lieutenant that I'm a Mr. and certainly not a miss." Haku laughed.

"My apologies." Kakashi muttered, covering his shock effectively.

"It happens all the time." The boy stated and made his way back inside the house.

"So, what is it that we want to talk to him about anyway?" Naruto asked, slipping into the passenger's seat. He was determined to make chit-chat...anything to avoid the silence that allowed him to think too much on things that he really didn't want to think about.

"The two witnesses remembered seeing Mr. Momochi inside the building just a week ago when they were purchasing. I want to know what he was doing there and who sent him."

"I see."

Ten minutes later Kakashi was parking his car on Waterfall Ave. and staring at the tall man standing next to a pick-up truck painted in camouflage colors. He certainly understood now what the young man meant by they'd know him when they saw him. He stuck out like a sore thumb at 6'1".

"Zabuza Momochi?" Kakashi asked. He strolled right up to the guy as if he knew him for years, while Naruto hung back a bit, reading the fresh text he just received. He frowned and sent a reply, focusing back on the man they were questioning.

"Who's asking?" He demanded grabbing a pile of 2x4's from the bed of his truck and making his way over to another pile. He dropped the wood planks and walked back to the truck.

"Lieutenant Hatake with the Konoha PD. We just have a few questions about a building you did some estimates on last week."

"Which building? I write estimates for many people; I wrote at least six last week." He ground out, taking the defensive.

"The building on Sage Ave.; it was to be torn down today?"

"The one the Senator was murdered in?"

"That would be the one." Naruto stated hollowly.

"Hmm. I wasn't contracted by the Senator, if that is what you want to know. I was only in the building once and never saw him there."

"Thank you for saving me the trouble of asking those questions, so who contracted you then?" Kakashi smiled.

"The Mayor." He growled in distaste.

"Why?" Kakashi asked, slightly shocked.

"He just wanted some estimates: how much it would cost to fix it up, could it be done; things along that line. If you have been inside you know it is beyond repair and that is exactly what I told him. It was better to tear it down and rebuild. He was dissatisfied about that fact and refused to pay me for my services." Zabuza muttered darkly.

"Were you aware that the building was seized for imminent domain when you were hired for the estimates?"

"Yes, but he seemed intent on trying to fix it up. I told him it would cost too much, more than it would take to rebuild it, but he didn't want to hear it. He was very angry about it as I recall."

"Do you have those estimates by chance?"

Zabuza grunted and stalked to the driver's side of his truck. He wrenched the door open and rifled through a stack of papers on the seat. He extracted a bundle and handed it to the lieutenant without a word. "I performed a survey of the area as well. Like I said, the building is junk and better to be torn down." He repeated.

"Thank you." Kakashi muttered, sticking his nose into the file immediately and walking back to the car. Naruto turned and finally addressed the giant man.

"If you want to fill out a police report for the money you are owed, please come by the precinct. You should be paid, regardless of the dissatisfaction of the Mayor."

Zabuza stared incredulously at the blonde detective, before donning a hard look. "Why bother." He grumbled.

"Because you should be paid for the job you performed. I'll help you if you decide to pursue this." Naruto smiled.

"We'll see." Zabuza growled and pulled another stack of 2x4's from the bed to add to the pile. Naruto turned to follow Kakashi without another word, oblivious to the curious look Zabuza was shooting him.

**~CALM~**

Sasuke was in a foul mood when Kakashi and Naruto made their way back to the precinct. They had gotten nowhere with the former owner, he had even been unaware of the fact that the Mayor had hired a contractor to perform an estimate on the crumbling building. He seemed to care nothing about the building he let fall apart and seemed to care even less that someone had been murdered inside. He didn't even care that it had been a Senator of Konohagakure.

"What a waste." Sasuke snarled.

"He clearly never wanted the building and couldn't be bothered to sell it either. Inaction always seems to get the better of people. Out of sight out of mind." Shikamaru stated, staring at Naruto as he exited the car and walked up to them.

He smiled at Shikamaru to show that he was fine, but the pain still lingered. Shikamaru could see that pain in those blue eyes, causing him to sigh in uselessness. He knew how much this was hurting Naruto and yet there wasn't anything he could do to stop that hurt. He couldn't rid him of the dark cloud of unbearable sadness that had descended on him, only time could do that.

"How did it go on your end or do I really need to ask?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn...It was a fool's errand." Sasuke snarled, taking the steps two at a time. "He wasn't aware of anything to do with the property after it was seized. Useless man."

"As to be expected from the person who let his property decay." Kakashi stated in disgust. "We spoke with Zabuza Momochi and he was contracted to offer estimates on the property. The Mayor wanted to know how much it would cost to fix it up, which would exceed the value of tearing down and rebuilding."

"So we need to speak with the Mayor next?" Sasuke asked as he strolled over to his desk and sat down.

"I will have Tsunade request an interview with him…" Kakashi muttered distractedly, watching the group piled around the new updated computer database. Tenten looked up to catch Kakashi staring and immediately vacated her position in front of the screen. It was instantly filled by Temari, who had no problem with Kakashi's staring, blatantly disregarding it.

"Like kids in a candy store." He sighed exasperatedly, but a smile turned his hidden lips.

"Let them play." Naruto laughed. "It's better that they get used to using it. They can't really do anything to it, anyway."

"I think we should call it a day and get some dinner. There's not much we can do at the moment; give me a sec." Kakashi stated as he made his way to chief Tsunade's office. Naruto watched her nod in agreement with Kakashi's request. She looked up and stared directly at him, concern flashing through her eyes.

Naruto inwardly sighed. No one believed him when he said that he was fine. Why didn't they trust his judgment? He knew himself better than anyone could and if he said he was fine, than he was fine; so they could save their worry for someone who needed it.

"We'll check into the hotel after dinner, Naru."

"That sounds fine." Naruto agreed, smiling at Shikamaru. Sasuke couldn't help the pang he felt in his stomach as the blonde smiled wide. It lit up his entire face and radiated his surroundings; and Sasuke had never seen anything like it before. He wanted to be the one receiving such a smile, especially with the dobe beneath him, panting from the...

Sasuke snapped out of his wayward thoughts as Kakashi rejoined them and led them to a small diner across the street. 'Choji's Grill' was the name and Naruto's stomach growled in anticipation of a good meal.

**~CALM~**

Naruto leaned into the faux marble countertop as Shikamaru talked to the concierge of the hotel. He was resolutely trying to clear up a mistake made, one that seemed to distress Shikamaru considerably. Instead of the room having two twin beds, it housed one queen bed. Naruto didn't see the problem, but Shikamaru had been adamant that they have separate beds.

"It's not a problem, Shika." Naruto muttered, turning to smile at the frowning brunette. The concierge shot them a furtive glance before continuing his work, it wasn't his business what guests did in the privacy of their rooms.

"You wouldn't have a problem with it, but I already told you that we needed to be professional at all times."

"What we do in the privacy of our room shouldn't reflect at all on our professionalism." He teased.

"Naruto."

"Shika!" Naruto mimicked, earning a frown. "I get it, ok. I just don't see a problem with it, but since it matters to you I'll respect your wishes. There's no reason to get huffy about it."

"Thank you." Shikamaru sighed, leaning on his hand as he stared at the back of the computer monitor, the concierge clicking away on the keyboard.

"So what do you think of them?" Naruto asked softly.

"They're fine enough to work with." He stated, turning his brown eyes on his blonde friend.

"Kakashi is exactly how the old man said he would be." He smiled.

"Yes, his experience is a boon. It would be in our best interest to learn what he has to offer. You're never too good to learn."

"He was staring at me, though." Naruto stated distractedly. "It was kind of creepy."

"He wasn't the only one whose attention was caught by you."

"What does that mean, Shika?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"Exactly what I said; you caught their eye."

Naruto grimaced at his partner, not sure about believing him. He had looked at everyone and hadn't noticed anyone staring except for Kakashi. "They probably thought it was weird that we're so young."

"You keep on believing that, Naru. Just keep your distance from Uchiha and that Neji. I don't trust them."

"It will be kind of hard to keep distance between me and that teme considering we'll be working together." He laughed.

"Watch your back, Naru. They're bad news." Shikamaru warned.

"I will." He conceded.

"All done and again we apologize for the mix up." The man stated handing over two room keys. "Your room is 922, just head down that hallway."

"Thank you." Naruto muttered and headed off down the hallway with Shikamaru idling behind him.

He pushed the door open and stumbled inside, dropping his bag on the nearest bed. "Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered and pushed the door closed behind them, chaining the lock and turning the deadbolt. He laid down on the bed closest to the window, staring at the closed curtain in disdain. Naruto exhaled and made his way to the window, throwing open the curtains. Shikamaru mumbled his appreciation and stared at the clouds swirling around at twilight.

"You and your damn clouds!" Naruto grumbled and made his way towards the bathroom. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and stared out the window. "Would you care to join me tonight, it's a much better view?" Naruto threw over his shoulder.

"Not tonight." Shikamaru whispered.

"Your loss." Naruto replied. He closed the door and started the water flowing. Shikamaru sighed and told himself not to give into temptation; but with Naruto and the images his mind conjured that was a difficult task.

**~CALM~**

Sasuke pulled into his driveway and noted the man leaning against his house, arms crossed and a smirk adorning his visage. He exited quickly and glared at him as he passed, pulling keys out to open his door. He was seized around the arm and slammed against the house as Neji whispered in his ear.

"I will have him, Uchiha, so back off!"

"I don't think so, Hyuga." Sasuke snarled and pushed him away from him.

"So you think one dinner is enough to get him into your bed?"

"Do you see him with me now?"

"No, which is encouraging for me?" Neji laughed, pushing away from the smaller man. "I will have him."

"We'll see, Hyuga, we'll see." Sasuke taunted watching him retreat to his own car. He shoved his keys into his lock and turned, thrusting the door open with a push.

Sasuke flipped his light on and pushed the door shut with a snap. He locked it before leaning against his kitchen counter. He growled and slammed his palms against the marble. He hadn't expected to be attracted to one of them! It changed everything for him now. He couldn't just push them aside like he had intended.

Sasuke snarled and wrenched his fridge open. He grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on, a can of beer. He popped the tab and took a chug, cursing himself for getting off on the wrong foot with the blonde. Usually he was calm and collected, able to woo anyone into his bed by charm and good looks alone; but he had insulted his target instead! He didn't stand a chance, but he wasn't going to let that Hyuga win either. He would not beat him in this! If he couldn't have him no one would!*

**~CALM~**

_****Day Two****_

Naruto stretched out under the covers before snuggling further into the fabric of his bed. He released a big yawn and reached out for his phone to see if he had any messages during the night. He blinked at the bright LCD screen as he pulled it under the covers towards him. He frowned at the lack of calls; usually Jiraiya left at least four drunken messages when he was away on business...

Narutos eyes shot wide in shock, his stomach plummeted, and his heart clenched painfully. He had forgotten for one moment that Jiraiya had died. He sat up on the bed and stared at the darkened screen of his phone. His hand shook and tears threatened to fall as he felt his heart fall to pieces again. He couldn't claim that he was fine now, because he didn't feel fine...

"Naru?" Shikamaru asked sleepily, sitting up and staring at him with worry.

Donning an air of levity he turned a smiling face to his friend only for it to fall. Shikamaru would see right through it anyway, so why was he hiding it?

"I forgot." He whispered sadly, turning to stare at his silent phone. Shikamaru was at his side in a second and Naruto would have laughed at how fast he moved if his heart wasn't breaking into millions of fragments.

"It's ok, Naru…"

_***Please refer to my profile page***_

"No, it isn't." Naruto ground out, trying to pull away. He was tired of hearing that statement! Shikamaru pulled him down to the bed, leaning over him. Without thinking he brought his lips to pink, plump ones. Naruto reacted all too quickly and all too willing, even letting Shikamaru explore his mouth. He groaned and fisted the hair of the man towering over him. He loved that feeling and reciprocated it on his dark-haired friend.

"Shika…" Naruto moaned…

…Shikamaru stood up hurriedly and moved to the bathroom cursing himself for his stupidity. He had gotten caught up in what he called the 'Naruto Effect' and that was a major problem. He had sworn after the last time that he wouldn't do it anymore, that he wouldn't hurt Naruto that way. He promised Jiraiya that he wouldn't...

…Shikamaru sat down on the edge of the tub, panting for breath, and staring at his hand. Standing up on shaky legs, he hurriedly washed his hands and stripped. He made sure to run the shower on cold to avoid another early morning problems.

_***Please refer to my profile page***_

**~CALM~**

Fifteen minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel to cover him. He eyed his partner wearily as he sat on the end of his bed, completely ready for the day ahead. He walked passed Naruto without a word and towards his suitcase to dress.

"I'll be done shortly if you want to go down for breakfast?" Shikamaru stated.

"Are you afraid that I'll jump you if I see you any more naked?" Naruto asked coldly.

Shikamaru forced himself not to turn and defend himself, focusing on his clothes instead. "I'm sorry for what happened…"

"Not as sorry as I am." Naruto growled and exited the room without another word. Shikamaru exhaled and dressed quickly. He caught up with Naruto at the precinct, where Kakashi and Sasuke were waiting for them outside.

"If you haven't eaten yet, how about getting breakfast?" Kakashi smiled in greeting.

"That sounds delicious." Naruto agreed readily, unconsciously pulling away from Shikamaru.

Once again they found themselves at Choji's Grill being hailed by Choji, the owner, for their continued patronage. Naruto scooted in to the booth followed quickly by Sasuke leaving Shikamaru to frown and sit next to Kakashi, who seemed avidly interested in their little drama.

"Tsunade said the Mayor will be available to talk with us in the afternoon, which doesn't leave us much to do this morning, except running the bullet to see if it gives us a hit. The CSI's will give us the report once it is done."

"That won't take long to do." Naruto stated. His stomach gurgled as his food was placed in front of him, pancakes with sausages and eggs. He reached out for the syrup and felt a hand close around his. Blue eyes turned to stare at onyx before the hand was pulled away as if burned. Naruto fought down the butterflies in his stomach at the contact.

"Go ahead." Naruto offered trying not to focus on the tingling feeling running along his hand. Sasuke reached out and poured some syrup on his own plate before drizzling some on Naruto's plate. Shikamarus eyes narrowed as he watched the tableau play out before him and he didn't like it one bit. Kakashi could only smirk knowingly. "Thanks." Naruto blushed.

"Hn, you're welcome." Sasuke muttered.

The rest of breakfast passed in awkwardness between the two, neither willing to look at the other. Shikamaru couldn't be happier about the silence, convinced the longer the silence lasted the better. Completely sated they paid their bill and made their way back towards the precinct.

Tsunade was lying in wait for them as they finally walked in. "It's about time you showed up." She snapped. "You two will be going back to Konohagakure in two days. Your presence has been requested for the funeral."

"Oh." Naruto muttered, fighting back emptiness he felt creeping inside.

"You'll have the entire day off, but I expect you back here the next day to continue with the investigation."

"We understand." Shikamaru stated, his eyes fleeting across Naruto's stiff posture before snapping back towards Chief Tsunade. The two shared a knowing glance before she turned towards her office, throwing an order over her shoulder.

"Kakashi, my office." Kakashi strode forward and shut the door behind him. "These are the evidence sheets; Iruka dropped by while you were out." She stated, taking a seat behind her desk. "I took the liberty of reading over them and reporting to Chief Sarutobi. There wasn't anything to find on the clothing and the bullet turned up nothing in the registry."

"This isn't helpful." Kakashi drawled. He hid himself behind the file handed to him, reading over the new reports in earnest.

"You'll be in charge while I'm attending the funeral." Tsunade stated matter-of-factly, diverting the flow of the conversation.

"I would expect nothing less; why do you think I followed you here ten years ago?"

"So many things have changed since then. I left the city to get away from the constant crime only to have it land on my doorstep in a big way."

"I know he was your friend and we have the best detectives working on solving this for him..."

"There are no better." She whispered, staring at the mop of blonde hair as he retreated outside. Kakashi turned to stare still trying to place this Naruto _Uzumaki_. He knew he knew him from somewhere! He just couldn't remember from where.

**~CALM~**

Naruto retreated from the precinct as fast as he possibly could without arousing suspicion from the teme or anyone else for that matter. He rushed down the steps and out into the crisp autumn air gasping for breath as the nausea overwhelmed him. He leaned against the red brick and stared at the sky, his hand coming up to rub at his neck. The sky that was normally blue was instead littered with grey clouds and threatened rain. Over all a dreary day.

"Are you ok?" Naruto snapped his head in the direction of the voice, his heart hammering in his chest at the sudden shock. His pulse calmed considerably when he recognized the speaker.

"I'm fine, thanks….umm, Neji right?"

"That is correct, Neji Hyuga." He smiled, stalking forward. "Is something bothering you, Naruto?"

Naruto snorted and drew in a shaky breath. "The Senator's funeral is in two days."

"You seem really saddened by that fact, did you know him personally?" Neji asked, eyes narrowing slightly with suspicion.

"Not really." Naruto muttered, only answering half the question. The truth was, he wasn't saddened by Jiraiya's passing he was devastated by it; but Neji didn't need to know that. It was even better that he didn't, or so the old man told him. "It's just the fact that someone that I really admired was murdered by a cold-blooded coward. I just got a little overwhelmed by it I guess." He laughed slightly trying to brush it off.

"That is understandable." Neji stated, completely fooled. They stood in silence for a bit, just staring around until it was broken by the curious Hyuga. "So how is the investigation progressing? Are you getting along with the lieutenant and Uchiha?"

"Fine, everything is fine."

"Uchiha isn't giving you any problems?" Neji asked slyly.

Naruto turned to stare him in the eye, trying to determine where the Hyuga was going with this. "Should he be?"

Neji smirked in satisfaction. He would have the blonde in his bed in no time. He moved to tower over Naruto, trapping him between his arms and the brick of the small precinct. "A little word of caution then, Uchiha cares nothing of anyone or anything but himself and his family name. Watch your back, this case is the most important thing to him and he won't care who he tramples over to solve it. You can't rely on him."

Naruto seemed lost in thought at the Hyugas words and with a shake stared into pale eyes. They really were a curious shade, but they had nothing on the teme's. "Thanks for the warning, but I don't need it. I'm a pretty good judge of character and don't worry; this case is the most important thing to me too." Naruto stated. He pushed off the wall and passed the Hyuga, making his way back inside.

"He wants you, you know." Neji called. Naruto turned back to look at him, head cocked to the side. "He will do whatever it takes to get you in his bed."

"He can try, that doesn't mean I'll fall for it." He stated, before climbing the stairs inside. Neji smirked triumphantly at those words, already feeling his victory within his grasp.

**~CALM~**

"Did you get lost, dobe?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto graced them with his presence.

"I was just cloud gazing." He laughed, shooting Shikamaru a reassuring smile. He couldn't let his friend worry too much over him...he didn't want to be responsible for the coronary Shikamaru was likely to have if he had to worry any more than he already did.

"Here is the report from the evidence collected at the scene." Sasuke stated, handing over the file. Naruto reached out and grabbed it, his fingertips brushing Sasuke's innocently. He felt tiny little sparks alight on his skin at the contact before it was pulled away, leaving a manila folder in its wake.

Naruto took a seat as he read over every detail, which wasn't much in his opinion. "Do you have a diagram of the building?" He asked suddenly, his brow furrowing.

"Is there something that I missed?" Kakashi asked, pulling a file with the requested information.

"No, I just wanted a visual of what I was reading." He muttered, grabbing the file offered to him. He stared intently at the diagram, studying it. "There are three floors, but evidence was only collected in the one room?"

"No, the entire first floor was catalogued. There was no evidence showing that they needed to focus on the higher levels, but it was given a look through to be sure." Kakashi offered.

"So, it was once a restaurant...does it appear strange to you that it became a crack house?"

"It was rarely used as a crack house per se. It was where the junkies went for their next score, but it has been known to house those too eager for their next hit. The damage you see in the pictures actually came from squatters, which was a minor problem a few years ago and what really spurred the _Revitalization Project_. This is Konoha's attempt to come out of the darks ages, so to speak."

Naruto smiled slightly and leaned back in his chair continuing to look at the layout of the crime scene. He could feel something off about it, something that was nagging at him, but he couldn't determine what. He was definitely missing something.

He was interrupted in his musings as a short man in a business suit and dark glasses, surrounded by no less than five guards strolled into the precinct. Kakashi frowned at the forceful display just as Sasuke snorted in derision. "He's early."

"Tsunade will not be happy about this." Kakashi agreed, watching the woman leave her office and confront the Mayor.

"You're early." She snarled.

"I had a bit of free time that I wasn't expecting." The Mayor stated unaffected.

"Then you should have called and informed me that you were on your way." She snapped.

"I felt there was no need. This should be more than enough notice, unless your precinct isn't prepared for me?" He chuckled oily preparing to turn around and leave.

"We are more than prepared for you, Gato." Naruto replied with a wide smile, placing the file back on the desk.

The Mayor turned to stare at the blonde, a look of shock crossing his face before falling into a mask of pure loathing and contempt.

"I should have known you would worm your way into the investigation." He spat. "I should have expected no less from the likes of you!"

"I didn't worm my way into anything, Gato. I was trusted by Chief Sarutobi with something as important as this."

"That man is a fool!" Gato snapped.

"That fool is my old Sensei and Chief of the Konohagakure Federal Police." Tsunade snarled. "He deserves respect!"

"He's an old fool that needs to retire. His choices as of late have been lack-luster at best! How can you defend that fool when he let '_him' _become a Federal Officer?" Gato swelled with anger as he pointed a stubby finger at Naruto.

"Naruto is the best detective Konohagakure has." Shikamaru drawled, his brown eyes narrowing dangerously and crackling like a coal newly lit.

"I don't care if he is the best; he has no business being a Federal Officer!"

"That is not up to you to decide!" Tsunade barked.

"I'm leaving!"

"Not until you answer our questions!"

"You cannot hold me here Tsunade!" Gato vented, turning red from his swelled anger.

"It's Chief Tsunade and do not make me get a court order, Gato." She threatened. "What will your constituent's think about this; their Mayor failing to comply in a Federal investigation of a murdered Senator who was beloved by all?"

"Is that a threat?" He hissed.

"Take it as you will." Tsunade growled, her honey eyes crackling dangerously. She was prepared for a fight.

The Mayor growled as he waddled his way into the interview room followed by his entourage. Shikamaru shot Naruto a quick glance before making his way into the room, Kakashi bringing up the rear.

"What the hell just happened?" Kiba asked. He focused on the fuming blonde who had his arms crossed and was glaring at the closed door. "You know him personally, Naruto?"

"Unfortunately, I do." Naruto deadpanned. "I'll apologize now, but I'm the reason you ended up with him as your Mayor." Shock rippled through the small precinct wanting to know how that was even possible.

"Do you care to explain?" Ino asked.

"Let's just say that I am responsible for his political demise in Konohagakure. After I got through with him this was all he was fit for; if even that."

"What does that mean?" Kiba asked in curiosity.

Naruto laughed sourly, but didn't elaborate no matter how much he was begged. His eyes caught onyx and his stomach clenched. He swallowed thickly at the smoldering look, maybe there was some truth to what this Neji told him. Before he could utter a word to Sasuke, though, Gato stormed from the interview room, the five men following swiftly behind.

"Did you get all that?" Kakashi asked, as Shikamaru turned the recorder off.

"Yes."

"Good because he is definitely hiding something about that property."

"What was his excuse?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"He denied everything, of course."

"Hn. I told you he was crooked."

"That is just conjecture, Sasuke." Kakashi sighed scratching at his cheek.

"Oh, but it is absolutely correct." Naruto agreed readily. Sasuke felt a surging twinge in his stomach, elated that Naruto was taking his side. Now if only he could work his Uchiha charms on the unsuspecting blonde, he would have him panting...! Sasuke stopped his immoral imaginings abruptly. He didn't need to be thinking about that sort of thing at this hour of the day.

"We don't know that as fact." Kakashi sighed again.

"I do. All you need to do is see his file to know that he is. Don't try though!" Naruto warned, just a Kiba moved to do just that. "His records are sealed, but I can tell you for certain that you won't have to deal with him as your Mayor for much longer."

"How do you know this?" Kiba asked.

"We're federal officers and we've been building a case against him for years. I'm going to let Chief Sarutobi know of this, so he can add it to the file." Shikamaru stated cryptically.

**~CALM~**

Naruto and Shikamaru bid Kakashi and Sasuke good night as they made the short trek to their hotel, enjoying the brisk night air as it hit them in the face. Kakashi grinned behind his mask and followed them down the stairs leaving Sasuke in the silent room waiting for Temari to show. He didn't have to wait long for his reprieve and made his way outside. Unlocking his car he made his way forward, glaring at the man just exiting his own car. He was intent on ignoring him, but Neji had other ideas. "Uchiha!" He laughed out.

"Hyuga." Sasuke spat.

"My, my, you must be losing your prowess. It looks like once again Naruto will not be warming your bed."

"I've lost nothing, Hyuga." He snarled, forcing his car door open harshly.

"Putting on a brave face; how noble of you." Neji mocked. "Just admit it already; Naruto wants nothing to do with you or your bed."

"There are more important things than getting someone in your bed, Hyuga. There is a dead Senator if you haven't seen the news."

"You crack me up, Uchiha. If you don't have the balls to pursue a man like Naruto don't blame me when he falls willingly into my bed." Neji laughed. Sasuke clenched his fists painfully and grit his teeth.

"So you think you've won because he isn't leaving with me?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh, I know I've won. He wants nothing to do with you." The Hyuga laughed. He loved how easily he could rile Sasuke up.

"And he told you this?"

"Yes." More laughter emitted from the long-haired brunette.

"Hn." Sasuke growled. He could barely contain his anger as he got in his car and gripped the steering wheel tightly, turning his knuckles white. Had Naruto actually said that? They had gotten off on the wrong foot, but to go so far as to say that he wanted nothing to do with him? Was that even possible? It couldn't be! He was Uchiha and Uchiha's always got what they wanted, regardless! He would have to show the blonde just who he belonged to!**

**~CALM~**

Naruto went to bed that night thinking of the funeral in less than two days' time. He felt numb at the thought, unable to believe that he would have to bury the only parental figure he ever knew. It was too soon, he was taken from him too soon. He couldn't, he couldn't do it! Tears threatened to fall as he re-lived that morning. He had been too intent on getting everything ready for his day off that he completely brushed Jiraiya off, barely noticing that the man that raised him since he was four was leaving on business.

Naruto's heart clenched painfully, wishing that he could have that moment back; that he could do everything differently. If he had only known that it would have been the last time that he would see Jiraiya he would have told him how much he loved him; that he was grateful for everything that he had done for him... he would have said goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> *I don't really mean in a stalkerish, ooh I'm going to kill you so no one can have you, kind of way...If you were wondering. :P Sasuke wouldn't do that to Naruto...at least not in my fics.

**And this is not a BDSM fic. That is not what Sasuke is getting at at all though he does like to have control. Obviously. o_O


	4. Chapter 4

This is dedicated to the wonderful **catiemon! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Naruto, but I do own this plot line**

**Warning: SasuNaru, NaruShika, angst, and crude language**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

****DAY THREE****

* * *

><p>Naruto stretched out on his bed relaxing stiff muscles from the confines of his sleep. He stared blearily at the sleeping form of Shikamaru, before his face lit up in pure deviousness. He slinked from his bed and landed on the carpet on all fours, readying himself to pounce his unsuspecting friend. With a leap that would make any deer envious, he landed on the bed trapping his friend beneath him. Shikamaru jerked awake at the sudden attack.<p>

"Wha…" He groaned out. He looked up to see Naruto's grinning features towering over him. "Naruto?"

"Yes, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked coyly.

"Is there a reason why you just woke me by jumping on me like a wild beast?"

"No." He laughed.

"Get off." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Is that an offer?" Naruto asked, bending down to lick the shell of Shikamaru's ear. A shuddered wracked his body and his skin flushed at the feeling of Naruto's teeth grazing along his neck, nipping and licking his skin.

"Naruto…We're not doing this." He moaned.

"But you enjoy it." The blonde teased, nipping at his collarbone. A shivered raced through Shikamaru's body and he felt himself rise at the ministrations. He felt himself falling into the Naruto Effect and for once he didn't want to stop himself…until he conjured a memory in his rebellious mind of Jiraiya threatening him with dismemberment. He groaned out, squeezing his eyes tight when Naruto reached for his aching member. He had to stop this now!

"Naru... Nar…Naruto...NO! Why do you always do this?" Shikamaru demanded and pushed Naruto away. This was too close for comfort for him. He promised he wasn't going to do this anymore, no matter what! He felt disgusted with himself for letting Naruto get to him so easily.

Naruto sat back on the bed, releasing him from his grasp. Hurt flashed across his baby blue eyes as he fiddled with his thumbs. "Why do you suddenly have a problem with it?" His voice broke as he asked causing Shikamaru's stomach to clench. Sweat rolled from his temple and he felt his throat constricting. He couldn't explain it to Naruto.

"Naruto, I..." He stalled, causing Naruto to grit his teeth in annoyance at the lack of response.

"Save it Shikamaru! I get it; you don't want me anymore."

"I never said that!"

"You're not saying anything at all!"

"We can't do this." Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his palms in his eyes.

"Why are you refusing me?" Naruto asked in desperation.

"Naruto, you don't need to do this…" He started to reach out for him only to have Naruto growl and bat his hand away.

"Fuck off, Shikamaru."

He stalked off to the bathroom in frustration, closing the door quietly and turning the lock. Shikamaru could only stare in shock at the door Naruto retreated behind. He shouldn't have been too stunned by the reaction he received, but he was. He just had to keep telling himself that it was better for Naruto, better for his happiness.

Shikamaru slid from his bed and pulled at the zipper of his suitcase, peeking at the closed door. He pulled out fresh clothing and quickly changed, throwing his dirty clothes in a pile to be washed. He turned around when he heard the click of the lock and stared at his best friend.

"I'm sorry for what I said." Naruto muttered dejectedly. "I will keep my hands to myself from now on."

"Naru…" Shikamaru started, but a lump rose in his throat and he couldn't speak.

"What do we have planned for today?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject quickly, something they were both thankful for.

"I don't think there is much. We still have to track down the cabby and we're waiting for any reports of robbery at the apartment complex."

"Right." Naruto nodded, pulling on his sneakers.

**~CALM~**

The walk to the precinct was made in better spirits than Shikamaru had hoped for after the events of that morning. Once again they were met by Kakashi and Sasuke outside, this time take-out clutched in their grasps. Naruto bounded forward enthusiastically, staring ravenously at the bag Sasuke was offering him. He reached out and grabbed it, their hands brushing again and sending tingles racing up his arm.

Sasuke suppressed a shiver that wanted to race down his spine at the warm contact from the dobe. He did however allow a small smile to grace his features before it was whipped away for another decade of dormancy. Kakashi smirked at what he witnessed, his eyes traveling over to gauge Shikamaru's reaction. His smirk broadened when he saw the jealousy flash through his eyes. He was enjoying the little soap opera playing out before his very eyes. It was more entertaining than his most cherished book that he had to keep locked away from that devil woman!

"We have a light load today. The evidence just isn't where we need it to be." Kakashi stated, leading the way up the stairs. Naruto bounced up in higher spirits and plopped down at the Uchiha's desk, stealing his seat in the process. Sasuke frowned and dragged another chair over taking up residence next to the blonde. "We're still waiting for word about the cabby and I think it is time that we put it out on the news that we are looking for him."

Shikamaru nodded staring intently at the close proximity of his friend to the raven detective. They were almost touching and Naruto was completely oblivious! How dense could he be? Why wasn't he heeding his warning? Shikamaru looked up to see that the Hyuga was looking at them a little too interestedly, his pale eyes focused on Naruto specifically. He would have to keep an even closer eye on him too.

"Then I'll just inform the Chief so she can set everything up." Kakashi laughed watching them and marveling at how Naruto was completely oblivious to the attention he was receiving from the men in the room. Out of the corner of his eye he could still see Neji eyeing the blonde in hunger. He inwardly sighed hoping Naruto was strong enough to withstand two stubborn and forceful men vying for his body. He stood up, loathe to leave such entertainment and made his way to Tsunade's office. She looked up as he entered, pausing her pen over the paper she was putting ink too.

"I want to release the cabby to the news, hopefully flush him out." Kakashi asked.

"You think it is the only way to find him?"

Kakashi nodded as she looked back at her paper and floated the pen into connected loops, listening closely to his reasoning. "It is the fastest way. I don't like just sitting around and doing nothing, waiting for clues to cross my desk."

"I will release it with the noon news and with any luck he will turn up." She nodded and pulled over another paper that required her signature.

"Thank you." Kakashi nodded, turning to leave.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes?"

"Shut the door for a moment." She asked and nodded towards a seat. Kakashi took up the offered chair and stared at her, waiting. "How do you think they are doing?"

"I think they are doing fine, nothing short of what we expected from the best Federal Detectives Chief Sarutobi could send us."

"And Sasuke?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to evaluate where she was getting at. "He is doing fine; thriving in fact. But that should have been obvious with whom his father was."

"How well is he getting along with them, especially Naruto? Are they still clashing?"

"They get along well enough and it appears to be a friendly rivalry, I could be wrong, but I don't think so."

"If Sakura returns from maternity leave I'm going to recommend her and Sasuke to Chief Sarutobi." She stated. Kakashi leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his covered chin in thought. He couldn't dispute the fact that Sakura and Sasuke would do very well with a federal position.

"And Neji?"

"He still has much to learn, but I will recommend him as well in time."

"That doesn't leave us much."

"There will always be detectives available to replace them. I have six new applicants looking for employment right here." She muttered, tapping the pile to the right of her desk. "I'm advancing Kiba into the Konohagakure K-9 unit in a month's time so I need to hire a new detective immediately."

"Kiba will be happy with the promotion."

"Yes. He will be a wonderful asset to them, just as he has been to us."

"So, who were you looking at to replace them?" Tsunade slid the stack over to Kakashi, who leaned back to read over the résumé's.

**~CALM~**

"Tell me, teme, why you decided to be a detective?" Naruto asked, shoving food into his mouth.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, but he felt a warming sensation in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with wanting to bed the dobe. What the hell was coming over him?

"Come on? Tell me?" Naruto whined, pouting over his egg sandwich.

"Why did you want to be a detective?" Sasuke countered wanting to know about him too. He took the moment to eye the blonde, not bothering to mask the want in his eyes.

Naruto froze; his mouth opened to receive another bite of his sandwich. His jaw snapped shut and his eyes lowered in thought. "It is where I need to be because I have unfinished business."

"Unfinished business?"

"Yeah, it's something that I've been carrying with me for a few years. I can't let it go until I get closure."

"I can understand that." Sasuke admitted darkly.

"You have unfinished business too?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"You can say that, dobe."

"Do you want any help?" Naruto asked tentatively.

"Hn..." Sasuke grunted, but he couldn't stop the wheels from turning. He was actually entertaining the notion of accepting the help when his thoughts were interrupted by a ringing in his pocket.

"Hello?" He ground out. Another voice was heard over the line, but they couldn't make out what was being said.

"What?" Sasuke asked, trying to comprehend the jumble of words. "Lee, calm… …calm…Lee… calm… If you don't calm down right now and speak clearly I am hanging up!"

"What a bastard." Naruto whispered staring at his raven partner, but he couldn't fight down the fire pooling in the pit of his stomach. He looked sexy to Naruto when he was exerting his authority and that thought scared him.

"When...? I see, let me know when." Sasuke drawled and ended the call.

"Is there a problem?" Kakashi asked just reemerging from the Chief's office.

"Sakura is in labor."

"Really?" Temari and Ino squealed.

"Yes." Sasuke drawled. "Lee will let us know when she has the baby. We can visit her then."

Neji pulled out his phone and called up Tenten and Shino, relaying the happy news. Kiba jumped up in excitement and pulled out a small notebook from his back pocket. Temari and Ino were next to him in seconds pulling money from their pockets. Naruto craned his neck that way, suddenly interested. Kiba looked up to notice his staring and his face lit in a devious smile.

"Care to wager, Naruto?"

"What are the terms?"

"How long Sakura will be in labor, what time the baby is born, and if it is a boy or a girl. You can bet on all three, or two, or even one. Are you up for it; minimum $5.00 down?"

"Sure." Naruto agreed and pulled Kiba into a corner. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head in annoyance.

"I have one condition." Naruto whispered to Kiba once he was out of earshot. "The bet that I make, keep it secret."

"Why?" Kiba asked, frowning.

"I'll give you $20 bucks right now for your discretion; if you agree?"

"Deal!" Kiba agreed, tugging the $20 from his tan grasp.

"Good, now here is my wager… … …"

**~CALM~**

Neji followed Naruto everywhere he went in the small precinct as he and Kiba gathered things for a small celebration. He couldn't stop looking at him with his sapphire eyes and sunny blonde hair, his slight build and short stature, and tan skin everywhere the eye could see. He looked exotic and untamable. Neji licked his lips at the thought of how wild Naruto would be in bed. He wanted to make his move real soon, but hadn't found a moment alone with him. Everyone was interested in him and Shikamaru and they refused to give them a moment's peace.

Finally sensing a chance when Naruto exited the room, he followed stealthily behind, watching as he went for his targets bodyguard. Seeing that Shikamaru was nowhere around he made his way outside and met up with his prey. He stopped, entranced by the sight of Naruto's ass swinging in the air as he rummaged in his truck for something hidden below the steering wheel. Ten seconds later Naruto emerged in triumphant glee, holding his phone charger like a newly awarded trophy. His blue eyes widened a fraction as he noticed the pale eyes staring in awe at him.

"Speechless?" Naruto asked, leaning against the door of his truck. His eyes crackled with mischief and he felt like toying a bit with the Hyuga.

"Huh?" Neji asked stupidly, shaking his head to release the spell Naruto had on him.

"Are you attracted to me?" Naruto whispered innocently.

"What?"

"Neji, are you attracted to me?" He laughed, having fun at reducing the regal Hyuga to a babbling toddler.

"Yes." Neji breathlessly replied. He cringed in embarrassment at how eager he sounded. This was not how he wanted to make his move, but he'd be damned if it hadn't been awhile since he had a man in his bed. He was too damn eager for this.

"Hmm, it's a shame." He replied, eyeing the brunette up and down. "You look like the type that doesn't take well to being on the bottom and I always top. Such a pity." Naruto clucked in disappointment, shaking his head for emphasis.

"I've bottomed before." Neji muttered eagerly. He felt himself getting hard at the teasing and he wanted that sweet release. He wanted to cum inside the blonde desperately, now if possible.

"No, it wouldn't work. Even now you're thinking of pounding vigorously into me, ignoring what I just said about never bottoming." He replied perceptively.

"So you're saying I have no shot?" Neji asked, realizing that he had just been shot down. The thought was almost inconceivable!

"Exactly."

"Yet you would sleep with your own partner?" He growled in frustration anger rippling through his voice.

Narutos eyes narrowed no longer in the playing mood. "You have no right to know what I do or do not do with Shikamaru. I have given you my answer and I will not change my mind about it."

"So you choose Uchiha over me?" Neji sneered.

"I already told you that he can try, that doesn't mean he will succeed." Naruto snapped.

"But you're giving him a chance. You should know he won't bottom for you. He won't even entertain the notion, no matter how much he may like you."

"Wow, such bitterness, Neji. Are you sure I am the one you want or am I proxy for another? If you want to fuck Sasuke so bad, just ask him."

"You seem so confident that that is what I want. I will state this clearly; I want you! Whatever I had with Uchiha is over! It has been for quite some time."

"Are you sure of that? Maybe you only want me because you knew Sasuke was instantly interested. You see, you all think that I am so stupid; that I don't realize the attention that I receive. I just choose to ignore it. I can't believe that you want me for me and not because you are aching for Sasuke. So I will tell you this only once, I will not be in the middle of some sexually charged feud between the two of you." Naruto growled and pushed passed the Hyuga.

Without warning Neji reached out and grasped a tan arm. He was thrown against his orange monstrosity and his lips sealed in a passionate kiss before he knew what had happened. His immediate thought was to struggle his very instincts screaming at him to fight back, but the touches turned gentle as hands wound their way up his arms, to his neck, passed his cheek; coming to rest at the back of his head. When Naruto was finally released he felt weak in the knees and panting for breath; clutching the side of his truck for support.

"I may want to be fucked by Sasuke again, but trust me when I say that I am truly interested in you. Give me a shot and let me fuck you. You won't regret it." Neji whispered hot breath fanning over a tanned neck and causing shivers to ripple over his body.

Naruto shuddered at the thought, but shook his head. "I won't lie down for anyone."

"Anyone?" Neji asked grinding his leg against Naruto's considerable bulge.

"You're not the one." Naruto moaned out, his mind supplying him with a dark haired onyx eyed detective. Just when did he decide that he wanted the teme? Neji continued to grind against him, feeling heat radiating through the jeans of the blonde in his arms. It was an intoxicating feeling for the Hyuga.

"Give me a shot." Neji begged seductively, nipping at a tan earlobe. Naruto purred at the feeling, his hands coming to rest against Neji's chest. Oh, how he really wanted this, but he couldn't. It didn't feel right to him...those onyx eyes!

"I can't." Naruto whispered sadly, pushing Neji gently away. "I can't."

Neji backed away catching his breath. For a minute Naruto thought that Neji was going to strike him, his eyes displaying an unbelievable amount of anger, before it disappeared just as suddenly as it came. "I understand." He muttered dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, really, really sorry." Naruto stated sadly, rubbing at his brow.

"It's ok. I had to try, and it didn't work out."

"If this had been any other time…"

"Don't beat yourself up, Naruto. Look, there is a party going on inside…" Neji laughed. "Collect yourself and join us; Sakura is having her baby!" He smiled too wide to be believable. Naruto's heart clenched, but still the image of dark features swam to the forefront of his thoughts. When had he wanted the teme so badly?

"I'll be in shortly." Naruto replied shakily.

Neji smiled sadly and turned to walk up the steps. He couldn't fault himself for trying; it was just a shame that he had been rejected and for the Uchiha no less. But that didn't mean that he couldn't mess with the Uchiha's head.

**~CALM~**

Sasuke flipped over the file he was reading taking a glance at the door Naruto departed from a while ago. He couldn't help the curious feeling that washed over him. The dobe was only going out for his phone charger. Believing that he may have missed Naruto returning he took a look around the small room, but didn't spot the blonde anywhere. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed that Hyuga was conspicuously absent as well. Excusing himself on the pretense of using the bathroom, he made his way out to the parking lot looking for a mop of blonde hair. He froze, his blood running cold at the sight before him. Naruto was pinned against his truck, a hot mess as Neji ground into him. He couldn't believe it, Naruto and Neji? He had lost…He had lost? How could he lose to Neji?

Numb, he turned and made his way back up the stairs. Shikamaru was just setting up a Shogi board when he made his way back to the desk. "Want to challenge me?" Sasuke asked unconsciously.

Shikamaru looked up from the board and made his first move, Sasuke following. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Neji saunter back inside, looking smug. His hand shook slightly at the sight of him, he didn't waste any time. He vaguely heard Kiba start avidly taking bets halfway through the game and as soon as Naruto reemerged, Kiba pounced.

Naruto turned to stare at the two, smiling. He pulled out a $20 and placed a bet on Shikamaru, catching everyone's attention. Anger raced through Sasukes veins unbeknownst to anyone. He should have known Naruto would pick Shikamaru over him, but how could he choose Neji over him? It just wasn't possible! He was Uchiha and Uchiha always got what they wanted. He wanted Naruto so why didn't he have him? He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that it came as a shock to him when he lost spectacularly to Shikamaru. Laughing, Naruto reaped the rewards, the only one to have bet against Sasuke.

"Sasuke, how could you lose?" Ino demanded actually crying. Sasuke seethed, feeling slighted by the man that he was attracted too. He hadn't even given him sympathy for the loss; no it was all about praise for Shikamaru's win.

"Yes, Uchiha, how could you '_lose'?_" Neji taunted. Sasuke grit his teeth in annoyance as the blood surged in his ears drowning out everyone and everything but Naruto's melodic voice.

"I guess you didn't know this, but Shikamaru is a champion Shogi player. I wouldn't bet against him for anyone but his own father." Naruto laughed.

At his breaking point, Sasuke lashed out. "What the hell is your problem, moron? Is it really that hilarious that I lost? God, are you always this stupid? I can't believe this is the best that Konohagakure can offer- an idiot who would rather joke around than actually work! This case will never be solved by the likes of you!"

"What the hell is your problem?" Shikamaru snapped in the overly silent room, but the damage was already done.

Naruto stood there in shock, unable to understand what had just happened. Were they not playfully betting? He thought that they were getting along just fine? He thought…

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Naruto muttered confusedly and turned to leave. He made his way quickly down the steps and out to his truck, pealing out of the parking lot without a backwards glance. He didn't care that Shikamaru was standing next to the door and out of breath, trying to flag him down. He didn't care that he was running away. He didn't care about the feelings he was having for… … he just didn't care anymore!

Shikamaru clenched his fists and stormed back into the precinct, intending to lay into the Uchiha. There was no reason for what he did! To lay into Naruto for absolutely nothing! He stormed right up to the raven and got into his face, snapping venomously at him.

"What the fuck is your problem? He was only having a little bit of fun, and you have the nerve to speak to him like that! Do you have any idea how much you just hurt him? Huh! Speechless I see! I'm warning you, Uchiha! You say anything to him ever again and I will personally see to it that you never make anything of your career; and trust me, I am true to my word." Shikamaru hissed.

Sasuke refused to show any surprise that Shikamaru was able to figure out that that was what he wanted the most. To make something of himself and restore his family name. It was clear to him that even his family would have been ashamed at how he flew off the handle at someone who didn't deserve it. He regretted it immediately; his words, once he saw the confusion flash across that beautiful tanned face. He wasn't really angry at him, but at his loss to Neji and to Shikamaru. It had been Naruto's misfortune that he had been the closest outlet for Sasuke's anger. Why did he let Neji get to him like that?

"From now on you only speak to him when it directly involves the case and you don't talk to him alone, do you understand?"

"Yes." Sasuke ground out. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Neji smirking. He wanted nothing better than to wipe that smug look off his face, but Shikamaru beat him to it.

"And you! You think this is amusing; that my friend and partner were hurt by some stupid feud between the two of you? Don't think that I don't see the way you look at him, too!" He snarled. "Stay away from him!" And with that Shikamaru stormed from the precinct to walk back to the hotel a block away, leaving a stunned group behind.

"In my office now, Uchiha!" Tsunade demanded. Sasuke pushed away from the desk and closed the door behind him with an audible click. He would take what he deserved without a fight; he earned what was coming to him.

**~CALM~**

It was no surprise to Shikamaru that Naruto wasn't in the hotel room when he arrived. It was pointless, also, to look for his blonde friend when he was in one of these moods. He would turn up as soon as his truck ran out of gas and if he remembered correctly, he only had a quarter left. He shouldn't be gone too long then.

Shikamaru flipped open his phone and followed the red dot as it drove indiscriminately around the small town. It was times like these that Shikamaru regretted not taking Naruto up on his offer and making that promise to Jiraiya. He could see them happy together and truthfully, that was what he wanted, but he wasn't who Naruto needed. He had to agree with Jiraiya on that one. He was lacking in so many of the things that Naruto thrived on.

He was aware, too, that Naruto had this amazing ability to make anything work that he puts his mind too. That's why he had interfered with all of the relationships that Naruto started. Even though his sexual partner's only wanted a one night stand, Naruto always found a way to get them to give him a shot; male or female. And they always seemed to heat up after a short amount of time. So he had to test Naruto's relationships to ensure he never got hurt by them.

He would set up the man or woman in question and they fell for it every time. He would confront them with their transgressions and force them to break it off with Naruto. They would always agree, because even though they had cheated, they truly felt something for Naruto. He felt guilty about the duplicity, but not the outcome. He wasn't going to let anyone drag Naruto down, not even himself.

**~CALM~**

Day turned to night as Shikamaru laid out on his bed waiting for Naruto's reappearance. Four hours later, Naruto returned to the hotel room. His eyes were red and swollen and he was shaking from head to toe. Shikamaru sat up on the bed and stared at his friend, waiting.

"He's gone." Naruto cried, gripping his hands at his side. "I was so busy that day I didn't even tell him goodbye and now he's gone."

Shikamaru continued to stare, not moving a muscle. He was waiting for Naruto to make the first move; a lesson learned the hard way when he tried to comfort him in Jr. High and received a punch to the gut for his trouble.

Naruto took a shaky step forward and sat down on the end of Shikamaru's bed. He leaned onto his side and curled up into his lap, continuing to cry. It seemed this was the start of Naruto's breaking point. Shikamaru was relieved that he was finally letting it out. You could only be strong for so long before you finally broke down.

"He knew Naru, he knew." Shikamaru soothed. "Just because you didn't say it that day, doesn't mean that he didn't know how you felt."

"I miss him so much, Shika! It's not fair. Why, why did it have to be him?"

"I don't know, but that is what we are here to figure out. We will find who did this and they won't get away with it. Come on." Shikamaru beckoned. He slid his way up his bed and patted the space next to him invitingly. Naruto crawled his way up and snuggled against a pillow facing Shikamaru.

"Go to sleep, now, Naru. We have to be back in Konohagakure by eight." Naruto nodded sadly and slid off to sleep almost instantly, completely exhausted in mind and spirit. Shikamaru stared at him in sadness, wondering how one person's life could be filled with such tragedy not once, but twice and how another person's life could be so blessed. It didn't seem fair, it didn't seem equal; it just was…and that was what angered him the most.

**~CALM~**

****Day Four****

Naruto stood in front of the mirror, dressed in his Sunday best, critiquing his appearance. He hated dressing up in something so stuffy, but for Jiraiya he would do it. Shikamaru exited the bathroom behind him fiddling with his tie. Naruto snorted and grabbed it, deftly tying the silk fabric with no problem. "For such a genius you sure are stupid about ties."

"I think they're pointless and not worth my time to learn."

"Of course, that would be too troublesome." Naruto laughed.

"I'll drive today if you don't mind, Naru." He whispered.

"I'm fine, I can do it."

"I want to drive." Shikamaru stated and grabbed the car keys from the dresser. Naruto didn't argue further; in all honesty he didn't really feel like it today anyway.

Shikamaru started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, starting on their hour long drive. Naruto had been completely silent and unmoving until they reached the bridge to return to Konohagakure. He started as he looked out over the water and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. Shikamaru gave him a sideways glance, but Naruto only smiled weakly.

They pulled up outside the funeral home at 7:30 a.m. to see it already packed with countless people. Shikamaru glanced nervously at Naruto, afraid that it would be too much for him. "I'll be fine, Shika, honest I will. Don't worry so much."

"With you that's all I can do. You feel things so much strongly than others and you don't cope properly."

"I'll be just fine, Shika. This is nothing new to me." Shikamaru couldn't argue with that logic and it irritated him. It should be something new to Naruto, in fact, Naruto shouldn't even be here. He should be at home enjoying his family!

"You let me know if it becomes too much. No one will blame you if you leave early." Shikamaru frowned.

"You lie; Shikamaru Nara. They would fault me to a 'tee' if I left; and I can't do that to Jiraiya." Naruto laughed out hollowly.

"I think that Jiraiya would understand, but ok," He conceded. "Just don't bottle everything up; at least for today?"

"I won't." Naruto acquiesced.

**~CALM~**

They met up with Chief Sarutobi and Chief Tsunade by the front doors; the two in deep discussion with the director who left to start the services. "Naruto- Shikamaru." Sarutobi nodded in turn. "Sad day, very sad day; but how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine." Naruto stated, but he couldn't fool them. They knew how deeply this hurt him, the remaining member of his family ripped from him again.

"I was able to keep the press away on the condition that they were permitted outside the cemetery. You'll be kept away from them at all times for privacy reasons, of course."

"I understand." Naruto nodded, thankful that everything had been arranged for him.

"It is only a temporary fix, Naruto. You will have to give them your answer soon." Sarutobi stated.

"I know, but I still have some time before then."

"And what is your choice, if I may ask?"

"You should already know the answer for that, old man. It's not like I really have much of a choice."

"But you do have a choice." Tsunade replied. "You can refuse..."

"And let it go to someone who doesn't care about helping people and only in it for the money!" Naruto snapped, his eyes blazing. "Don't tell me I have a choice, when clearly I don't. I resigned myself to the fact long ago that I would take my mother's place as Senator and though it is sooner than I had expected, I am still prepared to accept it and perform my duty to the best of my abilities!"

"You'll be a great Senator, Naruto..." Tsunade whispered, ignoring his little outburst in favor of praise. Today of all days she couldn't fault him. "And you'll be an even greater Governor...when the time comes."

Naruto sagged in defeat, instantly feeling horrible about his emotional display. "I am sorry for my outburst."

"Don't apologize. It is certainly understandable, Naruto. You have a lot on your plate at the moment and it is undoubtedly going to cause you considerable stress." Sarutobi replied.

Naruto nodded as they were ushered inside for the viewing, which seemed to pass by in a blur though it took four hours, and all too soon they were on their way to the cemetery. Car after car made their slow trek through the lined streets of Konohagakure, so many people coming out to mourn their beloved Senator as he passed by in his eternal rest. So many people were crying, but their sadness paled in comparison to the young man sitting in the back of the black limo. True to Chief Sarutobis words, the media lined the streets, trying to get a glimpse of the next Senator. Naruto sighed sadly realizing that this was what he had to look foreword to himself one day.

Once inside the cemetery, with all the cars parked and those chosen few gathered; Naruto was allowed to exit the limo in anonymity. Those permitted inside for the burial were the only ones to know of Naruto's true identity and were committed to keeping it quiet.

He followed Chief Sarutobi as he led him to the first chair, showing him that was where he was supposed to sit as next of kin. The chaplain began his sermon as sniffles were heard throughout the group, but Naruto sat quietly, not really all together there. His mind was elsewhere, down memory lane to the very first day he met Jiraiya. He had just turned four the day he came to pick him up, his pointed birthday hat askew as he stared at the man that towered over him.

Naruto had been living in a foster home for an entire year since his parent's disappearance. So he had been surprised that someone had turned up to claim him and that it was his grandfather, whom he had never met before. From the moment they met, Naruto had been unnaturally attached. Jiraiya had promised never to leave him that day, but he had. He left him all alone too soon and Naruto wasn't ready. He was supposed to die in a hospital from old age like normal people, not be murdered in a rundown building!

His memories drifted towards his teenage years, specifically when he was 13. He felt shame rise up in his gut and tears welled in his eyes. They were horrible words that he yelled at Jiraiya words that he never apologized for uttering. He wanted to take them back now. He wanted to apologize and tell Jiraiya so many things, things that should have been spoken before now, but now he would never get that chance. He just wanted his grandfather back! Was that too much to ask?

Tears fell freely from his eyes as Naruto focused on the present and the flag folding ceremony. He was handed the folded triangle and saluted before the gathered military officer's raised their guns in salute and fired. Naruto jumped at the gunshots; tears falling from his eyes like miniature waterfalls, finally mourning properly the only family he had known.

He couldn't bear to watch the casket being lowered into the ground and covered with soil, so he looked away, gripping the flag tightly in his grasp for comfort. Then it was done and the crowd moved away, making their way to the repast and leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto stood and made his way over to the grave silently, still trying to comprehend why? Why was it deemed necessary for Jiraiya to die like that? What had he done to deserve this? It didn't make sense to him and that was what caused the greatest amount of pain. It was senseless.

He knelt down by the granite headstone and wiped at his tears. The silence stretched before Naruto was able to whisper out a 'till we meet again'. He stood up slowly and with one last look at the headstone; walked away. He hadn't made three paces when he was flanked by Shikamaru.

"Thank you for giving me some space."

"Of course; I wanted to give you a chance to say goodbye."

"But, I didn't say goodbye." Naruto whispered and walked on ahead of a thoughtful Shikamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please feel free to reply, I really like receiving them. :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

This is dedicated to the amazing **catiemon! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…Sasuke does though. So if you want to own him you'll have to fight an angered Uchiha...I would properly advise you against it. :D**

**Warning: SasuNaru **

To conform to Fanfiction guidelines I've taken the liberty of removing portions of my story. If you want to read it in its entirety, please refer to my profile and it will direct you to where you can read it. What I edited will be marked with this: _***Please refer to my profile page***_. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

****Day Four****

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat at his desk, reviewing all the statements that they had collected over the last two days. Nothing was popping out at him, lending him any clues to further the investigation. It also didn't help that his mind was on a certain blonde haired, blued eyed dobe. He had been true to his word to stay away from Naruto for the simple fact that Naruto hadn't shown his face since yesterday. Sasuke knew that both of them had left early this morning for the funeral of the late Senator. As federal officers they were required to be in attendance. He had watched on TV as the horse-drawn caisson made its way down the packed streets of the capital, people lamenting their sorrow at every turn. It was big news even for this small town.<p>

"When do they get back?" Sasuke asked his voice reverberating through the silent room. Every eye turned to stare at him, some covert some flat out obvious; but Sasuke didn't care.

"Later tonight." Kakashi replied, putting down his file and crossing his arms. "Something was definitely off about the Mayor yesterday."

"You think Gato is involved with the murder?" Sasuke leaned back in his chair and stretched resting his arms behind his head.

"Not directly and his alibi holds up."

"Do you think he knows something about it, then?"

"I'm not sure. There's just something off about him."

"Yeah, that he's crooked." Sasuke stated.

"You have no proof of that, Sasuke." Kakashi sighed.

"I need no proof. Everyone knows it; why do you think we got stuck with him after he was dismissed from office in Konohagakure."

"That is conjecture…"

"That is fact, Naruto even admitted it."

"Don't cause any more trouble, Sasuke. If you go against the Mayor your career will not survive. And Gato holds more influence than Shikamaru does." He whispered.

"I have no intention of going after him, yet. You know more than anyone that my family name is more important than that slime."

"Just be careful where you tread, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Hey, Kakashi?" Kiba asked quietly, interrupting their conversation.

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked, swiveling his chair around to face Kiba.

"You know a little about these databases, right?"

"Yes, I worked with them when I was in Konohagakure."

"Can you tell me why someone's file would be sealed then?" Kiba asked. Akamaru whimpered at his knee, scratching to be left out. Ino knelt down and rubbed at his ears, before directing him to the door and letting him roam free. He would find his way back when he was done.

"It depends; who are you looking up?"

"Well, I just wanted to get used to it, so I looked up Shikamaru first. His file came up no problem and his jacket is amazing. So I thought; if his was that good then Naruto's would mimic that since they are partners, right, but it came up 'Authorization Required'. I was just curious as to why?"

"That is a good a question." Kakashi replied thoughtfully. Something started to stir in his memory, but he lost it before it could become cohesive. "There can be many reasons for a sealed file. His name could be part of an ongoing investigation, which seems unlikely here. He wouldn't be here if it was. Records that involve trade or state secrets, witness protection; again, unlikely; juvenile criminal records, closed adoption...to name a few."

"State secrets? Witness protection? Adoption?"

"We can't know for sure and we can't ask. If it is anything like that than Naruto will be unable to speak about it even if he wanted to."

"He doesn't give off the impression of being secretive." Ino stated, leaning forward to read the contents of the monitor.

"Ok, so maybe its adoption. I mean his birth certificate isn't even accessible."

Kakashis eyes narrowed in suspicion as the pieces started falling into place. He turned to stare at the doorway just as Tsunade and Shikamaru walked in, still dressed for the funeral. Noticeably absent was a mop of blonde hair and it only solidified what Kakashi believed. Why hadn't he seen it before! He knew Naruto looked familiar to him! If this was true!

"Kakashi?" Tsunade questioned. She was looking at him in concern as he seemed not to have heard her.

"Hmm." Kakashi asked, narrowing his eyes on his Chief.

"I asked how the day went."

"Fine and without incident."

Tsunade nodded, satisfied, and strode toward her office. She had just turned on her desk lamp when Kakashi shut the door behind him with an audible snap. Tsunade looked up at him, a bit perplexed.

"Who is he?" Kakashi asked before she could utter a word.

"Who?" Tsunade asked, trying to brush it off. Of course she knew who Kakashi was referring too, she had been expecting this.

"Don't give me that bureaucratic bullshit Tsunade." Kakashi stated. "You know exactly who I am talking about! Is he his son? Is he his grandson?"

"Yes." Tsunade stated, taking a seat behind her desk. There was no way that she could deny it and she truly believed that Kakashi deserved to know. It was just her stupid promise to her Sensei that prevented her from telling him from the beginning.

"What the hell is he doing here then?" Kakashi asked with incredulity.

"He is staying out of the spot-light."

"Is it wise for him to be here? Isn't this jeopardizing the investigation?"

"Hardly; how can he be? No, it is better that he is here under our watchful gaze."

"Why would you keep something like this from me?" Kakashi demanded.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you didn't need to know..." She lied.

"The hell I didn't, Tsunade. I should have been told!"

"Calm down, Kakashi." Tsunade murmured, leaning back in her chair.

"I am calm...!" Kakashi was interrupted by a series of knocks on the door. He turned to see Shikamaru enter without permission and shut the door behind him, much like he had shortly ago.

"It was on a need to know basis. It was not intended to be disrespectful towards you in any way, but only to ensure Naruto's safety. Chief Sarutobi couldn't be sure why Jiraiya was murdered or if they were going to go after Naruto as the next Senator. It is only for his safety that we are even permitted to be here and the less people that knew, that know, the better."

"I should have been told so I knew what I was getting myself into. You shouldn't have kept it from me, Tsunade."

"That may be, but you know now. What are you going to do?" Shikamaru asked.

Kakashi sighed and marched from the office, causing everyone to take a step back; even Temari. They had never seen him be so exasperated before and certainly never at the Chief. He was always so calm and collected, bordering on the detached at times. They were left wondering what set him off as Shikamaru walked out of the office and towards his borrowed desk. The only thing they knew was that it involved Naruto _Uzumaki_ and no one knew if that was a good thing.

**~CALM~**

Shikamaru was lost in thought as he sat down, not even noticing Sasuke sitting across from him. "We heard back from the apartment superintendent and all occupants have been notified. As of yet, we have no one stepping forward with missing possessions. We also interviewed the cabbie that picked Senator Jiraiya up at Konohagakure International today. He owns his own cab; that was why we couldn't find him. After seeing the news he came forward immediately, but it wasn't of much help. Senator Jiraiya hailed the cab at the airport, just like the video showed, and given an extra $50 on top of the fare if he would drive the Senator to that building. He agreed and dropped him off at 7:46 a.m. Less than 15 minutes later he was dead." Sasuke stated.

"So it confirms for us that he went there to meet someone, but we still don't know who because they used a disposable phone and we have no way to trace it. Did the cabbie say anything about how Jiraiya was acting?"

"He said that he seemed anxious, but didn't speak a word the entire time except for the standard greetings. He did say that the Senator was fiddling with a necklace..."

"Did he describe what that necklace looked like?" Shikamaru asked in sudden earnest.

"Green; that was all he could see of it through his rearview mirror." Sasuke stated. His brow knit in confusion as Shikamaru dug through the files, looking for the CSI's evidence log. He scanned the page, looking for something unknown to the Uchiha.

"It's not here! How the hell did I miss something like that?"

"What?" Sasuke asked; a bit irritated at being left out of the loop.

"That necklace; I know that necklace. It wasn't found on his body, but if the cabbie says he was wearing it, what happened to it?"

"You're thinking whoever shot him took the necklace?" Sasuke asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes…possibly. You don't know this, but Jiraiya is known for wearing it in Konohagakure. It's become something of a signature for him; and I can't believe that I missed something vital like this. That necklace is extremely valuable; so-much-so that it could buy a small country with it."

"So, we see if it has been pawned." Sasuke stated, unaffected by the idea of the jewelry's wealth. Shikamaru had to begrudge him respect on that. Money always got people's attention.

"Exactly." Shikamaru affirmed. Sasuke nodded and grabbed at the phone on his desk. He made a few quick calls to the three pawnshops in town while Shikamaru put an alert through Konohagakure to be on the lookout for it. "Now we just wait."

"Yes, but are we certain that it could be the murderer that took it? There are so many people in and out of a crime scene; it could have been anyone, especially if they knew of its value."

"There is one other place that I need to check about and we should ask the security guard if he recognizes it; to see if it was one Jiraiya at the time of his passing. Also, when the two witnesses are in better health we can ask them." Shikamaru muttered, stretching out in the chair and yawning. "I hope it wasn't taken to buy their next hit or we may never find it?"

"Hn."

"You had an early morning, get some sleep." Tsunade demanded emerging from her office. She brushed passed them on her way out, her keys jingling in her grasp. Shikamaru didn't need to be told twice and stood up eager to release the tension of the day.

**~CALM~**

Naruto stared out the window of his room, watching the people splash around in the pool down below. He was feeling completely numb and lethargic. He didn't want to do anything, but curl up into a hole and sleep. He turned as the door opened to see Shikamaru staring at him with sad rimmed eyes. Naruto smiled reassuringly and for once he actually felt it. He felt better than he had in days.

"I have a question for you?" He started slowly, dropping the room key on a nearby dresser and pulling at his tie.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed, indicating that he was listening though his attention was still on the people splashing around good naturedly.

"Do you have Jiraiya's necklace?"

Naruto halted and turned to stare wide-eyed at his friend. "No." He stated, taking a seat on the end of the bed.

"Was it in the house?"

"No, he was wearing it that day." Naruto whispered guiltily.

"You knew it was missing, didn't you?" Shikamaru accused. Naruto nodded, biting at his lower lip.

"I already have Asuma checking the pawn shops, it hasn't turned up yet."

"Why didn't you say anything?" His voice was accusing as he came to stand in front of the blonde.

"I don't know." Naruto whispered truthfully. "I guess I was angry that it wasn't with his personal effects. I guess I lost my mind temporarily... You know, maybe you're right, Shika. Maybe I shouldn't be here? I'm too close to this, so the sooner I take up being a Senator the better, right?"

"Naru...no, you have every right to be here. We have every right to be here. This is where you're needed the most; and being Senator can wait. I'm certain they can get on without you for a bit longer."

Naruto laughed softly. "You think?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru smiled. "And don't forget that you have unfinished business."

"Yeah, my unfinished business…There won't be enough time for me to clear it up. I can only put off being a Senator for a short time and I can't take the risk that it will be handed off to someone unfit for the job."

"I will finish it for you then. You have my word, Naru."

"I can't ask you to do that…"

"So don't ask." Naruto stared at his friend silent as his emotions stormed within. He really wanted to be the one to finish it, but it was practically impossible. So why shouldn't he let Shikamaru. Maybe a fresh pair of eyes was exactly what he needed.

"Thank you, Shika..." Naruto whispered. "You know that I would have told you about the necklace, eventually, right. Maybe, I was just hoping it would come with good news."

"We'll find it and return it to you, where it rightfully belongs." Shikamaru assured, running his fingers along Naruto's collar bone.

"Yeah." Naruto whispered in agreement. "I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?

"Not tonight, Naru." He sighed and withdrew his fingers. Naruto exhaled and moved towards the bathroom, pausing when he reached the door. "Is there a problem if I have tomorrow off?"

"No, there shouldn't be. Why?"

"I'll be no use to you and truthfully, I can use the rest."

"If that is how you feel, then absolutely, stay here. Chief Tsunade should understand considering."

"Thanks Shika. Oh, and be careful tomorrow. I have this uneasy feeling about you." He muttered, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. Shikamaru nodded, taking the suggestion seriously.

**~CALM~**

****Day Five****

Shikamaru stepped inside Tsunade's office the next day, informing her that Naruto needed today off to collect himself, but that he would be back in full force tomorrow. She nodded in understanding and waved him off as Kakashi walked in, orange book in hand. Shikamaru gave them privacy as he made his way over to the Uchiha's desk.

"Are you off the case?" Tsunade asked, staring at the ever present book that had been absent over the last few days.

Kakashi lowered said book, studying his Chief silently. "No, but I should have been told so I could have been on the lookout."

"It was Sarutobi Sensei's request. I didn't even know that he was sending Naruto until he showed up here."

"I could understand that, but I thought that you trusted me enough with your confidences?"

"It isn't a matter of trust, Kakashi. I do trust you and I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't; I couldn't risk it. It still isn't clear if Naruto is being targeted or not...You should know that he is accepting the position. Very soon he will be Senator."

"He will be extraordinary." Kakashi agreed.

"True. If he has just an ounce of his mother and father's talent he will be exceptional. Jiraiya told me that Naruto was already emulating his parents, so I don't think we have to worry too much about it."

"And Chief Sarutobi feels the same way?"

"Hmm, yes, he has complete faith in Naruto...we all do." Silence filled the room with that statement, the only sound coming from Kakashi as he flipped the pages of his book. With a sigh, Tsunade continued. "I wanted to tell you, Kakashi; but it was Sarutobi Sensei. You know when he asks for something it is always in the best interest to comply."

"I understand the reasoning behind it, but if Naruto was to be under our protection..."

"I argued with him until we finally decided that if you figured it out that I wouldn't deny it; other than that..." Tsunade stopped in her monologue as the phone on her desk rang out. Sighing she picked up the receiver and sat down at her desk. She nodded to Kakashi who turned and left without another word.

**~CALM~**

"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked, taking a seat at his desk.

"He wasn't feeling well today, but he'll be back tomorrow." Shikamaru stated, trying his best to ignore the dark haired man eyeing him.

"And what do we have for today?"

"I want to talk with the security guard. We didn't know to ask, but I want to know if he recognizes the necklace. I have a picture of it here." Shikamaru murmured, laying the paper down on the table. "This is from the insurance claim."

"Why don't you and Sasuke go?" Kakashi ordered, settling back and flipping open his orange book once again.

"Hn." Sasuke growled.

"I'll drive, Uchiha." Shikamaru drawled, not liking one bit that he had to be partnered with someone like Sasuke. Just because they worked cohesively last night did not mean that he was any closer to forgiving him.

"Hn."

Kakashi watched them go and when they were out of sight he snapped his book shut and placed it gingerly in his locked drawer. He strolled out of the station and to the hotel that their guests were using for the time being, taking in the fresh air and the dark clouds over head. He wished that it would rain already; the darkening clouds really were quite depressing. Stepping inside and down the hallway, he knocked on the proper door. He stood there waiting patiently for Naruto to answer and smiled when it opened upon the blonde detective.

"May I come in?" He asked jovially, his lips smiling behind his grey turtleneck.

"Of course." Naruto pushed the door open further and ushered him inside. "What brings you here?"

"I should be asking you that instead, Naruto _Namikaze._" Kakashi smiled.

Naruto stiffened turning to stare at the man in the middle of the room wearily. "How…?"

"Kiba was fiddling around with that computer you brought. He searched your name and all your records turned up sealed; even your birth certificate. There are a handful of reasons to seal someone's file, couple that with the fact that you looked familiar to me...You don't want anyone to know that your last name is Namikaze, so you sealed your records." Kakashi accused.

"You're wrong." Naruto stated flatly, normally shimmering blue eyes turning darker.

"Am I now?" Kakashi stated. He sat down on the end of the bed, staring at the young detective in earnest. "Please, tell me where I'm wrong then?"

"You don't want me here, do you?" Naruto asked suddenly, crossing his arms and taking a hard stance.

"That wasn't the question that I asked." Kakashi replied offhandedly.

"I'm not obligated to tell you anything. If you want me gone, say it and get out." Naruto growled.

"You're a lot like your mother, Kushina." Kakashi laughed, his mismatched eyes rippling with emotion.

"Is there a reason for you being here?" He demanded, his heart clenching painfully at the mention of his mother.

"I want to know why you are here, Naruto."

"I was told to be here by Chief Sarutobi."

"Is that the only reason?"

"If you want me gone..."

"Is that the only reason?" Kakashi ground out.

"NO!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I owe it to my grandfather to find the person that murdered him! Why else would I be here?"

"You tell me?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know what you want from me?" He cried out in exasperation, blue eyes dancing with emotion.

"I want to know why you are here." Kakashi stated slowly, enunciating every word. "Don't tell me you don't know what I'm asking."

Naruto sagged against the door, rubbing at his forehead in sudden understanding. "I just needed a day. One day to get my emotions in check, so I can get back to finding the person that murdered my grandfather! Just one day."

"Good." Kakashi stated and stood up. "Oh, how was I wrong?"

"Jiraiya sealed my records the day he arrived to take me to live with him. He also changed my last name to my mother's maiden name, giving me a bit of anonymity. It hasn't been easy keeping me out of the public eye, but he managed it and I'm grateful for all that he did for me."

"Hmm, I'll see you tomorrow then." Kakashi smiled. Naruto stared in slight confusion as Kakashi walked passed him and opened the door. "By the way, you won the bet about Sakura."

Naruto smiled slightly at the news before sighing and shut the door behind the lieutenant's retreating back. He took a step towards his bed and about faced. He grabbed his keys and exited the room, making his way outside, intent on a long walk instead. Just one day and he would be back and better than ever!

**~CALM~**

Shikamaru stared at the decrepit building as he pulled towards the curb, following the directions Sasuke had given him to the apartment building. It was shocking to see in person the place that someone he highly respected had been murdered in. Jiraiya had deserved so much better than to be shot and left for dead in such a filthy place.

"It looks like Mizuki is on duty." Sasuke stated pointing to the man in the lobby.

"Let's see if he recognizes the necklace then."

Sasuke nodded and followed Shikamaru inside allowing the door to close behind him completely. Mizuki glanced up when he heard the door close shooting a glare at them as they made their way to the counter.

"I told you everything I knew the other day." He glowered.

"We had a bit of evidence come to light and just want to know if you recognize it." Shikamaru replied.

"What is it?" Mizuki demanded, crossing his arms and leaning into the chair that he was sitting on. He took his eyes off the monitors and barely glanced at the picture presented to him by Sasuke.

"Does this look familiar to you?"

"I haven't seen it before." He stated, all but shoving the picture back at them. "If that is all, I have a job to perform and you're interfering with that."

"Are you sure? Take another look!" Sasuke growled, anger rising at the brusque attitude.

"I haven't seen it! Now get out so I can do my job!" Mizuki snarled, not even looking at the picture.

"Why you...!"

"Thank you for your time." Shikamaru drawled and tugged the Uchiha by the arm, Sasuke biting his tongue.

"What an ass." He growled once they were outside brushing Shikamaru's restraining hand away.

"Then it looks like you're in good company." He bit.

"Hn." Sasuke couldn't argue with that; he knew he was an ass...all Uchiha's usually were and it was something that he took pride in.

Shikamaru slid inside Naruto's truck and buckled up, watching Sasuke do the same. He turned over the engine and pulled away from the curb, making his way through the noon traffic, oblivious to the stares the orange truck was receiving.

"Do you want lunch?" Sasuke grumbled out. Shikamaru shot him a weary glance before nodding his agreement and pulling into the parking lot of 'Choji's Grill'. They took a seat at the packed bar and ordered their meal, sitting in awkward silence for their food.

"He barely looked at the picture." Sasuke started, taking a sip of his tomato juice.

"…"

He sighed over his plate as the food was set in front of him, steaming hot and smelling wonderfully delicious. He pulled his fork from the folded napkin and took a bite, savoring the taste on his tongue.

"Did you have something you wanted to talk about?" Shikamaru finally asked turning to stare at the Uchiha.

"Hn. He barely looked…"

"Not about that."

"Hn." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the response and took a sip of his drink. Sasuke sighed shocked at how perceptive Nara was. "About the other day..." The Uchiha started.

"Hmm."

"I…I want to say that I regret my hasty words…"

"Shouldn't you be saying this to Naruto?"

"You won't let me talk to him!" Sasuke snapped.

"That is correct." Shikamaru asserted.

"Whatever." He snorted taking another sip of his drink.

"You need to apologize to him and not to me."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, staring at his reflection in the mirror behind the bar. Could he really bring himself to apologize; something Uchiha's never did? He didn't really need to think about, there was only one answer. "If given the chance." He finally conceded.

"I will think about it, then." Shikamaru agreed. They dug into the remaining remnants of their hearty meal savoring every bit of Choji's delicious food. "This is good, but Naruto could give him a run for his money." Shikamaru laughed, completely forgetting to be angry at his borrowed partner.

"The dobe can cook?" Sasuke asked incredulous, biting into his juicy cheeseburger.

"Forget about it. You will never get a chance to try his cooking."

"You seem assured of that?"

"I'll make certain that you never do."

"Hn."

**~CALM~**

Ten minutes later, with their stomach's full; Sasuke and Shikamaru finally decided to get back to work. Shikamaru stood up and took a step away from the bar and towards the door. He wasn't sure what had happened and he wasn't sure that he really wanted to know. All he knew was that he suddenly found himself flat on his back moments later, facing the ceiling with his ankle wrapped awkwardly and painfully around the rung of his stool. Sasuke was kneeling beside him in an instant, surprisingly showing concern.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Shikamaru took a moment to gain his bearings before nodding in answer and trying to sit up. Pain flashed through his ankle at the slightest movement causing him to wince and groan. He was certain that he had broken it.

"Can you stand?" Sasuke asked, reaching out his arm to haul him from the floor. He accepted the outstretched hand, allowing himself to be dragged on to his good foot. Shikamaru leaned against the counter breathing to control the racing pain in his ankle. Choji came bustling around the counter, concern marring his chubby face. Shikamaru waved him off assuring the man that he would be fine, that he shouldn't worry.

"I think it's broke." He gasped out when Choji retreated far enough away. Sasuke nodded and supported him through the restaurant, stares following them out the door.

It was only a short drive to the hospital from Choji's made longer by the minor argument over whom was going to drive. Sasuke finally won and snatched the keys from Shikamaru's death clutch. "Drive carefully, this is Naruto's baby. Don't give him any more reason to be angry with you."

"I'll take good care of it." Sasuke assured, helping Shikamaru climb up into the orange monstrosity.

Once they reached the hospital, Shikamaru was wheeled back to the emergency room grumbling about how 'troublesome' it all was, leaving Sasuke to settle down and wait. Two hours after the fact, Shikamaru reappeared sporting a green cast and gliding along on crutches looking miserable. Sasuke tried to hide the snicker, his lips curving northward.

"Broken." He muttered as they made their way out of the hospital.

"Chief Tsunade will not be happy about this." Sasuke stated, staring at the cast with disdain.

"I'm not happy about it either, Uchiha."

"Well, where do you want to go first, the hotel or the precinct?"

"Let's go to the precinct and get this over with." He grimaced.

"Hey." Shikamaru muttered gaining Sasuke's attention once he was seated behind the wheel.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sasuke muttered and turned over the ignition.

**~CALM~**

To say that Tsunade was angry was an understatement. She was downright livid as she stared at her two detectives. A vein was popping at her forehead as she struggled to keep herself calm.

"What the hell happened?" She demanded.

"That is a great question and one I cannot answer." Shikamaru drawled.

"His foot got hung up on those death trap seats at Choji's." Sasuke supplied.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed at her temple's trying to quell her raging migraine. "It can't be helped." She groaned out. "Fine, I have no choice. Shikamaru, you'll have to work from a desk or go home."

"I'll stay."

"Sasuke, you and Naruto will partner up from now on; but I'm warning you. Any outbursts like the one the other day and you are off the case and suspended, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Sasuke ground out. He didn't want to be reminded about his little outburst or how much he hurt the dobe.

"Get back to work then!" She snapped at the gawking detectives. She slammed her door shut behind her and dropped in the seat at her desk, staring at the application waiting for approval.

Shikamaru hobbled his way over to a chair and sat down. He sighed in relief, staring at the ceiling before turning a glare on Sasuke, who took a seat across from him.

"It seems I have no choice but to let you work with Naruto, now. I'm giving you one more chance only because I have too. So don't blow it."

"I won't."

"See that you don't because cast or not I will eviscerate you."

"Hn."

"Since you'll be working closely with Naruto, there is something that you should know. All you have to do is be nice to him and you'll get along quite fine; but apologize first and mean it. Trust me, Naruto will know if you're not being sincere. Apologize and he will forgive you. Oh, and you should know one more thing about him. If he ever says that he has a gut feeling, about anything, trust it. It will never steer you wrong. It sounds strange, but just trust in it."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, taking it all in. He sat back in his chair and pulled Mizuki's file towards him to update the information to include the missing necklace. Inwardly he was jumping for joy at the second chance with his blonde dobe. This time he wouldn't let him get away.

**~CALM~**

"I think I'm going to call it a night." Sasuke stated a few hours later. "Would you like me to drop you off on my way?"

"I would appreciate that, thanks." Shikamaru grimaced as he stood up and stretched. He pulled the crutches to him and made his way over to the elevator.

As soon as he was safely ensconced in his hotel room he collapsed on the bed. The first thing that he had noticed was that Naruto wasn't there. Again, he wasn't surprised. Naruto never could stay still for long periods of time. He was content to wait out his return in silence.

**~CALM~**

Sasuke dropped Shikamaru off at the front desk of the hotel and waited until he was inside before driving away. He was going to visit the bar at the end of the block and relax for a bit. He felt he had more than earned it this time and was looking forward to knocking back a few.

Entering the bar he found Naruto sitting at the end with a drink in hand. He was completely surprised to see him here of all places and taking a hesitant step towards that direction Sasuke made his way to the end of the bar. Shikamarus words were still ringing in his ears from earlier. 'I'm giving you one more chance because I have too. Don't blow it.'

"Do you care if I join you?" He asked quietly.

Naruto turned to glare at the raven haired man making it clear that he really didn't want to see him right now. "Do whatever, teme." He snorted. He took a swipe at his drink, grimacing at the burning feeling as it worked its way down his throat and into his stomach, and set it back on the counter. It was clearly something he did sparingly from the looks of it.

"How was the funeral?" Sasuke asked stupidly, pulling up a seat and ordering a rum and coke. Naruto snorted as he took another sip.

"Sad and depressing." He muttered darkly. Sasuke nodded as his drink was placed in front of him.

"Right…Shikamaru broke his leg earlier."

Naruto paused and turned to look at Sasuke in disbelief. "How?"

"He got tangled up in the stools at Choji's."

"Oh, I bet Shika loves that. Is he ok then?" Naruto whispered.

"He is perfectly healthy besides the broken leg."

"That is good news and not so good news." Naruto muttered, allowing silence to descend over them. Sasuke was content to let the silence continue as he tried to compose his thoughts, trying to find the right words to say; to make it sound as genuine as possible. But in typical fashion the words stubbornly eluded him. Uchiha's didn't have to apologize because they knew how to keep their partner's happy! And that was the only thing that kept flitting through his meanderings: Naruto wasn't his partner...yet!

"Hey, dobe?" Sasuke started 20 minutes later. As much as he tried to find the words they just wouldn't flow to him. It didn't help that Naruto was effectively ignoring him. He didn't like this cold and aloof Naruto, preferring the bright and airy side of him.

"What do want teme?" Naruto demanded. He turned icy-blue eyes on the Uchiha, causing a shiver to race up his spine.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke blurted out, taking even himself by surprise. Naruto stared as if he grew two heads and Sasuke was beginning to feel uncomfortable with it.

"Apology accepted." Naruto muttered, turning away from him and ordering another drink. Sasuke couldn't believe it had been that easy, his mouth falling open slightly.

"Really?" He asked incredulous.

"Really, teme." Naruto laughed.

"You're an interesting person, dobe."

"Forgive me if I don't agree." Naruto whispered as he downed the shot that was placed in front of him and made his way to the dance floor. Sasuke took one look back at him, downed his drink and followed.

_**~CALM~**_

_***Please refer to my profile page***_

Sasuke didn't know what was happening at first, but he knew he was drunk off his ass. He took one look at the blonde and knew that he was in a similar state of drunkenness, if the stumbling was any indication. He had to hand it to the dobe, though, he could drink him under the table; and it had been too long since he had been this smashed. He couldn't even recall clearly when that last time was, but they may have been the affects of the alcohol interfering…

…He collapsed in a panting heap next to the dobe feeling better than he felt in ages; and it was all thanks to Naruto. Naruto...his Naruto now! He was never going to let him go. Gaining his calm breathing back he flipped over and on top of the dobe again. Naruto laughed and pulled him into a searing kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>*Naruto is drunk, but lucid. He can hold his liquor and so can Sasuke; so no morning after hang-overs spent beside a toilet for them. Am I not a kind writer? :)<strong>

**** Kyuubi's seal obviously, but the meaning behind it, at least in my story is that he is hiding behind a façade...concealing a hidden cunning (and anger) behind those innocent blue eyes. At least that is what I hope to portray. **(You'll have to read the portion which has been edited…look to my profile, please.)


	6. Chapter 6

I dedicate this to **catiemon! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and after the last chapter I never will. Damn Uchiha's!**

**Warning: SasuNaru, violence, language, OOC moments, and just a note, if it gets confusing, some of the events in this chapter overlap each other.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five<strong>_

****Day Six****

* * *

><p>Shikamaru stared at the blank LCD screen of his cell in worry anger coursing through his veins as he willed the small machine in his hand to ring. Naruto hadn't returned during the night and he silently cursed himself for falling asleep, for being so complacent. He dialed again, but like the ten other times he tried before, it went straight to voice mail. He cursed and dragged himself from the bed, punching in another number. The other line picked up and Shikamaru wasted no time in telling them of Naruto's sudden absence.<p>

Snapping his phone shut, he limped his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. There was no helping it; he would just have to make his way, on crutches, to the precinct. From there he would have to wait and see if Naruto showed up; and he would have a lot of explaining to do when he did.

_**~CALM~**_

Naruto woke comfortable the next morning, sun shining through the open curtains of the small hotel room. He stretched out his sore body, marveling at the feeling of being so sore and yet so relaxed. He couldn't remember a time when he felt this good, not even with his other sexual encounters. This was definitely a first for him in more ways than one. He smiled at the thought, reliving the highlights of the night before.

He cracked open his blue eyes and took a look around. His heart fluttered painfully at finding the room devoid of the other occupant, but what did he really expect? It was normal for him to do this kind of thing, to pick someone up and sleep with them, only to have them turn around and leave the next morning without a word.

So why did he feel so hurt this time? It was just Sasuke, the teme who he had been warned only thought of himself... and yet, he was amazingly attentive to him when they were in the throes of passion. He had never been lavished like he was someone important before, in fact he was the one that did the lavishing! Naruto couldn't help but want more of that feeling though. He yearned for it. He also yearned to be filled again; a new experience for him. He couldn't deny that he liked being in that position, yet he couldn't understand why he let Sasuke take him. He always thought that Shikamaru would come around and finally do it; something Naruto knew he had wanted to do for a while now.

Naruto moved to stand up when the door clicked and pushed open, his attention snapping to the dark-haired man. Sasuke walked in looking ten times happier, which was saying something, because he never appeared happy in the slightest. He smiled at a shell-shocked Naruto, strolling up to him and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"I ordered breakfast for us and it will be here in 15 minutes if you wanted to shower first. I stepped out for some pain killers, if you need them. I don't think I was too gentle with your body last night, either time." He stated and set the bottle on the table. Naruto could only stare in shock, unable to comprehend that Sasuke was there in front of him, that he hadn't left him there alone. It was so unexpected that he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Get out." He whispered, his thoughts racing a mile a minute.

Sasuke showed no indication that he had heard, but he tilted his head in question. "What…?"

"Get out." Naruto said a bit louder before shouting at the top of his lungs. "GET OUT! I said get out! GO!"

Sasuke took a hesitant step back, suddenly weary; and made his way to the door. He gave one last look back as Naruto shouted 'GET OUT, NOW!' before wrenching the door open and leaving. Naruto watched him go, his pulse pounding erratically in his ears. He took a hesitant step forward, reaching out pathetically, before sinking to the floor in shock. He fisted his hair, cursing himself for being such an idiot.

**~CALM~**

Shikamaru huffed as he finally made his way into the parking lot of the small Konoha precinct. He stared at the sleek black Mercedes in envy as it pulled into the first available parking spot. Sasuke stepped out and raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru in question taking in his sweaty and exhausted appearance.

"Don't ask." Shikamaru drawled and made his way to the elevator. He leaned against the back sighing at the cool air swirling around him, cooling his heated skin.

"We're re-interviewing the two addicts today. Kakashi says that they successfully detoxed and are in a better state of mind to answer some of our questions." Sasuke stated, following Shikamaru in to the elevator. He took up position leaning next to Shikamaru against the back of the metal rectangle as it ascended upwards.

The stepped out to a smiling Kakashi who greeted them with a nod of his head and made his way to the coffee pot. "Would either of you like a cup?" He offered. Shikamaru nodded in agreement and sat down at the desk with a huff.

Bringing two cups over, he set one down in front of Shikamaru before blowing over his own steaming brew. Shikamaru grabbed the cup and had just raised it to his lips when a shout rang out!

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Shika?" Naruto yelled and grabbed the cup out of his hands without spilling a drop. "You know you and coffee don't mix."

"I'm not concerned about it." He drawled, reaching for the cup. Naruto danced out of his way expertly making his way towards the coffee pot.

"Well, you wouldn't. I, however, would be; because I would be the one staying up all night with you. You're too lazy for this shit!"

"You don't have to do anything."

"I know I don't, but how the hell do you expect me to sleep when you're up and causing a ruckus."

"I never asked you to." Naruto stared at him in surprise, clearly taken aback by Shikamaru's aloof attitude.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be your friend!" He walked back over to the desk and slammed the cup of coffee down, spilling it everywhere. "Enjoy." He muttered and walked away towards the bathroom.

Sasuke watched his retreating form with a twinge of concern. He had a fairly clear guess about why Shikamaru was upset. Naruto hadn't returned last night and had in fact spent the entire night with him, but Shikamaru didn't seem to know that; yet. Sasuke sent a silent prayer for that little miracle.

"Having troubles?" Neji asked, his tone slightly condescending.

"It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with. If I didn't make myself clear before, Naruto is off-limits." Shikamaru growled.

"Why so touchy? Are you something more than just partners?" Neji laughed, eyeing the Uchiha from the corner of his eye. He almost frowned when the raven seemed lost in thought and not paying attention to him.

"I don't see why you would want to know something like that." Shikamaru drawled.

"Maybe that means you are? I thought there was a rule preventing partners from forming intimate relationships?" Neji teased.

"There is." Naruto muttered darkly, emerging from the bathroom and wiping at his damp hands.

"Oh, so you're acknowledging your breach of ethics now?"

"Hardly. I can attest that there is absolutely nothing sexual going on between me and Shikamaru." He stated it with such conviction that no one doubted him, even Sasuke who sighed inwardly in relief. Everyone but Naruto missed Shikamaru's stiff posture at that declaration.

Kakashi hid a smirk behind his turtleneck being thoroughly entertained. From the corner of his eye he witnessed the blinking light as the piece of paper lowered through the fax machine to print out below.

"Hmm." He muttered and grabbed at the fax sitting neatly in its tray. He eyed it with slight surprise before muttering aloud. "The city has decided to tear the building down tomorrow thus releasing the crime scene."

Naruto's head shot up in shock. He wanted to reach out and rip the fax from Kakashi's hands, but he refrained from doing so. It would raise awkward questions that he couldn't answer at the moment. He felt his pulse quicken as his mind whirled into overdrive. He knit his brow trying to work out a way to see the place Jiraiya was last alive in before it was gone completely.

"And it appears that our witnesses are here, too. Hmm, I want to interview them separately; Sasuke?" Kakashi murmured eyeing the two witnesses.

Sasuke entered the interview room, just a little displeased about the fact that he wouldn't get to be with Naruto, but considering what just happened this morning, he didn't want to try his luck at the moment. He would have to confront him later to find out what happened exactly.

"Sasuke, this is Suigetsu Hōzuki. You haven't had the pleasure in meeting him or his partner.

"She's no partner of mine. A beast she is I tell you, a beast!"

"Hn." Sasuke growled trying not to roll his eyes and failing miserably.

"Can you please go through the events of the other day again?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Karin and I were going back to score some, you know, when we walked up on the body. It was lying there face down, not moving a muscle. There was blood and lots of it."

"Did you see anyone enter or exit the building in that time?"

"We didn't see anyone but each other."

"What about your dealer?"

"What about him?" Suigetsu asked suspiciously.

"We don't want to collar him; we just want to know where he was during all this?"

"Yeah, you say that now, but I know how you guys operate. You say what you need to get what you want and then you move in for the bust. Absolutely not."

"We could care less about your damn dealer right now. At the moment the Senator's murder is our top priority; and one would think if you were clean why you would want to maintain an association with your dealer? So answer the question." Sasuke snarled, but he couldn't stop his lips from twisting upwards in a hint of a smile. He was actually enjoying being an ass; it was letting him blow off steam from what happened this morning.

"He wasn't there yet."

"But he showed up?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I saw him walking up the street. There were police cars everywhere so he turned around and left."

"Thank you for your time." Kakashi stated. "You're free to…"

"I have a question." Sasuke blurted out. He pulled a picture out of the file and slid it across the table stopping within eye sight of Suigetsu. "Do you recognize this necklace?"

Suigetsu grabbed the paper and whistled. "Damn that looks expensive? How much is that worth?"

"More than you could count by yourself."

"Really? Well, I'm sorry to say that I haven't seen it before."

"Thanks. You may leave now." Kakashi smiled, opening the door and letting him out. "Care to explain?" He asked turning to Sasuke.

"Senator Jiraiya is known for wearing it. It was so important that an insurance claim was taken out on it. It wasn't logged with the Senator's affects and was confirmed missing by Nara. We have the pawn shops on alert. Were you not paying attention yesterday when we mentioned this?"

"Hmm." Kakashi sighed; completely forgetting the reason Sasuke and Shikamaru went to speak with the security guard. He was so intent on visiting Naruto and messing with his mind that it completely slipped his. "Whoever shot him could have taken it, but if they lured him out there for the sole purpose of killing him then they would know that we would know it was missing... eventually."

"He may be holding on to it, but I don't understand why you would rob the body if it was premeditated. If you wanted it to look like a robbery they would have stripped everything of value, which they didn't."

"No, so this necklace was important to the murderer, but was it the reason they killed or was it the '_spoils of victory_'?"

"I wish I could answer that." Sasuke drawled.

**~CALM~**

Naruto smiled at the red-haired woman as she sat with her legs bent beneath her and arms crossed looking cross. "Karin Hebi, this is my partner Naruto." She nodded curtly in greeting, tipping her chair back to look down her nose at them. "We would like you to walk us through the events from the other day just as you remember them." She sighed and leaned against the back of the stiff chair.

"Suigetsu and I were on our way to score at the usual place. We were hoping to get one last hit before the place was demolished; it was our favorite place to go. Lots of privacy and the people left you be. We walked right in as usual; into the room we usually meet him in. I saw the body first and ran to use the telephone in the apartment building across the street. That stupid security guard wouldn't let us in, even after we told him about the dead body. He only moved his ass when I said there could be a reward for reporting it. Pfft, stupid moron, you only receive rewards when you help solve the case and that is only when it is offered." She prattled on.

"You didn't see anyone enter or leave the building in that time?"

"No one but the security guard, and he were the only one to enter after we left."

"And where was your dealer during all of this?"

"I saw him walking towards us before he caught a glimpse of all the police and turned around the other way."

"Thank you." Shikamaru stated, mentally crossing the dealer off the list of potential suspects.

"Hmm, you sure are going through a lot of trouble for a Senator."

"That Senator means a lot to a lot of people."

"It just seems pointless. No one cares if you find the murderer or not."

"That's not true, I care. His family cares." Naruto muttered sadly. "It's not pointless and yes, it may be a lot of trouble, but he deserves justice don't you agree."

"You're just saying that because he was Senator."

"No, if that had been your body instead of Jiraiya's I wouldn't rest until I brought your murderer to justice. I don't pick and choose victims by status. They could be a serial killer and I would still work to find their murderer, I may have less sympathy for them, but I would still find their murderer."

Karin stared in bemusement before muttering. "You are an interesting person, stupid, but interesting."

"Forgive me if I don't agree with that."

"Which part...?" Karin asked, her lips wavering towards a smile.

"There is one more thing. Can you look at this?" Shikamaru held out a paper to her. Karin untangled her arms and reached out for the paper, frowning at it. "Have you ever seen that?"

"Sorry, no. Trust me, if I had seen that..." She whistled.

"Thank you." Shikamaru stated with a sigh, releasing her from the interview. Naruto followed her out and towards Sasuke and Kakashi, only to have his arm seized and pulled back into the interview room suddenly. Sasuke frowned as the door snapped shut, closing him off from the blonde.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise." Kiba mocked, staring in that direction with curiosity brimming in his eyes. He wasn't the only curious one in the room.

**~CALM ~**

"Where the hell were you?" Shikamaru demanded, leaning against the table for support.

"I was out." Naruto stated weakly, but he didn't impress his genius partner. Shikamaru crossed his arms, staring at his friend in anger. He was determined to get it out of him, one way or another.

"Where did you go?"

"For a walk...I lost track of time..."

"Naruto?"

"What?" He whined.

"You know what! Where were you?"

"Out..."

"Damnit, Naruto!"

"What do you want to hear? That I screwed up? Fine I screwed up again." Naruto whispered staring at the ground. Even though he felt happy about the events that transpired last night, he also felt ashamed. He knew that this was a problem for him, but damn it, all Shikamaru had to do was claim him and he wouldn't have to go out looking for relationships!

Shikamaru released his crossed arms in sudden concern. "How?"

Naruto gave him a look that questioned his question and laughed mockingly. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Naruto…" Shikamaru sighed. He couldn't believe that Naruto had gone off and had a one night stand again! He had hoped that it wasn't the case this time that Naruto would have a convincing argument this time, but he was proven wrong…again. Why did he continue to do this? Shikamaru felt his stomach clench in anger; it could have been him that Naruto was with. If only he hadn't promised Jiraiya!

"Don't Shikamaru; I don't want to hear it. It's different this time."

"You always say that, Naru." He muttered sadly, shaking his head. Every time Naruto would claim that it was different, but they always left him after they got what they wanted. Well, he wasn't going to let Naruto pursue them, not this time! It would end with the one night stand!

"Honest, Shika!" Naruto defended, blue eyes widening in slight panic. He had to make Shikamaru believe him because it was different this time! Everything with Sasuke was different! He had stayed!

"What makes this any different from all the other times, Naruto?" He bit out angrily. Jealousy was flaring in his chest and yet he knew he had no right. Naruto wasn't his no matter how much he wanted him.

"He didn't just want his satisfaction; he wanted me to enjoy it, too." Shikamaru shook his head, but allowed Naruto to continue. "We did it more than once..."

"This isn't really convincing me that it's different, Naruto." Shikamaru started, hiding his genuine surprise at the news behind a mask of anger. Just who was this person to use him twice in one night?

"He was gentle with me..."

"Naruto..." Shikamaru clenched his teeth gripping the table tightly. His knuckles turned pale with the pressure he was exerting.

"I bottomed." Naruto whispered, staring at the ground in embarrassment. Shikamaru's heart swelled with furious anger. How could he go off and let someone take him! How could he be so stupid! Didn't he care about the promises he made himself, did that mean nothing to him!

"Naruto, what the hell have you done? You go and lie with someone insignificant, letting them take something that you were saving for someone special. How could you be so stupid? How could you do that to yourself? How could you break your promises? How could you do that with someone you don't know? Even when you knew they would leave you like always?" He ranted, causing Naruto to take a step back in shock.

"He didn't leave me the next morning!" Naruto shouted, rubbing at his forehead and pacing the room. "He stayed; he actually stayed and it freaked me out. No one ever stayed before; not even you! I was so shocked that I kicked him out."

Taken aback by the news Shikamaru had only one thought streaming through his head. It roared at him demanding an answer and who was he to deny. "Who was it?" He spat.

Naruto's head shot up in his direction and he took another involuntary step back. He had never heard Shikamaru sound so vicious before and who the hell was he to be angry about this! "No." Naruto whispered vehemently.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, put off by his partner's sudden reluctance to tell him anything further.

"You don't get to know that!" Naruto growled. "Who the hell do you think you are? You don't get to act all offended and territorial and jealous. You made it quite clear you didn't want me; repeatedly in fact. I want to take this further and I won't let you interfere!"

"You don't know what you are saying, Naruto...?"

"Stop; just stop it! Do you think I'm an idiot or something? I waited for you every time someone new in my life ran away! I waited for you to slip into my bed every time and take me, hard and fast or soft and gentle! It didn't matter as long as you took me, but you didn't! You made me feel like I wasn't good enough..."

"That's not what I intended...You wanted me to take you?" Shikamaru asked in shock, but Naruto wasn't listening; too caught up in his anger to hear anything.

"Well, he made me feel like I was good enough! Not you, him! I want to see where this goes, so back off!" Naruto growled. He wrenched the door open and stormed off, leaving Shikamaru to stand in the doorway abashed, unable to give chase. He had never been on the receiving end of one of Naruto's rants before and from this position he never wanted to be here again. That was the worst thing he had ever been through and he had been on the receiving end of Jiraiya's anger.

"I need your help with something." Naruto snapped, storming up and dragging along an unresisting Sasuke as he passed by in a fury. Everyone moved out of his way as he passed, awed by the feral anger radiating from his pores and the sinister look that seemed to overwhelm his eyes. Sasuke wisely remained silent as he was pulled along, almost fearing for his life. Almost.

Naruto released the Uchiha only when they had made it outside and climbed up into his truck. He gave a questioning look to Sasuke who scrambled to enter after him. He started the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot and without waiting for Sasuke to speak, got right down to business.

"I don't want to get into what happened last night and now is really not the time to talk about it; but if you want anything out of this I need to know. Take some time to think about it and we can talk more about it later. What I really want from you now is to see where Jiraiya died. The pictures are no help to me; I want to see it up close. Can you do that for me?" Naruto asked, taking his eyes off the road long enough to gauge Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke had remained silent throughout Naruto's monologue; his stomach flip-flopping at the thought of a relationship with him. He really wanted to try, but Naruto wasn't interested in his answer yet, so he'd have to wait. "Do you think it will help the investigation if you see the crime scene for yourself?" He asked.

"It certainly wouldn't hurt anything." Naruto replied, rubbing his scalp vigorously.

"I'll help you, then." Sasuke agreed. He gained a smile from Naruto causing his heart to flutter in his chest. He knew now that he always wanted to keep a smile on that face. As Uchiha there would be no one better to do just that!

"Good."

_**~CALM~**_

Narrowed eyes watched from above as what could only be described as an orange monstrosity pulled up outside the building again, but instead of turning to enter the apartment building the two detectives made their way to the crime scene instead. Eyes zeroed in on the blonde with a hint of trepidation. This couldn't be good. The man pulled out his phone and dialed waiting for the answer.

'_What is it; you know I dislike being disturbed during...'_

"There could be a problem." He muttered, cutting off the other man.

'_What problem would this be?'_

"Our young Senator has made his way to the crime scene."

'_Do what you must, but try not to kill him. He could still prove to be valuable yet.'_

"I understand."

'_Good." _He laughed._ "Oh, and I'll only give you this warning once. Never interrupt me again!'_

The man stared at his phone and sighed. Sometimes his boss could be volatile. He snapped the phone shut and made his way inside to keep an eye on the detectives.

**~CALM~**

Naruto and Sasuke pulled up outside the building and just like Shikamaru had been yesterday it held Naruto's complete attention. It looked, if anything, worse than it had yesterday. But then it could just have been the darker clouds and lack of proper sunlight today.

"This is it?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Unfortunately, it is." Sasuke muttered, staring at the building in distaste. He crossed the street and strolled up to the door, Naruto following closely behind him. He pulled out a pocket knife and slit the red crime scene seal*and entered inside. The blonde followed close behind. The first thing Naruto noticed was the crumbling interior that the pictures just couldn't do justice to; the second thing was the heavy amount of mold on the walls that were still standing, the smell burning his nostrils. He brought up his sleeve covered hand and covered his mouth, forcing back the bile that threatened to escape. Sasuke felt sympathy for his dobe as the smell choked him and made his eyes water slightly. He led the way quickly to the room that Jiraiya had been discovered in. Naruto followed him with slight trepidation.

He stared around in consternation, looking at the red pool of congealed blood that hadn't been worth the time to clean up. Really, didn't this city have crime scene clean-up? He walked over slowly, noted an unevenness to the concrete floor and knelt. His stomach clenched and his spine tingled as he looked at the browning blood pool. There seemed to be something off about what he was seeing, but he chalked it up to his emotional state, dismissing what he normally wouldn't otherwise. He took in his surroundings, recalling what was in the report and noting the exact position of everything collected and documented. This certainly helped him, he just didn't know how yet.

"Thank you, teme." Naruto muttered, standing up to his full height.

"Did it help?" Sasuke asked, taking a step towards him.

"I think it did, I just don't know how yet." Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded and walked back outside and into fresh air, Naruto right behind him. He took in gulps of air trying to rid him of the smell of mold that lingered around his nose.

"It's about time!" A woman shouted, advancing on them in a rush. Sasuke and Naruto turned to stare at her in slight stupefaction. "Konoha's finest; can't even get here in a decent amount of time."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke snarled. Naruto laid his hand on his upper arm, warning him to stay calm.

"I heard someone in there. It's those vagrants again! Their moving back in now that the building isn't being torn down!"

"Calm down, it was us in there just now." Sasuke growled.

"No, this was before you arrived! Ah, this city is going to shit! What the hell are we paying you for if you can't even respond properly to a citizen's complaint?

"We'll check it out." Naruto assured, smiling to calm the woman down. He seemed to have the magical touch as she quieted down instantly. Naruto crossed the street and paused by the door, his stomach clenching painfully again. He grimaced at the feeling, but he couldn't ignore it when it was this strong. "I have a bad feeling about this." He whispered as Sasuke stopped behind him.

The Uchiha nodded and pulled out his gun, pushing the door open. Naruto followed behind him as they entered and surveyed the surrounding area; this time with a critical eye. Naruto pointed to the stairs and headed in that direction, leaving Sasuke the first floor to search.

Heading up the stairs, he pulled out his gun and looked out over the area. He took a step forward and towards one of the back rooms where there was a door ajar. He crept to the side and pushed it open, waiting to see if anyone came out. When no one did he advanced in to the room. He wrinkled his nose at the disarray and upon closer inspection he saw nothing of significance. Sighing he turned around and made his way back out into the other room.

Naruto froze as a loud sound was heard on the lower level. It sounded like something heavy hitting against the concrete. The first thought that ran through his mind was that the building was going to fall on top of them, the second thought was of Sasuke and that was enough to have his blood running cold.

He rushed to the steps intent on making his way down to the first level and to Sasuke when he was confronted by a man on the landing. He let his gun fall by his side, believing it to be the teme, but something tingled at the back of his neck, warning him that something wasn't right here. The man advanced on him slowly, his face hidden in shadow. He laughed at the blonde standing before him and Naruto instinctively raised his gun.

"Uh-uh." The man laughed and pointed a gun straight at him. Naruto stalled staring at who he had believed to be Sasuke, but was now a suspect. He glared fiercely at the man, putting on his best menacing mask.

"What do you want here? This is a crime scene!" Naruto growled, but the man was consumed with hysterical laughter. Naruto was about to take his chances and fire his gun when he heard another cock behind him. He turned his head to the side just enough to see a man creeping up on him; his hands raising instinctively in supplication and his eyes squinting as the dim light from the window reflected off something shiny… … … … … … … …

**BANG!**

**~CALM~**

Sasuke growled out in frustration as he witnessed nothing but a crumbling building. That stupid woman was just hearing things! He replaced his gun in his holster and made his way back to the front of the building, intent on finding the dobe and getting out of here. The place was starting to creep him out with all the creaking noises and such. What he hadn't been intent on was tripping over a protruding box and stumbling into a nearby wall. To his dismay the wall gave way crashing to the ground and scattering bricks over the floor. Particles of brick-dust rose up in the air choking the air out of Sasuke's lungs.

He growled at the mess and cursed the building as he stormed to the front. He wanted out of this building right now before it fell on the two of them and buried them alive! He froze as he heard a gunshot from above his heart lurching in his chest. He instinctively pulled out his gun and rushed up the steps to see a man standing over a body, his gun poised to shoot again.

His heart pounded in his ears as he raced to reach Naruto in time, because he had no doubt that the body on the ground was his dobe. He couldn't say why, but he knew it. Naruto was down! His heart dropped when it became clear that he wasn't going to make it in time! He aimed his gun and shot...

The man turned around and stared at him, his gun rising to aim at Sasuke instead. The raven's heart sank, he had missed him! How could he miss him at that range? It was impossible!

Another shot rang out, before the man ran off and up to the third floor, disappearing out of sight moments later. Sasuke paused by the body on the ground, his heart thumping erratically. Naruto was lying there, unmoving and bleeding profusely from his upper chest. His hand shook as he pulled off his jacket and pushed it against the open wound, trying to stem the flow of blood. Naruto didn't stir and panic flooded the Uchiha like he had never felt before. He reached for his radio and called out. "Officer down!"

**~CALM~**

The detectives of Konoha PD were gathered around the precinct, some on duty and some just leaving for the day. Shikamaru and Kakashi had gone over all the evidence and witness statements, trying to find another lead; or so they were pretending. They were actually waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to return from wherever they drove off too. Kiba was enjoying having the next two days off along with Ino; Tenten and Shino were just arriving and settling in; and Temari and Neji were halfway through their shift. They were all taking advantage of the silence that was only broken by a woman's voice crackling over the scanner.

"Please repeat?"

'Officer…' The man's voice crackled, but cut out. Everyone's attention turned to the scanner as Tsunade made her way from her office in interest. It was impossible not to hear that scanner from any room in the square precinct. A frown marred her face as she settled against the doorway and crossed her arms over her ample chest, listening intently. It wasn't often that the scanner was used, the last time being for Jiraiya.

"Transmission not received, please repeat?" The woman asked professionally.

'...Officer... ...' The voice huffed, fading out.

"Transmission not received…" She repeated.

'OFFICER DOWN!'

Everyone started at that. Kakashi sought out Tsunade's gaze, but she held up her hand stilling her detectives. Kakashi got the hint and settled into waiting. It wasn't uncommon for them to pick up communications from the neighboring town of Iwa. That could account for the interference in the transmission.

"What is your location?" The woman asked calmly, maintaining her professionalism even though her heart had to be pounding at the thought of an officer shoot in the line of duty.

'…0…3… Sa… Ave.'

"Transmission not received, please repeat."

'1023…Ave… 10… …Sage…'

Kakashi's heart dropped at the garbled address. He turned to stare at Tsunade again who feared the same thing. 1023 Sage Ave., the building Jiraiya had been murdered in.

'Hurry...dead.' The voice huffed.

Tsunade gasped immediately fearing the worst. She ran back into her office and grabbed up her keys, making her way to her Lexus. She didn't wait for anyone; they followed anyway.

**~CALM~**

Everyone stormed into the hospital as Tsunade rushed towards the first nurse she saw demanding details. It was unclear who had been shot, but they knew that it was either Sasuke or Naruto; it couldn't be anyone else...not at that address. Tsunade was directed to the operating room's waiting room on the third floor, where everyone piled inside waiting anxiously for any news.

Tsunade took to pacing the hallway waiting and praying that they were going to be ok. Kakashi leaned against the white tiled wall, following Tsunade with his eyes. Tears started flowing from her eyes thinking the worst... that one of them really had died.

"What were they doing there?" She demanded, turning a glare on her lieutenant.

"I don't know, but considering who Naruto is, is it really a stretch to think that he would want to see the place in person?"

"They shouldn't have been there!" She growled her pacing picking up speed.

"I should have known that Naruto would want to go there eventually." Shikamaru stated. He was leaning heavily on his crutches, his hands shaking like a leaf. "I should have foreseen it and sent someone after them...but who would expect danger at a closed crime scene?"

Tsunade shook her head continuing to wear a hole in the floor. She only paused when a nurse bustled up to her; her heart sinking with the look on her face.

**~CALM~**

Sasuke continued to apply pressure to the wound, trying to stop the excessive amount of bleeding as he waited for the ambulance to get there. Naruto's pulse was weak and he was beginning to fear that he wouldn't make it. He shook his head banishing the thought. Naruto wouldn't leave him, he wouldn't let him.

"Please don't die; please don't die?" Sasuke whispered out. "Please?" He gasped shaking from head to toe. He was shaking from chill and sweating, but all he cared about was making sure that Naruto lived.

"Don't die. Don't you die on me, damn it! I don't lose partners, not this way, not ever! Where the hell are they?" Sasuke growled as the tears gathered at his eyes. "Don't you dare die on me, dobe? I will never forgive you if you do!"

He was so absorbed in his mantra that he failed to realize that the paramedics had arrived and were trying to move him away from Naruto to begin treatment. Confused, Sasuke released the pressure to Naruto's chest and sat back ignoring the paramedic trying to treat him and watching the others hook Naruto up to machines.

"The patient is uncommunicative!" The paramedic tending Sasuke yelled. "Sir, you've been shot. Sir?" But Sasuke wasn't listening. He was having trouble catching his breath and his heart was about to beat out of his chest, but he wasn't concerned for himself. Naruto had to live because he still had to give him his answer!

"Put this on, sir." A mask was placed over Sasuke's mouth, overriding his attempts to bat it away. He felt pressure on his upper arm, but he was completely focused on his partner. He was still unresponsive and his heart was beating slowly, too slow. And then the sound that Sasuke had been dreading. A prolonged whine reached his ears and the medics rushed to attach the defibrillator.

They shocked at Naruto's heart trying to bring life back into him, but it failed. They shocked him again and again and again, but there was no beat. Sasuke took a shuddering breath, fearing that he had just witnessed someone dying before his eyes. It was a heart-wrenching feeling to be so completely powerless to save someone's life. Someone you had held in your arms just hours ago, whispering lust filled words into blushing ears.

Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes again. He couldn't lose him now, not when he hadn't so little time with him. How could fate be so cruel? Hadn't they taken enough from him?

Sasuke heard another shock reach his ears and the faint sound of a beat on the monitor. His heart swelled with hope as the medics wasted no time in boarding Naruto into the ambulance and racing for the hospital. He was taken straight to the operating room where doctors began the struggle to save his life.

**~CALM~**

Sasuke waited long enough for the doctors to bandage his arm before he tore out of the room and down the hallway. The nurses chased after him urging him to return to his bed, he was injured and needed his rest; but Sasuke refused to listen. He made his way through the stairwell and up to the third floor, knowing that was where Naruto was. He stormed down the hallway, focusing in on the four people standing there. He noticed Tsunade turn and stare at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded, forcing him immediately into the chair right across from the waiting room door. Everyone inside stirred at the sight of him, but he was only interested in one thing, Naruto.

"You need to return to your room, Mr. Uchiha!" The nurse demanded as she finally caught up to him. Sasuke glared at the woman and snarled. He was not afraid of this woman!

"Leave me alone!"

"You are recovering from a serious injury, you must return to your room promptly!"

"Go away!" He snarled again.

"I must insist…"

"I don't care; I am not leaving this chair for anything!" The nurse clucked indignantly and retreated. It wasn't long before she was back and pulling an IV with her. She grabbed up the fuming Uchiha's arm and wiped the skin down with alcohol before sticking him with a needle. Sasuke didn't even flinch at the treatment. She reached into her pocket and pulled out another needle. She removed the cap and stuck it into the end of the IV, injecting the liquid into his system.

Sasuke felt the effects immediately as the pain subsided considerably in his arm. "I'll be back to check on you in half an hour." She muttered and stormed away.

"Hn."

"We'll let you know more in a bit." The other nurse murmured, staring at the other nurses retreat in wonderment, before retreating through a set of swinging doors herself.

"Sasuke!" Ino shouted and rushed to hug him. She faltered when she saw a heated glare directed right at her. "Sasuke?"

"What the hell happened?" Tsunade hissed, rounding on her detective.

"I don't know." He whispered, his fist clenching in anger.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She demanded.

"I don't know!" He repeated, shocked that the details weren't coming to him. He always thought that he would make a great witness, seeing as he was a detective and all, but for some reason the memories wouldn't flow.

"We need to calm down, Tsunade. Sasuke needs time to get over the shock...We need to contact Iruka and get him over there, Tenten and Shino should be there securing the crime scene as we speak."

"Do what needs to be done." She ordered and resumed her pacing. Kakashi nodded as he made his way outside to make the call, turning on his cell as soon as the sliding doors closed behind him.

_**~CALM~**_

True to her word the nurse returned and took in Sasuke's frazzled state. "You need to lie down and get some rest, Mr. Uchiha." She soothed.

"I'm not moving." He ground out.

"At least lie down?" She asked.

"No."

"You need rest, Mr. Uchiha!"

"I'm fine; I will rest when my partner is out of surgery."

"If it is as bad as you say than they will be in there for hours. You can sleep..."

"I don't want to sleep!" Sasuke growled his onyx eyes rippling anger on the woman.

"Fine, then I'll be back in another half hour to check on you!" She stormed off again to disappear around the corner.

"You won't change my mind no matter how many times you come back." He shot at her.

"You really should be resting..." Kakashi started.

"This is resting." Sasuke snapped, brooking no further argument.

**~CALM~**

Every half hour the nurse would return, imploring the Uchiha to go back to bed, but he steadfastly refused. He was given a pillow and a blanket the sixth time she visited. It was about that time that Iruka showed up. There was still no word on Naruto as it reached the fourth hour mark, the day sliding into the afternoon hours without a care to the concerned people waiting inside. Eyes shifted to the swinging doors as they swung open to reveal another nurse. She smiled kindly at the gathering before handing Iruka a small bag.

"They were able to extract the bullet and the surgeon is repairing the wound as best he can. It looks like you have a long day ahead of you."

"Thank you." Tsunade nodded.

"I'll be back after I process this." Iruka promised turning to leave.

"Will you let us know the minute you know anything?" Kakashi asked.

"Certainly." Iruka nodded, smiling at Kakashi in turn.

Everyone settled back down for a long day of waiting as Iruka departed. The hours passed by slowly, the group becoming restless with anxiety. It had just reached the six-hour mark when Kiba suddenly volunteered for a food run and made his way to the snack bar. As he turned the corner back towards the waiting room, his arms laden with food, he bumped into a man who was staring at the gathered group with sadness in his eyes.

"Excuse me." Kiba laughed nervously trying to side step him.

"Is there any word yet on Naruto?" The old man asked gravely freezing Kiba in his tracks.

"You know Naruto?" Kiba asked in shock, swiveling back around to face him. The old man nodded sadly and made his way stiffly towards Tsunade.

"We haven't heard anything yet." Kiba replied, jogging to catch up to him. "How do you know Naruto? Are you his grandfather?"

The man stopped and looked at Kiba with profound sorrow in his dark eyes. "No, I am not his grandfather."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You do not have to be."

Tsunade turned to see Kiba approach and pushed off the wall in shock. "Sarutobi Sensei?" She asked.

"Tsunade." He nodded.

"Whoa, you're Naruto's boss?" Kiba exclaimed in shock losing the food to the ground. He laughed sheepishly and bent down to pick it up.

"I forgot to call you!" She gasped eyes widening in horror. "I'm so sorry!"

"It is fine, Tsunade, considering the circumstances. I am here now and that is all that matters."

"How did you know...?" She asked.

"One of your detectives, Tenten, was kind enough to inform me after I arrived at your precinct. I immediately made my way here."

"I see. It doesn't look good." Tsunade whispered.

"I heard that the bullet was extracted."

"Yes, Iruka went to analyze it." She muttered, slightly distracted by the swinging doors fluttering slightly on its hinges. "So what is your reason for visiting again?" She asked, biting at her thumb.

"I came to take Naruto back with me to Konohagakure." Chief Sarutobi replied gravely.

"Wait, why?" Kiba exclaimed. Sasuke stirred in his seat in surprise and confusion.

"For what reason?" Tsunade demanded her full attention transferred to her old Sensei.

"It has come to my attention that he had gotten himself into a little screw up and I thought it wise that he return home promptly."

Tsunade turned and glared at Shikamaru who did nothing to defend himself. "You did this?" She seethed.

"You don't know Naruto like I do. I can't have him disappearing on me..."

"When did he disappear?" She growled. It was news to her that Naruto had been missing for any length of time.

"It was last night. He didn't return to the hotel, so I called Chief Sarutobi."

"So that was why you were angry with him this morning?" Temari demanded.

"Like I said, I know Naruto better than you do. He screwed up last night and he even admitted that he did."

"Then that is taking responsibility. You should have waited to find out where he went." Ino replied.

"I didn't need to wait; I may not know where he had been, but I certainly knew what he was up too."

"What is it that he has done? It can't be that bad to have him sent home." Neji murmured.

"It is nothing illegal, but I warned him..."

"That if he slept with anyone you would send him home?" Sasuke snarled. Shikamaru stared at him, his eyes widening in shock. "I find that conversation hard to believe."

"It was you?" Shikamaru muttered. Everyone turned to stare critically at Sasuke, not quite believing what they were hearing.

"Wait, you and Naruto...?" Temari asked in surprise. "But I thought that you guys...and with your argument?"

"It wasn't exactly planned."

"It never is with Naruto." Shikamaru drawled.

"You make him sound like a whore." Sasuke snapped.

"I have never called him that!" Shikamaru defended.

"You didn't have too; your attitude about his sexuality proves it."

"He has no filter; he will bed anyone when he is in that temperament!"

"I thought you called yourself his friend! It seems to me like you're turning on him now that he isn't here to defend himself!"

"I am doing no such thing. He needs help!"

"I find nothing wrong with him!"

"Obviously, you wouldn't! You were the one to bed him!"

"Both of you enough." Chief Sarutobi muttered calmly. "I am more than aware of Naruto's proclivity and I knew it was a precarious decision to send him here; for other reasons notwithstanding, but it isn't because of Shikamaru's phone call that I am bringing him back to the city. There are other things that need his immediate attention; not even Jiraiya's murder takes precedence over this."

The room descended into an electrified silence after that statement, Sasuke silently seething. Slowly the gathered people slipped off into a fitful sleep until only a few were left awake. Shikamaru hobbled his way over to Sasuke and plopped down in the chair next to him with an almighty sigh.

"Can't you understand how much I worry about him?" He whispered.

"You shouldn't have done what you did, Nara." Sasuke replied stiffly.

"Maybe not. It's just that I worry about him, especially when he runs off and disappears."

"Hn."

"Are you able to tell us what happened now?" Tsunade pinned Sasuke with a hard look, interrupting their conversation before it got out of hand. She had started her pacing again, her thumb between her teeth when Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto wanted to go to the building; he said that the pictures were no help to him."

"And what happened when you got there?" She demanded.

"We went inside and I showed him the crime scene. We weren't in there long and when we left a woman on the street accosted us. She was yelling about how worthless the Konoha Police were and that it was about time that we showed up. She said that she heard noises inside, so we went back in to investigate."

"Why didn't you call for back up?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I assumed that what she heard was us. We split up and I took the first floor while Naruto took the second floor. I found nothing so I went to find the dobe. That's when I heard it; a gunshot. It came from above me and I raced my way to the steps." Sasuke frowned, recalling the memories too vividly. "He...he was standing over the dobe and he was going to shoot him again. I...I shot at him, but I missed. He was so close and yet I missed?

"The shooter turned towards me and shot. I didn't know...I didn't know that..." He grabbed at his bandaged arm gingerly. "He ran off and I rushed to Naruto. He wasn't moving and his pulse was weak... There was so much blood...I thought that he would die at any second." He was shaking like a leaf as he held his head in his hands. Everyone took notice of the bloodstains around his fingernails that hadn't been completely washed off.

"He flat lined. He had actually died before they shocked him...so many times. I thought that I had just witnessed...just witnessed…but then his heart was beating." His eyes reflected the horror to which he had borne witness too, causing a shiver to wrack through many of them.

"I forgot." Sasuke whispered out, turning to stare at Shikamaru. Brown eyes widened in understanding regret evident on his face.

"You forgot what, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"He said he had a bad feeling when we went to go back in, but when I saw nothing...I forgot."

"It's ok, Sasuke." Shikamaru replied. "You couldn't have known that something like that was about to happen. No one knows, not even Naruto."

"I don't know how they got in there though." Realization just hitting him, Sasuke could only stare in shock, his eyes following his memories in motion as they played out before him again.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"The crime scene seal, it wasn't broken when we got there. I know because I cut it to enter and when we left the woman was right outside in front, no one could have snuck in behind us. I forgot..." Sasuke admitted, still shaking.

"We have a problem, Chief Sarutobi." A man replied startling the group. He came to stand next to the chief looking almost bored. At the sight of the newcomer Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he released a feral growl.

"Sasuke." The newcomer replied.

"What are you doing here?" The raven demanded.

"I would be here visiting you if I had been informed that you had been shot, but seeing as I was not, I am here on official business. The bullet extracted from Naruto produced a hit, Chief. It has been linked to a cold-case; a seventeen year old double homicide."

"Their names?" Sarutobi asked gravely.

"My parents." Itachi uttered.

"That can't be possible!" Sasuke shot up from his chair and growled.

"But it is little brother. Somehow our parent's murder and the murder of Senator Jiraiya are linked. It cannot be mere coincidence that Naruto was shot with the same gun that killed our parent's in the same building that the Senator was murdered in."

"What the hell did we get ourselves entangled in?" Shikamaru flopped back against his chair, stunned.

"That is a good question, Shikamaru." Tsunade stated pacing across the floor again. Her mind was working furiously at the new information.

Once again the nurse was back, this time with a fresh IV. She deftly switched them out and pulled the discarded blanket from the other chair. She ignored Sasuke's glare and covered him, leaving without another word.

"Hmm, given recent developments I have to insist that Sasuke be removed from the case Tsunade." Chief Sarutobi replied.

"It's already done. I couldn't have allowed him to continue anyway after having been shot."

"I'm going to bring in two more of my detectives to help and I'll be sticking around a little longer to help."

"So you're taking this away from me?" Tsunade demanded in outrage.

"On the contrary, Tsunade, you are free to investigate..." Sarutobi replied turning to look at Itachi whose phone was ringing shrilly.

He reached into his pocket and answered, listening intently to the other person on the line. "How did it get out?" He demanded. "Stall it. Make sure that it does not make the morning news...I do not care how you do it. Do not let it leak out...! No, this could be damaging...Who? I have never heard of him...Call me back."

Itachi ended the call and turned to stare at Chief Sarutobi. "We have a big problem. The news about Naruto has been leaked to KHK**; it will air in fifteen minutes if Sasori cannot get an injunction."

"That is a big problem. Who is behind this?" Sarutobi demanded.

"A man named Danzo Shimura. He runs the local newspaper here, the Konoha Daily."

"Why would letting the public know that Naruto was shot be a problem?" Temari asked confusedly.

"This could be disastrous." Shikamaru paled considerably setting everyone on tenterhooks.

"Let us hope that it was stalled." Itachi murmured. He walked inside the waiting room and turned the TV on, waiting. Every eye, but Sasuke's turned to view the TV as commercials splashed across the screen, unsure of what they were waiting to see. Itachi cursed as the commercials went away to reveal breaking news. His phone rang out again and he answered with a snarl.

Every eye was glued to the screen as Naruto's secrets were exposed for all to see, but no one was more shocked than one Uchiha. He couldn't believe it! Naruto was a Namikaze, the next Senator to Konohagakure and Jiraiya's grandson, but it didn't stop there. They had to drudge up the twenty year disappearance of his parent's, the young Governor and his Senator wife.

"Naruto is a Senator? Are you for real?" Kiba asked in awe. Sasuke turned away from the TV and noticed the nurse from the operating room standing off to the side. She was accompanied by the surgeon this time. Sasuke stood up hurriedly, fear flooding him. Naruto couldn't have died could he?

"Next of kin?" The surgeon asked.

"He has none, but I'll be responsible for his wellbeing." Chief Sarutobi muttered, turning from the TV. "Please, feel free to speak to all of us." The surgeon nodded and started to explain the complications during surgery.

_**~CALM~**_

The beeping was annoying him and he just wanted it to go away already. He felt tired and sore and unbelievably heart-broken. He couldn't bear that feeling, it was too much for him, he just wanted to sleep and never feel again. Yet, there was something holding him back. It was indescribable, but it was there. It wouldn't let him leave; it kept calling out to him, ever-present and demanding. He wanted it to shut up already so he could sleep in peace. And still that damnable beeping sound. Why wouldn't it leave him alone!

**BADUMP!**

"Dobe?" The voice whispered. Naruto's heart broke at the sound, but he couldn't understand why. Who was calling him and why did they sound so sad?

"Dobe?" The voice whispered again. Naruto let out a groan, why wouldn't it let him sleep?

**BADUMP!**

"Dobe?" Pain was slowly inching its way into his consciousness and he wanted nothing more than for it to go away. It was too much pain for him, yet that voice kept calling him. Why were they fighting so hard?

"Naruto, don't leave me." It whispered.

**BADUMP! BADUMP!**

Cracking an eye open he tried to focus on the blurred images of his surroundings. He was instantly aware of the excruciating pain that seemed like a dull ache to the fathomless heart-wrenching void in his soul. Where the hell was he and why was he in so much pain?

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, watching confused blue eyes focus on him. "Hey, you're awake." He replied happily. Naruto groaned as acute pain registered in his foggy brain. He blinked his eyes trying to clear up his blurry vision and instantly recognized the blurred blob as Sasuke.

**BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP!**

"You didn't leave..." Naruto whispered.

"Why would I leave you?" He asked sadly, sounding so heartbroken himself.

"Everyone does..." Naruto sighed.

"I'm not everyone." Sasuke whispered.

"No, you're not teme..."

Naruto sighed tiredly and slipped back into sleep, exhausted. Sasuke grabbed his hand in his and sat down in the chair of the ICU. Naruto had woken up and spoken to him. At that moment he couldn't have been happier.

**BADUMP... ... BADUM... ... ... ... BADU... ... ... ... ... ...**

Sadly his happiness was short-lived when Naruto's heart flat-lined a minute later. Pain filled his heart resigning itself to the fact that Naruto wasn't going to pull through this as the doctors ushered him from the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ohh, a cliffy! How did that happen? Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing, good or bad. I do value your opinions. :D <strong>_

**AN: *I wasn't sure how to explain this. Some doors have official (red) tape along their cracks or seams to prevent entering. I can't offer a better explanation, but I did see it on CSI: Miami once. :( **

****KHK, my version of a news station, it stands for Konohagakure (Ingenious, I know. Not really.) :P**


	7. Chapter 7

This is dedicated to **catiemon! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I am not a Dr.**

**Warning: SasuNaru, angst, over-lapping timeline, language, OOC-ness**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six<strong>_

****Day Six-Seven****

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for hordes of people to gather in droves outside the hospital after the broadcast, the sun lowering beneath the horizon and leaving a shining moon in its wake. Security was forced to intervene as the crowd increased to over one hundred and was still rising. They camped outside the hospital doors sending their well-wishes and prayers toward their injured future Senator, lighting candles for a vigil as they waited anxiously for any murmur within. Onyx eyes stared listlessly at the group from above wondering how they could care about a person they never met. They didn't even know him!<p>

Anxiety laced the air weighing it down with worry and dread. There hadn't been a word uttered from the Dr.'s or nurses after Sasuke had been removed from the ICU, having rushed Naruto back into surgery. The silence was beginning to take its toll on everyone. Sakura was in the worst state, unable to stop crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and she winced every now and then as she wore a path in the floor. Lee had begged her to sit down and rest, that she had just given birth, but she refused to heed his advice.

It was obvious that she was furious with her husband who had been reluctant from the start to tell her that Naruto and Sasuke had been shot. She had demanded to be brought down to the third floor immediately and away from her beautiful twins. Lee could do nothing but comply under her wrath. As soon as she entered the room and was informed that Naruto was still in surgery she took to pacing the room.

Excusing himself, Lee left the emotionally charged room intent on feeding his twins without Sakura. She seemed hardly to notice his departure. Sasuke felt his heart twinge every time he looked at her anguish and more than once thought he had seen anger directed towards him, only to disappear and a small reassuring smile grace her lips when he blinked.

Shikamaru yawned from the seat next to Sasuke, repositioning his bulky crutches, and attempting to get as comfortable as possible. "Thank you for letting me see him first." Sasuke muttered. "I know that must have been hard for you, being his best friend and all." Shikamaru turned to stare at him, sadness etched into every line of his young face. He appeared to have aged 20 years in only a few short hours.

"Troublesome." He sighed.

"I'm being serious here. I really appreciate it…"

"I was being serious, Uchiha. I felt that you deserved to see him first considering what you both went through."

"Hn." Sasuke snorted and turned to stare at the clock on the wall. He marveled at the passing of time feeling the effects of anxiety weigh on him. He wouldn't be able to hold up much longer as even now sleep beckoned him. He was determined to fight it until he knew, for better or worse, Naruto's fate.

"Naruto is strong and if anyone can pull through this he can." Shikamaru whispered softly to himself. It was so quiet that Sasuke would not have heard him if he wasn't seated next to him.

"He seems like a fighter." Sasuke murmured.

"He is a fighter. He has fought all his life."

"I really like him." Sasuke wasn't expecting to blurt it out like that, but he couldn't take it back and he really didn't want to. Uchiha's stood by their word even if they were wrong.

"Clearly." Shikamaru stated. Sasuke arched a brow in question. "By the way you have been acting it couldn't be any other reason."

"Hn." Silence drifted over them as the hands of the clock ticked slowly forward and Sakura continued her pacing. Once again Sasuke thought he saw anger directed towards him, but the curve of her lips in a small smile gave him pause once again.

"Tell me how you found Naruto?" He whispered, eyeing Sasuke from the corner of his eyes, challenging him to speak.

"You didn't strike me as being a pervert, Nara." Sasuke snorted.

"You know very well that is not what I was getting at." Shikamaru growled.

"Hmm, when I dropped you off at the hotel I felt like getting a drink..." Sasuke started. "I never expected to find Naruto there, but I saw a chance to follow your advice and apologize to him. You were right, he forgave me immediately."

"That is Naruto for you."

"I don't know how it happened, but it happened. I don't regret it one bit either."

"You took care of him?" Sasuke turned to stare at Shikamaru, pinning him with a sharp gaze.

"I have _never _used anyone like that in my life and I wasn't about to start with Naruto. I don't sneak out on anyone."

"You're too full of pride." Shikamaru scoffed. Sasuke frowned at him, but otherwise remained quiet allowing a tense silence to make its way between them. He felt again the effects of anxiety weighing on him, his eyes drooping even though he struggled to stay conscious. Sasuke was thankful when Shikamaru spoke again.

"So, what was it about you that had Naruto throwing out all his beliefs?" Shikamaru asked, finally fed up with the silence. He couldn't help the little wiggle of curiosity either. What was so different about Uchiha?

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned.

"Naruto bottomed for you?"

"Why would you need to know something like that, Nara?"

"Because Naruto has never taken that position, he wouldn't allow himself to be so vulnerable to another person."

"I don't know...I didn't know. It wasn't like we thought it through. Yet, he seemed so eager; like he knew what he was doing...That could account for his reaction though?"

"He said he threw you out?" Shikamaru snickered.

"Given what you just told me it is more than understandable; but can you answer me this? Why would he think that I would leave him?"

Shikamaru sighed, wincing as he shifted in the uncomfortable seats. "As you have heard, Naruto is inclined to go out and pick up random people when he is in a particularly self-destructive disposition. I can't speak for him because we haven't really gotten into a full discussion about it, but I know enough to be informed. I think he regrets the way he acts the next morning and tries to make it right. He tracks his partners down and somehow convinces them to give him a shot; he's actually made some really strong ties, but not relationship worthy ties."

"So why didn't you...?"

"As much as I hate to admit it Jiraiya warned me from him. He was adamant about it almost borderline threatening. He made me promise; Naruto was off-limits. And you never wanted to go back on your promises made to Jiraiya. He could make life difficult for you."

"Then he probably wouldn't have approved of me." Sasuke muttered, not completely convinced of Shikamaru's answer.

"Most likely not." Shikamaru confirmed.

"Why hasn't there been any word!" Sakura demanded suddenly, her voice echoing shrilly in the stilled room. She was still seen pacing the room, much to Lee's dismay. He was incessantly following her, spouting something or other about how she had to preserve her springtime of youthfulness...something that Sasuke wasn't too concerned about being privy too. It was just Lee being Lee.

"Saving a life takes time my dear." Chief Sarutobi replied. He gave Sakura a reassuring smile which calmed her down enough to be comforted by her husband.

"Genma and Sai are outside; they are unable to enter because of the increased security." Itachi sidled up to his chief and murmured in his ear.

"Sai is here?" He asked surprised.

"That is what Genma stated. This will not be good, Chief Sarutobi. You know what Sai is like, markedly against Naruto."

"I am very much aware of his candor, but it can't be helped right now. I will have to give Raido a call and see why he isn't with his partner." Chief Sarutobi made his way from the waiting room and down to retrieve his men, leaving Itachi standing there alone.

"Sasuke?" He strolled up and sat down next to him, eyeing his brother critically.

"I am fine, Itachi. You don't have to worry about me."

"You are my little brother, it is my job to worry about you...especially now. You've been shot."

"Thank you, I never would have guessed that but for the searing pain in my arm." Sasuke grumbled earning a frown from his brother. With a sigh he leaned back in the seat, staring at the clock hanging on the wall. "Look, I would have called you immediately and let you know if it wouldn't have been for Naruto."

"I know Sasuke and you should know that Naruto is strong, if anyone can pull through it would be him." Itachi replied, reiterating what Shikamaru had said just minutes before. It did nothing to soothe his fears and actually made him angry instead. It rubbed him the wrong way that they knew Naruto better than he did; even his own brother knew more about him! "He has the will to live."

"I've witnessed that. I thought that he had died right before my eyes. I've never seen someone..." Sasuke muttered shakily, trying to circumvent around his anger. "But the paramedics were able to bring him back. I can't get it out of my mind though. I can still see the blood, can still feel how hot it was flowing over my skin..."

"Everything will turn out alright in the end."

"I wish that I could be as certain as you." Sasuke admitted, shaking his head and rubbing at his stained fingernails. He couldn't help the blossom of doubt and, dare he admit it, fear in his heart. He really cared about Naruto and didn't want to lose him; it was too soon.

"All you need to do is have faith."

"I have no time for that nonsense, Itachi!" Sasuke snapped. Leave it to his brother to inject faith where it had no business being.

"It will be ok, Sasuke..." He soothed.

"Don't tell me it will be ok! It's not ok!" Sasuke shouted. The room grew quiet as they focused on him in concern. Sakura turned to stare at him sympathetically. "You didn't see what I saw, you weren't there! You didn't hear the gunshot or see him lying there not moving! You didn't see the amount of blood or feel it beneath your palms! Don't tell me it will be ok! I should have been the one to go up those stairs, not him! It should have been me! Then none of this would be happening!"

"You do not know that, Sasuke!" Itachi growled suppressing a shudder at the thought of his little brother bleeding and dying.

"I do! Naruto would be safe and not fighting for his life!"

"You do not know that! There are so many variables that you just cannot possibly know!"

"I do know. It would have been better…!"

"No Sasuke..."

"I wish it had been ME!" Sasuke yelled, tears gathering in his eyes. For once in his life he wasn't concerned about Uchiha standards and how they should dictate his life. His life was currently in an operating room struggling to live and that very thought brought him to the tears that he was now shedding. When had Naruto become his life? "It would have been better if it had been me..."

Sasuke froze when arms encircled him from behind, closing around his waist and chest in comforting warmth. Eyes wide, he turned just enough to see that it was Neji; Neji was cradling him. Everyone stood in shock waiting for the beating the Hyuga was going to receive for touching Sasuke, but it never came. Silent disbelief ensued.

"Don't ever wish for something like that, Sasuke." He whispered. "It is unfortunate that Naruto is in the situation that he is in, but never wish for it to have been you. Do you think it is fair that while you were the one fighting for your life Naruto was the one out here worried sick about you? Would you really wish that on him?"

"Wouldn't it be better?" Sasuke whispered, his voice carrying just a hint of childlike innocence.

"No, I can't agree with that."

"But he would be alive."

"He isn't dead." Neji murmured.

"Yet."

"Are you giving up on him?" Neji demanded.

"No. Never." Sasuke replied weakly, his anger abating. His knees were starting to give out on him and he slumped against Neji's chest in exhaustion. It seemed that he had finally lost his battle

"Good because he needs you to be strong; if not for him, than for yourself. That's why I think what is best for you now is to get some rest, Sasuke. You wearing yourself out are not going to help Naruto. I promise we'll wake you the moment we know anything new."

Sasuke finally nodded in acquiescence, giving in to the demands of his weakened body. He was helped over to the couch where he sat down and closed his eyes. Within seconds he was asleep oblivious to the curious stares he was receiving.

Neji sighed and ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair as his breathing evened out signaling sleep. He had longed to touch him like this again, but Sasuke never let him get close enough…not after what happened. His pale eyes shimmered with sadness as he continued to stare his eyes taking in the bandage on the right arm.

Itachi walked up behind Neji and laid a hand on his shoulder in sympathy before he took a seat the end of the couch. He wanted to be near his brother now more than ever. He could never let Sasuke know of the fear that gripped his heart when he was informed of the shooting. He wouldn't lose his brother, not after they had lost their parents. It was a shame that he couldn't coax Sasuke into becoming a lawyer instead.

**~CALM~**

Itachi looked up from his sleeping brother to see Genma and Sai enter the waiting room followed by Chief Sarutobi. It had only been fifteen minutes since he left and ten minutes since Sasuke nodded off; much to the delight of his attending nurse, and five minutes since the OR nurse informed them of Naruto's condition. It was by mutual consent to allow Sasuke to remain sleeping.

"Tsunade, these are two of my detectives; Genma Shiranui and Sai."

There was obvious staring from the Konoha detectives as they observed the newcomers critically. Their attention flitted back and forth between Sai, who bore a close resemblance to Sasuke, and Genma who was wearing a bandanna and chewing away at a toothpick. They were two of the most unlikely looking detectives you could imagine.

"Any word?" Genma asked worriedly.

"He's out of surgery now; but they're not optimistic." Tsunade remarked sadly.

"Damn." Genma whispered. "He'll be ok though, no matter what, he'll be ok."

Sai plastered on a fake smile that unnerved those close enough to witness it and turned to stare at the Konoha Chief. "Are those real?" He asked pointing at her ample breasts.

A deadly hush fell over the room as a vein pulsed rapidly on Tsunades forehead. "What did you say, punk!" She growled.

"I asked if they were…" Genma's hand slapped over Sai's mouth, preventing him from finishing the sentence.

"Forgive him Chief Tsunade. He really doesn't know any better." Genma laughed nervously, sweat rising on his brow.

Tsunade didn't seem satisfied but didn't press the issue further. Without removing his hand, Genma swung around to address his own chief. "As I was saying, it was difficult getting here, Chief Sarutobi. They were turning people back at the bridge. There was talk of actually closing it because of the flood of well-wishers. Whoever this Danzo is, he has caused quite a stir. This should have been kept quiet."

"Do they know what Naruto looks like?" Shikamaru asked worriedly.

"Not yet. They were attempting to find any picture of him when we left, but Jiraiya was cautious about that kind of thing. I'm doubtful they will find anything."

"Is all the secrecy necessary?" Kiba asked. His confusion only mounted with this new tidbit of information. He couldn't understand why everything was so guarded where Naruto was concerned.

"Yes. Naruto has, since his birth, been next in line to be a Senator. It was a position afforded to him when his parents disappeared, but considering he was three at the time, could not assume office. Under the circumstances Jiraiya felt it was necessary to keep him from the public eye. Only a limited few knew who Naruto was and even fewer know what he looks like. I agree fully with that decision." The Chief muttered.

"Wow, so that was why Naruto's files were sealed." Kiba remarked.

"Yes, Jiraiya was responsible for that as well."

"Chief, do you want us to go to the crime scene now?" Genma asked anxious to get going. He had a colleague to avenge here.

"Yes that will do. The CSI's should still be there." Genma and Sai nodded and made their way for the door, but they didn't get far.

"If there isn't a problem, may I join them?" Neji asked suddenly, stalling the two retreating men. His pale eyes were focusing intently on his own Chief, willing her to let him do this. He too wanted to avenge his colleague, the feud between them forgotten for the moment. She stared at him before nodding her agreement. "Thank you." He muttered and made to follow the two men.

"Take Kakashi with you." Tsunade replied as he passed her. Kakashi stood up from his seat and nodded in understanding. Once they were gone she proceeded to pace back and forth, following the trail Sakura had made until the nurse came in and forced her back to her room for rest. She promised to be back as soon as possible and no one doubted her word much to Lee's dismay.

"How long do you think we can keep this under wraps?" Itachi asked.

"As long as we possibly can. The other Senator's wish to be kept apprised of the investigation as well. They will not interfere for the time being." Chief Sarutobi muttered. Itachi nodded as he turned to look on his sleeping brother.

"The media will have a field day if they discover that my mother and father's deaths are somehow linked to Senator Jiraiya's murder; if only through the fact that Naruto was shot with the same gun."

"But whoever shot Sasuke and Naruto have to know that the gun already had bodies on it?" Shikamaru replied.

"If it was bought illegally then that wouldn't be the case." Ino stated.

"Do you really think it could be as coincidental as that?" Shikamaru asked shaking his head in dismissal. "They had to know."

"Coincidence is a possibility and it should not be disregarded Shikamaru." Itachi remarked.

"Does that mean there is more than one person involved in this sordid affair?" Ino questioned.

"But what does Senator Jiraiya's murder have to do with your parent's death?" Temari asked.

"There was nothing to indicate that Jiraiya was in that building because of the Uchiha's." Shikamaru replied. "And as far as I know, he wasn't working on anything but his books."

"Books?" Temari asked but he waved her off. Jiraiya's books were a trivial matter, hardly a cause for concern.

"That isn't important right now."

"This makes very little sense." Itachi murmured, leaning forward in thought.

"I agree, Itachi." Shikamaru nodded.

**~CALM~**

A solitary man breathed out quickly from his perch on a nearby roof, the puffs of air rising in the chilly night. He was watching the gathering crowd outside the hospital with rapidly growing distaste. They couldn't care less about the boy; they were just waiting for news on his death. Simpletons; the whole lot of them!

The man growled in disgust. They wouldn't even be here if hadn't been for '_him.' _Then the blonde Senator never would have been shot. Why did _'he'_ have to interfere anyway, why did '_he_' have to raise the gun forcing himself to retaliate? Why did the stupid blonde have to choose that moment to turn around? He only hoped that _'he'_ hadn't killed him, because if he did '_he' _would pay! The man pulled out his phone wearily and dialed a number seared into his memory, waiting for the pick-up.

"We have a problem." He muttered as soon as the phone clicked.

'_Is he dead?'_

"Not yet."

'_You better hope that he doesn't die or the same could not be said about you!'_

"I understand, but there is more."

'_Go on...' _The voice urged.

"He got ahold of _that_ gun."

'_And how did he come about that?'_

"I'm unsure, but I will find out and retrieve it."

'_See to it that you do. I do not want to be forced to clean up this mess.'_

"I understand." The man replied, ending the call. That was something he did not want. If _'HE' _was to come here things would get messy and that was something they could do without if their plan was to succeed.

_**~CALM~**_

Genma and Sai stepped inside the crumbling building and passed the CSI's who were packing up with the remaining evidence, a grimace of repulsion on Genma's face. "I can't believe that Jiraiya would come to a place like this for any reason! It is also just like Naruto to want to see it up close." He murmured taking in his surroundings. "He always was a bit impulsive."

"From what Sasuke told us, they entered the first time and made their way to were the Senator was shot, which is right in here." Neji remarked, pointing to the room off to the left of them.

"This would have been the dining area when it was a restaurant; it doesn't look like much now." Kakashi supplied.

"It doesn't look much like a restaurant." Sai remarked, his face frozen on that creepy smile of his. Kakashi stared at the man wearily unsure of how to treat him.

"After Naruto had a look around they made their way outside, where Sasuke says they were accosted by a lady complaining about someone being in the building. Upon re-entering they split up. Sasuke said he searched the first floor and Naruto took the upper floors." Neji supplied.

"Let's check out the ground floor first, Sai." Genma replied. They searched over every square inch of area before finally making their way to the bottom of the steps. "I have to agree with you Sai. This doesn't look like any restaurant I've ever been in." He replied and pulled out another tooth pick to chew on.

"Only the first level was used for a restaurant. The second level was then converted to offices for the business and the third level remained a private living area. It passed through many hands that did nothing with it before finally being sold to a man who began the process of renovating it back into a restaurant before he suddenly died. What you see now is the result of squatters and poor maintenance." Kakashi offered, starting to ascend the steps. He could clearly see the remnants from the paramedics and the large blood pool drying on the carpet. In all his years of working with crime scenes, he had never once felt queasy, not even with his first homicide at the tender age of 18, but the sight of Naruto's blood had his stomach churning and his blood running cold. This was someone he knew and he would make sure that he got justice for this!

"How did he survive that much blood loss?" Neji asked quietly, pale eyes widened in concern and wonderment. He was looking green around the gills, his focus solely on the floor.

"He has a strong will to live." Genma muttered around his tooth pick, appearing unfazed by the sight. But that would be a lie; he just masked it better.

"What did your guy say happened next?" Sai asked, effectively taking the conversation away from the topic of Naruto.

"He came running up the steps, noticing a man standing over Naruto, gun raised to shoot him again. Sasuke raised his gun and fired, but said that he missed him. He didn't know that he had been shot himself until afterwards."

"What happened to the shooter?" Sai asked.

"Sasuke said he ran off."

"Do you know which way?" Genma replied looking around for possible exits.

"I don't think he said..." Kakashi murmured.

"No, just that he ran off." Neji supplied.

"Well, there isn't much left here to look at. We would like to see all the files compiled so far so we know what we are dealing with."

Kakashi nodded and led the way outside. Once he was outside he breathed in deeply trying to rid himself of the metallic smell of blood. His stomach churned again, but he forced it down.

At the precinct he handed them all the files they had on the investigation and no time was wasted before they were immersed in the documents, scanning over the details quickly. They even delved into the fresh paperwork from Iruka...a rush having been put on all the evidence collected.

_**~CALM~**_

****Day Seven****

Pain! Pain was the first thing to register in his foggy mind, excruciating and unbearable pain. Yet, he was made to endure it, keeping him from drifting off into a deeper slumber. He desperately wanted to sleep, he was so tired; and the beeping, that god-awful beeping! It was ever-present and seemed to be getting louder and more frequent the longer it persisted. Didn't it know that there were people resting here?

Begrudgingly, blue eyes cracked open, squinting at the bright light of the room and trying to dispel the blurriness from his eyes. Where was he? He didn't recognize it. Something moved before him, bending in and getting real close to his face. The voice was soothing, but he couldn't comprehend the words being said. What was going on?

Another person entered his field of vision and shined a light in his eyes. Who the hell shined lights in people's eyes? More words were spoken, but they reached his ears in a jumbled mess. The man smiled his way as the lady exited the room hurriedly.

"Na…o?" He tried to concentrate on what was being said, but it was still a confusing heap to him, drifting through his ears and mixing together before filtering out. Why wasn't the guy speaking clearly for him?

"N…ru…"

"Na…ut…"

"Nar…o…"

"Naruto?" And finally the words registered, the man was calling his name. Naruto stared directly at him, his eyes wide.

"Do…you…know…where…you…are?" The doctor asked the words slow in reaching his foggy brain.

Naruto shook his head slightly as the doctor answered his own question. "You're…in…the…hospital. You…were injured."

"Hmm." Naruto groaned, trying to speak, but something was blocked his way. He tried to reach up toward his throat to see what hindered him, but the slight movement caused excruciating pain to ripple across his chest. He groaned out at the shock, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, his heart rate accelerating and his breath stolen away.

"Try not to move, Naruto. I'll give you something for the pain shortly and don't try to speak. You have a tube down your throat to help you breath." The doctor soothed. Naruto calmed immediately trying not to focus on the pain, which was proving difficult for him. It was overpowering his senses.

"Dr. Sabaku, they wish to see him now." A lady uttered softly, standing next to the door.

"Thank you Matsuri. Let them know only two can visit at a time and not to wear him out."

"I understand, Dr. Sabaku."

"Matsuri?"

"Hmm?" She asked turning around to look at him.

"Call me Kankuro, please." Matsuri blushed and nodded before rushing off, Kankuro grinning at her reaction.

_**~CALM~**_

Everyone stirred as Matsuri bustled into the room, their worst fears spinning in their minds. Sasuke stirred from his sleep and took in his surroundings. His line of sight drifted towards the waiting room door where he witnessed the OR nurse bustle towards them.

"He's awake." She smiled kindly, watching everyone deflate in relief.

"When can we see him?" Shikamaru asked hurriedly.

"I'll ask the doctor and be right back." She smiled, leaving back through the double doors.

"When did he get out of surgery?" Sasuke asked groggily. He scanned the room until he located the hanging clock, almost groaning when he realized that he had been out for almost eight hours. The early morning sun was shining in the room, giving Konoha a much-needed break from the miserable coverage of clouds.

"You were sleeping when they informed us." Tsunade replied, waiving her hand to calm the raging Uchiha. "You had just fallen asleep and we wanted to keep it that way. All they told us was that he was out, critical but stable."

"You promised you would let me know the minute you heard anything!" He hissed, feeling betrayed. Would they have even woken him if Naruto had taken an even further turn for the worse...or even died?

"You know now and there was no harm done, little brother. It would not have relieved you of your burden of worry, only increased it if you had known. It was better to let you get some rest..."

"The Dr. says you can see him now, but only two at a time, please, and try not to wear him out. He has a tube in place to help with his breathing so he won't be able to speak with you. He may also appear groggy to you, but you needn't worry. It's just the effects of the medication and having just woken up from anesthesia, but as long as he is awake you can visit with him." Matsuri smiled.

"I'm going." Shikamaru stated and grabbed up his crutches.

"I will join you." Sakura muttered suddenly. Eyes turned to stare at her and an out of breath Lee. "I snuck down." She admitted, unashamed.

_**~CALM~**_

Naruto was staring at the white ceiling dazedly, listening to the stillness of the room and the beep and hum of the machines that were keeping him stable. The Dr. had given him a shot of pain killers, but it wasn't doing much for the agonizing burning near his neck.

He heard the door flutter open and turned his head as best he could to see Shikamaru and Sakura walk in. They made their way to his bed side almost afraid to touch him. Naruto blinked at them tiredly. He may not have looked it at that moment, but he was happy to see them.

"Hey." Sakura muttered sadly, tears in her eyes. Shikamaru stared blankly at him, unable to think of what to say to his friend. Naruto moved his left hand slightly, touching Shikamaru's fingers in comfort.

"Stop that." Shikamaru choked. "You shouldn't be comforting me when you were the one hurt..." Naruto shook his head slightly, touching his fingers to Shikamaru's again.

"I should have been there, and then maybe you wouldn't have been hurt." Yet again, Naruto shook his head slightly, but Shikamaru didn't appear to see him. His head was bent with suffering and his eyes closed to the tears that wanted to fall...damn it, only Naruto could make him want to shed tears!

"You keep fighting, Naru." Sakura stated and laughed anxiously. "Don't you dare leave us?" He nodded as she wiped at her tears a small smile on her lips.

"I almost feel like being selfish and keeping you all to myself, but there are so many people who want to see you. So I'll be back later, after I feed the babies. I'm so happy you're ok." She smiled and bent in to kiss his forehead.

Chief Sarutobi was the next person to enter, walking toward the bed stiffly. Naruto grunted around the tube in his mouth as his shoulder gave a nasty throb. He felt like he had failed his chief by being shot.

"You must be in an enormous amount of pain, Naruto." He soothed. "You just focus on getting better right now and leave the rest to us. You're doing wonderful and I couldn't be more proud of you. But, there are others that want to see you so I'll be back later."

Naruto nodded gently, blinking back tears at his chiefs' words. With a smile Chief Sarutobi nodded and retreated letting the next person enter.

Kiba made his way forward with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Hey, Naruto! Glad to see you awake!" He replied too loudly earning a warning frown from Shikamaru, who made no move to leave his partners side. He grinned apologetically and turned back to Naruto. "Sorry." He muttered, rubbing at his shaggy brown hair.

"So you're a Senator, eh?" He laughed, brown eyes crinkling in amusement.

"Kiba!" Shikamaru warned. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he grunted around the tube in his mouth, causing Kiba's grin to slide from his face in confusion.

"I'm sorry, now is not the time. Get better quickly, Naruto!" He stated and backed out of the room only to be replaced by Ino who glared at her partner and shoved him out of the ICU. She walked up to Naruto slowly, almost too afraid to approach.

"Naruto." She smiled. "You had us all worried, but I'm glad that you're going to be ok." Shikamaru nodded his agreement, eyes focused on his friend whose blue eyes were drooping in weariness.

"Ino?" Shikamaru muttered and bent in to whisper in her ear. She nodded, said goodbye to Naruto and left, sending Temari in after her.

Temari walked up to him and bid him a speedy recovery before scampering off to let Itachi have his chance. By that time Naruto was starting to lightly doze off. Itachi walked in to see him resting peacefully. "I guess we wore him out." He laughed slightly.

"I'm just glad that he is ok."

"He still has a long road ahead of him; he is not out of the woods yet."

"Yes, but he's a fighter, Itachi."

"I agree, only he could pull himself out of this."

"It was always my fear that he would get himself into trouble like this and that I wouldn't be there to help him. I should have been the one there with him."

"Are you sure it would have changed anything, Shikamaru?"

"I don't know and that is what scares me. It scares me to think that I could have prevented this, or that if I had been there maybe he would have died. Would I have been able to get up those stairs as fast as Sasuke had, would I have missed shooting the suspect, would I have hit him instead, would I have been the one to be in Naruto's position and been shot instead? I don't know, but I wish I had been there for him."

"You are here for him now, when it truly matters."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"It will when he makes a full recovery."

Shikamaru sighed and slid into the nearest chair, his head in his hands. He looked like a broken man to Itachi, something he was all too familiar with himself. He was in this exact same position after his parents were murdered and he was left to care for his younger brother.

"You should try to rest Shikamaru. You cannot do any more for Naruto, so go and rest a bit in the waiting room. I will stay with him until you come back."

Shikamaru rubbed at his face and nodded. Itachi claimed the vacated seat and stared at the sleeping blonde, watching his chest rise and fall steadily, thinking that most of all he was the one that didn't deserve this. Naruto deserved to be deliriously happy...

"You have us all worried, Naruto." He whispered. "You can be reckless and impetuous, but I never thought that you of all people would be stalled by the likes of this. You are a fighter and if you have forgotten that I will remind you that you have unfinished business here. Don't you dare give up on it because you are not a quitter, Naruto?"

Itachi reached out a hand and brushed his cheek, almost as a lover would do. Sasuke stood frozen at the door, unwilling to register what he had just witnessed, but the only thing flashing through his mind like an enormous blinking sign was: Naruto and his brother? He felt his hand tremble as he held the door open, but he couldn't move. His legs wouldn't listen to what the brain was telling them. He felt anger and jealousy course through him and he wanted to rip his brother's heart out for being with Naruto! Naruto was his and brother or no brother he would make sure that Itachi knew just who the blonde belonged too!

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in and visit him, little brother?" Itachi murmured, his lips rising in a smirk that Sasuke couldn't see.

Coming to his senses, Sasuke grit his teeth and made his way into the depths of the ICU. He stopped in front of Itachi his fist clenched painfully. "You were with Naruto?" Sasuke asked in barely contained anger.

"No, Naruto is nothing but a good friend." Itachi murmured.

"You don't come off as just being close friends. You were stroking his cheek like a lover would do." Sasuke grit his teeth trying to control the thrumming impulse to throttle.

"I was rubbing at his scars, Sasuke."

"Why?"

"That because I want him to be happy." Itachi sighed.

"I don't get it, Itachi. Your actions seem..."

"There are feeling there, but not in the form that you perceive. There is no doubt that if I had wanted to I could make Naruto mine and he would want for nothing. But he was consistently in relationships with less worthy individuals and you know I do not interfere with ongoing relationships."

"No, you just find a way to work it to your advantage."

"Does he mean something more to you than just a colleague at work?" Itachi smirked.

"And if he was more to me?"

"Hn."

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly, trying to hold back the surge of anger. He didn't care that he was putting strain on the muscle that currently had a bullet hole in it, oblivious to the pain. "Are you trying to warn me off him, Itachi?" He could barely keep the rage from his voice.

"Hardly, foolish little brother, Naruto has taken an Uchiha and if you are anything like our ancestors you will not give up on what you want. Do not blow it Sasuke, because with Naruto you only get one shot. Just remember this; if you do screw up I can be there to take your place. And that is a warning." Itachi murmured, vacating his seat and indicating Sasuke to sit.

Sasuke glared daggers at his brother weighing the pros and cons of taking a swing at him. In the end he decided not to for fear of being parted from his dobe, something he was not willing to risk. And like hell was he going to give Itachi any chances to pursue _his _blonde!

"You know, it really is amazing that you two found each other." Itachi remarked cryptically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke bristled, not sure why that comment rubbed him the wrong way.

Itachi laughed quietly and made his way towards the door. "Have a seat Sasuke. I'll just be right outside if you need anything." He made his way out, refusing to answer Sasuke's string of questions and also to give him some time alone with Naruto. A smirk adorned his face as he manipulated his brother.

He fully believed that only an Uchiha could make Naruto happy, he just had to push Sasuke enough to latch onto the blonde and never let go. Of course, being an Uchiha, he could take Naruto away from Sasuke, but why would he do something so foolish? He had his own blonde that just so happened to have an obsession with explosives...it was a good thing he had a pyrotechnician license.

**~CALM~**

Taking his brother's advice, Sasuke sat down in the chair and reached out for the tan hand lying limply on the bed. Flipping the hand over, he started rubbing circles into the palm with his blood stained thumb. Onyx eyes focused on the heart monitor, watching it beat out a steady rhythm as the ventilator helped him breathe.

"Dobe..." Sasuke whispered. "Please, don't leave me. I have an answer to the question you asked me. It was always going to be yes; yes, dobe, yes. So wake up already and let me know that you still want this with me..."

Sasuke laid the palm of Naruto's hand against his forehead, closing his eyes against the stinging pinpricks of tears. He wasn't sure how long he sat like that or even when he dozed off, but the next thing he knew the hand was moving against his. Sasuke's head shot up and stared at wide blue eyes and he couldn't help it when a small smile quirked his lips.

"Hey, dobe..."

"Hmm." Naruto grunted around the tube in his throat.

"Don't try to speak. I'm going to get the Dr." Sasuke made to pull away hurriedly, but Naruto grasped as tightly as he could the hand holding his. He turned to stare confusedly at the blonde, his eyes swimming with tears.

"Dobe?" He questioned confusedly, but Naruto shook his head slightly, wincing at the sharp pain in his shoulder.

"You're awake again." Dr. Sabaku smiled, startling Sasuke. He grabbed up Naruto's file from the end of the bed and started checking over the vitals that must have been taken some time after Sasuke had nodded off. "Your progress is astounding; Mr. Uzumaki, but you still have a long road ahead of you. Good news though. Your O2 stats are climbing steadily and we can take out the ventilator; you'll still require oxygen use though."

Naruto nodded in understanding. Matsuri walked up to him, smiling kindly and turned to Sasuke. "Do you mind giving us some privacy? I'll come and get you when we're done."

Sasuke nodded and exited the room, but not before squeezing Naruto's hand and promising to return. Itachi and Shikamaru were standing right outside the doors and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"I was hesitant to disturb you after you fell asleep and Shikamaru just woke up. We decided to wait out here while the Dr. went in. How is Naruto?"

"He's doing well from what the Dr. said and they are preparing to remove the tube as we speak." Sasuke replied, eyeing his brother steadily. Itachi could only smirk, jumping with glee on the inside that his little brother took the bait. As soon as they took the next step in their relationship and was confident that they could withstand a F5 hurricane, he would inform him that he never had anything to worry about. Oh, how he loved to mess with his little brother!

_**~CALM~**_

Genma sighed and made his way towards the coffee pot to pour out a considerable amount of brew into a white Styrofoam cup. He blew over the top attempting to cool it down enough for consumption. He grimaced as it burned at the back of his throat and strode back to his chair. He took a quick glance out the window, just now aware that the day was progressing rapidly towards evening. They had spent an entire morning and half an afternoon just acquainting themselves with the investigations.

"I think we need to speak with Detective Uchiha and we should check up on Naruto's status." Genma stated. As usual Sai didn't answer but continued to smile. Nodding and trying not to roll his eyes, Genma grabbed up his keys and motioned to Kakashi and Neji, questioning if they wanted to tag along.

_**~CALM~**_

Naruto stared at the ceiling focusing on the Dr.'s instructions. He was told to exhale while he pulled the tub out and to expect a coughing fit; which he was currently in the process of.

"That's good Mr. Uzumaki." Dr. Sabaku smiled. Naruto growled at the man as the pain erupted in bursts over his shoulder with each wracking cough. "I'll give you something more for your pain."

It was a welcome relief to Naruto as the pain subsided considerably into a more manageable burn. His attention swung to the doors as Itachi peaked his head inside a smile on his face as he witnessed Naruto's staring. Dr. Sabaku motioned for him to enter. Wasting no time, Shikamaru and Sasuke followed him in.

"I'll give you some time, but try not to wear him out." Dr. Sabaku smiled.

"How are you feeling Naru?" Itachi asked. Sasuke frowned at the nickname, jealousy blossoming in his chest anew.

"Like I was shot." Naruto rasped out.

"Besides that, Naru." Itachi smiled.

"I'm fine."

"You had us all worried." Shikamaru remarked.

"I'm sorry..." He coughed. He shut his eyes against the pain, blinking them open to focus on Sasuke. Blue eyes scanned over the pale detective looking for any sign of harm. His eyes alighted on Sasuke's bandaged upper arm and he felt his heart flutter.

"You were shot?" He asked, jerking forward in panic. He hissed painfully as his shoulder erupted into thousands of tiny burning pinpricks, but he didn't care. Sasuke had been hurt and that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

Itachi and Shikamaru jerked forward, but they were beat out by Sasuke who was next to the bed in a flash, pushing against the naked and flushed chest of his dobe.

"Lay back, dobe, before you really hurt yourself." But the words lacked any malice and if you paid really close attention you would note the concern lacing his voice.

"You were shot?" Naruto rasped, tears springing to his eyes.

"Dobe, you have more important things to worry about than my being shot; which pales in comparison to your own injury."

"I'm sorry." He whispered out.

"For what? It was my own stupidity that got me shot. I ignored all of my training and rushed towards a man holding a gun."

"I'm sorry..." He repeated.

"Don't be dobe. I'm fine and you are going to be fine."

"I know you just woke up, Naruto, but can you tell us what happened?" Itachi asked quietly, his onyx eyes rippling with curiosity.

"Don't answer that, Naruto." Genma muttered, stepping inside the room. Itachi turned to glare at the two men, his eyes taking on a strange reddish hue.

"I am an Assistant District Attorney with Konohagakure; I have the right to ask that question, Genma."

"No, Itachi; this time you don't. With the recent discovery we want you nowhere near the investigation." Genma stated.

"That is why I have the right to ask the question."

"Do you really want to jeopardize this investigation?" He questioned.

"You know that is not what I want."

"Then let us do our job and you may just have your chance to prosecute this."

"That will never happen, Yamato will not allow it."

"With everyone watching we must do this by the book, but you can have a transcript when we're done, Itachi." He assured. "Give us a few minutes, please?"

Itachi growled and moved away from the bed. He reached out and dragged Sasuke along with him without a word. Shikamaru sighed and made to follow them out, hobbling along on his bulky crutches. When he reached the door he threw over his shoulder: "We'll be back shortly Naruto, so don't let them wear you out."

"Ok." Naruto rasped out, turning his attention to the two remaining men. He couldn't believe that Raido wasn't here and that Sai was sent in his stead. What the hell were they thinking in Konohagakure?

"We're happy to see that you're ok, Naruto." Genma smiled, chewing on his toothpick. Sai, with his ever-present smile, made to speak.

"Shut up Sai. Whatever you have to say I do not want to hear it."

"Whatever you say, 'dickless'."

"Damn it Sai." Naruto sighed.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Genma asked, placing a tape recorder on the end of Naruto's bed. He shot a warning glare at Sai, but only received his smile in return.

Naruto knit his brow and leaned back into the mattress, grimacing at the pain as he tried to get comfortable. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, before snapping them open, focusing on the events from yesterday.

"We received a fax that stated the building was released and set to be torn down the very next day. I wanted to see the crime scene up close, so I asked Sasuke to take me there." He began.

"Why did you ask Detective Uchiha to take you?" Genma questioned.

"Because Shikamaru broke his foot and would be unable to go." He answered.

"Why didn't you ask Lieutenant Hatake then?"

"Is there a problem with me asking Sasuke?" He rasped out angrily.

"We are trying to help you, Naruto. You don't have to be defensive." Genma stated. Sai made to speak again but Naruto told him to 'shut up' again.

"Sasuke was the first person I saw, that is why I asked him and not Kakashi. He was willing to show me the building and we arrived outside. From there, Sasuke showed me where Jiraiya was found..." Naruto stalled and gulped against the fresh wave of anguish.

Genma listened intently to Naruto explain the events in vivid detail; all the while having a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Even though he was aware of the aftermath the lead up was still horrifying to hear. Genma couldn't imagine having fared as well as Naruto had if he had been in that same position.

"I was just exiting the room when I heard something down stairs. It sounded like the building was collapsing so I rushed to the steps to see that there was someone already on the landing. I thought it was Sasuke at first, but as they got closer something told me it wasn't. He crept out of the shadows, laughing at me the whole time. I went to raise my gun, but he beat me to it and raised his own. I asked him what he was doing in a crime scene, but he continued to laugh; and then I heard it. Another gun cocked behind me and I turned to look…I don't remember what happened after that." Naruto stated.

"There were two people? You're sure about that?" Genma asked interestedly.

"Yeah, I remember hearing them and turning, then there is nothing until I woke up here."

"You are aware that you were shot from the front and not from behind?"

"There was someone behind me." Naruto certified.

"There was nothing collected at the crime scene to tell us that there were two perpetrators…hmm?"

"I know there were two of them, one in front of me and one behind me."

"Are you sure you're not mistaken, dickless? You were shot from…"

"I know where I was shot, Sai! I can feel it quite vividly, but it doesn't change the fact that there were two of them!" Naruto growled, the machine to his right beeping rapidly. Leave it to Sai to irritate him to no end! The nurse wasted no time in making her way inside the room, calling for the Dr. immediately. Genma and Sai were forced from the room as Dr. Sabaku tried to lower Naruto's rising blood pressure.

Fifteen minutes later Dr. Sabaku walked out of the room, confronting the two detectives. In the intervening time Chief Sarutobi had joined them, his brow drawn in consternation.

"I thought I told you not to stress him? Do you realize the danger you just put him in?"

"We apologize, it won't happen again." Genma stated.

"It certainly won't, because as long as he is a patient here you are barred from seeing him." Dr. Sabaku snapped and stormed off, Matsuri rushing demurely behind him.

"Sai." Chief Sarutobi stated gravely, sighing and shaking his head.

"Naruto worked himself up." Sai smiled.

"Yes, but you were the contributing factor. You should have known better with the history between you."

"He seemed like his normal self, I apologize for not realizing that his health was that fragile."

"What's done is done. Did you finish the interview Genma?"

"Yes, I got everything I needed to know for now."

Chief Sarutobi nodded. "Raido is on his way. Sai you are welcome to stay if you like."

"I would like that."

"Wait, Sai is staying on?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes displaying disbelief as he hobbled towards them. Itachi and Sasuke were close behind, Sasuke's eyes roaming over Sai and Genma. He immediately dismissed Genma as competition, but this Sai was another story. He didn't like him…he already knew he didn't like him.

"Another set of eyes would hurt nothing, Shikamaru."

"True, but must they be Sais'?"

"He is just as efficient as you and Naruto or Genma and Raido." Shikamaru frowned but didn't fight his chief on it.

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed earning a smile from Sai.

"You must be Naruto's newest lay? Tell me, how was it?"

Sasuke growled as Genma froze in horror, toothpick falling from his mouth.

"SAI!" Chief Sarutobi reprimanded.

Itachi reached out and laid a restraining hand on Sasuke's shoulder as he moved forward to strike. It would not do to have him banned from the hospital. "He means nothing by it Sasuke. That is just how Sai is; rude, crude, and socially unacceptable at times."

"Hn." Sasuke snarled glaring painful death at the pale man with the creeping smile. "If there isn't a problem, I'll be going in there now." He ground out moving past everyone and towards the room. He was anxious to get inside to Naruto and away from the urge to bash in the creeps head. Genma eyed his advancement before stalling him.

"I just have a question for you first?" Sasuke paused and turned to look at him, irritation etched on his face. He nodded stiffly.

"How many perpetrators were there?"

Sasuke frowned in thought. "There was only one that I saw."

"Are you sure about that?" Genma asked.

"I only saw the one, standing over Naruto and gun raised to shot him again." Sasuke affirmed. "Why, was there another person that I didn't know about?"

"Hmm, Naruto says that there were two, the man on the landing and another person that came up behind him."

"If he cleared the second level how could someone be behind him?" Sai asked. Sasuke snarled at him again.

"I don't know and I can't be sure that there really was a second person."

"Naruto wouldn't lie about something like this." Shikamaru defended.

"I don't think that he is lying, but I believe that he could be adding a detail from a previous case. You know that one I'm talking about where the guy was able to sneak up on him from behind."

"Do you really believe that, Genma?" Chief Sarutobi questioned.

"There was no evidence that there was another person there..."

"That doesn't mean that they weren't there." Sasuke growled. "If Naruto says that he was there then that means he was there."

Genma laughed out loud, staring at Sasuke in amusement. "You hardly know Naruto at all, so you really can't say that."

"I don't have to know him that well to believe in him."

Genma's smile faltered, slipping into a contemplative look instead. He eyed the young Uchiha up and down before deciding to speak. "What exactly is your relationship with Naruto?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke frowned.

"Oh, it has everything to do with it. You are either completely infatuated with our Naruto and will believe every word out of his mouth, even if it was a lie; giving him the benefit of the doubt; or completely naïve. You don't strike me as being naïve, Sasuke. So which is it?"

"Neither." He growled and made his way into the hospital room.

"Hmm, he's just like you Itachi." Genma laughed. "But really, what is his relationship with Naruto?" His eyes sought out an answer, but everyone remained impassive. Could Sai really be right?

"We're not really sure of that at the moment." Shikamaru replied cryptically.

_**~CALM~**_

Sasuke sat down in the chair offered by the bed, sinking into the uncomfortable vinyl. Naruto appeared to be sleeping, which caught Sasuke off guard when blue eyes snapped open and eyed him critically.

"Dobe...?"

"If your answer is neither than why do you believe?" Naruto rasped.

"You heard that?" Sasuke asked incredulously. Naruto shook his head slightly. "Well, neither of the terms fit why I believe you."

"Why do you believe me, then?"

"Because you don't strike me as the kind of person that would lie about what happened or confuse an old memory with what really happened."

"What if I am?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I don't believe you are."

"I don't know what to believe anymore. I'm certain there was someone behind me, but when I sit and think about it, there may have been no one at all."

"What is your gut telling you, dobe?"

"That there was some one behind me."

"Then there was some one behind you." Sasuke affirmed. Naruto nodded, settling into staring at the wall. He was getting antsy and he couldn't shake the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach; his thoughts finding their way to the building. He was so stupid for wanting to go there. It only resulted in him getting shot…and to make things worse he got Sasuke shot as well. He wanted to apologize again.

"I'm sorry, teme." Naruto muttered quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He whispered, kissing Naruto's forehead.

Naruto sighed against the contact, his voice carrying away from him. "Please say yes, teme."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm, not how I intended this chapter to go, but I'm happy with it. :D I hope that scene were the suspect is on the roof wasn't too confusing? And I just couldn't help the playfulsadistic streak in Itachi. I just love that about him, he is such a manipulative weasel! Please read and review! And thank you for the reviews and alerts and favorites. I'm always happy to receive them.**


	8. Chapter 8

This is dedicated to the amazing **catiemon **on a special day**! :D **

I also want to wish those that celebrate Easter a Happy Easter and if you don't celebrate, have a wonderful weekend.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly. Sasuke owns him and he won't share. :( I also am not a Dr. and that may be a good thing. **

**Warning: SasuNaru, minor language and slight time-skip...miniscule really.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

_**Day Seven**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat in silence, unable to answer Naruto's question as it replayed itself over and over in his mind. 'Please say yes, teme.' He didn't have to guess what Naruto meant and Sasuke would have answered immediately if it wouldn't have been the way Naruto asked it. He had sounded so broken and desperate that it shocked him to hear it.<p>

Naruto gasped when he realized what he just said. He turned wide eyes to stare at Sasuke, fear clear on his face. That was enough to jolt Sasuke out of his reverie and he laughed softly. He placed his hand on Naruto's cheek, rubbing his thumb over the faint whisker marks.

"Yes." Sasuke smiled.

"Really?" Naruto asked with breathless amazement.

"Don't sound so surprised, dobe." He laughed.

"How can I not be surprised?"

"Dobe?" He questioned when he witnessed tears in Narutos eyes, clinging to his eyelashes as he stared at Sasuke.

"You mean it Sasuke?" Naruto pleaded. "You're not playing some cruel joke on me? Because if you are I swear…"

"Shh, dobe, I'm not joking. I'm serious about this."

Naruto smiled against the hand on his cheek, pure happiness lighting his face despite the flowing tears. Sasuke smiled himself feeling an odd sensation bubbling up in his stomach. He felt lighter than air and was extremely happy something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Thank you, teme." Naruto whispered.

"Thank me for what, dobe?"

"You didn't leave me."

"Why would I leave you?" He murmured softly. This wasn't the first time he heard Naruto say that and Shikamaru had confirmed it, but he wanted to hear it from his dobe.

"They always do. It goes so well that I begin to think that, maybe, they could be the one. But then they just up and leave one day and sometimes for no real reason. I'm always left alone." He cried.

"But you're not alone. You have me and your friends and…umm, Shikamaru." Sasuke muttered earning a small laugh from Naruto. "What is their loss is my gain."

"Possessive much?"

"Only with what matters the most to me."

"I matter to you?" Naruto whispered, wiping at the tears in his eyes.

"Yes. You matter a great deal to me."

"You should watch what you say teme or I might just get used to hearing it." Sasuke slid forward in his seat, his eyes lowering to Narutos lips.

"Then I would say it to you every day so you would get used to it." And with that said Sasuke closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Naruto's.

~CALM~

"You're not sure at the moment? So that means that there was or is something between them." Genma asked.

"Yeah, _'something'._" Shikamaru mumbled staring at the door as Sasuke disappeared behind it.

"Elaborate, Shikamaru; you know how important details like this could be."

"Naruto didn't return to our hotel room two nights ago. I don't think you have to put much thought into what he was up too, Genma."

Genma nodded as he pulled out a toothpick and popped it in his mouth, chewing. "I thought Jiraiya talked to him about that."

"He did and Naruto was doing well…up until we arrived here. Naruto got in one of those moods again."

"And you did nothing with him?" Genma questioned. It was no secret that the two had relations, it was common knowledge. Chief Sarutobi only allowed it to continue because it never hindered their working relationship.

"I haven't been with Naruto for over a year."

"But you believe that Naruto and detective Uchiha were together the other night?"

"Sasuke confirmed it." Neji muttered strolling up behind Kakashi.

"Ok, so when did detective Uchiha admit this."

"He stated it when we were in the waiting room right before Itachi arrived." Neji offered. Genma nodded and stared off lost in thought.

"What are you thinking Genma?" Sai asked.

"Nothing really; I'm just trying to understand it all."

"Understand what?"

"Well, detective Uchiha doesn't strike me as the kind to be bottom?" He eyed Itachi with a hint of apology. He was speaking about his precious little brother after all. To his surprise Itachi and Neji both let out a chuckle.

"Sasuke is certainly not the type to bottom." Neji replied between his laughter. Genma turned quickly to Shikamaru, confusion written on his face. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the wall.

"He wouldn't talk to me about it." That was all he needed to say. Naruto no longer needed him, just like Jiraiya wanted. Damn that stupid promise!

Chief Sarutobi cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention and effectively quieting Sai, who was preparing to reply what could only be assumed as something nasty. "I think that we have done enough poking into Naruto's personal life. Anything that is not important to the case will not be mentioned further."

"Of course, Chief Sarutobi." Genma agreed, nudging Sai in the ribs when he didn't agree as well.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Let us get back to the investigation then. Tsunade was on her way to speak with Danzo; no doubt she will return to the station afterwards. I think it best that we return there and allow Naruto and Mr. Uchiha to rest from their injuries."

With that the hallway cleared out leaving Shikamaru, Neji, and Itachi. Itachi took one last look towards the door and turned to leave without a word. Once he turned the corner Shikamaru pushed off the wall and made his way towards the door, Neji falling in behind him. What Shikamaru saw halted him in his tracks causing curiosity to thrum through Neji. He looked ahead of him and paused, his mind blanking. Sasuke and Naruto were kissing…

Falling back, Neji leaned against the wall hurting in heart and soul. Shikamaru gulped and turned away, intent on getting as far away from there as possible. He saw the dejected being of Neji and sighed. "Want to get out of here?" He asked. Neji focused his attention on Shikamaru and, not understanding why, nodded. He followed the limping man from the hospital informing Chief Sarutobi that he was going to make sure Shikamaru made it back to the hotel safely.

~CALM~

Sakura slowly crept down from the maternity ward, intent on making her way to Naruto's room. She had to navigate through nurses and her searching husband who had almost caught her twice. She exhaled in relief once the ICU doors shut behind her. Making her way to Naruto's room she paused on the threshold, caught by the scene playing out in front of her.

Sasuke was settling back into his seat after having just kissed Naruto, his hand rubbing against the scars on Naruto's cheeks. With a smile she knocked on the door and entered; smile still in place when she reached Naruto's bedside.

"Sakura!" He exclaimed happily.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"Much better than yesterday!" He exclaimed, his blue eyes crackling with happiness.

"Good, Naru, that's good." She laughed. She took a seat on the end of his bed and turned her attention to Sasuke.

"How are you holding up Sasuke?"

"You don't have to worry about me Sakura; I'm more than ok…now."

"It's nice to see you two happy." She murmured, tears rising in her eyes.

"Don't cry Sakura. I'm ok, the teme's ok, see we're fine." He muttered trying to comfort her.

"You almost died, Naru. Sasuke was injured too!"

"I didn't die though."

"But you could have!"

"But I didn't." He whispered, grabbing her hand in his.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I don't know." Naruto admitted. Sakura smiled softly and gripped his hand tightly.

"So how are your twins?"

"They are sleeping now and will be that way for a little while longer." She laughed turning into the proud mother.

"I can't wait to see them." He exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm sure they would appreciate seeing their godfather, if you're willing that is?" She whispered and turned to Sasuke. "Both of you? Lee and I couldn't make up our minds so we decided that we could just have two godfathers instead."

"I would be honored." Naruto exclaimed, a wide smile adorning his face. The sight gave Sasuke a pause as he admired his lover.

"I would be honored as well, Sakura." He agreed.

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled. She jumped up and kissed Naruto on the forehead before rounding on Sasuke. "Can I talk to you for just a minute?"

With a nod Sasuke agreed. He followed her into the hallway. "I wanted to know what you are doing, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned a glare on her, his brow knit in mild irritation. "What…?"

"With Naruto, what are doing with Naruto?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

Sakura took a step back at the venom in his voice, but she didn't back down. "You misunderstand me."

"I don't think I am." He muttered crossing his arms in front of him.

Sakura settled against the wall staring at the overhead clock. "We met in kindergarten." She started, recalling images from the far corners of her memory. "Naruto was such a vibrant person and I admit that we didn't hit it off as friends at first. I was envious of everything about him and I didn't treat him kindly because of it, but he kept trying to be my friend. He even went so far as to declare in front of everyone that he was madly in love with me and that he would marry me someday. Well, as you can see that didn't happen, but if Mom hadn't been transferred when I was in Jr. High, who knows?"

"Am I supposed to be jealous of what you just said?" Sasuke asked bitterly not quite sure where she was going with this trip down memory lane.

"Not at all." She laughed, tears in her eyes. Sasuke realized a second too late that they were tears of deep sadness and not regret for a lost chance. "When Naruto goes after something he does it with passion. He shines so bright that it nearly blinds you to stand next to him. I just never realized until now how much I truly love him." She cried.

"Sakura..."

"You treat him like the precious gem he is, but don't treat him like a fragile object that will break either. He is precious, but durable. Love him every day, tell him that you love him every day, and make sure that he wants for nothing, Sasuke. He deserves to be happy so you make damn sure that he is for the rest of his life!" She threatened.

"Hn, you don't have to worry about that." Sasuke muttered cockily.

"Make sure that I don't." She threatened again. Seeing the nod from Sasuke she turned and made her way back to the maternity ward, wiping her eyes as she went. All she wanted was for Naruto to be happy; if he was happy than she was happy. Sasuke watched her go before returning to his dobe's room where he was met with silence. Naruto had fallen asleep on him.

**~CALM~**

_****Day Eight****_

"I'll kill him! I swear one of these days I will kill that man!" Tsunade muttered, striding into her packed precinct with purpose. This was definitely not how she wanted to start off her mornings. Genma looked up from the files, staring at her over-sized breasts in admiration. He didn't have a chance to appreciate them when he first arrived, but now that he could, he was drinking them all in.

"Who now?" Kiba practically whined. Tsunade shot her detective a glare before growling and biting her thumb.

"That damn Danzo, he is such a thorn in my side; sitting there with that nasty smirk on his face. He doesn't care one bit that he may have further endangered a young man's life!"

"Calm down Tsunade." Chief Sarutobi soothed, stepping forward and laying a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"I can't bring myself too, Sensei. Do you know what he is trying to do; what he is _threatening _to do?" Her knuckles cracked menacingly and Kiba took a small step back, his hand bumping the top of Akamaru's head who took to cowering beneath his master's desk.

"You must calm yourself and allow me to handle Danzo."

"I can't!"

"Tsunade?" Chief Sarutobi soothed.

Tsunade released a heavy sigh and bit her thumb again, nodding in agreement and taking a deep breath. Everyone knew how much this meant to her and to rile her up now was akin to suicide. This Danzo had better watch his back from now on!

Genma stood up and stretched catching sight of Raido entering the small precinct, a look of bewildered amusement adorning his face. Sighting Genma he made his way to him swiftly, ignoring the odd looks he was receiving. Honestly, he was used to the glances and murmurings because of the scars across the left side of his face. "I have files for you to look at, Genma, they may prove to be useful with the investigation." He muttered, handing his partner the thick folder.

Genma nodded and sat down, delving into the depths of the manila envelope as Raido made his way to Chief Tsunade and Chief Sarutobi. He gave a passing glance to Sai fully aware he had decided to stay on and help with the investigation. "Chief Tsunade, I'm Raido Namiashi. I apologize for my delay in arriving and for Sai's behavior. It was unacceptable and disgraceful. Our department is better than that."

"I understand, but you should not be apologizing for him."

"If I didn't there would be no form of apology. Sometimes it is better to hear those words than to hear them from the mouth of the offender." Raido murmured.

"Hmm, are you up for this?" She asked, eyeing the man with a critical eye.

"I am more than up for this." He agreed. With that said he excused himself, Tsunade agreeing with a wave of her hand. She turned to see Sarutobi frowning in disapproval.

"Sensei?" She asked.

"Let me speak to Danzo. I may be able to get him to pull back." Tsunade nodded agreement, content for the moment to step back, but readying herself for the fight Danzo would no doubt give her in retaliation.

**~CALM~**

Genma stood up and made his way to the clear dry erase board that had been wheeled out for their use. He pulled out pictures and started to tape them in place: first Jiraiya's picture, then Fugaku and Mikoto Uchihas picture, and lastly a picture of Naruto. He grabbed up the white marker and listed the highlights of the cases for Jiraiya and the Uchiha's, but his hand stalled under Naruto's picture.

"It doesn't make sense to me, Raido."

"What about?"

"Why Naruto? How does he fit into all this besides being the next Senator?"

"You think that the person that shot him knew that?"

"I don't know." Genma murmured. "It seems strange, even illogical to believe that they could know what he looked like."

"So it was just a coincidence?" Raido asked, skepticism lacing his words.

"It may just be."

"You do know that there is no such thing as a coincidence." Kakashi stated.

"What else could it be?" Genma asked.

"That's what we have to figure out."

"What do you think about this: could Jiraiya have been looking into the Uchiha murders?"

"We found nothing in his home that even remotely resembled an investigation; especially where the Uchiha's were concerned. I don't even think that they knew one another so why would Jiraiya be investigating them." Raido asked.

"Maybe we overlooked something?" Genma asked, not truly believing that himself.

"Not possible. Naruto gave us free rein to look through every nook and cranny. If there was something there we would have found it." He grabbed the marker from Genma's lax grip and started to write under Naruto's name, compiling a short list of facts from the shooting. "You do know that if Jiraiya was investigating anything that it would be..."

"And we both know that he ended that search years ago when it hit a brick wall."

"Hmm, it couldn't hurt to look; but let's solve Jiraiya's murder and Naruto's shooting first and then we can look at those files." Raido replied.

"I'm sure you will have an enormous amount of help when you do." Kakashi smiled and indicated the small precincts detectives. "All you have to do is ask."

"Thank you for the offer, it will be appreciated."

"So, Naruto said that there were two people besides him and Detective Uchiha." Genma replied, returning the conversation back to the present investigation.

"Two?"

"Yes, when Sai and I questioned him, he reported two perps. There was one in front of him on the second level landing and one behind him. He was adamant about there being two."

"Do you believe him?"

"There was no evidence."

"How many times have we been proven wrong by Naruto when there was no evidence to support his claims?"

"Twelve."

"And how many times have we been proven right?"

"Zero." Genma supplied, causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"So, we go back and look. If we can't find anything we look again until we do. This is Naruto we're talking about..."

"You guys seem to think very highly him?" Neji leaned against his desk and crossed his arms staring at the two men. Shikamaru seemed unnaturally subdued as he sat in Neji's chair.

"Naruto is special; it is hard not to like him..." He whispered, not lifting his gaze from the desk in front of him. Genma and Raido shared a look waiting to discuss it until later. This was definitely not the Shikamaru they were used to.

"That is unless you absolutely hate him." Sai smiled.

"Why do some people hate him?" Temari questioned.

Raido sighed, but it was Chief Sarutobi who answered. "There are very few who truly hate him, they just don't agree with his choices. There are more than a few individuals who believe that he shouldn't be risking his life when he has a larger responsibility; a larger part to play in the scheme of things. Naruto hasn't conformed to what they want from him, instead paving his own path, and they have found fault with every little action he has performed."

"How terrible." Ino muttered.

"Hmm. He has risen above it spectacularly, though." Genma allowed silence to permeate the room as he handed Raido all the files to look over, giving him time to read them over quickly.

"Do we have Detective Uchiha's statement?" Raido asked, frowning at the files before him. He flipped through the pages expectantly, but came up empty-handed.

"We haven't _officially_ taken it yet. When I talked with him I only asked one question."

"Then how did you…"

"Detective Hyuga was helpful and reiterated it to Sai and me. I was waiting for you to arrive before I took his statement, especially after what happened during Naruto's statement." He shot Sai a pointed glance before turning back to his partner.

"What happened with Naruto?" Raido asked quietly though he had an idea.

"You know how Naruto can get worked up at times; well, there was a slight issue with his blood pressure. It was just Sai being an ass as usual."

"Naturally." Raido muttered darkly. He snapped the folder shut and exhaled, glancing at the board again. He couldn't help but to agree with his partner, it didn't make sense; none of it did. "I want to get detective Uchiha's statement as soon as possible."

Genma agreed and within minutes they were making their way into the hospital, navigating through the crowds still gathered outside. It wasn't hard to find Sasuke, who was sitting next to Naruto's bed as the blonde slept peacefully.

Sasuke looked up when they entered, rising from his seat. He greeted Raido with a shake of the hand and sat back down watching the rise and fall of Naruto's chest as he slept.

"We wanted to get your official statement." Genma whispered, trying not to disturb Naruto's rest. Sasuke nodded and followed them from the room and down the hallway to the vacated waiting room.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to give his statement; a carbon copy of what he told everyone the before and what had been told to Genma through Neji. "And you still believe what Naruto says about there being two people?" Genma asked.

"I do." Sasuke stated.

"And this has nothing to do with your relationship with him?" Sasuke snarled as Raidos brows shot up in surprise.

"Relationship?"

"Naruto has gone off and gotten himself a boyfriend this time." Raido gave Sasuke an appraising glance before concluding that he wasn't Naruto's usual type. "And Naruto reversed his roles."

"Interesting." He took another glance at Sasuke before coming to the conclusion that Itachi had been right. Sasuke was the best match for their little Naruto.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke demanded.

"Thank you, detective Uchiha." Raido muttered. "We'll let you get back to Naruto, now."

Sasuke frowned in annoyance as they disappeared quickly through the door, leaving him alone in the waiting room. Standing up he made his way back to the ICU and Naruto's bedside.

**~CALM~**

_****Day Fourteen****_

The investigation ground to a halt almost as soon as it began. Genma and Raido, helped along with Kakashi, Neji, and Sai re-examined every aspect of the crime scenes multiple times, focusing on Naruto's part intently. They came up empty-handed, but had found a way that there could have been two perpetrators. Through the third floor there was a doorway that led out to the roof where they found the lock sawed off, but found no evidence of fingerprints anywhere. It was assumed to be the point of entry.

Thus they were forced to abandon Naruto's case and focus instead on Jiraiya's where they were having just as much luck in solving it. Genma sighed and dropped into the nearest seat he could find. "You would think a murder in a small town would be easier to solve, but this is ridiculous!"

"You should know that small town investigations are in fact harder to investigate than city investigations.*" Naruto laughed, causing everyone to turn and stare in shock. He stood there looking at them with a small smile on his face, skin not as pale as it had been a week ago, and his right arm in a sling.

"What are you doing out of the hospital?" Sakura demanded throwing a file on her desk and rushing to him.

"I could ask you the same thing, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, returning Sakura's embrace.

"Lee can handle the twins…"

"Sakura?"

"He can. This is where I want to be."

"Sakura?"

"No, Naru…" She spoke soothingly, just like a mother would her child, and shook her head.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled, causing Sakura to stall what she was preparing to be a long-winded tirade.

"You're welcome." She whispered, shock written on her face and in her emerald eyes.

"So what brings you here and out of the hospital?" Genma asked as Raido reached for the board to flip it.

"You don't have to do that." Naruto stated, turning to Raido. "I've already seen the photos."

"I'm sorry." Raido muttered, truly sorry.

"Should you be out of the hospital?" Tsunade asked, leaning against her door frame sipping at her cup of coffee.

"Hn." Sasuke grumbled, causing Naruto to frown at him.

"There is this wonderful thing called AMA**..."

"Hn."

"And I have chosen to use it."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Is that wise?" Kiba asked, rubbing behind Akamaru's ears.

"I feel fine, it no longer pains me constantly and I was tired of sitting in a bed looking at white walls."

"I was there too." Sasuke hissed in a whisper that no one heard.

"I'll admit that was tempting..." Naruto laughed, raising his voice to be heard. "...but I couldn't lie there a minute more."

"Hn!"

"Hn, yourself teme. It was driving me up the wall being confined to one room. They wouldn't even let me walk the halls! No, I had to pace my room and return to my bed every time a nurse came in to check on me, which was every ten minutes! I couldn't take it anymore!"

"Hn."

"I hate you!" Naruto barked and turned away from him.

"Love you too." Sasuke stated.

"Uhh...? What the hell?" Kiba demanded confusion etched on every line of his face. "Are you two not together?"

"What?" Naruto demanded. "What would make you think something like that? I couldn't get rid of him even if I wanted too; he's such a leech!"

"I don't hear you complaining, dobe."

"You don't give me a reason to complain, teme." Naruto muttered, looking away from everyone with a blush on his face.

Shikamaru hid the pang he felt in his heart at those words. A hand sought out his and squeezed tightly, giving a supporting grip. He turned slightly and looked at the man beside him, thankful. He squeezed back in support, knowing that seeing Sasuke with his partner was causing the same emotions to swirl within. Two men bonding over losing who they wanted the most and they only had themselves to blame.

Neji smiled when he felt the support returned. He still wanted to be bent over the nearest desk and taken by the Uchiha, but that was an impossible dream now. He had Naruto and somehow he knew that he could never compare to the blonde in Sasuke's heart. You can't fight soul-mates.

"So what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"I just wanted to stop by before making my way home." Naruto muttered sadly. It didn't go unnoticed how his hand shook or how Sasuke's hand found his, stilling it instantly. "I think there are a few things that I need to take care of there."

"You're going with him, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, eyeing their combined hands with intense scrutiny.

"Hn. There isn't much for me to do here now and I don't want to leave the dobe alone. He did check himself out of the hospital before he was supposed to be released..."

"I heal fast..."

"I can't have him hurting himself further." Sasuke growled.

"Moving in already?" Kiba grinned.

"That is not what he said, Kiba!" Ino shrieked and hit him over the back of the head.

Naruto burst out laughing, instantly lightening the mood in the room until he groaned and rubbed under his shoulder, tears of laughter in his eyes.

"What did you do dobe?" Sasuke asked, reaching to inspect the wound, but Naruto danced out-of-the-way, laughing as he went.

"It's fine, teme; I just jarred it by laughing. Really, I'm not going to break, so you can calm down."

Sasuke stared at him before he walked forward and cupped his face, showing everyone just how much he really cared for the blonde, lest they doubt it. "You make it incredibly hard to be calm when you act like that. If you could just slow down..."

"But then you would be able to catch up?" Naruto chirped.

Sasuke laughed kissing him lightly on the lips. "You can't outrun me for long."

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" Sasuke growled possessively.

"Get a room!" Genma shouted, effectively shattering the moment and causing Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura to glare pointy daggers at him. He actually had the gall to look unfazed by their combined death glares.

"That can be arranged." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

"There will be no need for that!" Naruto muttered, too loudly.

"We'll see." Sasuke whispered for his ears only.

"Teme..." Naruto whined, but froze, staring at the board, or more specifically, his crime scene photos. He stepped forward and looked at it intently, a look of utter astonishment on his face. Everyone grew quiet, shooting worried glances at their neighbors. "I should have died..." Naruto whispered to himself, unheard by anyone.

His crystalline eyes roamed over every picture, drinking in the images, searing them to his memory. Yet, there was something that made his skin crawl and his stomach fall, his gut clenching around the fluttering feeling. He was focused on the staircases, reliving the memory as it played out frame by frame in slow motion: the shadow of the man walking towards him, raising his gun at him, the click of a gun being cocked behind him, his body turning to see the man behind him before the searing pain and instant darkness that descended on him. Naruto rubbed at his tan cheek, frown still in place, as he recalled again and again and again. Something seemed off about it to him, he was certain.

Then it finally hit him, his eyes widening in shock. It seemed so clear to him now, as clear as day. He knew he was right, but there was no way to prove it. He turned to stare at Sasuke and whispered softly to him. "The person behind me wasn't there to shoot me! He was aiming at the other guy!"

"What are talking about, dobe...?" He whispered back, conscious of the focused attention on them and the straining of ears to hear what was being said between them.

"He wasn't going to shoot me! He wasn't going to shoot me!" Naruto whispered again his hand coming up to cover his mouth.

"Dobe...?" Sasuke asked uncertainly.

Naruto focused his gaze on Sasuke and lowered his hand. With a sigh, he shook his head and muttered "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but now is not the time."

"Hmm..."

"I think it is about time to be going. I've put this off long enough." Naruto exhaled a puff of air, loosening the tightening in his stomach and chest.

"Surely they're not pushing you to..." Shikamaru asked.

"No, I still have time to recover, but they want this over with as soon as I'm physically capable. They've waited long enough I guess."

"Before you go, can I talk to you alone, Naru?"

Naruto nodded and smiled at his partner. Shikamaru grabbed up his crutches and hobbled his way into the nearest interview room, Naruto following behind. He let his tan fingers slip through Sasuke's pale ones only to wrap around the cold metal of the door knob as he pushed it shut on the curious group.

"I want to say that I'm sorry for not visiting you much." Shikamaru started.

"That's ok."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there with you."

"Don't be, it was beyond our control."

"I always thought I would be with you if something like that ever transpired."

"You were there when it mattered the most."

"I'm sorry for everything."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confusedly, his head tilting slightly to the side.

"For interfering with your life the way I did. I only wanted what was best for you; I guess I went a little overboard..."

"Oh, I'm not mad or angry with you because we had a little quarrel before...everything."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, genuinely confused. Only Naruto could make a genius like him confused.

"I lost my virginity to you, Shika."

"That doesn't give me the right to demand information from you. I had no right to know."

"It's fine."

"I was never going to be good enough for you..." Shikamaru whispered shaking his head. It was hard to admit it out loud, but for the two of them to move on it had to be said.

"Why?" It was Naruto's turn to be confused, his sparkling eyes shining with moisture.

"I couldn't forgive myself for taking your virginity and I couldn't forgive myself for leaving you the next morning, before you even woke up."

"Your father had an emergency, I understood." He whispered.

"What about all the times since then, Naruto?"

"I never worried about that."

"I know and that was part of the reason I had to distance myself sexually from you. You always understood and it pained me to know that I wasn't good enough for you." Shikamaru muttered sadly.

"But you were good enough for me, Shika. I wanted you to stay, I wanted you to take me, but you grew distant from me and no matter how much I tried to tell you I wanted it, you just didn't listen."

"I always felt guilty for taking your virginity, and I knew that I could never do anything to make it up to you."

"Shika...?"

"I know you don't remember much about it, Naru; but I came on to you knowing you were drunk. I enticed you and you drunkenly followed. I had wanted you for a long time and I saw the opportunity arise and I took it. I wasn't drunk like I let you believe...I was selfish and I took what I had no right too."

"I knew you weren't drunk and I knew that I was. You didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do and for the record, Shika, I had wanted you too; for quite some time really." Naruto smiled. Shikamaru snorted sadly as the realization hit him. He was his own worst enemy!

"You have Sasuke now." He whispered.

"And you have Neji." Naruto smiled as Shikamaru's head shot up in shock.

"How did you...?"

"I want you to be happy Shika and I think that, given a bit of time, Neji can do that for you. Call it a gut feeling." Naruto laughed slightly, not his usual care-free laugh, but one laden with sadness and regret; of missed opportunities. Shikamaru's shock softened into a smile similar to Naruto's, sadness and regret swirling deep within.

"It was an honor to be your partner, Shikamaru Nara." Naruto sniffled, moisture thick in his eyes, as he held out his hand to shake.

Shikamaru nodded, extending his hand to grasp Naruto's firmly. "Indeed; a great honor, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Naruto released his grasp and laid his hand on the doorknob, turning it silently. "Promise you won't give up on them?" He whispered.

"I promise." Shikamaru nodded as the door swung open on the silent precinct. Sasuke was next to Naruto in a second, his hand finding tan fingers and threading between as they made their goodbye's, descending the stairs quietly.

"What do you promise?" Genma asked, but he already knew the answer.

"That I won't give up."

"None of us will, Shikamaru." Raido murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *I don't really have any facts to prove that statement, just my personal opinion. I think that with a small town everyone knows everyone and there is a sense of loyalty there so they would be less likely to turn on their own. Again that is just my opinion.<strong>

****And for those who don't know; AMA= Against Medical Advice**

**Hmm, can anyone guess what Shikamaru and Neji were up too? I hope it wasn't too subtle of me? I really didn't want to go into detail with them because this is a SasuNaru. Thank you for reading and for the reviews. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

This is dedicated to **catiemon!** :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Damn Uchiha's always get what they want! :(**

**Warning: SasuNaru, NejiShika**

To conform to Fanfiction guidelines I've taken the liberty of removing portions of my story. If you want to read it in its entirety, please refer to my profile and it will direct you to where you can read it. What I edited will be marked with this: _***Please refer to my profile page***_. Thank you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>_

****Day Fourteen****

* * *

><p>Naruto exited the car, staring at the house before him with a mixture of sadness and repulsion. He really didn't want to be there without Jiraiya, alone-if not in body, but in spirit. It seemed unfathomable that Jiraiya was gone and never to return.<p>

Sasuke's first reaction to seeing the dobe's house was utter astonishment. It was an old Victorian era home, with the wrap-around porch on the first and second levels, over-sized sash windows, painted in muted yellow and accented by muted teal around the windows and gables, and it boasted slate roofing. It was truly a home befitting one of Konohagakure's Senators and put the Uchiha mansion to shame.

Sasuke walked around from the driver's side, gripping Naruto's elbow gently. Blue eyes turned to see onyx in the waning light of the day, casting a gray tint on his shining eyes. "If there is another place that you would be more comfortable..." but Naruto didn't let him finish.

"There is nowhere else for me to go. This is all I have."

"Are you sure it is ok for me to be here with you?" Sasuke whispered near his ear, tilting his head slightly to the side in askance.

"The old man didn't want me to be here alone and since you're on medical leave...what choice did I have?" Naruto laughed, dancing away from Sasuke's grasp.

"Dobe..." He growled, his features turning dark.

"Teme?" Naruto laughed again and raced up the steps as Sasuke tried to pounce on him and failed. With each step he felt the jarring twinge from the wound on his shoulder, but he was content to ignore it for the time being in favor of being happy.

"Dobe, I'm serious!" Sasuke growled as soon as he reached him, trapping the blonde between his arms against the door.

"It's fine, teme. I have no problem having you here, you would know if I did."

"And you trust me to be here with you?" Sasuke asked, stepping forward and grabbing his shirt in his grasp, preventing escape.

"Why, teme, what could you possibly do to me that would cause me to distrust you in my home, in my room; in…my…bed?" Naruto asked huskily.

"_Our_ bed, dobe. You're not getting off that easily."

"I wasn't expecting too." Naruto replied breathlessly. Sasuke smirked as he brought his lips to Naruto's, savoring the feeling as they wrestled for dominance playfully, Naruto slyly coming out the victor before retreating to be claimed by Sasuke.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked, pulling apart and panting softly.

"Because this is a partnership and I don't want something completely one-sided, where our roles are defined by some archaic meaning."

Sasuke took a slight step back, looking a Naruto with something akin to respect; and maybe just a hint of confusion. "I can agree to that." He consented, lips clashing together once again.

**_*Please refer to my profile page*_**

Naruto was backed up against the front door as Sasuke's found Naruto's lips. "Hmm, teme, not here." Naruto whispered breathlessly, trying to push him away.

"Why not?" Sasuke purred as he nipped at his ear.

"Because the neighbors can see us."

"Let them watch, dobe. Maybe we could teach them something new."

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"But we are."

"Teme..." He moaned. "Please...?"

Caving, Sasuke nodded. Naruto took a moment to catch his breath and search for his keys, patting his pockets dazedly. Finding them in his coat pocket he pulled them out and inserted the key with shaky fingers. No sooner were they inside and the door shut when Sasuke was on him again, lips attacking his eagerly.

**_*Please refer to my profile page*_**

"Damn dobe...but are you an amazing kisser!"

"You're the first one to ever tell me that." Naruto muttered sleepily, leaning into Sasuke's warmth. Sasuke reached out for his head, threading fingers in sunshine locks, and kissed his forehead.

"Really?"

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed a smile on his face.

"No one?"

"Just you." He sighed, his eyes closed as he snuggled into Sasuke's side and touch. Sasuke sat there in mild wonderment unable to comprehend how no one bothered to tell the dobe that. "Don't think too much on it teme…it's not worth it." Naruto yawned.

"Not even Nara?" Sasuke asked. Naruto peeked an eye open before moving away from Sasuke and staring at him.

"You are very inquisitive, are you sure you want to go down that road?" Sasuke sat in silence mulling it over. Did he really want to know or was he content to remain blissfully unaware? Then again, it was said that Naruto had multiple partners…how many could he possibly have had? Did he really want to know the answer? Without a doubt, Sasuke wanted to know that answer. He wanted to know everything about the dobe and that included his sordid past.

"I want to know?" He admitted and was dazzled by the smile that lit Naruto's face. He was spell-bound for a moment before Naruto moved to get more comfortable, curling up on the couch and facing him straight on.

"Where would you like me to start?" That was an easy enough question to answer; Sasuke knew exactly where to start.

"How did you and Nara meet?"

"That is very easy… in kindergarten. We became friends immediately and have been friends ever since."

"You also met Sakura then and professed your love to her?"

Naruto stilled for a second his head tilting to the side, searching. "Sakura told you that?" Sasuke nodded. A smile lit his face. "I did…I had a schoolboy crush on her…"

"That lasted until Jr. High?"

"Longer…" Naruto admitted. "It was the summer before entering High School that I finally gave up on her and shifted my attention to someone else."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms. He leaned against the back of the sofa as Naruto laughed softly. "It was Shikamaru?"

"Yes. I spent the entire summer at his house. I had a falling out of sorts with Jiraiya and Shikamaru was the one to be there for me. My friendship towards him evolved into something more and right before the new school year was to begin we…umm, connected."

"But it didn't last?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Remember when I said everyone leaves me? Shikamaru was no different. The next morning I woke up to an empty room. I don't blame him; his father was in an accident the night before and was in the hospital. He didn't get the message until that morning and when he found out he wasn't in his right mind…"

"I can't fault him for that, but you've been with him since? And he still left you?"

"Yes," Naruto admitted. "He was the first person I gave myself to and he refuses to forgive himself for that. He thinks that he took advantage of me, but I think it was more the other way around. I knew how he felt and how I felt for him, something that Shika wasn't aware of. I just didn't resist him…"

"So Nara feels guilty and every time you 'connect' he leaves you because of that guilt…for a genius he really is stupid." Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to understand why someone would do that.

"I think he realized that because we haven't 'connected'" Naruto laughed at the emphasis placed on that word "For a while now."

"Why do they think that you are…?"

"A whore?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke frowned at the harshness of the word, but didn't contest its use.

"Nara said you had no filter."

"That was being generous of him." Naruto chuckled. "I had anger issues when I was younger and most of it was misplaced towards Jiraiya. The only thing that stopped my anger in its tracks was releasing it in another way; or so I found out with Shikamaru. Ever since then when I felt my anger getting the better of me I went looking."

"And when they left you you'd go looking for them?"

"Hmm, it's not normal. I just wanted someone to take that chance on me…even if I had to persuade them." Naruto blushed, aware that he wasn't being very smart in the way that he acted.

"That seems like a lot of effort."

"You have to work at these kinds of things." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, but the hint of hurt shone through like a beacon to Sasuke. His dobe just wanted someone to be by his side.

"Are you trying to persuade me now?" Sasuke asked leaning towards Naruto. He had a smirk on his face that had Naruto smiling and biting his lip. He leaned in closer to Sasuke.

"Do you want me to persuade you, teme?" His breath fanned over Sasukes lips whose tongue darted out to lick them in anticipation.

"You already have dobe." His lips brushed Naruto's softly in a gentle kiss. He wanted to take his time and savior the taste.

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed with a pleasant smile on his face. He pulled away and slid in next to Sasuke, getting comfortable, before allowing silence to drift between them. It was only now that Sasuke got a chance to really look around the house and what a marvel it was.

The living room had high ceilings with three tall, draped windows that almost reached the ceiling and almost touched the floors, with a settee resting off to the left and a book shelf filled to bursting nearby. It was quite the cozy little reading nook. There was an intricate fireplace right in front of the sofa, with an antique grate and a mirror mounted above the mantel. The floors were covered by a luxurious Victorian rug and there was even a chandelier that hung in the center of the room. Everything exclaimed luxuriance and yet had a lived in look to it.

"Your house is amazing, dobe." Sasuke remarked, awestruck by all the intricate carved details of the crown molding and the fireplace mantel.

"It is..." Naruto breathed out, rousing from his stupor long enough to answer Sasuke, before nodding off again.

"And it is yours?"

"Hmm...?"

"This is all yours dobe?"

"Hmm... ..."

"Dobe..." Sasuke turned to look at him, a smile creeping on his face at the sight that met him. Naruto looked like a beautiful sleeping angel, moist lips parted slightly. Sasuke sighed settling in next to the dobe and drifting off to sleep moments later.

_**~CALM~**_

"Who would have thought this would be so damn difficult?" Genma cried, slumping against his desk in weariness. His toothpick slipped out of his slack mouth to roll over the surface of the desk. He couldn't be bothered to stop its impetus as it neared the edge. It slipped off the desk but never made it to the ground as Raido extended his hand out and caught it mid-fall.

"It's only difficult because there are so many variables. If we could reduce some of those..." Raido sighed and deposited the piece of wood into the nearest waste bin.

"Would it help to search for what Sasuke's father was working on last before he was murdered?" Sakura asked.

"I don't see how that can be helpful?" Genma started, lifting his head just enough to get her in his sights.

"We don't have anything else to look for!" She snapped, growling as she sat down at her desk. Genma sighed and let his head fall to the desk with an almighty thump!

"Have you tried back at the pawn shops?" Raido asked staring at the necklace's insurance claim taped beneath Jiraiya's photo.

"There is still nothing. If whoever took it wants to pawn it they are lying low, but I don't think that was their intent. If it was some common street thug they wouldn't hold on to it for long, it would be burning a hole in their pocket. No, whoever has it is keeping it as a trophy..."

"Unless they really are waiting to pawn it? It doesn't have to be a common street thug who murdered the Senator." Shikamaru drawled, staring intently at the board, or more specifically at Naruto. No matter what he did to distract himself from his partner that picture had a way of drawing his gaze to it. He was having a hard time letting go.

"That's not letting it go." Neji whispered for his ears only.

"Everything is infinitely more difficult when you add Naruto to the mix. You can't help but love him when you meet him."

"I know." Neji smirked, having fallen for what Shikamaru termed the Naruto Effect too. He still loved Sasuke more though.

"Gah! This makes no sense!" Genma screeched, grabbing at his bandanna and munching frenziedly on a new toothpick. "How can Naruto get himself caught up in the most...?"

"Hair-brained..." Raido supplied.

"That was not the word I was going for!" He snapped lifting himself from his stupor.

"I'll admit Naruto does have a knack for getting himself into sticky situations." Raido stated as smile tugging at his lips. Yes, Naruto did seem to attract the worst at times.

"Is Naruto really that much of a trouble maker?" Ino whispered to Kiba, but her voice carried through the silent room.

"Naruto is the number one troublemaker." Chief Sarutobi laughed. "He used to be unruly as a child and he did have that rebellious phase in his teens, but overall he has always been a decent young man."

"Then it is hard to believe that he could have enemies."

"That's not entirely true. Having enemies just proves he has stood up for what he believes in and Naruto does have a voice and a very convincing one at that."

"And what does he believe in?"

"My dear, to answer that, you will have to ask him." Chief Sarutobi laughed.

_**~CALM~**_

_****Day Fifteen****_

Sasuke woke to the sound of birds chirping outside the living room windows. He stretched leisurely, rolling his ankles to get the blood flowing. He was cold, colder than he should have been. Forcing an eye open, he took notice that he was alone in the grand room. What he couldn't see last night was now bathed in glorious sunlight; the curtains thrown open to greet the day.

Standing up, Sasuke took further notice of the hard wood floors stained a deep mahogany that matched the intricate mantle of the fireplace, the walls painted in a faint yellow color. He allowed his onyx eyes to drink in the sight landing on the black grand piano showcased in the corner. He stepped towards it, running his fingers along the ivory and savoring the sound it made. He couldn't stop the content smile and he really didn't want to. There was just something about a piano that made him inexplicably happy; it was just a shame that he couldn't play.

"It belonged to my mother who would play every night right before I went to bed." Naruto muttered softly. He walked into the room and sat down on the bench ushering Sasuke to follow suit. "When most kids my age had bedtime stories my mother was serenading me with her beautiful talent. She would tell me to close my eyes and imagine the story coming to life as she played."

Sasuke smiled softly, his fingers twining with Naruto's. "Every night was a different song and every night I would fall asleep in her lap as she continued to play for my Dad. It's one of the few memories that I have of them, and the only ones that I have of us all together."

"They were taken from you when you were really young..."

"I was just three when they disappeared without a trace, but somehow I clung to these memories...I didn't even know if they were real or something that I came up with to chase away the loneliness. That was before Jiraiya found me and showed me the home videos."

Sasuke gently ran his knuckle along Naruto's jaw, causing blue eyes to snap to him, pinning him in place. He swallowed thickly; uncommonly nervous beneath that intense gaze.

"I spent an entire year in an orphanage before Jiraiya took me to live with him. He had been away, sequestered by his own doing and had been unaware of their disappearance and my living predicament. I was happy the day he showed up, taking me with him, but I could tell that he was in pain. He never truly forgave himself for not being here when he was needed the most. I never blamed him though..."

"Naruto...?"

"I miss them all so much!" Naruto cried. "I'm all alone again!"

"You have me, Naruto. You have me and I am not going anywhere." Sasuke muttered, pulling him into his embrace as Naruto cried in his chest.

"I can't do it. I can't do...it."

"Do what, dobe?" Sasuke asked, running his fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him like his own mother used to do when he was overly emotional.

"I can't...I'm not ready...I'm not ready, teme." He gasped.

"Dobe…?"

"What if I screw everything up? So many people are counting on me. What if I fail?"

Sensing what Naruto was getting at Sasuke hugged him tighter. "You will be amazing, wonderful even. Don't you dare doubt yourself because I have all the faith in you? And besides, I will be right there with you, supporting you every step of the way."

"I can't ask you to do that!" Naruto muttered and tried to pull away.

"Don't ask, I'm offering." Sasuke growled and pulled him back towards him.

"What about your dreams?" Naruto sniffled, his face hiding in the folds of Sasuke's chest.

"I still have them."

"But what if my dreams prevent you from reaching yours?"

Sasuke stopped to mull that over, his hand coming up to rub at his chin. "What is your dream, dobe?" He asked softly.

Naruto froze against Sasuke, suddenly apprehensive. He bit his lip, giving Sasuke the urge to lean in and kiss him. "Umm, I want to be a Senator worthy of my Mom and Dad's approval; worthy of Jiraiya's approval."

"Dobe, if you wanted to be a Senator then why...?" Why did he become a detective?

"I wanted to find my Mom and Dad. It was a promise I made to myself that I wouldn't become a Senator until I found them, but now that Jiraiya is gone I can no longer put it off. I must abandon my search." Sasuke nodded, rubbing circles into Naruto's shoulder. It made complete sense to him that he was ashamed of himself for not figuring it out. He was Uchiha damn it.

"You're not a Senator yet." He spoke suddenly a thought hitting him just then.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook himself and turned a small smile on the blonde. "We have to recuperate right?"

"Yeah?" He asked uncertainly.

"And Dr. Sabaku said that it would take a year at the least for you to recover fully*."

"Yeah, but teme I don't have a year before I become a Senator." Naruto muttered, figuring where this was heading.

"True, but you do have at least six months allotted to you, correct?"

"Yeah, that is the longest amount of time I can be away before they petition for a permanent replacement..."

"Then you have six months to try to find your parents."

"I've had seven years to search and have uncovered nothing. They just disappeared without a trace when I was three."

"You have me here to help now."

"And you will make all the difference!" Naruto laughed, pulling away from Sasuke's chest.

"I'm serious dobe!" Sasuke pulled Naruto back towards him, laughing too. "Did you let anyone help you before?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"Not really, no." Naruto admitted, fisting Sasuke's shirt as he snuggled into his shoulder, mindful of his own injured shoulder nestled between their two bodies.

"Then with me helping you we should be able to find something and if we don't accomplish it before you take office, than I will continue to search."

"You'll have to fight Shikamaru for that." Naruto laughed again. It wasn't a light laugh, but one tinged with sadness.

"I'm sure Nara will let me help him." Sasuke frowned. Truth-be-told he was reluctant to put himself together with Shikamaru, considering he was with Naruto now, and they really didn't get along that well. But if it was to help Naruto he was willing to walk through fire just to give his dobe what he wanted.

"Yeah, because you guys worked in peaceful harmony together before." Naruto murmured, kissing Sasuke on the cheek. "Thanks for the offer, but..."

"Not but's! I am helping you whether you agree or not!"

Naruto stiffened, his eyes widening considerably. He bowed his head and leaned into Sasuke's torso growing quiet. He was silent for so long that Sasuke began to worry that he had offended the dobe; and the tears against his chest didn't help to soothe him of that thought.

"Dobe...?"

"Thank you, Sasuke! Thank you!" Naruto cried, kissing him passionately. It was a wonderful gift that Sasuke was giving him. He was so afraid to ask anyone for help especially after Jiraiya failed and gave up. He didn't want to offend his grandfather so he kept his promise to himself quiet, only entrusting to a few the secret of his deepest want. To find his parents and bring them home.

**_*Please refer to my profile page*_**

"You're welcome..." Sasuke replied breathlessly before descending on those luscious lips again...

..."Hmm..." Naruto hummed appreciatively, running his fingers along Sasuke's jaw. Reaching up he laid a gentle kiss on the pale chin, wincing as he lowered himself back to the ground.

"Did I push you too hard?" Sasuke asked in sudden worry, but Naruto shook his head.

"I just stretched my shoulder a bit I'm fine...more than fine, actually." He sighed contentedly.

"I love you, Naruto."

"Hmm... I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto murmured, knowing completely and utterly that he was in love. He had never felt like this before with anyone; only Sasuke. '_Sasuke_…_' _He sighed to himself.

Smiling with contentment Sasuke lowered himself next to the blonde who immediately curled in to his side. "I don't think you were loud enough for the neighbors, dobe?" Sasuke smirked, earning a jab to his rib. They laid there in bliss, staring up at the ceiling as their muscles relaxed into a dull ache.

Naruto sighed rubbing his fingers along Sasuke's arms. As much as he wanted to be content at the moment, he couldn't. Now that he was coming down from his high, all he could think about was him Mom and Dad and the urge to get up and search. He was sure that his muscles would protest that action at that very moment, but the urge was stronger.

"What's bothering you?" Sasuke asked, kissing at his temple.

"What do you mean?" Naruto lied.

"You know what I mean, dobe. You were relaxed a minute ago until your shoulders tensed up. What's bothering you?"

"My Mom and Dad…" Naruto admitted. Sasuke nodded against his temple urging him to continue. "I don't know much about their disappearance except that I was found running the streets when I was three and covered in blood. It was all my blood though...I was bleeding from the scars on my cheeks. I don't know how I got them and I was really too young to remember anyway." Naruto whispered, aware that he was shattering their peaceful silence with something so heart breaking, but he didn't want to put it off for a minute longer now that he had help.

"Where do you want to start looking?" Sasuke murmured, rubbing his thumb along Naruto's bare arm imitating Naruto's gentle caress.

"My father's office is on the third floor. It hasn't been disturbed since his disappearance, except for the day Jiraiya entered it when he brought me to live here again with him. I know he hasn't been in there since."

"How do you know?"

"Jiraiya had bars fitted to the one window and padlocked the room."

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Sasuke asked as his brow crunched in confusion.

"Maybe…but Jiraiya had his reasons for doing things. He can take simple actions to the extreme."

"I see…maybe? Do you think you are ready to go in there then?"

"The only reason I stayed away so long was because of Jiraiya. I would see him sometimes, in the morning when he was sure that I was asleep in bed, just staring up the stairs at the closed-door. There was always a pained expression on his face when he looked at it."

"He must have grieved heavily for his lost son?" Sasuke murmured.

"There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about them. I never go a day without thinking about them too." Naruto whispered, tears gathering in his eyes again.

"I know that feeling too well, Naruto." Sasuke sighed, wiping at his flowing tears.

"Your parents?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke gave a quick nod. "Maybe they'll be able to solve it for you so at least one of us has a sense of closure." He muttered, his chest constricting guiltily. What made his parents more important than Sasuke's?

"That would be a nice feeling, but let's not dwell on that and let's focus on your parents instead. Let's eat breakfast first, shower, and then we can confront the room?"

"That sounds like a plan." Naruto smiled, sitting up on the hard ground. Sasuke reached down and hauled Naruto to his feet taking in his mostly nude form in broad daylight. He was a tempting sight to behold in just a button-up shirt, but Sasuke restrained himself as his stomach gurgled in hunger.

Naruto let out a soft chuckle as his own stomach replied, protesting the need for food. Leading them to the kitchen, Naruto sat Sasuke down in the nearest chair and opened his fridge. His smile faltered when he took in the almost empty shelves. He forgot about throwing away all his food when he left the house for Konoha, unsure of how long they would be gone.

"Uhh...I actually only have water and mustard." Naruto twittered nervously. "I threw everything out when I left."

Sasuke burst out laughing. "Then let's get our showers and go grocery shopping instead." Naruto nodded in agreement and dragged Sasuke from the chair, leading him up to the second floor, passing by old paintings of former Senators; Naruto's paternal lineage.

Once ensconced in the dobe's room, which was a marvel in itself, Sasuke reached out and laid his fingers lightly on the sling Naruto's arm was in. He unclipped the metal snap and pulled the blue fabric gently away, laying it on the bed for safe keeping. Pale fingers ran along the bandage gingerly before running over his shoulders and tugging the shirt away to fall to the floor. He realized just how close he came to losing his dobe as the white cloth stood out against his tanned body.

"We'll change that after the shower. In the meantime, do you have something that we can use as a temporary sling?"

"In my top drawer, I have numerous white tank tops that will do for now." Sasuke nodded and grabbed the article of clothing in question, expertly slinging his arm back up before pulling them both towards the bathroom and turning on the hot water.

_**~CALM~**_

Four hours later and the young lovers were finishing putting away all the groceries they had just bought. What should have been a simple two-hour ordeal turned into a four-hour struggle. Everywhere Naruto went he was stopped by concerned citizens who were anxious to make their concern known. Sasuke believed that they were being rudely nosey, but Naruto smiled enduringly, greeting people left and right. He apologized profusely to Sasuke when he was surrounded by a gaggle of elderly woman and left the raven alone to finish all the shopping. Sasuke knew one thing for sure: his dobe was popular. His Uchiha didn't like that!

"Is that a common occurrence?" Sasuke asked, catching his breath as he loaded the last perishable into the fridge and closed the door.

"It's only because my arm was in the sling. Don't worry, none of them know that I am a Namikaze; Jiraiya made sure of that."

"He really loved you."

"Yes, very much so." Naruto smiled sadly. "I love him too."

"Hmm..." Sasuke murmured. He didn't want to say it to himself, but he was envious. He was envious of Jiraiya and how much Naruto adored and idolized him. If only he could be as much if not more to the dobe. He didn't want to take Jiraiya's place, but he knew he wanted to be right there next to him on Naruto's pedestal.

"Are we ready?" Naruto asked softly, biting at his lower lip.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked with an air of seriousness surrounding him. Naruto felt bolstered by the feeling and smiled, nodding agreement. "Lead the way."

_**~CALM~**_

"Asuma made contact, Genma. He visited all the pawn shops and put pressure on them again, but nothing. Jiraiya's necklace hasn't been pawned." Raido stated as he closed the door to Chief Tsunade's office. He had just finished a meeting with the two chiefs who had new information to share. He was glad to be away from Tsunade, who had a savage aura around her. No need to tell him that she was pissed with the news.

"Whoever murdered him had to know of its intrinsic value than."

"So it isn't their intent to pawn it for money..."

"Unless they sold it to a private collector?" Kiba mumbled tiredly, yawning loudly and showing pointed canines. Akamaru lifted his head to survey his master before settling back to his lying position, exhaling against the cool floor.

"A private collector, you say?" Raido murmured, rubbing his chin at the thought. Was that possible? Could they have looked at this backwards?

"Well, yeah, if the person took it not for a trophy, but to sell it..."

"Then there would really be no way of finding it. A private collector would know of the value and make it a point to keep it safe and hidden." He sighed. It looked like another dead end…once again. He hoped that wasn't the case, but it seemed to be leaning more towards that direction.

"So we should abandon the necklace for now. What did we find out about Uchiha's final cases**?" Genma asked.

"Asuma looked into that as well, it seems that his very last case is missing from the records room. They do know that it wasn't picked up by another detective and that it had been a cold case." Raido supplied.

"Do they know what it involved?"

Raido shook his head, sitting down in his chair and swiveling to look at the board. "It is a complete mystery to everyone."

"Could they have gone missing in transport from here to Konohagakure?"

"Not possible. The missing file was noted before they were transported to Konohagakure and reconfirmed upon arrival. After that it is a complete mystery to what happened to them, Genma."

"This is quite perplexing. Files don't just disappear!"

"I think we need a bit of Naruto's luck right about now." Raido murmured focusing on their colleagues' photo as the lunch hour raged on. "Asuma is launching an investigation into the disappearance of those records and if anyone can find them it will be him. Also, Chief Tsunade had no clue that the files had disappeared. She is livid that something like that could go missing and that the former Chief, Hanzo, didn't inform her that some of the records had been removed before she took charge here. Chief Sarutobi is not happy either. It seems that if we had not gone looking we never would have known the files were gone."

_**~CALM~**_

Naruto stood at the bottom of the stairs, mimicking Jiraiya as he stared up at the third story landing. With a deep breath he climbed the small set of stairs and pushed the key in the padlock. He pulled off the lock and pushed the door open, revealing a small rectangular room. There was a wall full of law books and a wooden desk that stood opposite, the one window that Naruto had mentioned; complete with bars, behind it.

Sasuke stepped in behind Naruto, staring around the small room in bewilderment. Naruto stood in silence looking at the still room, his stomach fluttering like mad. Something seemed wrong to him. He knew it instantly. He made his way over to his father's desk and began opening the drawers in earnest; taking in what he saw when he opened the last drawer.

Tan fingers brought out a small rectangular box and placed in on the desk. He pulled off the lid and pulled out the first picture, from the day he was born. His dad was holding him close as his mom stared on in happiness.

"Pictures...?" He asked confusedly. "Why would Jiraiya hide them in here?"

Sasuke moved to stand next to him, his hand coming to rest on his shoulder. "Dobe?"

Naruto shrugged his hand away and stood up. He made a beeline for the filing cabinets and pulled them open, taking in their barren state. His stomach fluttering was back and he was beginning to feel nauseous. "This can't be all there is to see, it can't. It can't just be pictures of my family?"

"I don't know what to say, Naruto." Sasuke tried to soothe, but he had to admit to himself that he was a little let down by what the room had to offer. He thought, as did Naruto, that there would be more here.

Naruto stopped dead in the middle of the room, his palm to his forehead and his breathing picking up. "I have a really bad feeling about this, teme."

"This is a minor setback." Sasuke whispered. "We will keep looking though, don't get discouraged, dobe." Naruto nodded his agreement before turning back to the box on the desk. Sasuke watched him grab the box before sitting himself on the floor and pulling them out one-by-one. He stared on as his thoughts swirled…this time he wasn't going to forget what Naruto said; not after last time.

_**~CALM~**_

A man sat in his car, staring at the old Victorian house on a quiet street lined with tall oak trees dappled with autumn colors. He had watched the house since the young Senator arrived the night before and as of yet, had barely moved about the house. He couldn't help the disgusted snort as Sasuke had followed Naruto inside, their hands full of groceries.

The man settled down, almost nodding off with how still the house was. It wasn't until the sun started to set that something happened that gave him pause. He pulled his phone out hurriedly, dialing.

'_Yes?'_ The voice answered.

"They've made their way to the third floor."

'_Hmm, this could prove problematic. I may have to interfere yet...'_ The voice crackled over the line.

"What do you want me to do?"

'_Keep an eye on them until I get there.'_

"I understand." The man snapped his phone shut and stared at the dark outline of the detective in the window. Why couldn't they leave well enough alone? Now he was on his way here!

* * *

><p><strong>I am, oddly, very happy with how this chapter turned out. Maybe it was all the issues with grammar checking? I pushed it through two different grammar checks! I'm curious, and only because I don't comprehend it fully, but does anyone know what a<em> passive voice <em>is exactly? Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**AN: *Ok, so you wouldn't believe how hard it is to find how to treat a gun-shot wound or how long it takes to heal on average. I've looked, but I can't seem to find anything on Google, which is shocking for me. I can't go and ask a doctor either…they may think that I am up to no good. :p **

****And because I couldn't fit this into the story no matter how much I tried I will mention it here. Fugaku was the Chief of Police of Konoha. He was succeeded by Hanzo after he and Mikoto were murdered and Tsunade took over when Hanzo retired. Hanzo died shortly after his retirement. The reason for the transference of records will be explained in a later chapter. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

This is dedicated to **catiemon!** :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Why does the world have to be so cruel? **

**Warning: SasuNaru, NejiShika**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>_

_****Day Fifteen****_

* * *

><p>Naruto refused to leave the office for the next few hours. Sasuke settled against the wall, allowing him the chance to look at the box of pictures alone. When Naruto wanted him he would let him know, but until then he would keep his distance.<p>

In that silence Sasuke was able to think over the few oddities that the room offered, or should he say, the lack thereof. It seemed unreasonable to him that a man like Jiraiya had barred the room, knowingly or unknowingly concealing a box of pictures that Naruto could have had years ago. Was he trying to hide something or was there nothing here to begin with? And then there was the bad feeling Naruto had? His eyes shifted over the blonde bent over the box of pictures and then to the one window.

You wouldn't fit bars to an empty room, so why would someone do that unless they were hiding something? And what could you hide in an empty room? It was completely plausible that the room had been empty when Jiraiya sealed it and that could have been the reason he had; but as soon as Sasuke thought it he dismissed it. So that left him with one thought...

"What was he hiding from me, teme?" Naruto asked quietly, voicing what Sasuke had just been thinking. He closed the lid on the box and stood up to stretch cramped muscles.

"I don't know dobe, but it must be something important."

Naruto shook his head and stared out the window, losing himself to thought again as he watched the sun make its descent on the horizon, lighting the sky with gold's and red's. Finally having enough of the brooding, Naruto made his way to Sasuke who pushed off the wall. He grabbed the raven in his grasp, hugging tightly.

"I don't know where else to look." Naruto admitted, snuggling into his chest. Sasuke wound his fingers in blonde locks, pulling Naruto even closer.

"We'll think of something, dobe."

Naruto nodded and allowed Sasuke to drag him from the room and down the steps, turning off the light as they went. On the second landing Sasuke turned and gripped Naruto tightly, kissing him passionately. Pulling away and slightly flustered Naruto gasped out "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?" Sasuke smirked.

"No, not really..." Naruto mumbled dazedly.

With a self-satisfied grin he captured his lips again. Naruto let out a breathless laugh, steering Sasuke towards their room. He pushed open the french doors, once again revealing the marvels within. It still stunned Sasuke how beautiful the room was, painted in a soft blue color with a mural of an oak tree swaying in a non-existent breeze, the leaves seeming to flow right from the wall. It was a wonderful sight to wake up to from the cherry stained four poster bed. There was another set of french doors that led out to the balcony, showcasing the beautiful water fountain and flower garden below. But it all seemed to pale in comparison to the man standing before him…they couldn't match Naruto's beauty in his eyes.

"Senators really live in luxury here." Sasuke whistled.

"True, but to look at the other houses, they couldn't compare to mine. My family has owned this home for a very long time, before the family name became synonymous with the Senators of Konohagakure. They built it into what it is today, easily the most luxuriant house in Konohagakure."

"It's a very beautiful estate." Sasuke admitted, smiling at the dobe.

"I will agree with you, but you haven't seen anything yet. I'll have to officially give you the tour so be prepared to be amazed." Naruto laughed as he dragged the star-struck Uchiha through the wonders of the Namikaze family home.

~calm~

"I can't believe you have a ballroom? Do you really need a ballroom?" He asked incredibly, stepping fully into the large room when Naruto pushed the doors wide open. He had been awed by many of the rooms, all extravagantly decorated and oddly lived in, but this took the cake. Who could honestly say that their house housed a ballroom?

"It comes in handy for the Senatorial parties, though I was never allowed to attend...not that I really wanted to. I was still forced to learn all those ridiculous dances though!"

"Am I to believe that you can actually dance dobe?" Sasuke challenged quirking an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You should, Jiraiya forced me to take lessons in the hopes that I would someday woo some beautiful woman. That fizzled when he learned that I was more interested in guys." Naruto laughed.

"I can't complain with that." Sasuke smirked.

"Of course you wouldn't." He mumbled too low for Sasuke to hear.

**~CALM~**

Kakashi strode up to the board and erased everything, deciding that a fresh start was in order. Tired yawns were heard and sleepy eyes followed his movement as light crept out of the room from the setting sun. They had pulled an all-nighter the night before and the lack of sleep was finally catching up to them. Kakashi reached up and pulled off the pictures too. He stepped back from the board and sat down, staring critically.

"What are we missing here?" He asked softly, tapping the end of the marker against his cheek.

"Many things." Sakura yawned. She was leaning on her elbow heavily and her eyes were drooping in weariness. She just wanted to go home and sleep for the rest of the week.

"How are they connected?" Kakashi continued, ignoring Sakura's comment. "What are we missing?"

"We don't know why Senator Jiraiya was in that building or why Naruto was shot with a bullet that murdered the Uchiha's..." Neji started.

"Unless Jiraiya was in that building because of the Uchiha's...?" Iruka stated, climbing the steps into the precinct.

"Do you have evidence to prove that?" Kakashi asked, perking up considerably. Neji suppressed a small snicker, hiding it behind his hand. It was a longtime known fact that Kakashi fancied Iruka, but refused to pursue him for some reason or other. It was also a longtime known fact that Iruka reciprocated those feelings, but also refused to act on them. It was one of the only sources of entertainment for their small precinct; and one that carried heavy betting. Everyone had placed wagers on the two trying to determine when and if they would ever get together.

"None, it was just a thought." Iruka murmured, scratching at the scar across his nose. Kakashi sagged slightly.

"It's something we already thought of, but had no evidence to lend it credence."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Iruka murmured, reaching out and laying a hand on Kakashis defeated shoulders.

Kakashi hid his thrilled smile behind his gray turtleneck. He was always happy to see Iruka, when and wherever. "So what brings you by?"

"Oh, we finally analyzed everything from the crime scene. You know that we searched the building top to bottom? Well, I went back after hearing that there may have been more than one perpetrator inside. I made sure to search for all forms of entry that could bypass the front door. There was only one…"

"That's not what the layout says…?" Kakashi stated and reached for the paper in question.

"There wasn't another way in when those layouts were produced. They constructed two buildings beside it since then and the one on the left is accessible via the roof. There is a narrow gap between them that is easily crossed. When I went up I noticed that the lock to the door was broken. I processed the scene and found a hair with an intact follicle. I just finished with analyzing it. We got a hit. It is from the security guard of the apartment complex: Mizuki."

"Mizuki? What could he possibly want on the roof...?" Kiba started.

"Naruto said that there was someone behind him!" Shikamaru growled, trying to stand up too quickly and losing his balance. Neji reached out and caught the dark-haired man, salvaging his dignity, much to Shikamaru's relief.

"Shika, there is no reason to believe that he was there when Naruto was shot. That lock could have been cut long before Senator Jiraiya..."

"No, Sakura, that lock was intact when I was there processing the scene for Senator Jiraiya." Iruka shook his head.

"So then is Naruto to be believed now?" Kiba asked confusedly.

"When didn't we believe him?" Genma asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"But...you said...and then...but...didn't you?" Kiba spluttered, immediately confused. A whine was heard at his feet, but no one paid it any mind.

"Make no mistake. I have never doubted Narutos words; I just don't always listen to them as closely as I should." Genma murmured, whispering the last part so only he could hear.

"No, you just wait for some kind of proof to show itself and then you act like you believed him all along." Raido muttered.

"Aww, Raido, that's not true! I always believe him!"

"Sure you do." Raido rolled his eyes, but didn't hold back the chuckle that escaped him.

"So we need to get Mizuki back in here and find out what he was doing on that roof." Kakashi muttered, pulling out his phone and dialing.

**~CALM~**

Naruto relaxed into Sasukes grip as he was whirled around the ballroom slowly. It was a calming moment for the two of them, but Sasuke was happier to know that Naruto was the one benefitting most. He wanted to keep him distracted for the time being. They could pick up where they left off tomorrow.

"What are you thinking about, teme?" Naruto whispered.

"I'm thinking about all the things that I could be doing to you right about now." Sasuke lied.

"Really?" Naruto asked, keeping in time with Sasuke's lead as they danced around the room.

"Hmm, yeah, there is so much that I could put you through." He teased. Naruto laughed his pulse thrumming with the possibilities. "But we won't be doing any of that right now. You still need to heal before we can do some of the more _'vigorous' _activities."

"You promise?"

"I promise you dobe."

Naruto smiled and pulled away from Sasuke, putting an end to their slow dance. "You are not a bad dancer, Uchiha."

"You're not bad yourself, Uzumaki." Naruto released a laugh and kissed Sasuke soundly.

"Sasuke…" He whispered breathlessly. He leaned back in to capture the raven in another kiss, but the tinny sound coming from his pocket stalled him.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked with a frown on his face.

"My phone...!" Naruto replied. Slipping his hand into his pocket he pulled out his phone and hit the speakerphone button. He muttered a tired hello.

The voice on the other line didn't falter once as he greeted back, his voice filling the room as if he was standing right next to them. 'Naru?'

"Shika!" Naruto exclaimed happily, stifling the yawn he was about to let loose.

'You didn't call to let me know that you arrived safely.'

"Oops..." He replied, rubbing his mussed up hair sheepishly. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and shook his head. He earned a jab to the hip for his trouble.

'Oops, that's it? That's all I get; oops? What the hell where you up to that it slipped your mind to call me?'

"..." Naruto but his lip, but otherwise refused to answer.

'Naru?'

"... ..."

'Naru?'

"... ... ..."

'Naruto!'

"Does it matter what he was occupied with? Doubtless you would have known if the dobe hadn't made it home safely otherwise." Sasuke growled. He molded his body against Naruto's back, jerking the phone out of his lax grasp.

"Hey!" Naruto squawked. He tried to turn in Sasuke's grasp, reaching for the phone that was held just out of his reach. Naruto huffed when the arm around his waist tightened considerably.

'Hmm...' Shikamaru groaned. 'You were doing something stupid again weren't you?'

"I'm offended, I did not!" Naruto protested.

'I know you, Naru...'

"I hardly think that grocery shopping is doing something stupid, Nara."

'Uchiha, I doubt that is all that you were doing.'

"Are you envious?" Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shrieked.

'Would that make you enormously pleased if I was, Uchiha?'

"Shika, don't..." Naruto stated sadly.

"You had your chance and you failed to act upon it..."

'Because I knew that I wasn't good for Naru...'

"Stop it! I've had enough of this. I thought you two had made peace?" Naruto barked. He pulled free of Sasuke's grasp and stormed out of the room. Sasuke stood stunned before giving chase, Shikamaru's voice chasing them from Sasuke's clenched fist. He rapped against the french doors seconds after it was locked in his face. Damn the dobe could be fast when he wanted to be!

"Dobe..."

"If you know what is good for you, you will leave me alone for now teme!" The infuriated man yelled through the door.

'Naruto?'

"You too Shikamaru! I don't want to hear a thing from you!"

Shikamaru sighed and hung up after begging Naruto to call back when he was in a calmer state.

"Dobe?" Sasuke tried again, tapping against the door softly.

"..."

The Uchiha sighed and slumped against the door, sliding to the ground. He stared at the silent phone in his grasp wondering what the hell just happened. Now the dobe was angry at him and that infuriated the Uchiha. He wasn't the one that started this, but he was the one paying for it.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there before the door behind him pulled open, causing him to fall back against the cherry wood flooring. Naruto was trying to hide a smile as he towered over him. With a smirk on his lips and an evil glint to his eye, he beckoned Sasuke inside and nodded towards the bathroom.

Without batting an eye, Sasuke rolled over and pulled himself up to stand face to face with Naruto. With a stiff nod, Naruto let him pass and into the bedroom where Sasuke proceeded to slip into the hot bath Naruto had drawn for him. Within minutes he was joining the dobe in the kitchen who was in the process of raiding the fridge.

He seated himself at one of the bar stools, looking around the large kitchen. It hadn't occurred to him before but he couldn't help noticing now. "Do you have a house phone, dobe?"

"It is somewhere." He admitted, pulling out food from the fridge to make sandwiches.

"Does that mean you have no clue where it is at?" Sasuke asked. A frown marred his face…surely he knew where it was?

"I get by with using my cell…remember not everyone knows who I am so if they wanted to talk to me they just call my cell." He muttered happily smearing mustard on his bread.

"And what did Jiraiya use? You can't tell me he used a cell as well."

"No, he didn't have one. He was rarely reachable and he liked it that way. It was easier to do research that way."

"Research?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry; his kind of research is not important." Naruto chuckled.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't they know this…?"

"Genma, Raido, and Shikamaru already know. Trust me; if it was important to the case I would have mentioned it before now."

"Ok, but you do have a house phone?" Naruto laughed as he turned to stare at the frowning Uchiha.

"Is there a reason you are so concerned with my phone line?"

"What if there is an emergency…?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I have my cell."

"What if your cell is dead…?"

"I'll use yours."

"What if mine is dead…?"

"Then I will use the neighbors."

"And if theirs is dead…?"

"Really teme?"

"What if the whole street is out…?"

"I don't think that will happen." He laughed at his lover's conspiracy theory. It was adorable really and somewhat endearing.

"But it could. What if…"

"It's fine."

"Dobe!"

"You are welcome to search if you feel that strongly about it. Good luck with that by the way. I have no clue where it is and I haven't bothered to look for it either."

Sasuke felt his eye twitch, wondering how lazy someone could be. "We'll search for the phone later."

"You will search alone then."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, who seemed unfazed as he placed two sandwiches on the counter and took a seat next to the Uchiha.

"Surely this would be something you would like to do together?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"No, not really. It doesn't bother me, but it clearly bothers you. You want it you find it."

"You're not being a very hospitable host."

"You don't have to stay."

"I didn't say that I didn't want too."

"Then what is the problem?"

"It's laziness!"

"You can be such a bastard!"

"And you're a lazy idiot!"

"Asshole."

"Moron."

"Jerk."

"Dimwit."

"Bastard."

"Neanderthal."

"Teme!"

"Dobe!" Onyx clashed with wintery blue as the two glared each other down, neither refusing to back down or give up any ground.

**~CALM~**

Neji raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru, who only sighed and placed his phone on his borrowed desk. The vein in his temple was pulsing as he grimaced, completely aware of the eavesdropping precinct. He didn't want to see Genma shaking his head or Raido rolling his eyes, which he knew they were doing right at that moment. He didn't want to witness Kiba's bewildered expression or any of the girls frowns; but most of all he didn't want to see Neji's questioning look.

"Feisty as ever?" Genma asked, causing Shikamaru to snap towards him.

"Yeah, though I should have just assumed that he was trying to settle in and get adjusted. I just worry about him."

"Well, he's your partner. It's understandable, expected even." Raido chipped in. "Considering what just happened a week ago...I don't blame you."

"He _was_ my partner." Shikamaru muttered softly, his eyes falling on Neji's pale ones. It only reflected understanding back for which he was thankful, but how much of this could the Hyuga take? How much before he inevitably pushed him away? He thought he was fine with Naruto's choice; they even had that awkward moment in the interview room, so why couldn't he let it be? Sasuke had won and he had lost by his own doing. Damn that promise he made to Jiraiya! Without looking at anyone he dived back into the files he was committing to memory, waiting impatiently for when Mizuki would arrive; which wouldn't be until tomorrow morning.

**~CALM~**

Sasuke continued to glare at Naruto; not letting up and not giving any ground, even as his lips began to mimic the blonde's and curl into a smile. Soon they were both laughing and kissing, unfazed by the minor argument they just had. Sasuke sighed against the bronze neck, nipping it lightly. Naruto moaned and pulled Sasuke off the stool to stand in front of him. He sighed as he wrapped an arm around the slender raven, hugging tightly. Slightly surprised, Sasuke could only smile.

"Dobe?"

"I'm tired teme. Let's go to bed?" Sasuke nodded his agreement. They made their way to the bedroom silently, changing quickly and slipping into bed. As soon as Sasuke settled Naruto rolled into his side, his arm coming to rest on his chest. Sasuke brought his own arm up and twined his fingers with Naruto's, slipping into a peaceful sleep.

**~CALM~**

****Day Sixteen****

Kakashi led Mizuki towards the interview room, allowing Genma and Raido to file in before he closed the door behind him. The security guard crossed his arms and glared at the three of them.

"What now? I thought all the questioning was over with? I already told you what I..."

"Why don't you take a seat?" Genma offered, he pulled his own seat out and flipped it around, sitting with his chest against the back. Mizuki sneered, but otherwise made no move to sit.

"That wasn't a request." Raido stated, taking a step towards the belligerent man. Feeling slightly intimidated by the scarred man, Mizuki hastily seated himself, crossing his arms as if to ward him off.

"Have you ever been on the roof of the condemned building?" Genma asked.

Mizukis eyes narrowed fractionally as he answered evenly. "Not that I can recall, no."

"Really? Think really hard here, don't worry take your time." He smiled, chewing on the toothpick in his mouth.

"No, I have never been on the roof." He answered stiffly.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, I would know where I've been wouldn't I?"

"Of course." Genma smiled. "So how do you explain your DNA being found on the roof?"

"It isn't mine..."

"DNA matched." Raido cut in swiftly.

"There must be a mistake; I was never on that roof." Mizuki asserted.

"DNA doesn't lie..."

"Well it must be!"

"Here's what I think." Genma pulled out his toothpick and smiled feral as Raido seated himself and continued. "I think that you were on that roof...it may have been the day Senator Jiraiya was murdered or it may have even been the day that my friend was shot. I'm leaning more towards the latter, but anyways...your DNA was found there, there was no mistake, the DNA didn't lie, so the best thing for you to do is to come clean about everything."

"There is nothing to come clean about, I wasn't there." Mizuki ground out; his eyes darting around the room frantically.

"I don't believe you Mizuki. I'll tell you now, if you were involved in any way with the murder and more importantly, involved with Naruto's shooting I will make it my personal mission to see to it that you get the maximum penalty allowed by law."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Of course not," Genma smiled. "But I give you two words: _solitary confinement._"

"You bastards!" Mizuki spat, jumping from his chair and knocking it into the stone wall behind him.

"Calm down, Mizuki." Kakashi drawled from the shadows.

"Like hell I will, I want my lawyer!"

Kakashi sighed and pushed away from the wall, leaving the room with a shake of his head. Genma and Raido followed behind, looking wretched.

"He did it. That son of a bitch did it!"

"There is no proof, Genma." Raido muttered.

"I don't care about proof, did you see his reaction?"

"I saw it clearly. I have no doubts that he knows something about Naruto's shooting, but we have nothing to hold him on and certainly nothing that says he was the shooter."

"Naruto could have died and, at the very least, he knows...!"

"There is nothing we can do!" Raido snapped. He knew how Genma was feeling, he really did, but they couldn't build a case on guess-work. They needed this to be iron-clad and what they had was circumstantial.

Genma snarled at his partner and stormed out of the precinct, intent on releasing his frustrations out on the overly abused pavement. Raido shook his head and dropped into his seat, swiveling around to Shikamaru's direction.

"Can you call Naruto; I have some questions for him."

**~CALM~**

Sasuke woke with a start as a loud ringing noise interrupted one of his fantasies just as it was about to play out. With a grunt he poked Naruto gently, trying to rouse him from sleep. Naruto growled and settled in to ignore him, but Sasuke pulled away into a sitting position. Blue eyes snapped open with the sudden movement and with a groan Naruto moved to answer the phone resting on his dresser. Why did he put it so far away from the bed again?

'Naruto!' Kiba shouted out, causing Naruto to take an involuntary step back.

'You don't have to be so loud!' Raido admonished.

'Troublesome...'

"Uh..." Naruto mumbled. He scratched at his tousled hair and yawned deeply into his hand.

'We have a question for you.' Raido murmured.

"A question? About what?" Naruto asked tiredly, almost falling asleep standing up. Sasuke made his way over to the dresser and hugged the dobe to his chest, listening to the detectives miles away as he snuggled close to Naruto's neck.

'About the shooting...' Shikamaru stated calmly.

"What do you want to know...?"

'Can you remember anything more about the man behind you?'

Naruto stalled, instantly alert where moments before he was having trouble staying awake. He frowned in sudden thought. "I thought you didn't believe me?"

'We had no evidence to prove your statement.' Genma replied.

'When did you get here?' Kiba asked.

'Keep up with the times, dog boy.' Genma admonished.

'Troublesome!'

'Enough, all of you! Naruto, can you remember anything else? It is important...'

"I told you everything I know, Raido."

'Yes, but we need you to think really hard.'

"You have an idea who it is, don't you?"

'We didn't say that.'

"You didn't have to Genma."

'Please, Naruto, can you recall anything else?' Shikamaru asked.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes allowing Sasuke to cradle him from behind. He let the warm breath fanning over his neck lull him into his memories. And he allowed his memories to take him right up to the landing and the man in front of him, the click behind him, his body turning, sudden darkness surrounding him...but nothing jumped out to him. With a frown he replayed through the memory two more times, before something finally stuck out. It seemed so obvious to him now that he couldn't understand how he overlooked it.

"They were on the fourth step up...hmm... There was something that was reflecting light. It shined in my eyes." Naruto muttered somberly. "Sorry, I don't recall what it was, but I remember seeing the light as I turned. After that I couldn't tell you."

Shuffling paper was heard over the intercom as Raido muttered a hasty thank you. Shikamaru's voice was heard once again. 'Thank you Naru...Umm, how are you feeling?'

"I'm feeling fine…...uh, about earlier...?"

'I'm sorry, that wasn't what I...I didn't mean...'

"It's ok, Shika. I'm really sorry though. I never wanted to hurt you."

'It is by my own doing, I am getting exactly what I deserve.'

"Nobody deserves this." Sasuke interjected, feeling oddly charitable. Of course it was all because he had Naruto in his grasp right this second and Shikamaru was over an hour away; plus he didn't want to have Naruto angry at him again. He almost shuddered at the thought.

'Maybe, but you were right. I had all the opportunity in the world and I never acted upon it. I wish you guy's a lot of luck and I truly mean that. Just take care of him or I may be forced to steal him from you.' Shikamaru chuckled humorlessly.

"You have nothing to worry about; I intend to take very good care of him, Nara." Sasuke promised, pulling Naruto closer into his chest.

'I guess you pass my test.' There was a sigh before a click was heard, signaling the end of the call.

"I will take care of you for as long as you will allow me."

"I would have that be forever." Naruto whispered, settling against the chest behind him.

**~CALM~**

As soon as Shikamaru hung up he focused his attention on Raido as he taped a picture of Mizuki to the board, pointing an arrow to his metallic security detail badge. "It's circumstantial, but I want to test it out. Kakashi, you are about the same height as Mizuki and Kiba's about the same as Naruto; the steps are about the same height as the ones in the building so we don't have to go there. Let's just test it out. I'll take the place of the other shooter."

Everyone complied and where soon in place, stifling yawns as the sun splashed the horizon with the beautiful red and pink hues of sunrise. Raido pulled out his flashlight and pointed it at Kiba as a makeshift gun. "Ok, now turn your head Kiba...that's right." Kiba squinted as the sun light reflected off the makeshift badge Kakashi had pinned to his turtleneck.

"I'll be damned..." Genma murmured losing his toothpick to the dirty asphalt of the parking lot as his mouth dropped open.

"It's circumstantial, but this is good." Raido agreed a grim smile on his face.

He documented his findings in the file and made his way to the steps. The four of them making their way back inside the building were unaware of the fact that they were being followed inside.

"Where is my client?" The man asked. The detectives turned to stare at him, Kakashis eyes narrowing slightly as recognition dawned on him. Why was he here for Mizuki?

"In interview one, I'll show you." Kakashi muttered. As soon as the lawyer was ensconced inside with his client, Kakashi made his way over to Tsunade's office, knocking on the door. Amber eyes floated upwards and away from her paperwork; Chief Sarutobis eyes mimicking hers.

"The lawyer that Mizuki hired is the same man from Gato's entourage from the other week, Waraji*."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and entwined her fingers, resting her chin against them. "And what is the relationship between Mizuki and Gato?"

"I don't know, but I sure as hell will find out." Kakashi assured, moving back into the squad room.

**~CALM~**

It didn't take Kakashi long to find the connection, it wasn't exactly hidden. Gato was the one that owned the apartment building that Mizuki worked in. What was hidden was the reasoning behind the high-powered lawyer for a lowly security guard. Kakashi taped a picture to the board of Gato and drew a line between him and Mizuki and from those two, a v-line to Naruto's picture; a huge '?' mark in the middle of the upside down triangle.

"How are they all connected?" Kakashi asked himself.

"We need to talk to Gato again." Genma stated, smirking around his toothpick. "This could be real fun."

"Genma..." Raido warned, but couldn't stop the curve of his own lips.

**~CALM~**

Gato stormed into the small precinct a short time later his entourage struggling to keep up with the diminutive man. He was sweating profusely in his pinstriped suit, puffing and wheezing from the exertion of storming the stairs so quickly. It was clear to everyone he was livid.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, rapping his fist against a desk. How dare they summon him! Him, the Mayor!

"We had some more questions for you Gato." Genma smirked.

The Mayor turned and glared harshly at them. "I have nothing to talk to you about!"

"But you will answer their questions, Gato." Tsunade replied sinisterly.

"You have no right...!"

"Hey, Raido!" Genma interrupted. "Do you agree that he has something to hide by refusing to answer a few questions?"

"Why, yes, Genma I think he does?" Raido replied. He smirked at his partner.

"Up to your old tricks I see." He sneered.

"Tricks...? Us...? Nooo..." Genma scoffed.

Gato grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "Your games don't amuse me, _detective._"

"I'm not playing games, _Gato_."

"All this is because of that Uzumaki brat! You want revenge for his shooting! Well I had nothing to do with it!"

"My, my Gato...You must have a guilty conscience. We said nothing about wanting to question you about the shooting." Kakashi drawled, his mismatched eyes piercing the Mayor with contempt.

"Why else would you call me here for?"

"Well, we are investigating Senator Jiraiya's murder?" Sakura supplied, her arms coming to cross over her chest.

"I have complied with all of your ridiculous questioning, but I've had enough! I have told you everything I had to do with that building!" He sneered, his face turning an ugly shade of red as he puffed out in anger. "If you attempt to pester me again I will sue this department for harassment!"

"How can we be harassing you when we only have questions?" Genma smirked.

"Shove your questions; I do not have to talk to you!"

"Let's calm down now Gato. There is no harassment here..." Chief Sarutobi soothed.

"Save it _Chief, _I want my lawyer."

Kakashi sighed and directed the Mayor towards the other interview room, leaving him to wait out his lawyer who was currently representing Mizuki.

"That is just like him to do that!" Genma sneered. He pounded on the desk in anger, glaring at the closed doors of the interview rooms. "He used to pull that trick when he didn't want to answer our questions back in Konohagakure."

"I'm even more convinced that one or both know something about Naruto's shooting." Kakashi stated.

**~CALM~**

Gato strode out of the precinct in higher spirits than when he had entered, a positive spring in his gait. Mizuki followed behind him quietly, looking paler than normal. The detectives watched them stroll out unable to make them stay. One thing was clear to all, the Konoha detectives were on to them and they wouldn't get far before they were brought down.

"There they go." Kiba growled.

"Let them go, they will soon know what it feels like to be behind bars. I want a look into all Gato's records. Sarutobi Sensei, can you do that for me?" Tsunade asked.

With a nod he motioned for Genma and Raido to pull up the records on the computer. It was only a matter of printing them off. Five minutes later they had all the files they could ever need pertaining to one man and his many criminal misdeeds; most of it compiled thoroughly by Naruto.

"Naruto sure was busy if he compiled all this information." Neji whistled.

"Let's just say that Naruto was determined to take him down when Gato tried to stall his appointment to the Konohagakure Federal Police." Shikamaru smirked.

"That was a mistake that he is currently ruing." Genma laughed. "He should have known better than to go after a future Senator, especially when he is under the umbrella of his protective Grandfather..." Genma stalled his mouth falling into a dark frown.

"Genma?" Raido asked.

"It was revenge." He muttered. "Gato hired Mizuki to lure the Senator out here in the hopes of murdering him, knowing that Naruto would follow to investigate, bringing him out of his safety zone and into the lion's den. It all fits, Raido. All this is just a case of revenge!"

"But how do you explain the bullet that matched the Uchiha's?" Sakura asked, bursting his epiphany bubble.

"Maybe the gun had been on location until that day..."

"No, that is impossible. Mikoto and Fugaku were murdered in their home when Sasuke and Itachi were away at a sleep-over. Their home is miles away from the building so I can't see the killer hiding the gun there. And there was no evidence of erosion on the bullet extracted from Naruto, which you would find if a gun was hidden for over 15 years. I also find it highly unlikely, given what the building was used as, that a gun could stay hidden in there for long." Kakashi stated.

"Damn and it seemed to fit so well!" Genma murmured pulling at his bandanna is exasperation.

**~CALM~**

Gato instructed his driver to pull up in front of the apartment building and park. He turned to Mizuki, a glare evident even behind his diminutive sunglasses.

"Not a word about this, Mizuki! Keep your mouth shut and you have nothing to worry about!" Gato growled.

"Do I look stupid to you Mayor? I know the consequences I won't risk it by opening my mouth!" He growled and exited the car, Gato sliding out behind him and into the apartment building...

**BANG!**

* * *

><p>Oh, someone got shot! I wonder who that was. Dun, dun, dun. :D Please read and review and let me know what you think.<p>

AN: *For those of you who don't know who Waraji is: He was the samurai mercenary hired to be Gato's personal bodyguard. I didn't know that guy had a name, but when I needed the name of a _lawyer _that was under the employ of Gato I looked it up and got: Waraji. :D


	11. Chapter 11 or Don't Piss off the Dobe!

This is dedicated to **catiemon! **

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Naruto! But I can dream…**

**Warning: SasuNaru and character death…but I think you saw that coming. :p There is a bit of angst also and I apologize for the OOC. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

_****Day Sixteen-Seventeen****_

* * *

><p>The dancing of the flashing lights through the glass doors illuminated the gruesome scene inside with an eerie glow. Kakashi stared down at the two bodies a feeling of disgust rising in his chest. They had them in their grasp just hours ago! Whoever was responsible for this they were bold.<p>

"What a shame." Genma muttered. He was staring darkly at the body of the Mayor, a bullet wound between his eyes and the body of the security guard, a fatal shot to his neck. "We were so close! I could feel it!"

"This just gets deeper and deeper." Raido agreed making his way out into the crowded street. Night had overtaken them while they were inside, but you wouldn't know it by the hordes of reporters with their flood lights and the multiple flashes from cameras of the gathered spectator's. "I admit I don't know what the hell is going on anymore."

"The forces behind this are far-reaching." Kakashi murmured seeking out his chief.

"Kakashi I'm leaving you in charge while I escort Chief Sarutobi to Konohagakure." Tsunade stated as soon as he was in sight. "We will be leaving as soon as we can."

"Is it important that you leave now?" Kakashi asked.

"There are matters that need to be handled there. Sarutobi sensei and I will have to discuss the Mayor's murder with the Senators and they want to know where we are with Jiraiya's investigation. I'm expecting this to take a few days. I also want to check in on Naruto and Sasuke and see how they are holding up."

"When do you plan to leave?"

"As soon as I can, but first I have to deal with something here." Tsunade said. She was back to biting at her thumb a sinister aura lurking just beneath the surface slowly making itself known. Whatever or whoever she had to deal with first, Kakashi felt certain he did not want to be in their shoes.

**~CALM~**

The man gripped the steering wheel tightly as he watched the lights from the TV flicker through the slightly parted drapes. He knew very well what was playing out on the screen, his boss having just arrived to tie up loose ends. He wasn't lying when he said things would get messy if he showed up here. They no longer had the luxury of time; everything had to be moved up now.

"What have you witnessed since?" He asked.

"They've shut themselves in, remaining inside and away from the public eye. The media has no idea that Namikaze is home or they would have flocked his house for a glimpse of him. Even the Senators have stayed away." His eyes slid to his boss, narrowing slightly and trying to gauge a reaction.

His boss chuckled and turned to stare at the window as the room went dark. "Hmm, his life can be spared you needn't fear about that. I'm sure if that fool Jiraiya had left anything important in Minato's study we would know about it by now. Naruto is not the kind of person to hunker down and bide his time, especially with something as important to him."

"What should we do now?"

"We will wait. It does us no harm and may even supply us with something useful. It may even be entertaining." He laughed.

**~CALM~**

****Day Seventeen****

Naruto sat in front of the TV watching the news report on Gato's and Mizuki's murder. Sasuke yawned as he slid forward on the couch and next to Naruto; his finger's rubbing circles on the tense back. Naruto felt his gut clench as he watched the continuing coverage.

"Naruto, I think we should go to bed. There is nothing we can do..."

"What is going on here?" He whispered. Sasuke sighed.

"I don't know, but that is not where we are going to focus our attentions. Not anymore. Did you forget that I promised to help find your parents?"

"I don't have anywhere else to look, teme. My dad's office was the only thing I had to go on and that busted."

"Let's look again, tomorrow, but for now we should get all the rest we can." Sasuke muttered, kissing his temple.

"Ok." Naruto sighed his agreement. Sasuke turned the TV off and pulled a willing Naruto along the hallway and up the stairs to their bedroom.

He took the liberty of disrobing his dobe with slow and purposeful movements, running his pale fingers over tanned shoulders before kissing just above the bandage on his shoulder. Sasuke smirked against the goosebumps that rose and the shiver that followed, a small sigh escaping Naruto's parted lips. He slipped Narutos arms into the night-shirt and took his time buttoning up the front, popping the buttons through their holes. He was savoring the small shivers that wracked the dobe's body, enormously pleased with himself. He backed Naruto up to the bed and sat him down before changing quickly. He climbed under the covers and was embraced by Naruto's heat instantly. Within seconds Naruto was asleep as Sasuke lied there staring at the chandelier.

He knew that the deaths of the Mayor and Mizuki were a major blow to the investigation. It was too soon after Nara's phone call to be a coincidence. So one of them had to be involved with Naruto's shooting, if not both? Even though he felt sure about that he knew that neither of them were the ones that shot him as he ran to save his fallen partner.

He sighed and closed his eyes, willing sleep to overtake him. He was going against his own advice and dwelling on a case he was no longer entrusted with. What he was entrusted with was his number one priority at the moment. As soon as morning came he would take another look at that study.

**~CALM~**

****Day Seventeen****

Morning frost clung to the windows as sunlight filtered through, illuminating a sleeping pair lost to the wonders of their dreams. Squinting from the sudden bright light of a promising day, Sasuke woke bright and early. With a soft sigh he snuggled next to Naruto, inhaling the smell of his shampoo...oranges.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and slid expertly out from underneath a sleeping dobe, there was business to do this morning. He stretched before pulling on a pair of tossed sweatpants, shivering in the cooler room. He was sorely tempted to make his way back to the bed and snuggle further into that inviting warmth, but he had a mission to carry out. Something had been nagging him ever since entering that room and he knew Naruto felt it too. There was something off, it was too empty.

He padded over to the door and silently made his way up to the third floor only pausing to push the door open. He took another look around before making his way to the filing cabinets and opening every drawer, he even looked underneath each one to see if anything had been concealed beneath. He sighed and pushed the drawers shut, tapping at his chin. His eyes alighted on the desk and he did the same thing, looking underneath each drawer.

"What are you looking for?" Sasuke whipped his head around and stared wide-eyed at the blonde in the doorway. Naruto was standing there, rubbing at his eyes and a curious expression on his face, clad only in his nightshirt.

"Was I too loud?"

"No, I was just cold." Naruto laughed crossing his arms to ward off the chill his shirt riding up his thighs slightly. Sasuke was mesmerized for a moment. "So what are you looking for?"

"Anything." He replied. He shook himself dispelling the appealing sight Naruto offered him.

"And you had to do this by yourself?" Naruto asked, making his way to Sasuke and hunkering down.

"Uhh…" Sasuke swallowed against the tempting proximity Naruto presented to him. He was having deviant thoughts and it wasn't helping him in concentrating. Turning away from Naruto he whispered. "I just wanted the chance to look myself, I didn't mean any offense."

"I'm not offended." He laughed.

"Glad to hear it," Sasuke mumbled, his eyes trained on the filing cabinet. They narrowed in thought wondering if anything was hidden beneath. "Help me pull the filing cabinets away from the wall will you?"

"How should I do that teme?" Naruto asked, tilting his head towards his shoulder. Sasuke wanted to smack himself for his stupidity. It looked like he would be moving the things himself then. He grabbed at the side and front, slowly rocking the cabinet forward inch by inch. Naruto laughed at him in the background, but kept up an encouraging monologue. With a final grunt from Sasuke the cabinet pulled away from the others, sliding easily.

Sasuke leaned against the cabinet breathing heavily and sweating. He turned back to the wall, his shoulders sagging when he realized he would have to do this two more times. Really, did they need that many filing cabinets?

"You can do it teme." Naruto encouraged again.

"Thanks." Sasuke growled. He stepped towards the other two and mimicked his earlier actions, rocking the cabinets away from the wall. As soon as the third one was pulled away his fatigue was forgotten. Concealed beneath was a small safe embedded in the floor.

"I never knew we had something like this hidden here." Naruto muttered in amazement.

"Any idea what the code could be?" Sasuke puffed, but not hoping for a miracle.

"I have no clue. Why don't we try pulling on the handle?" Sasuke did just that much to Naruto's amusement, who cracked up laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing about, dobe. Didn't you tell me to open it?"

"I didn't mean to literally try it." He laughed, tears in his eyes.

"Hn."

"Oh, so now we are back to this teme?"

"Whatever dobe."

"Why don't we call a locksmith to come to open it? I know just the person!" Naruto exclaimed and raced down the flight of stairs and into his room. Sasuke could hear the phone ringing from the landing as Naruto made his way back a pair of jeans thrown over his arm.

'Hello, yeah?'

"Deidara, I have a job for you." Naruto chirped.

'Who is this, yeah?'

"You know very well who this is! If you want to get paid for the job you will get your butt over here within the hour!"

'Huh, stupid Namikaze. I'll be there, I'll be there! And I expect double, yeah!'

Naruto smiled up at Sasuke. "He'll be here in less than a half an hour; do you want to change before he gets here?"

Sasuke nodded and descended the stairs giving Naruto a kiss as he passed. Naruto smiled as the door closed marginally concealing Sasuke from his view. "Just who is this _Deidara?_" He asked from the bedroom causing Naruto to smile and bite his lip to stifle a laugh. He was expecting this from the teme.

"No one you need to be suspicious about, teme!" Naruto chuckled as he tugged on the jeans in the middle of his hallway.

"Hn, we'll see." Sasuke muttered to himself thrusting his legs into the pair of jeans in his grasp.

Twenty minutes later and Naruto was directing Deidara into the room and showing him the safe. Sasuke growled as the enemy blonde was too touchy feely with _his_ blonde hugging him when the door was answered. Naruto could only roll his eyes as Sasuke pulled him into his embrace, warning Deidara off.

"Wow, my lil Namikaze is all grown up and being thoroughly owned!" Deidara cried in mock pride.

"Deidara!" Naruto screeched his face flushing red in embarrassment. "It is not like that!"

"Uh-huh and who bottoms in this relationship blondie? I can't see him letting you inside him unless…"

"Don't finish that! Knowing you it is bound to be something disgusting!" He gagged.

"Why do you always think such things about me, yeah?"

"Because I've heard what comes out of that mouth of yours."

"I'm not that bad, yeah. Sasori is the one with the filthy mouth. Never shuts up about what he does with his puppets and the unfortunate men he preys upon."

"Ew that is disgusting, Dei!" Naruto scrunched his nose in disgust. Sasuke growled and covered Naruto's ears to spare him from hearing such depraved words. This only caused Deidara to laugh.

"Trust me, he's heard worse."

"He doesn't need to hear such things, let alone imagine such things, being spoken from _**you**__!_" Sasuke snarled. This once again caused Deidara to burst out laughing.

"So you've finally found what you were looking for lil Namikaze?" Deidara crowed eyeing the Uchiha thoroughly. He seemed pleased with Naruto's choice which surprised Sasuke. "No offense meant by this, but I'm glad it wasn't Shikamaru."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked wearily even though he was intrigued. Knowing Deidara anything could come out of his mouth…maybe he didn't want to know after all. Didn't the saying go 'What he didn't know could hurt him'? But before he could change his mind Deidara was speaking.

"Well, Jiraiya warned him off you, stating that he wouldn't accept you two dating or something like that, yeah. I guess Shikamaru listened because you finally branched out and took a risk. I'm so happy for you! "

"Wait, Jiraiya told Shikamaru..."

"To keep away from you, yeah." Deidara replied, bobbing his head.

"Why? Why would he do that?"

"I would think it would be obvious with what Shikamaru had done, yeah."

"What had Shikamaru been doing?"

"You don't know?" Deidara asked, his blue eyes widening in shock.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking you!" Naruto exclaimed in exasperation a smirk rising on Sasuke's face.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't be telling you then, yeah."

"If you want paid for opening that safe you will tell me right this minute!" Naruto threatened, his eyes burning red.

"Sheesh, there's no need to get your panties in a twist." Sasuke growled at that comment and pulled Naruto even closer. "Ok, ok. Sheesh, you really are owned…" Sasuke growled again, but this time Naruto added his growl to the mix. Taking the hint Deidara swallowed quickly and jumped in.

"Ok, ok…Jiraiya found out that Shikamaru was interfering with your relationships right when they were beginning to get, you know, a bit more serious, yeah. As I overheard it Shikamaru would set them up using himself as bait and the thing is, every one of them fell for it and I mean literally. They fell into his bed readily enough, yeah."

Sasuke felt his hands tighten around Narutos arms, anger coursing through him. It was instantly cooled when he felt how cold Naruto became, frigid and lifeless. He had an idea how upset Naruto was, but it wasn't until he saw the tears running down whiskered cheeks that he really grasped the depth of it.

"Naruto?"

"Why would he do that to me? Why would Shikamaru do that?"

"I can't answer that." Sasuke murmured, shaking his head for emphasis.

Unsatisfied, Naruto wrenched away from his grasp and stormed down the stairs, leaving Sasuke and Deidara stunned. Deidara whistled lowly and settled back into work on the safe, his ears primed to hear every spoken word. Sasuke came to his senses and chased after Naruto, reaching him just as Shikamaru picked up on the other line.

"Don't do this, dobe." He hissed, reaching out to grab the phone in his hand only to be thwarted by Naruto.

'Hello?'

"Back off!" Naruto growled, readying himself to yell at Shikamaru. He wanted answers damn it and Sasuke was not going to stop him from getting them!

'Naruto? Is something wrong?' Shikamaru asked in concern, his voice filtering through the phone, loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"YES!"

"NO!" Sasuke yelled.

'What has Uchiha done?' He asked worriedly which only fueled Naruto's rage. How dare he put this on Sasuke!

"He hasn't done anything you ass!" Naruto snarled as he was pushed against the wall, trapped beneath Sasuke and glaring. "Let me go!"

"No." Sasuke growled.

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Damn it Sasuke, let me go!" Naruto snarled, struggling against the iron grip that had him pinned.

Instead of letting go Sasuke brought his lips to his, trying to silence the overly loud blonde. It didn't seem to be working well, because he couldn't block Naruto's ears from hearing Shikamaru's concerned questions which only fueled Naruto's blistering anger further. Sasuke was astonished to say the least that his dobe could hold such anger and rage, seeming almost wild and feral to him. Note to self: never piss off the dobe!

'Naruto? What's wrong?' Shikamaru asked again. Sasuke snorted in disgust amazed with how stupid the genius could be. Didn't he realize that Naruto was angry with '_him'_?

"Shut up Nara and hang up already! Unless you want a pissed off blonde coming down there and pummeling your ass you will heed my advice. And trust me I won't stop him next time!"

'What the hell?'

"Nara!" Taking Sasuke's warning to heart he hung up the phone and stared at everyone who had heard the conversation. He cursed himself for accidentally hitting the speaker button when his phone rang.

"What the hell did you do to piss him off so much that he would want to verbally attack you?" Genma asked his forgotten toothpick lying on the floor. It had fallen out when he heard Naruto's yell.

"I don't know." Shikamaru admitted, wondering that himself. He couldn't think of anything that he had done that would warrant Naruto's antagonistic behavior. Sai opened his mouth to respond, but was silenced by Tsunade.

"We'll be off now." She sighed, walking out of her office. Everyone stared at her with shock…how could she completely miss this little soap opera episode? "Kakashi, keep me notified if anything changes?"

Kakashi nodded as she made her way from the precinct and to her waiting Lexus. She was departing later than she had expected and it was all thanks to Danzo. Tsunade had made it her personal vendetta to tear the man down even as he vowed to do the same to her.

He watched her go, followed by Chief Sarutobi, before taking a seat at his desk. He inhaled at the dark aroma wafting up from his newly replenished cup of coffee. He couldn't wait to taste the new blend that Neji had supplied them with.

Genma secretly eyed the man, waiting to see beneath the turtleneck when he took a sip. Raido rolled his eyes and poured himself a cup of coffee, ignoring the dog that came bounding into the precinct, shivering from the chilly morning and barking at the top of his lungs. By the time Genma looked back at Kakashi the cup was empty.

With a grumble he stalked back to his seat and plopped down, glowering. Raido shook his head and pinned the newest pictures to the board. He circled Naruto's picture and drew a giant '?' next to it in red marker. They had decided to focus their attentions on Naruto and how they all correlated to him instead, hoping that something would pop out at them. Hell that was the only thing they had to go on at the moment.

**~CALM~**

It took Sasuke a full hour to calm Naruto down enough to release him. Sasuke had him held in a tight embrace, preventing him from reaching the phone and orally abusing his partner. He couldn't understand why he was going through so much trouble for Nara. He should have been happy that the dobe was pissed off at him, but he wasn't.

"Are you calm…?"

"No!" Naruto snapped, not letting Sasuke finish.

"You should be."

"Don't tell me what I should be!" He growled. Taking a chance Sasuke slowly released Naruto from his grasp. Once he had been released he had put some distance between him and Sasuke. He was now roosted on the bottom step and glaring icy daggers at his boyfriend.

"As much as I feel Nara would deserve what he got from you I don't think you would deserve to lose a friend over this."

"He should have thought about that before he did…THAT!" He yelled.

"Dobe, regardless of what he has done, he has undoubtedly been a good friend to you. When you talk to him you need to be face to face and calm, not angry and yelling through a telephone." Sasuke soothed. Naruto gave no sign that he was even listening to Sasukes words, but he wasn't fooled. His mind was processing rapidly, mulling over the words being spoken. He hated to admit it, though, that Sasuke had a point.

"I guess." Naruto conceded, his eyes taking on a glassy appearance.

"If you want me to be there…"

"That wouldn't be wise."

"Just think about my offer, ok?"

"Sure." Naruto whispered, sniffling. "Why would he do that to me?"

"I don't know, unless he really fell for you."

Naruto sniffled again and looked up at Sasuke. He had a wretched look on his face and it broke Sasuke's heart to see it there. "You don't do this to someone you love. Why would he even think that I…What was he thinking?"

"That will be something to ask him when the time comes. Only he can answer why he did it?"

"This is my fault; all of it. If I had been straightforward from the beginning…" Naruto paused, his eyes widening in shock of what he just heard himself speak. He slowly looked up at Sasuke sorry written on his face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! Please, don't be angry with me…" He was rambling so fast that it made Sasuke's head spin.

"Shh, dobe, you're making no sense." He soothed. Naruto took a deep breath as Sasuke moved to sit next to him on the step, rubbing circles into his back. "Now what is this about hurting me?"

"It's nothing…" He whispered dejectedly.

"It's not just nothing. Are you worried that I would be hurt? If you had been straightforward with Shikamaru would you have chosen him?"

"I don't know!" Naruto admitted. He brought his head into his hands grasping his hair tightly. He was trying to punish himself for thinking such thoughts especially when he had Sasuke. He was happy with him damn it! Now he could lose him because of this.

"That could be a problem." Sasuke whispered. He was trying to hide how hurt he felt. Just hours ago he was happy and comfortable; confident, in his relationship with Naruto. Now with one blondes comments everything was thrown into turmoil.

"You hate me now?"

"No, that will never happen." Sasuke whispered.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked, afraid to hear the answer. He sounded so heartbroken and miserable and Sasuke tried to be understanding, but he couldn't help the burn of hurt that flared inside. It was evident to Naruto by the way the raven's jaw tightened and his fist clenched, the knuckles turning white.

"I've hurt you anyway." Naruto muttered. He stood up and started to walk away, his heart breaking, when he was grabbed by the wrist and forced around to kneel before the Uchiha. Sasuke grabbed up his chin, forcing him to make eye contact.

"This is what is and I need to know that you are happy with it. If you want out, let me know. If you…"

"I'm happy with you." Naruto interrupted. "I want only happiness with you."

"Dobe." He was bursting with happiness inside over Narutos words, glad that they were still on the same page. For him that was all that mattered.

"Teme." Naruto sighed and leaned in to kiss him soundly, hungrily. A small smile lit his face. Somehow the fact that Sasuke was willing to let him go made the ties that bound them even stronger in his blue eyes.

"Don't stop on my account!" Deidara muttered, leaning over the railing and staring at them. Sasuke growled and pulled Naruto to him, glaring at the safe-cracker. "Awe, your possessiveness is so endearing, Uchiha. The safe is open if you want to take a look. And for once I didn't need to use explosives."

"Don't sound so sad." Sasuke snarled, moving to stand up. "Wait! Explosives?"

"I'm not sad." Deidara admitted, laughing at the pale Uchiha. "I'm devastated!"

"Hn." Sasuke growled. He arched an eyebrow at Naruto, questioning about Deidara, but the blonde only shook his head and followed Sasuke up the stairs and into the office, his attention focused on the safe door lying wide open. "Did you peek inside, Dei?" Naruto asked softly.

"No." He admitted.

Tan fingers sought out pale ones, intertwining instinctively, he begged support. Sasuke was only too happy to offer, his thumb rubbing the tan palm in his grasp. Naruto knelt in front of the safe and took a deep breath before looking inside. His eyebrows raised in question… "What the hell?"

**~CALM~**

The two occupants in the car perked up as they witnessed a long-haired blonde traipse onto the Namikaze Estate. They wasted no time in researching the man, pulling up a Konohagakure Federal criminal file. "Deidara Iwaga, aged 26, criminal arsonist, bomber, and safe-cracker. He's currently under the payroll of the DA's office in exchange for not going to prison."

"Well, this has taken a turn for the worse, hmm."

"So they found something after all."

"So it appears, but let's watch a little more. This could be very interesting indeed." He laughed.

"Do you think that Senator Jiraiya left something behind? He was on to us..."

"You do not have to concern yourself about that, I've dealt with Jiraiya and if need be, Naruto too. Though, I admit that would be less than desirable."

The man settled back down into his seat on the driver's side, his mind swirling with concern over the blonde Senator and his fate.

**~CALM~**

Raido sat tapping the marker against his desk, beating out an unknown rhythm on the polished surface. No one was paying him any mind as they all stared at the board, each lost in their own thoughts. Even Akamaru was being quiet, resting at his master's feet, his ears rising and falling in sync to Kiba's foot tapping.

The ballistic report was back from Iruka who had hand delivered the report to Kakashi who had perked up while the lead CSI was in their company. He deflated as soon as Iruka left, turning his thoughts to the covered board.

It had confounded the detectives leaving them wondering what kind of web they had themselves ensnared in. The bullets matched the one extracted from Jiraiya's body, leaving them to wonder how Naruto, and Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha played into all this. No one had any doubts that Mizuki played a part in Naruto's shooting, but how was he connected to Jiraiya and for that matter, the Uchiha's when he was too young to have been the perpetrator to their murders?

"We're back to the drawing board again." Genma exclaimed. He was growing tired over the many questions the case, or cases, provided. They couldn't even prove a link to join the investigations as one!

"I have no doubt that it's all connected somehow." Raido whispered to himself. "What are you hiding from us?" He leaned forward in his chair the pen finding its way to rest against his lips. "What are you hiding?"

"One thing that ties them all together." Kakashi supplied. Raido nodded, exhaling through his nose.

"It's finding that binding piece that is giving me such a nagging headache! It's right there in front of us, it has to be! So why are we overlooking it?"

**~CALM~**

"A book! That's all that is in there is a book! A book! He leaves me a book! A book teme, a freakin' book!" Naruto growled, pacing back and forth in front of the safe.

"Yes, dobe, I believe we have established that it is indeed a book." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, slowly becoming exasperated with his dobe.

"A BOOK!"

"Damn it dobe, if you don't shut up about that damn book I will throw it out your damn window!" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto stalled momentarily before pointing at the window. "There are bars on the window, teme."

Sasuke growled while Deidara rolled on the floor dying from laughter. "Don't get technical on me, dobe!"

"It's the truth! All this for a book?" Naruto growled in frustration grabbing at his hair.

"Yes, a book dobe, it's a book."

"I know it's a book teme! I just said that like 50 million times!"

"Then why do you have to keep bringing it up?"

"Because I don't understand it!"

"Well, uh…" Sasuke stalled, at a loss for words. "Who wrote it?" He muttered grasping at the first thought to enter his head and running with it.

"Like I know?"

"Well, look at the front cover?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto glared and flipped the book over in his hands. What he saw shocked him.

"It's by Jiraiya." He muttered. Deidara stopped rolling on the floor and sat up attentively.

"Jiraiya wrote it, let me see?" Sasuke held out his hand waiting for Naruto to hand it to him. He surveyed the cover, reading the title*. He peeled it open and read the dedication: To Minato and his lovely wife Kushina and to their bright future; Naruto. "It's dedicated to you, dobe."

Naruto held out his hand and turned to the first page, reading the dedication for himself, his tan fingers running over the inked print. He flipped over to where the story began, exclaiming as he read. "This isn't one of his porn novels!"

Sasuke almost faced palmed, but by the grace of being an Uchiha; stood his ground. "What the…!"

"I told you Jiraiya was depraved. He writes porn on the side and would often travel to do 'research' for his books. What he really wanted to do was spy on naked women."

"You can't be serious?" Sasuke asked holding back a snicker when Naruto flexed his fingers in the quotation symbol to the word 'research'.

"Jiraiya's study is all the way at the end of the hall farthest from our room. Feel free to take a look at his collection, written all by him." Naruto muttered engrossing himself in the one book that Jiraiya wrote that didn't make him feel dirty in a bad way.

"I'll take your word for it." But Naruto shook his head and shooed the Uchiha away, who had no choice but to go take a look. Sasuke took one glance in the room, taking everything in, before he raced back to Naruto paler than usual.

"I told you." Naruto smirked as Deidara rolled around on the floor dying from laughter once again.

"Wow, you two are too adorable!" Deidara gasped, wiping away tears of mirth. "Now that I've been rewarded by your lovely show of young love can I please get compensation for my safe-cracking abilities, maybe even a bonus for not using explosives?"

Naruto laughed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and four wrinkled $100.00 dollar bills. "That should be more than enough for you."

Deidara stared in wonderment not expecting to receive triple. "Thank you Naru!" He reached out to embrace the blonde but found himself kissing the wall, his arm bent behind his back painfully.

"Oww, damn it. I wasn't going to hurt him, yeah! I just wanted a hug."

"Hug a porcupine instead!" Sasuke snarled.

"A porcupine? They're full of needles, yeah!"

"That's the point."

"Teme let him go." Naruto muttered, unfazed by his show of possessiveness.

"No! Not until he understands that he doesn't touch what is mine!"

"Promise him that you won't touch me Dei?" Naruto asked, sighing at the stubborn Uchiha.

"I promise, I promise! Now let me go, yeah!"

Sasuke growled and released the man. "Mine!" He stated, causing Deidara to roll his eyes.

"You are thoroughly owned, Naruto, so don't deny it, yeah."

"I could have it worse." Naruto muttered, smiling when Sasuke turned a glare on him.

"Am I not good enough for you?" He demanded.

"The very best, teme." Naruto replied nonchalant.

Deidara took this opportunity to slip off silently smirking and happy that Naruto found who he was looking for. _Sasuke Uchiha_, he thought, _Itachi was right…he was the perfect match for Naruto_.

"Do I not satisfy you enough?"

"You're the only one that can." Naruto muttered, stroking the Uchihas ego and trying not to laugh.

"Do I not love you enough?"

"I want all that you have; I want it every day." Naruto whispered, coming to embrace his teme, a tender kiss on the lips.

"I can do all that and more." Sasuke whispered, nipping at Naruto's jaw. "But not right now."

"Hmm…why not?" Naruto purred.

"Because, dobe you are still healing and I haven't forgotten that I pushed you too hard the last time."

"Who says that you pushed me too hard?" Naruto whispered, leaning into Sasukes nips.

"I say I have and until you are better we don't do much…but teasing could be fun."

"Is that a promise?" Naruto questioned his breath hitching.

"Yes."

"Maybe we should take a shower instead?" Naruto sighed against the warmth rising in his body.

"A cold one, I think." Sasuke agreed, pulling Naruto along to the bathroom and turning the water to a cool temperature. Naruto slid inside, molding himself to Sasukes back for warmth as the washcloth was lathered up to scrub his dobe down.

**~CALM~**

Tsunade stifled a yawn as she sat at the polished desk listening to the other Senator's drone on about pointless things. It was a complete waste of time for them to be here discussing things that didn't concern her. There were more important things that needed her attention. She blinked her amber eyes as the conversation finally made its way to Jiraiya.

"How is the investigation progressing? Are there any leads?" Mifune asked.

"There is a shocking lack of evidence and no leads as of yet. Whoever shot Jiraiya was sure to cover their tracks."

"Raido and Genma can't find anything?" Mei questioned leaning forward in her chair. Sarutobi just shook his head sadly. "Not even Sai?"

"There is nothing." He admitted.

"What is Gato's involvement in all this?" A barked.

"We're still digging into that. He was the owner of the apartments that employed Mizuki, the one that we were looking at for Naruto's shooting."

"How is he holding up?" Mei asked, a small smile lighting her face.

"I hear he is recovering rapidly." Gaara stated.

"Then you have heard correctly. He was in brighter spirits when he left Konoha."

"Wait! Naruto is not in Konoha?" Mei questioned. "When did he leave the hospital?"

"He didn't tell you?" With a sigh Sarutobi lit his pipe and settled further into his seat. "Why am I not surprised? Naruto returned a few days ago with Sasuke…"

"Sasuke?" Gaara inquired.

"Itachi's little brother?"

"That would be him, Mei." Sarutobi laughed.

"If Naruto is back then there should be no reason for him not to take his Seat. When will the boy be ready, Hiruzen?" Onoki asked.

"He must heal first, Onoki, a few months at most."

"That is too long!" A growled banging his fist against the desk.

"There is nothing to be done. He must heal first…"

"When you say a few months do you mean two or three, Hiruzen?" Mei asked.

"More like six at the most."

"That is unreasonable!" A growled again.

"It is not that unreasonable A. Naruto has promised to fill the Seat, his birthright by the way, and we need to respect that he has an injury..."

"An injury, Gaara, which he would not have sustained had he not been gallivanting around the country chasing down criminals!" Onoki snapped.

"We couldn't stop him and why should we have when we had Jiraiya?" Mifune asked trying to placate the Senators.

"We were not guaranteed Jiraiya forever. We should have taken precautions for every eventuality." Mei stated.

"True, but who could have predicted that Jiraiya would have been murdered? Besides, Naruto never flat-out stated that he didn't want the position."

"Naruto never said anything, Mifune! Jiraiya kept that boy under lock and key!" A spat.

"And it was a good thing too! Did you see how those people flocked to the hospital? We had to close the bridge to stem the traffic."

"That was because they wanted a glimpse of Naruto. It was not out of any real concern for the boy!" Onoki grumbled.

"How can you say that? If they had known that Naruto was their Senator…"

"That is the point, Mei; they didn't know it was Naruto."

"Onoki…Mei that is enough." Mifune soothed. There is no doubt that Naruto has made an impression on the citizens of Konohagakure. He is well liked and it will not come as a surprise to many to hear that Naruto is their Senator when he finally debuts."

"He has already confirmed to Chief Tsunade and myself that he will be assuming his role as Senator." Hiruzen replied. "You'd need only to wait out his injury a short while longer. You know the kind of person Naruto is. Is that not worth the wait?"

"He is quite a charmer." Mei laughed. "He has a way about him that lets you be swayed easily, that lets you put all your faith in him. It isn't that much longer A and if anything serious comes up we can always call him. There is no law saying that he has to be physically present; Jiraiya is proof of that."

"I think that is reasonable and fair." Gaara seconded.

"It is not undesirable, but I still have no liking for it! He should have known better and it is his own fault that he was injured as such!" Onoki growled.

"I would find fault with the shooter." Tsunade muttered darkly.

"Naruto would have never been in that position if he had listened to Jiraiya in the first place!" A snarled.

"That was not our decision to make." Gaara drawled.

"He defied everyone including his grandfather! He put himself in that position and was injured as an outcome!"

"That is a moot point A. In the end you have what you wanted all along. Naruto is assuming his position as a Senator and leaving his job of being a federal detective." Mei soothed.

"Six months?" A growled.

"At the most, yes." Hiruzen agreed.

"Then it is settled." A nodded.

"Agreed." They replied in unison.

Tsunade sighed again and pushed away from the desk. "How is Naruto really doing?" Gaara asked, his emerald eyes reflecting concern. Tsunade paused in her rising motion.

"He is doing fine." She stated.

"I take it that the rumor is true then? He has taken a lover?" Mei asked, leaning forward in interest.

Tsunade frowned and sunk into her seat. "Where did you hear such a thing?"

Mei laughed. "Please, we all know that Shikamaru called Hiruzen about Naruto. That only means one thing: that he went out and found someone to be with. And knowing Naruto he probably tracked the poor person down and persuaded them to give him a shot afterwards. We all know what he is like in that respect. It always got Jiraiya riled up; it was quite entertaining to watch."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, not liking the way they made Naruto out to be. "You believe him to be a whore!"

"There is not a person in this room that believes that statement, Chief Tsunade. But we cannot ignore that Naruto is…'sexually loose'." Gaara muttered. He seemed to have trouble finding the exact words to fit Naruto.

"Sexually loose?" Tsunade asked.

"There is no better term to explain Naruto's behavior. Don't get us wrong Tsunade," Mei smiled. "We know that Naruto has his issues, but that isn't a concern of ours. He is unmarried and young and frankly he can do whatever he wants. I, personally, wanted to know if he had finally found the 'one'."

"I couldn't tell you." Tsunade shook her head.

"But it's Itachi's little brother, right?"

"It is indeed, Sasuke, Mei." Hiruzen agreed ignoring the dark look Tsunade shot him.

"Ohh, does he look like Itachi? He must or he wouldn't have caught Narutos eye. Or maybe it was the other way around and Naruto caught his eye. He is a looker. Oh, we must meet him sometime! Do they get along fine…well the must to be lovers? Oh, I can't wait to see them. Maybe Itachi was right all along…"

"Calm down, Mei." A warned.

"Oh, but you must agree that this could be a good thing for Naruto. If this Sasuke is anything like Itachi..."

"Mei!" A warned again.

"Fine, fine." She laughed, ushering everyone from the room and out into the waning sunlight. "If you are not in a hurry would you care for some dinner; our treat of course."

"We did want to check in on Naruto..." Tsunade started.

"He will be fine with Sasuke watching over him, Tsunade." Chief Sarutobi stated. Tsunade bit her thumb, worry etched on her face. "A few more hours won't hurt."

"Fine." She relented, but she was going to make it to see him before the night was through. He had her worried with that phone call this morning…it was unlike the boy she knew to want to orally attack another person; especially one he counted as a friend.

"Great, there is a nice place right around the corner; you are going to love it. They have the best sake in the entire country." Mei smiled, locking arms with Tsunade and pulling her along. Tsunade rolled her eyes, but didn't pull out of the Senator's grasp. How could she argue with the promise of good sake?

**~CALM~**

Sasuke padded into the living room, two steaming cups of tea in his grasp. He smiled at the sight of Naruto curled up at the end of the couch reading his grandfather's book. The dobe had settled in, getting comfortable, after their shower.

"I thought you were angry that it was just a book?" He smirked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and closed the book after marking his spot. "I figured that it was there for a reason and the best way to understanding why was to read the book."

"Was it helpful?"

"Not yet." Naruto laughed accepting the cup Sasuke held out to him. "I think it is just a book and a really good one at that."

"Maybe I should be reading it too."

"When I'm done." Naruto laughed, promising to relinquish said book. His head snapped towards the front door as the doorbell rang catching both occupants by surprise. "I wonder who that could be at this hour." He asked wearily staring at the clock, six p.m.

"Do you want me to get it?"

"No, I'll do it." Naruto replied and made his way to the front door, his stomach fluttering like mad. He opened the door slowly and leaned against it as he looked at the man on his porch.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked.

"That's me." He nodded.

"I have a package for you, please sign here." The carrier stated holding out his clip board with a scowl. Naruto reached for the pen and signed for the package before being handed the item. He closed the door behind him and tore the fat envelope open all the while feeling nauseous. Sasuke walked from the living room curious to what was taking his dobe so long.

"Dobe, what is it?"

Naruto knit his forehead in concentration reading the page that he pulled out first. "It's from Jiraiya."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: **Dun, dun, dun! Another cliff-hanger. :D **

**Again, I'm sorry for making Mei out of character…I just imagined her acting like this after she downed copious amounts of sugar. Blame it on the sugar! LOL.**

_***The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja**_


	12. Chapter 12

This is dedicated to **catiemon!** :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this plot. Woe is me! Poor Naruto will have to remain Sasuke's for the time being…and maybe his creator too. :D**

**Warning: SasuNaru, NejiShika, language, violence**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

_****Day Seventeen****_

* * *

><p>"Did you just say that was <em>from <em>Jiraiya and not _for_, dobe?" Sasuke asked, incredulous.

"Yeah. That's weird, the return address is for here*." Naruto frowned, turning the manila envelope over in his hands before turning back to the page he was reading.

"What does it say?" Sasuke asked, coming to stand behind him. Over his shoulder he read the letter in time with Naruto his eyes widening at the content. He saw Narutos hand shake and barely had time to grab a hold of him before his knees gave out.

"He knew! He knew this...and he didn't tell me?" Naruto gasped.

"There must be a reason, Naruto." But the blonde only shook his head, his body shaking in anger. "You need to look at everything else here." Sasuke whispered, tapping the envelope that fell to the floor. He couldn't let Naruto be distracted now; he had to push him to continue.

"But..."

"No buts dobe. You have to calm down and find out why he felt his life was in danger, why he expected an attack on his life."

"But..."

"Only Jiraiya can answer your questions and he has obliged. If you can't do it then I can do it for you..."

"No," Naruto whispered shakily, reaching out and grabbing the fallen envelope. "I'll do it." He nodded.

Sasuke rubbed at Naruto's shoulder as he pulled the papers out noting the newspaper clippings and what looked like two investigative files. He opened that first file and gasped at what he saw.

**~CALM~**

Sakura sighed and rubbed at her tired eyes. She could barely focus on the file in front of her as she read the details of the autopsies performed on Gato and Mizuki. She could see out of the corner of her eye, Genma and Raido leaning against the wall staring at the dry erase board. They were becoming abnormally obsessed with it, focusing their attention there. She couldn't blame them; even she was convinced that there was something there that they were missing. It seemed all connected and yet completely separate at the same time.

"Maybe we are asking ourselves the wrong question." She mumbled.

"And what question is that?" Genma asked rubbing a hand over his face. He was unbearably tired, but he had to push on. He had to find Naruto's shooter, he had to find Jiraiya's murderer, he even had to find Mizuki and Gato's murderer; much to his displeasure.

"We've been asking ourselves what all this has to do with Naruto. What if it isn't about Naruto and he just happened to be caught up in this because of his relationship to Jiraiya?"

"So you think Naruto was never a target?" Ino asked.

"Exactly. Maybe they got spooked when Naruto went to the crime scene, fearing that they would be discovered."

"But that doesn't explain why the murderer would even go back." Neji replied.

"Maybe there is something there that we don't know. Something that was concealed or hidden from us; from the CSIs."

"They went over the room with a fine tooth comb, what could possibly be hidden there, in a rundown building with exposed electrical, deteriorating walls and crumbling foundation; a building that was used by squatters and drug purchasers, Sakura?"

"I don't know Kakashi. There are so many loose ends like this survey for Gato. It makes no sense why he would want to salvage the building instead of tearing it down, knowing it would cost more to restructure everything. So what could be in there that someone would kill to keep secret?"

"Let's check the owner again..." Kakashi stalled as a tinny sound rang out in the room. He turned to spy Shikamaru who was staring at the phone with a fearful look on his face.

"It's from Naruto." He gulped, fearing the verbal backlash that hadn't been dished out yet. Genma grabbed up the phone from him and hit the speaker button, readying to speak. He paused when he heard the ring of a doorbell and shuffling from the other end, before a voice that caused his skin to crawl spoke up.

**~CALM~**

"It's a file for your parent's murder." Naruto murmured turning in Sasuke's grasp to look him in the eye. Sasuke reached out and grabbed the file taking note of the Uchiha name and case number on the tab. "What do you think this means?"

"I don't know dobe. Why would your grandfather be looking into my parents murders?"

Naruto shook his head and reached out for the other file. His eyes widened when he read the name and case number: Namikaze. "What the hell does this mean?"

"I think he was looking into more than just my parents, Naruto." Sasuke reached out and picked up the news clippings: the headlines for both their families' tragedies.

"Maybe he wasn't researching for his books all those times he left." Naruto whispered. The thought seemed unfathomable to him. Jiraiya had given up, everyone knew that. He grabbed at the discarded letter and began to read again, skipping over the part about Jiraiya believing his life to be endangered. "I can't believe this Sasuke. It details everything...your Dad discovered...?"

Naruto knit his brow in confusion, Sasuke reading over his shoulder. "Hmm, why was my father looking into your parents' disappearance?" He murmured. He skimmed ahead on the paper in Naruto's grasp reading the last paragraph with avid attention. "You ran right into my mothers arms dobe?"

"What?" Naruto asked, turning his head to look at Sasuke again and then back at the letter, Sasuke pointing the sentence out. _'You ran down the street, blood dripping from the wounds on your face, and right into the arms of a woman. She noticed your injuries before you ever reached her, kneeling down to stall you, to help you. Her name was Mikoto Uchiha.' _Naruto's hand came up to cover his mouth, shock written through his body. He turned the letter over and continued to read Jiraiyas words, a summary of what was in both files condensed for the sake of time.

'_Fugaku Uchiha, the Chief of the Konoha police and the husband of Mikoto, wouldn't let the disappearance of Minato and Kushina rest. It was two years later, on a raid of another man's house suspected of receiving stolen property that your father's missing necklace turned up. Fugaku questioned the man heavily, but he steadfastly refused to name the person that sold it to him. The suspect died a week later during a prison riot instigated by himself.'_

"This is more than I could have ever imagined this being, dobe." Sasuke murmured, rubbing his blonde's shoulder as he continued to read.

'_I was able to persuade Fugaku to return the necklace to my care and I made it a point to wear it every day. A warning to any one that was involved in their disappearance that I wasn't giving up, that I would find them one day and seek the justice that they deserved, that you deserve. It was another two years later that Fugaku finally had another break in the case in the form of a transaction made to an offshore account; the price paid for the necklace. The suspect that died in custody wired a considerable sum to that account 12 hours after the disappearance of your parents. _

'_It took Fugaku years to track down whom that account belonged to, but he finally had a name. He called me that day to inform me that he had a suspect and that it was someone close to us, someone who we knew. He refused to tell me and later that day he and his wife were found murdered by their oldest son, Itachi. I couldn't bear to tell you that kind woman who helped you had passed away, you spoke of her often even though your memory of her was slimming with each passing day.'_

"I must have formed an attachment to your Mom, teme."

"I think she would have been happy to know that. She was undeniably kind, just like you are dobe."

"Thanks teme." Naruto smiled as he continued to read.

'_I took on the case where Fugaku left off, even going so far as to take your parents file when they arrived in Konohagakure. It would have made its way into the cold case room and I couldn't let that happen. I took the file and to my dismay it didn't have Fugaku's recent findings. I was angry to say the least. I don't know if you recall that night, I had been unusually drunk and had proceeded to tear up the living room in my anger. I felt Minato slipping further away from me, my son was once again out of my reach. But then you were there standing in the doorway, looking at me like Minato used to do when he was your age. You held so much love for me, that I felt myself dying inside every time you smiled at me. I felt unworthy of you that you deserved to have another man be your grandfather. I wasn't there when you needed me; I wasn't there when Minato needed me. It was that look you gave me, so pure and innocent, that pushed me to continue looking. I wouldn't fail you again.'_

"He definitely loved you, Naruto." Naruto could only nod as tears clung to his eyelashes.

'_I studied that file every day, to the point where I could recite every line verbatim, and continued to look for the owner of that offshore account. I put up a front of having given up on the investigation, of having moved on for your sake, but I never gave up. Even when you had that rebellious phase when you were 13 and blamed everything on me, I was still looking. That is why I backed down when you said you wanted to enter the Academy and become a Federal detective four years later. I knew you wanted to look for your Mom and Dad and I couldn't deny you that chance...though I was already on the trail of a suspect.'_

"He found a suspect! Teme, he found a suspect!" Naruto muttered. Sasuke nodded and continued to read.

'_Everything finally came into place. I had a name for the account, but it proved to be an alias. I had finally reached a dead-end. I had nowhere to look anymore and in a fit of somber dismay made my drunken way to Minato's study. I never set foot in there, locking the door without ever looking, even though I told you differently. I lied to you in the hope that you wouldn't view me as weak, but that was what I was. _

'_I stood in the doorway just staring at the empty room. Minato had the attic converted to his office and had yet to fill it with documents. I never thought when I told you that it had something valuable in there that my statement would actually ring true. There was a box of pictures in the desk drawer and a single piece of paper sitting on the desk. That single piece of paper was a ransom note...'_

"Ransom? Who..."

"Keep reading, dobe." Sasuke urged, curious for himself.

'_A ransom note demanding money for your safe return. But there was something about that note. I recognized the writing; I had seen it so many times over the years. I couldn't believe that it could be him, but then Fugaku had said it was someone close to the family. When I was in a sober state I read through the ransom note again, formulating a plan. I had to be sure it was him...so I sent him a letter asking to meet me at the ransom drop mentioned in the note. I planned my trip to Suna with no real intention of ever going there. I mailed these files to you in the event that I met an untimely end. If I was wrong and it wasn't him, than there would be no harm done and I would once again be at an impasse. But if you are reading this, than I apologize for not being there for you. His name is'_...

Naruto's hand shook as he stared at the paper. Shocked beyond belief, he almost couldn't believe it. But then he remembered all the times he felt physically ill when the man would visit; his subconscious warning him of what he couldn't physically remember.

Naruto shook his head, picked up the papers from the floor, disentangled himself from Sasuke, and walked into the living room. He laid them on the table nearby, took a deep breath and about-faced. He rushed for the door, intent on getting as far away from the house as possible. He had made it out the front door and down the steps before Sasuke caught him, wheeling him around to look at him. Naruto struggled against him, intent on going after the man who killed his grandfather, but Sasuke was having none of that. He yelled repeatedly to be let go, but Sasuke only held tighter, leaving a bruise on his tan wrist from the amount of pressure he was exerting. Crying, Naruto crumpled into Sasuke's chest, before pushing him away and emptying his stomach on the front lawn.

Sasuke knelt rubbing circles into his back enticing him back into the safety of the house with calm and soothing words. Naruto nodded gently and rubbed at his mouth, allowing himself to be led back inside even though every ounce of him wanted to seek revenge against the man who destroyed his life.

"Give Shikamaru a call, Naruto, and let him know what you found. Let them deal with it, ok." Sasuke muttered. Naruto nodded numbly. He pulled out his cell and dialed Shikamaru's number, but before he could utter a word the doorbell rang. With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach he hit the hold button on his phone and slid it into his pocket. He turned to the desk next to him and reached into the drawer, pulling out the small pistol inside. Sasuke nodded and turned the doorknob, opening the door wide.

**~CALM~**

The two men watched as the mail carrier delivered a late package to the Namikaze home, neither concerned by the routine even mundane act. What caught their attention came a half an hour later, when the young Senator rushed from the house, only to be stalled by his raven lover. They witnessed the struggle and the Senator's brief illness before being coaxed back inside. Deciding he had learned everything he could he decided to take action. He exited the car concealing his gun as he went. There was still a possibility that it wouldn't be needed, but he was self-assured with the security it boasted. He was quickly followed by his younger accomplice, a worried glance on his face.

He strolled up the pathway as he had numerous times before and rang the doorbell. His smile widened when the door was pulled open to reveal the raven-haired Uchiha, a pale Naruto standing in the doorway to the living room looking ready to be sick again.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked.

The man laughed as he took a step inside the house closely followed by the younger man. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by and see how Naruto was holding up."

"I'm holding up fine." Naruto whispered.

"You don't look well. Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine. I just think I caught a bug or something." Naruto clutched at his stomach, feeling on the verge of being sick again. "What brings you by at this hour?"

"I have a proposition for you Naruto?"

"A proposition?"

He chuckled sinisterly. "Yes, a proposition that could benefit us all."

"And what are these benefits, Orochimaru?"

**~CALM~**

Tsunade leaned back in her seat, savoring the taste of the excellent Sake as it slid down her throat with purpose. Mei had been correct when she said it was the best Sake in the country. "Hmm…" She hummed. "That is some excellent quality."

"I told you." Mei smiled as a laugh rang through the small private room. The men of the group had settled into discussing politics…none of which interested Mei…not when there was another woman around she could talk too. "So tell me, does Sasuke look anything like Itachi?"

Tsunades amber eyes turned from staring at her cup to staring at Mei. Gaara turned slightly away from the men, emerald eyes focusing on the two women in interest. "Let's see, I just saw Itachi a week ago at the hospital. Hmm, besides the different hairstyles I would say they look similar. Itachi is more refined though, whereas, Sasuke is more hot-tempered. It shows in how he carries himself. I'll be damned if he isn't one of my best detectives though."

"So it was Sasuke's good looks that attracted Naruto." Mei laughed.

"It was more a mutual attraction. Two enormous personalities clashing…it could only go one of two ways."

"I'll bet."

"Hmm." Tsunade laughed.

"Well, it's about time Naruto found someone to settle down with."

"Naruto still has time to search so why are you pushing it Mei?" Mei turned to stare a Gaara a small smile on her lips and amusement dancing in her eyes.

"He won't find his way to you, Gaara. Even if he did it would be unacceptable. You represent Sunagakure and he represents Konohagakure and any relationships are strictly forbidden."

"Not if one of us was to give up our seat." Gaara whispered.

"And would you give up your seat for Naruto?" Tsunade questioned. "Because I am absolutely certain Naruto will not give his up."

"You seem certain of that conviction, Chief Tsunade. What makes you think that Naruto wouldn't if he loved me?"

"Because this is his dream and in the fairness to the people who look up to him, you would be a second thought."

"And this Sasuke wouldn't be?" Gaara murmured.

"Sasuke wouldn't be interfering with his dream and Naruto wouldn't be interfering with Sasukes'." Tsunade stated. She brought the cup of Sake to her lips and sipped a small amount.

"And what would you know about Narutos dreams?"

"I know all about them." Tsunade sat her empty cup on the table and stood, excusing herself before making her way out in the waning sunlight. She took a deep breath and turned to look at Chief Sarutobi as he joined her.

"You must forgive Gaara. He has fallen hard for Naruto and still holds a flickering hope that they could work."

"The other Senators would stop them from being together?" She asked quietly.

"No, they would make them choose what is more important and to whom. You were correct when you said that Naruto would not give up his dream to be with Gaara… … …but he would give it up for Sasuke."

"Would they make Naruto choose between the two? That seems unreasonable when Mei was just praising his happiness."

Sarutobi laughed and walked his way to the Lexus. "What reason would they have to keep them apart? Sasuke will soon be working for me and Naruto will be where he rightfully belongs. Their paths will not cross often, if ever. They will have no problem or they will deal with Itachi."

"Itachi? What does he have to do…?" Tsunade paused as a small ditty was heard in the vicinity of her pocket. She frowned and answered her phone, her appearance taking on a deadly hue as she listened to Kakashi.

**~CALM~**

"What are these benefits, Orochimaru?" Naruto asked again.

Orochimaru chuckled into the quiet hallway, his voice echoing strangely and sending shivers over Narutos body. Pulling out his gun he pointed it straight at the blonde. Naruto took a shuddering breath as Sasuke moved to conceal Naruto behind him, stopping in his tracks only when the gun was cocked.

"How very brave of you, Sasuke, to want to protect him; but very foolish indeed." Sasuke glared at him, trying to keep his anger at bay. "Let's see here…yes, the benefits. I won't kill you if you give me funding for my research."

"Your research?" Naruto snarled, anger coursing through his veins. "You are out of your mind!"

"Am I, Naruto? I would have to disagree with you on that. Now, let's get down to business here."

Naruto gulped, shaking where he stood. He could feel his shoulder throb painfully as if it was remembering for itself the feeling of excruciating pain as the skin was torn open from the force of a bullet.

Sasuke snarled at them, shifting his vision from one to the other looking for an opening. Finding one he shouted and lunged at the white-haired, bespectacled man, catching him off guard. Over his shoulder he shouted for Naruto to run.

His feet acting of its own accord Naruto turned and ran down the hallway and towards the kitchen, his pulse racing in time with his frenzied pace. He stumbled when he heard the gun go off and ducked behind a desk on the second floor. He didn't stop to wonder how he made it there so quickly; his mind wandering towards Sasuke and the fear he was feeling. Was Sasuke dead?

**~CALM~**

Orochimaru stepped over the jumble of limbs as they struggled against each other. From the corner of his eye he saw Kabuto reach for his gun and fire, missing the Uchiha by inches. With a chuckle he ascended the steps in the foyer and turned the corner. If he remembered the layout of the house correctly the only place Naruto could go was up from the kitchen, the direction he had taken when he ran.

"You hurt my feelings, Naruto, by hiding from me. Jiraiya taught you better than that."

Naruto grit his teeth trying to drown out his stinging words. He was the one that murdered Jiraiya! How dare **he** talk to _him_ about his grandfather? Tears stung his eyes as he crouched further into this hiding spot. Orochimaru laughed and raised his gun as the shadows shifted at the end of the hallway. A lip curled in satisfaction of having found his target so easily.

"Do you expect to hide forever, Naruto?" The man asked, his voice dripping with venom. "Come out and confront your fate. It is long overdue."

"Why?" Naruto snarled. "Why did you do it?"

He laughed as he inched closer to Naruto's hiding spot. "I guess I owe you that much. That old fool didn't know when to let go. I had to do it, he was on to me; but you needn't share his fate Naruto. Give me the money and I will walk out of here now and never bother you again."

"You think that I would let you get away with murdering Jiraiya? He was your friend! You were at his funeral and you murdered him, Orochimaru!"

"Why, I guess I did." He laughed, his voice slithering with contempt. It sent chills up Naruto's spine just to hear it. There was a lack of remorse that unsettled his stomach and chilled him to the bone. He didn't care that he murdered his best friend and he wouldn't care if he killed him now. This man was psychotic!

His cackling increased when he heard another gunshot from below and Naruto's bellow: 'Sasuke!' Orochimaru aimed his gun at the young man standing at the end of the hall and pulled the trigger. Naruto felt the searing heat on his leg as he was pierced, blood oozing profusely from the wound on his upper thigh. He staggered at the pain, tripping into the nearby desk. He hobbled his way around the corner, making his way to the back staircase and towards the kitchen. Another shot rang out and he tripped, sliding down the stairs headfirst. He landed at the bottom with a thud, screaming out when he landed on his healing shoulder.

"My, my Naruto, you push yourself too hard." Orochimaru laughed. "Just confront your fate like a man instead of running from it. I promise it will be quick, even painless. That is, unless you give me what I want. This can all end with a simple phone call."

"Go to hell!" Naruto snarled and aimed a gun at Orochimaru. He stalled on his descent no longer laughing. His golden eyes narrowed and his lip curled into a sneer.

"So that is how it is, Naruto. You plan to shoot me?"

"You murdered Jiraiya, you murdered the Uchiha's and you...did you kill my Mom and Dad too? I want you dead as surely as I breath, just give me a reason to pull the trigger!" Naruto snarled, scrambling to stand up on his injured leg.

"How about I give you a reason to lower your weapon instead, Namikaze?" Naruto turned to look to his right, the other man standing with his gun pointed at Sasuke's head. Naruto stalled, caught between the two. His heart rate increased as he licked his dry lips. What should he do?

"Hmm, it looks like Kabuto has your boy-toy, Naruto. What are you going to do? Shoot me? Your dear Sasuke would be dead before you could blink." Orochimaru laughed. He stalked down the stairs causing Naruto to limp back against the wall in fear. He couldn't see a way out of this, not with Sasukes' life in the balance. Orochimaru tugged the gun away from Naruto, grabbing the stunned boy in his grasp and turning him to face Sasuke.

"Since you are unwilling to compromise, let's play a little game instead, shall we? Who knows, it may even change your mind. I think you've both heard of Russian roulette?"

Narutos eyes went wide as a revolver was placed in his line of vision. He felt sweat roll down his brow as all but one bullet was emptied from the cylinder. The cylinder was snapped back in place before it was given a turn, the bullets location now unknown to all.

Orochimaru laughed as he held the gun to the blonde's temple. "Should we let the Senator go first or would you prefer your boy-toy have the honors? Eh, Naruto?"

Naruto took in a gasping breath, staring wide-eyed at Sasuke. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could hear the rush of blood in his ears. What should he do? He didn't really need to think about it, he knew the answer. "M...me. I'll go first..." He stuttered out.

"Hmm, chivalry is dead Naruto." He chuckled and pointed the gun at Sasuke, firing without concern.

"NO!" Naruto shouted, his heart almost stopping. "Sasuke?"

"I'm fine." Sasuke gasped. He heart was beating like crazy and he was admittedly shaken, but still alive.

"Oh, too bad; now it's your turn Naruto." Orochimaru lifted the gun to his temple and cocked the hammer. He laughed as he pulled the trigger, delighting in the man jumping in his grasp.

Tears leaked from sapphire eyes as they opened to see onyx staring back at him, a look of raw pain in his dark eyes. He heard the hammer cocked again and Orochimaru take aim at Sasuke. His stomach flip-flopped and it threatened to spill its contents again. His captor laughed again and readied to fire. Without a doubt, Naruto knew it held the bullet and he wasn't going to let Sasuke die in front of him.

"WAIT!" He shouted. "Please, I'll do what you want?"

"Ha-ha, good boy Naruto. What I want is very simple; something even your father was unwilling to give me. I want money. I need it for my research and your father refused to give it to me."

"Good for him!" Naruto snarled.

"Uh-uh. Don't be as foolish as your father, Naruto, because it will cost Sasuke his life."

"How much?" Sasuke asked, drawing golden eyes to him.

"Hmm, how much you ask." Orochimaru breathed in, smelling oranges as it invaded his nostrils. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a sparkling green necklace, and held it up in front of Naruto. "I have no doubt you know the value of this little trinket. That is how much I want from you."

"And if I refuse?" Naruto grit out, eyeing the jewel heavily. That was Jiraiya's and his Dad's; it was his!

"Then Sasuke will not live to see midnight."

Naruto licked his dry lips, thinking quickly. It was starting to give him a headache and the pain slowly coursing through his leg didn't help calm his aching head.

"That's all it will take and you will leave…never to return?" Orochimaru cackled, delighted that the boy was willing to play.

"That's all I want. Than you and your boy-toy are free to go on living your lives the way you see fit."

"And what about Jiraiya's murder?" Naruto growled.

"We can chalk that up to a misunderstanding. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time; maybe he even interrupted a drug deal. There are two individuals who have no solid alibi for his shooting…"

"Mizuki and Gato."

"Hmm, smart boy Naruto. There is no reason that the murder can't be pinned on them..."

"Except for the fact that they are dead."

"That's what makes it perfect. They all knew of course who shot Jiraiya…are they not just as guilty?"

"You were the one to pull the trigger, which makes you responsible!" Naruto snapped.

"But they will never catch me. Is it not better for you to have some form of '_justice'?" _He hissed into Narutos ear. "Then you would have closure and I could continue my research."

Naruto swallowed and stared at Sasuke, almost pleading for his answer. If he went along with this he would not only be breaking the law, but would be letting a man who murdered more than once get away with it. And if that wasn't bad, he would be pinning the crime on two men that, far from being innocent themselves, where innocent of Jiraiya's murder. How could he in good conscience do that and still work for the people? He would be a fraud, no better than Gato…but if he didn't go along with it Sasuke would die. How would he be able to look Itachi in the eyes knowing that he was the reason his little brother was dead.

Feeling the hesitation within his dobe's soul, he tightened his fist and grit his teeth. How dare they ask the impossible? Didn't they know that they were destroying him, making him choose between black and white. Seeing Naruto's shimmering eyes he knew that his dobe had come to a decision. Naruto had chosen to let him die and he couldn't be more proud…until Kabuto opened his mouth.

"Do you really want to go down that route?" He asked.

"You're giving me an impossible choice."

"It's not that impossible, Naruto." Orochimaru hissed.

"It must be so easy for you." Naruto whispered furiously.

"Ha-ha that may be true. Come on Naruto, make that phone call." Orochimaru tightened his grip on Naruto's forearm and directed him towards the front door.

Orochimaru stalled when he heard the sound of a car door closing, peeking out the window curiously. He snarled and gripped the blonde in his arms by the hair, tugging harshly.

"Oww." Naruto ground out. His blue eyes shot daggers at the man as hair pulled from his scalp ripping out in some places.

"What is it?" Kabuto questioned. He gripped Sasukes' arm tighter as he peered out the window. "Damn."

"Change of plan!" Orochimaru sneered. He dragged Naruto into the living room shoving him down on the couch. He took another glance out the window, watching Tsunade and Chief Sarutobi staring at the house.

Kabuto directed Sasuke to sit next to Naruto, his gun aimed at the raven's head. Naruto bit his lip, grimacing as he sat up. Blood dripped from his thigh heavily causing a wave of nausea to overtake him. He hadn't realized that there was so much blood.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked worriedly. He stared at the dobe's leg, alarmed at the amount of blood flowing freely. He shrugged off his button-up shirt, glaring at Kabuto when he tried to stop him. He grabbed Naruto's leg into his grasp and tied it around his thigh above the bullet wound. Naruto cried out at the pain fisting the couch cushion for support. "Shh." Sasuke soothed, too low for anyone but Naruto to hear.

He nodded hurriedly, turning his eyes to stare at the man peering out the window. Orochimarus eyes narrowed when his phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and answered.

"Sarutobi Sensei?" He asked.

'_What have you done, Orochimaru?'_

"What are you talking about?" He laughed, parting the curtains again.

'_I think we both know what you have done. Where are Naruto and Sasuke?'_

"How should I know where they are? And who is this Sasuke you ask about?"

'_Do not play games Orochimaru. I know you are in the house, so tell me where Naruto and Sasuke are.'_

"I guess you caught me." Orochimaru laughed. "Naruto and Sasuke are just fine, for the time being."

Chief Sarutobi sighed on the other end of the phone line. _'What are you doing?'_ He asked his former student.

"What I have to do for the sake of my research!" He raged.

'_There are other ways than what you are doing. You know this is wrong.'_

"What would you know about it? I will do what it takes for my research; research that will save lives!"

'_But at what cost, Orochimaru? You have murdered at least five people; when is this going to stop?'_

"I'm curious to know where you heard such a thing." Golden eyes turned to survey blue, wondering just how his Sensei knew so much. There wasn't time for Naruto to do anything but hide; unless this was a trap set up by the two detectives before he even advanced on the house. He refused to believe that they could be so cunning, especially when they had no warning of his coming.

'_My sources matter not Orochimaru. You need to give up before any more damage is done. It's not too late.'_

"I will never give up on my research." He hissed into his phone.

'_Let me talk to one of them.' Sarutobi asked._

"_I'm sorry, but they are not in a position to speak at the moment."_

'_You said they were alive, Orochimaru.'_

"_And they are, but they are under my control and therefore will not be speaking with you."_

'_If you lay a finger on either of them I will kill you Orochimaru!' _Tsunade vowed.

"My, Tsunade, you always were the violent type."

'_I'm warning you!'_ She snarled.

Orochimaru laughed into his phone, a genius idea coming to mind; a way to get him out of this and to continue his research. "How much are they worth to you?"

Naruto gasped, his eyes widening in horror. He couldn't possibly mean that...ransom?

'_You son of a...'_

'_What are you implying Orochimaru?'_ Sarutobi asked, curbing Tsunade's furious rant.

"Don't play games with me old man, you know what I mean? How much is their safety worth to you? How much are you willing to pay, Chief?" Orochimaru laughed, he turned to eye the two, smirking at the amount of money he would get for them.

'_Orochimaru?'_ Sarutobi warned, his features turning dark.

"I'll give you some time to figure out a fair sum, but remember this. Their lives are in my hand and I only need one alive." With that he snapped his phone shut, grinning maniacally. He strode forward and gripped Naruto's chin in his hand, jerking his face upwards and forcing him to look at him. "You are worth a considerable amount, far more than Sasuke's worth. How much are you willing to pay to ensure that he lives to see another day?"

Sasuke jerked forward preparing to lunge at the twisted man, infuriated that he was touching _his_ Naruto and blackmailing him too! Kabuto gripped his arm, squeezing where his bullet wound was partially healed. Sasuke hissed, glaring death at the bespectacled man. Narutos eyes narrowed at the proposition.

"What sum are you imagining, Orochimaru?"

He laughed at the young Senator, a defiling smirk crossing over his pale face. "Oh, let's start at a million; nothing less is just an insult."

"A million?" Naruto questioned. Orochimaru nodded a sickening hungry look on his face. "It will take some time, but I can have it wired to any account you wish. When do you want to start?"

"Good boy, Naruto. Let me make all the necessary arrangements and by all means prepare your bank for the transfer in the meantime."

Naruto nodded and grabbed up the phone that Sasuke had found the day before after much hunting. He couldn't help thinking to himself the Sasuke had been right about the house phone. If they got out of this he would have to show Sasuke how much he appreciated his forethought.

Tan fingers dialed the bank president at home, waking her from a sound sleep. His hand shook as he greeted the woman, shifting to a different language and speaking too quickly for Sasuke to follow. _**"Konnichiwa, Kurenai-san."**_

Naruto paused in his dialogue a short time later and stared at Orochimaru, hatred in his sparkling eyes. "Kurenai-san can perform the transfer, but it will have to be broken into four smaller amounts. The bank's policy prohibits transfers exceeding $250,000."

"Hmm, I can deal with that. Give her these four bank accounts then." He grabbed a pen and paper from the nearest night stand and wrote the accounts down hurriedly, his hand shivering with excitement.

Naruto nodded and grabbed the piece of paper in his equally shaky grasp. He took a cursory glance at the paper before pulling the phone back to his ear. With a smile he greeted the woman over the phone again. **"Kurenai-san..." **

Fifteen minutes later Naruto hit the end button on his phone and turned frosty blue eyes on Orochimaru. "Kurenai-san has transferred the money; you may call and check for yourself. It's all there."

"Your gift is most generous." Orochimaru laughed. He paused in his pleasure when his phone rang out in the room and answered swiftly. "What do you have to offer?" He asked. A smirk worked its way on his face, but soon dropped to a scowl before turning sinister.

"You obviously do not care for their safety, should I make my point clear right now?" He demanded. He marched over to the couch and aimed for Sasuke, determination in his golden eyes.

"NO!" Naruto shouted, placing himself between Sasuke and the gun. "You got what you wanted, so leave him alone!"

'_**Orochimaru, this is Ibiki with the Konohagakure Federal Police.' **_Ibiki shouted over a megaphone. Flashing lights could be seen dancing through the windows, creating red and blue patterns on the mahogany floors. _**'Surrender now! You have nowhere to go!'**_

"Well played Sarutobi sensei, but I do have somewhere to go." He snarled and snapped the phone shut. He ignored the ringing immediately after cocking the gun pointed at Naruto. "Your scars have long since healed, who would have thought that it would make you even more distinguished." He chuckled.

"You gave them to me?" Naruto asked with a deadly calm, his voice chilling Sasuke to the core. He had never seen his dobe like this before, had truly believed he had seen the depth of his anger when he went on the offensive against Nara; but this was beyond anger. This was festering hatred, seething for years under a bright sunny exterior. Anger the likes of no Uchiha could ever scratch the surface of. Naruto's anger was feral and raw and served no purpose being inside him. Sasuke could feel the fear inside him, he feared this Naruto.

"I didn't wield the knife, but it was my orders that gave them to you." Orochimaru sneered. "Isn't that right, Kabuto?"

Narutos eyes snapped to Kabuto, his eyes widening considerably in shock. He nodded slightly indicating that he was the one to have scarred Naruto all those years ago. Something flitted from the back of his memory, a memory of a teenage boy kneeling down in front of him as he laid on the floor, droplets of red raining down the sides of his cheeks; hot and sticky. Righteous anger welled up inside Naruto. It happened so quickly Sasuke wasn't aware that Naruto had moved.

With rage in every fiber of his being, Naruto leapt from the couch and tackled Kabuto to the ground, choking the life out of him. Orochimaru was quick to react, hitting Naruto between the shoulder blades with the gun. Naruto yelped and jerked away, releasing Kabuto and breathing rapidly. There was a red tint to his eyes, 100 times more menacing than Sasuke could ever achieve; and he was Uchiha.

He stared dumbfounded at the scene playing out before him, rooted to the spot, even as Naruto growled. A fierce expression on his face he was readying to attack again when Orochimaru pointed his gun at him. Sasuke felt his heart drop. He should have moved when he had the chance!

"I should take care of you now, but I won't. No, in fact it will be Sasuke that pays for your actions." He sneered and aimed the gun at Sasuke instead, pulling the trigger without a second thought.

Sasuke felt his stomach drop again, waiting for the pain to materialize, but it never happened. He started, blinking in confusion, wondering what just happened. Why wasn't he in pain? Even worse, why wasn't he dead and meeting his maker now?

He turned his head slightly to the left as the smell of sulfur hit his nose. He took notice of the hole in the fabric of the couch, but that wasn't the only thing that he noticed. The couch was no longer in the same position it had rested in, having been pushed back hurriedly.

Orochimaru cackled at the blonde a sneer ever-present on his face. "You do know how to act fast. I would expect nothing less coming from a Senator, especially one of your breeding."

It was slowly becoming evident to Sasuke what Naruto had just done. He saved his life by kicking the sofa, forcing it to move and the bullet to miss by mere inches; but in the process put Naruto's own life further at risk. He was now wide open for attack with no chance to defend himself quickly. He was currently on his side, panting harshly as his whole body shook uncontrollably. He had not only kicked the sofa away, but used his injured leg to do it! Sasuke couldn't believe how stupid and brave his dobe was.

"But you are fast becoming a thorn in my side, Naruto." Orochimaru snarled.

Naruto glared at the man, sweat rolling down his temple and dripping from his chin. "Good." He gasped, wiping his chin with his sleeve.

"Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked, standing up hurriedly. The phone in Orochimaru's other hand was ringing since the gun shot, whining to be answered as if mimicking the callers panic. When he continued to ignore the shrill sound Ibikis voice was heard once again.

'_**Answer the phone, Orochimaru. Talk to us.' **_He demanded. When he continued to make no attempt to answer the phone Kabuto reached and grabbed it from his grasp. He hit the button letting the sound flood the room from the speaker phone.

'_**Orochimaru?' **_Sarutobi questioned.

"What are you offering?" Kabuto asked.

'_**We can discuss that in due course, but first I need to know...'**_

"They are both alive."

'_**I'm going to need proof.'**_

"Speak!" Kabuto demanded.

Sasuke glared at the man opening his mouth to speak. "We're both alive." He muttered, turning his onyx eyes to Naruto. Concern flooded him as Naruto gasped, clenching the hem of his shirt in his grasp, the shirt around his leg saturated with crimson. He was losing blood fast and possibly going into shock. This needed to end fast!

'_**Naruto?' **_Tsunade questioned.

Naruto took in a gasping breath and tried to speak twice, but his tongue was dry and stuck to the roof of his mouth. "I'm...I'm...huh..." He was panting quickly trying to form a coherent sentence. He brought his hand up to cover his chest as he rolled to his back, his eyes glazing over.

'_**Naruto? Answer me?'**_ Tsunade demanded. Panic flooded her chest as she gripped the door of her car, bending the metal in her grasp. She shared a panicked look with Chief Sarutobi, shaking her head at the men waiting to storm the house. The media had gathered across the street, streaming the standoff live. The line clicked signaling the end of the call and she cursed.

"He didn't answer me! Naruto didn't answer me! But Sasuke said…"

"Naruto is still alive, Tsunade." Mei murmured, eyeing the chief with concern. She knew Naruto to be strong and she knew he would make it out of this alive.

"That gunshot...!"

"It doesn't mean that he was shot, Tsunade." Gaara replied eyeing his friend's house as it was besieged by officers and media alike. It seemed unnatural for such a quiet and serene home to be the center of such dire attention.

"He didn't answer me and there was something wrong with the way Sasuke said they were both alive."

"I think you are reading too much into it, Tsunade." A growled, his arms crossed as he leaned against her car.

"I know my detective better than you ever could! There was something wrong with the way he spoke to me! Even the fact that he was the one to speak to me and not Naruto is disconcerting!" Tsunade raged.

"Chief Tsunade..." Gaara started, but paused as gunshots were heard from within. Every detective's heart sank at the implications. It was almost a given that the hostages were now dead. Convinced of the same outcome the media leaped into action, reporting frenziedly.

Tsunades eyes swam with tears also believing the worst. She clutched at her chest, pain spreading at the thought of Naruto and Sasuke being gone. She saw Chief Sarutobi order his detectives to storm the house and turned away from the scene. She couldn't bear to see the outcome.

The K-SWAT** kicked open the door and invaded the house searching out the suspects. Everything was so deathly quiet you could hear a pin drop even the media had gone mute. The next minute everything erupted into a frenzy of activity causing Tsunade to turn around with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> *To elaborate on the mail. Where I live, if a certified letter or package arrives and no one is home, they leave a card telling you to go and pick that package up within a set amount of time. If you don't they return it back to the sender. So in this case Jiraiya mailed it to himself with the return address being the same as the delivery address. So the mail carrier is forced to stop by every day in an attempt to return/deliver it. (Let's just believe that he wouldn't leave the package on the doorstep and be done with it.) I hope that makes sense?

_I also mean no disrespect of the Japanese culture if I got the greetings incorrect…I really did try to do a bit of research on the subject, but I couldn't find much on how to greet a person over the phone._

_****Konohagakure Special Weapons and Tactics**_


	13. Chapter 13

I dedicate this story to **catiemon! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and after what I put him through it will never happen.**

**Warning: SasuNaru, NejiShika, language, and character death**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

****Day Seventeen-Eighteen****

* * *

><p>Naruto felt his mind slipping out of consciousness even as he struggled to stay coherent. He couldn't pass out now, not when they were still in danger! He turned to stare at Sasuke who was looking back at him with a mixture of fear and alarm. He felt his heart clench at worrying him again so soon after being released from the hospital. He told himself if they made it out alive he would treat him to something nice, anything the teme wanted.<p>

He watched Orochimaru pace back and forth, growling as his mind worked to find the quickest escape from this mess. Kabuto's attention was completely on his boss, watching the man think, oblivious to the two people who should have had his avid attention. Naruto seized his chance and reached down his left pant leg, biting his lip to hold back a groan as he extended the muscle around the bullet wound, and pulled out his back up pistol. It was by divine grace that they didn't check him for any weapons and that it hadn't been discovered when his thigh was bandaged or when he kicked out to save Sasukes life. And to think that earlier that day he had received a scoff from the teme for even carrying it!

Sasuke stared at Naruto, his mind flooding with thoughts of his rapid decline and the amount of blood soaking the shirt around his thigh. He needed to get the dobe to the hospital quickly before he bled out and died. Even now he knew Naruto was going into shock. His breathing was rapid and shallow and he was deathly pale. He wouldn't be surprised if he was cold to the touch. If they didn't hurry he would die and Sasuke would not let that happen!

His eyes followed subconsciously as Naruto snaked his hand down his leg and pulled the gun from its holster. He could remember thinking that Naruto had been a hypocrite for arguing with him about the phone when he was strapping a gun to his ankle, but it had made the dobe feel more at peace with what had happened to Mizuki and Gato. Now he was thankful that Naruto had decided to ignore him.

Naruto pulled the gun up with a shaking hand, pointing it directly at Orochimaru and flicked off the safety. His captor turned, pausing in his pacing to stare in shock before Naruto fired, catching him in the shoulder. Naruto cursed at his miss and fired at Kabuto as he fumbled to shoot in retaliation. The bullet hit Kabuto in the elbow shattering the joint, causing the gun to fall to the floor with a thunk and discharge another round.

Sasuke leapt into action when he witnessed Orochimaru go down, followed by Kabuto. He tackled the bespectacled man to the ground pinning him under his weight before he turned to locate Orochimaru. His eyes widened at the bullet hole in his side, blood flooding the ground as Orochimaru's heart pumped it out of the open wound. Sasuke turned away, not willing to watch the man in his last moments of this world.

His eyes alighted on Naruto and fear instantly gripped him. Naruto was so pale and shaking like a leaf; his lips were even turning blue. Sasuke wanted to race to his side, to be there for Naruto; to soothe him and tell him that everything was going to be just fine, but he couldn't risk letting Kabuto get away. Someone had to pay for all this now that Orochimaru was dead!

His head jerked up as the KSWAT descended on the house, guns sweeping over the scene before aiming at him. Everything happened in quick succession that he barely had time to take it all in. There as a sense of rushed relief that flooded him as he was hauled away from the suspect and a shout for paramedics were called for Naruto who had fallen unconscious. The medics rushed inside their sole focus on Naruto who was in dire straits. Sasuke struggled haphazardly against being led outside into the boisterous noise surrounding the house, intent on keeping Naruto within his sights at all times. But the hand on his shoulder wouldn't let him and he was dragged from the house and seated by the ambulance where an EMT checked him over. He turned to stare at the hand that had never left his shoulder and realized that it had been his brother that had pulled him away.

He felt another wave of rushed relief wash over him before it was chased away by the sight of Naruto being loaded into the other ambulance and whisked away. He felt numb and anxious and sick to the stomach; and all he wanted to do was hurry to the hospital to be there for Naruto. He turned to survey the EMT who was in the process of dressing his arm. Everything seemed surreal to him as the lights flashed and the deafening noise assaulted his ears, closing in around him and making his head pound.

"Sasuke?"

The sound of his name being called had Sasuke turning to witness Tsunade swooping down on him. Tears were seen in her eyes as she did the unthinkable and pulled him into a hug, holding onto him tight enough to constrict his breathing, but he didn't have the heart or the energy to push her away. A hand placed on Tsunades shoulder had her releasing him just as he was turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

"What the hell happened in there?" She demanded. Her eyes flashed with a mixture of emotions as she viewed Sasuke for an answer; but it was beyond him to voice it. He turned to his brother and saw Itachi speaking with Chief Sarutobi off to the side, worry evident in eyes that matched Sasuke's so perfectly. Without thinking he shrugged off the blanket that was thrown over him, the EMT treating him, and his own Chief demanding answers. He walked unsteadily to his older brother, halting his conversation with the Chief.

"Sasuke...?" Itachi started only to fall quiet as Sasuke held him for dear life.

"Has something happened to Naruto? Please, Itachi tell me?"

"Sas…"

"Please, tell me he's going to be ok. Just let him be ok!" Sasuke agonized into his brother's shirt. "Please, I'll do anything! Just let him be ok!"

Itachi gripped him close wishing with all his heart for the same thing. He couldn't tell Sasuke though, that Narutos heart had stopped on the way to the hospital. He couldn't tell Sasuke that the paramedics were having a hard time getting it started again. He couldn't tell Sasuke that he feared Naruto wouldn't come back to them, because to voice it would make it true and he wasn't willing to give up yet. He knew Naruto was strong-willed with a healthy appetite for life, but everyone had their limits. Had Naruto reached his?

Itachi spotted the irritated EMT who marched over to them, demanding that Sasuke be taken to the hospital for treatment. Sasuke didn't fight him and was soon loaded inside the idling ambulance and rushed to the emergency room where he was given a once over by the Dr. and released to the waiting room where he met Itachi, who had followed him straight there; the two Chiefs, and the Senators. They were all concerned for Naruto and they had reason to be. He was still recovering from his first gunshot wound and had brazenly gone and got shot again.

Sasuke wasn't all that shocked either to see Shikamaru hobbling his way into the waiting room soon after, followed by Neji who was hovering over him protectively. He turned blank eyes to stare at Naruto's friend, not knowing what to say. He felt angry with himself for letting Naruto be injured on his watch again. What good was he if he couldn't protect the one that he loved?

"You look like shit, Uchiha!" Shikamaru muttered and lowered himself into the seat next to Sasuke. He sighed and leaned his head against the wall, staring into the overhead florescent lighting.

"I'll be fine." He barely whispered out, his throat constricting. He really felt like crying in that moment, but he held them back instead. This time he would be strong for Naruto. "I tried..."

"I know." Shikamaru whispered. "We heard everything through the phone."

Sasuke turned to stare, his eyes shooting up in surprise. He had completely forgotten about Naruto calling him! Did that mean Naruto never disconnected the phone call? "Everything?" He asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah, it was all recorded and turned over to Iruka for the time being."

Sasuke nodded, leaning back in his seat and gripping at his injured arm. He allowed the pain to fill him and temporarily draw him away from his reality. He didn't want to think at the moment, but he couldn't stop it…even through his forced haze.

"You shouldn't do that Uchiha." Shikamaru admonished.

"I failed him;" Sasuke stated, unable to stop himself. He couldn't stop the impulse to explain himself, to explain his actions. "I failed him again. I froze when I thought about him getting hurt...it didn't matter that he was already injured."

"You can't turn off being worried about someone, especially when you fear that they were injured or worse."

"They were playing games..."

"I know. I heard everything..." Shikamaru paused, staring at the two men in the doorway. Chief Sarutobi stood swiftly, speaking quickly and quietly. He took a step back and directed them towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha," The man started. "I'm Ibiki Morino and this is my partner Gai Might. We need your version of events about tonight."

"Is it necessary to do this now?" Itachi asked softly moving to stand next to his brother.

"It is better to get everything we can while it is fresh in his mind."

Nodding, Sasuke sat forward, looking paler than usual. Itachi wanted to protest, but held his tongue when Sasuke started to speak. There was a haunted look that took up residence on his features and it seeped into his very speech as he spoke about the events that happened just hours ago. When he finished it finally hit Sasuke that he had never expected to live passed that night, that any thought of the future had abandoned him the moment he answered that door. He felt his breathing increase and exhale in short spurts, panic rising when he couldn't take in oxygen fast enough.

"Calm down, Sasuke. Take deep breaths." Itachi urged as he knelt in front of his little brother. "Sasuke…?"

Sasuke shook his head, clawing at his throat as he gasped for breath. He saw blackness creeping along the edges of his vision and he almost welcomed the waiting darkness. He barely noticed the nurse that had been summoned or the small pinch of the needle that slid into his vein, releasing a surge of frigid medication; but he did notice the immediate effects as his breathing slowed and the darkness receded. He felt calmer and lighter.

His eyes moved slowly toward Ibiki as he spoke softly. "So Jiraiya was searching all this time? I really believed that he had given up and moved on; I guess I was wrong. It's a shame that we still have no idea what happened to the Namikaze's, but at least we can close a murder case; two murder cases actually. Maybe we can get this Kabuto to speak."

"I wouldn't count on it." Sasuke muttered.

"Do you still have this letter from Jiraiya?" Itachi asked gently. Sasuke frowned at the care taken in talking to him. He hated it but he could understand why they were doing it. He had just suffered a panic attack; he, Sasuke Uchiha, had suffered from a panic attack!

"It should still be in the living room, Naruto set them on the table…"

"Gai, I need you to locate them." Gai nodded and disappeared through the door, leaving the room to wait quietly. "Whose idea was it to call detective Nara again?"

"Mine, Naruto didn't want to though."

"Why wouldn't he?" Ibiki questioned.

"He was more interested in tracking Orochimaru down, but I convinced him to let Nara handle it."

"So Naruto's reluctance was nothing to do with the unknown argument raging between him and his partner?"

Sasuke frowned wondering how Ibiki knew something like that. It had just happened this morning. He felt Nara stiffen next to him as the room waited for his answer. "I don't know how you found out about that, but that is none of your business. It has nothing to do with the investigations and is a private matter that should be settled between the two of them."

"I need to know every aspect…"

"You have no right to that information. I have told you that it is nothing to do with the case." Sasuke growled.

"I need to know the state of Naruto's mind…"

"For what reason…?" Sasuke demanded.

"To see if any of this was avoidable, if the outcome could have been different. Maybe prevent the suspect dying." Ibiki ground out.

"Do you think that Naruto intentionally killed him out of vengeance? Do you really believe that he would do something like that?"

"The suspect is dead…"

"I can't believe this. Naruto…"

"Naruto can be consumed by anger," Ibiki stated. "Ahh, I see you have witnessed this side to him…"

"That doesn't make him a murderer as you seem to be making him out to be."

"I just want to know his state of mind so that I can help him. Orochimaru was just as prominent as Jiraiya and I don't want there to be any doubt about Naruto's intentions or actions."

"Naruto's rage was directed at Kabuto and not Orochimaru. He didn't gun him down, in fact, Naruto missed when he shot at Orochimaru. His hand was shaking and he was probably suffering from the effects of shock." Sasuke stated, eyeing the linoleum intently.

"Thank you." Ibiki replied. Sasuke nodded, but didn't lift his head. He didn't want anyone to see that he was crying.

"Sasuke?" Itachi whispered and placed his hand on his bowed head.

**~CALM~**

****Day Eighteen****

The waiting room had taken on a slight chill during the night freezing the occupants to the bone. Sasuke wanted to believe that chill was due to the weather and not the cold settling into their hearts, but he wasn't delusional. He was sparkling clear in thought; his mind working through everything that happened with a detached clarity. He had worked through everything in the timeline of events, but the Namikaze's still eluded him. He was anxious to know what had happened to them so his dobe could be at peace.

His attention was brought away from his ruminations as the nurse stepped into the cold room. She smiled kindly as the Dr. followed behind her. "Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked.

He stared dumbfounded wondering why they would ask for him. "Yes," He croaked.

"Mr. Uzumaki is awake and asking for you."

"The surgery…?" Sasuke asked releasing the breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.

"He came through it wonderfully." The Dr. replied.

"So he's going to be ok?"

"He'll be just fine."

A smile blossomed on his face as relief rushed into his being. He stood up; wobbling from his prolonged seated position, and followed the nurse into the ICU room. He paused to eye Naruto critically.

Naruto turned to stare at him with a huge smile lighting his face as Sasuke walked inside. His leg was bandaged and propped high as he lied back against the bed in utter boredom. Sasuke chuckled at the thought of Naruto being immobile for the next few days. Now he would be able to catch up to him. "How are you feeling, dobe?"

"Better, now that you are here to keep me company."

"And how would you like me to keep you company?" Sasuke asked slyly. Naruto smirked and patted the right side of his bed and away from his injured leg. Sasuke nodded and sank into his right side allowing Naruto's head to fall to his shoulder. "I'm glad you're ok." Sasuke whispered, kissing his temple.

"I'm glad you're ok too, teme. I was worried there that we wouldn't make it out alive."

"We did though and that is all that matters."

"I killed a guy though." Naruto muttered softly his hand opening palm wide in front of his face. "I never had to do that before, had never wanted to before. I was always able to talk them down..."

"Dobe, there was no way of talking them down. He would have killed us without hesitation, you know that. Even after he got what he wanted he still threatened us."

"Hmm, I don't like that I was the result of his death though. It doesn't matter how sick and twisted they are. Now he can never be tried for his crimes."

"I don't have a problem with that. In my opinion he got what he deserved..." Sasuke replied stiffly.

"You can't mean that?" Naruto asked in surprise sitting forward and staring at Sasuke.

"You don't agree dobe?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, questioning.

"No, I don't. It would only be fair and deserved if he was tried by a jury of his peers. He wasn't and can never be convicted *****."

"Well, that's ok, because I know the truth. He's gone and can't harm anyone else."

"Maybe?" Naruto sighed, deflating against Sasukes chest. This was a discussion better left for a different day. "I want to talk to Kabuto as soon as I can. I have questions that only he can answer now."

"I think that could be arranged, but I won't let you do it alone. Wherever you go I will be right there next to you."

"I expected nothing less from you." Naruto whispered, threading his fingers with Sasukes'.

**~CALM~**

****Day Twenty****

Naruto was released from the hospital two days later as the rising sun cast streaks of pink and orange and red hues to swim across the horizon. Naruto sat down heavily in the chair exhausted from the walk from the elevators to where his desk was. It felt strange for him to be back at his desk in Konohagakure waiting to interview a suspect again. It finally hit him in that moment: it would be the last thing he did as a Federal detective. He would have to resign officially and clear out his desk. A sense of sadness invaded his heart at the loss. He really did enjoy being a detective.

He exhaled and grabbed at the name plate on his desk, picking it up as he waited for Sasuke to return with the tea. Naruto was grateful that he was giving him a moment alone to reflect the demise of one career and the budding of another. He looked up to see that Chief Tsunade had arrived with her detectives, all of them staring in awe of the building. Naruto chuckled at their reaction remembering the first day he stepped foot inside. He was only 11.

"Who's at the precinct?" He asked curiously, wondering why she would seemingly leave Konoha unprotected.

"Kakashi stayed behind. He wanted to watch over the new hires there."

Naruto laughed softly just imagining Kakashi with new recruits. His smile froze and slid into a frown when he noticed Shikamaru leaning on his crutches looking anywhere but at him.

Shikamaru exhaled nervously and turned to witness as blue eyes swept over him seemingly to size him up. He felt a trickle of fear tingle his spine as Naruto made no move to speak.

"Sasuke said that you were at the hospital, yet you didn't visit me, Shikamaru. Not even once to see for your own eyes that I was ok."

Shikamaru flinched as if struck, but Naruto's tone wasn't acidic or barbed. In fact it was calm and questioning, tinged with a deep-seated hurt. How could he explain when he couldn't understand himself why he didn't visit his friend?

"Naru…" He started, his voice expressing the pain and uncertainty that he felt.

"Shikamaru, there is no doubt that your actions have hurt me and I never would have believed that you were capable of something so…so…cowardly. Why, why would you do it?"

Shikamaru swallowed the lump in his throat, casting his eyes off to the side, unable to look his friend in the eye. He didn't have to be a genius to know that Naruto was no longer talking about visiting him in the hospital. But for a genius he sure felt stupid. He didn't know what Naruto was pissed off about.

"I don't understand?" He admitted.

"You don't?" Naruto asked, his voice quivering with an unknown emotion.

"Naruto…" Neji started, but stopped when Naruto pinned him with a glare.

"I don't know…" Shikamaru whispered.

"What was your promise to Jiraiya about?" He asked quietly.

Shikamaru's head shot up, his eyes widening. Of course, how could he not think that this would be the source of Naruto's rage! It was simple really; he never thought Naruto would find out.

"Who told you about that?" His voice wavered and he had a sinking feeling Naruto wouldn't tell him who.

"Is that as important as to explaining yourself?" Naruto bit. It was apparent to Shikamaru that Naruto was still angry, so angry that he didn't care that he was calling him out in front of everyone. And yet, he hadn't come out and said what it was exactly either. He didn't know if he should be thankful for this small courtesy; he definitely deserved worse.

"I was jealous and envious." He whispered out.

"There was no reason to be!" Naruto exclaimed. Shikamaru flinched again. "What did you have to be envious of?"

"Everything. Do you not see it, Naruto?"

"All I see is you and what you've done." He hissed.

"Do you not see how perfectly you weaved yourself into so many lives…even when they started off by pushing you away? You can get the most stubborn person to capitulate. You sought them out after you found them, but you never extended the same courtesy to me! How could I not be jealous or envious? Why wasn't I good enough for you?"

"For a genius you really are pathetically stupid. I told you before that I was waiting for you, so why didn't you bring yourself to chase me? What was wrong with me?"

Shikamaru was shocked by Naruto's statement and he felt anger flare inside him. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you!"

"Then explain it to me? Why did I have to be the one to chase you? If you wanted to be with me that you would resort to that…why, explain it to me?"

Shikamaru snapped his jaw shut with an audible click, gritting his teeth as he gripped the crutches in his grasp tightly. How could he explain it? His neck burned with the shame he felt, every inch of his skin tingling at knowing he was being stared at from every direction.

"I can't."

"I thought as much." Naruto growled and shot from his chair, limping towards Sasuke who had walked into the room with two cups of tea in his hands. He paused to stare, but wisely kept his comments to himself. Naruto looked pissed and he did not want to be on the receiving end; not after what he witnessed.

"Are you happy now, Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked without looking at him. Sasuke dropped the two cups of tea as he reached out and grabbed Naruto who turned to yell. His hand came up and covered his mouth as he pulled Naruto into his chest.

"Are you stupid, Nara?" Sasuke hissed.

"I think that you got what you wanted, are you happy?" He asked turning to stare. Naruto struggled against Sasuke's hold, but he wasn't budging an inch in keeping the dobe quiet, even whispering in his ear to 'STOP'. Naruto stopped in his struggling, his eyes glaring at Shikamaru.

"I'm happy that I have Naruto, yes; there is no doubt about that. But you need to realize that I wouldn't have been competition if you wouldn't have 'fucked' up. That was your own doing and was nothing to do with me. I wasn't the one that told you to stay away, that was Jiraiya. You had every opportunity and you squandered it. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time." He rubbed Narutos shoulders comfortingly, releasing his mouth if there was something he wanted to say. He wanted to give him that chance, but he remained blissfully quiet.

Naruto turned around in Sasuke's hold, trying to hide the tears that wished to fall. He couldn't bear to look at Shikamaru right now without the urge to throttle him. "Let's go, please?" He whispered to Sasuke.

Shikamaru watched him turn, his heart sinking. He couldn't let it, no wouldn't, let it end like this. Naruto may never speak to him again and he wouldn't live like that. "I'm sorry, Naruto." It was the last thing he could offer.

Naruto stopped, sighing as tears fell from his eyes. Sasuke gripped his shoulder, rubbing circles with his thumb. "I know Shikamaru, I know." Naruto made his way from his office and down the hallway before turning shimmering eyes to Sasuke. He laughed sadly rubbing at the tracks of his salty tears.

"I take it that means you've forgiven him?" Sasuke questioned, not surprised in the least.

"Yeah, teme, I forgive him." Sasuke nodded, his hand coming up to rub at the salty tracks. Naruto turned to stare out the window his forehead wrinkling with concern. Sasuke crabbed his chin, turning his head to look at him, before leaning in for a kiss. It was soft and gentle and didn't last long, but it was exactly what he needed in that moment.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Anytime." Sasuke whispered, smiling.

Naruto inhaled a deep breath and turned, freezing at seeing the Senator's staring at the two of them. Mei was grinning, eyes raking over Sasuke and deciding that, yes, he did indeed look like a mini Itachi with a strange haircut. But Naruto wasn't looking at her; he was looking at Gaara who was standing there deadly quiet.

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked. "Is there a problem?"

"Not really, teme." Naruto sighed and leaned into him for comfort. Gaara stiffened imperceptibly betraying no emotion, but Naruto knew better. He felt badly using Sasuke that way, but if he didn't show everyone who he wanted to be with there would be no end…not from Shikamaru or Gaara or even Neji who still looked at him with want. He was taken by someone that truly loved him and who he loved just as equally and he would be damned if he ever let him go!

"The suspect is here, Naruto." Chief Sarutobi replied as he walked towards them. "When you are ready…"

**~CALM~**

Shikamaru stared at the wall refusing to look at anyone. It seemed they were too nervous to speak, except for Genma who could never contain his curiosity. "What did you do to him?"

"I would rather not talk about it." Shikamaru growled, hobbling his way to his own desk and sitting down with a thump. He couldn't stomach to look at the desk next to his, to know that he betrayed his partner in the worst way possible. And what was more was the fact that it was all unnecessary.

"I think I would like to talk about it." Neji replied anger rising within him.

"Fine, but not right now, please." Shikamaru sighed, not even looking at him…could he even call him a lover now?

"Soon." Shikamaru nodded, his head resting in his hands.

**~CALM~**

Tsunade, Chief Sarutobi, and the Senators looked on from the other side of the two-way mirror as Naruto and Sasuke took a seat across from Kabuto.

"That color looks horrible on you." Sasuke sneered as he took in Kabuto's red prison garb.

"Is that why you are here? To rag on my apparel?"

"Hardly."

"I have a few questions, will you answer them?" Naruto asked, being overly polite. Kabuto turned to look at him as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"It depends on the questions."

"Fair enough. What do you know of my shooting?" Naruto indicated his shoulder, his hand resting there as if to guard it from any further harm.

"I know a considerable amount about it." Kabuto muttered settling into the back of his chair.

"Mizuki shot me, didn't he?" Kabuto nodded as Naruto exhaled. "But you were there; you were the one behind me on the landing? You were going to shoot Mizuki?"

"You seem to have it figured out so why do you need answers from me?"

"Why were you going to shoot Mizuki? Wouldn't it have been easier to bump me off instead?" Naruto asked softly.

"You were never supposed to be there, but you couldn't leave well enough alone and went to the crime scene, scaring poor Mizuki half to death. He wasn't expecting to see you there so he panicked and attempted to shoot you. I tried to stop him, but you were caught in the cross fire. For that blunder alone, Orochimaru decided he had to be rid of Mizuki; Gato was a bonus; especially after he blundered at the police station. Really, using his own attorney to represent Mizuki?

"You're lying." Naruto stated, his eyes burning with anger. His gut was clenching at the lies spilling from Kabutos mouth.

"Am I?" Kabuto laughed.

"You planned to shoot Mizuki before I ever arrived there?" Kabuto narrowed his eyes, but remained quiet; listening. "Mizuki didn't panic seeing us enter the building. He was already inside. You lured him there to murder him, but why?

"You have an interesting theory there, Senator." Kabutos lips quirked upwards in a smirk, but his eyes crackled with intensity. This boy was very perceptive and the Uchiha was no different. His eyes raked over Sasuke who sat protectively close to Naruto.

"You cannot be prosecuted for planning Mizuki's death now that he is deceased; that is, unless you were the one to pull the trigger." Naruto replied.

Kabuto burst out in laughter, staring at the two men sitting on the other side of the table. "You are amusing, Senator, but I'll _play_." He smirked at the affect his words caused on Naruto who shivered at the memories that rose with the utterance of that word.

"I didn't kill him or Gato. That was not my handiwork. So I'll admit that I had fully intended to murder Mizuki that day. The only thing that spared him was your arrival, a more pressing concern to be sure."

"I see," He whispered asking again. "And the reason you planned to murder Mizuki?"

"I thought you had that figured out Senator?"

"Do you always do as you are told?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Ahh, so you speak. I was beginning to think you had gone mute." Kabuto laughed. "Orochimaru ordered me to handle Mizuki, yes."

"And did he order you to cut me?" Naruto asked. Kabutos smile faltered. "I mean, you were young, barely older than ten or eleven and yet you were involved with his criminal activities."

"He rescued me; there was nothing that I wouldn't do for him. Can you understand that, Senator?"

"Yes, Jiraiya was the one to rescue me and you felt it necessary to deprive me of him."

"I didn't kill him." Kabuto sat forward in his chair, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"But you knew of it and that makes you an accessory after the fact. It's a crime punishable as if you were the one to pull the trigger yourself."

"And you were the one to murder Orochimaru."

Naruto leaned forward in his chair. "In my defense, he did take us hostage, aided and abetted by you; extorted me for money, ransomed us off, and threatened to kill Sasuke and me. Oh, and did I forget to mention that he shot me? Yes, I think that I was within my rights to defend myself."

"That is what you feel…"

"It's what the law feels." Sasuke replied.

"Huh, is that all?" Kabuto asked leaning back in his seat and away from them.

"No. I want to know what happened to my parents."

"I couldn't tell you."

"I think you're lying."

"Am I now?"

"Yes, you know what happened to them so tell me."

Kabuto looked at Naruto with a grin on his face. Naruto grit his teeth hating that he was being played with.

"I don't know what happened to them after you ran off. I was chasing you right up until you ran into the arms of a woman." Kabuto paused to stare at Sasuke now the smirk growing on his face. "You were protective of him even then and you had just met."

"Hn." Sasuke snorted, grabbing Naruto's hand in his squeezing tight.

"So you won't tell me?" Naruto asked.

"I can't tell you because I don't know. I didn't bother to ask."

Naruto ground his teeth and stood abruptly. He walked to the door and gripped the handle turning back and looking at Kabuto who was shaking in laughter.

"So you won't tell me?" Naruto tried one more time.

"You murdered Orochimaru." Kabuto hissed. Blue eyes stared at the ceiling before throwing over his shoulder.

"I didn't shoot Orochimaru. The bullet that killed him came from your gun." Kabuto's face drained of color before he exploded in a fit of rage, yelling that Naruto was a liar. Sasuke reached around Naruto and pulled the door open. They walked out into the hallway, Naruto breathing deeply to calm himself. He didn't have to do that…he knew he was being vindictive, but Kabuto knew what happened to his parents and he wasn't going to talk. He wanted to hurt him as much as he was hurting. It didn't make him feel better though, in fact he felt worse for sinking to their level. It didn't make it any less true though. Kabuto had unknowingly killed Orochimaru.

"Dobe, don't feel badly telling him that." Sasuke soothed.

"I was being vindictive, teme. I know I'm better than that."

"You are angry and hurt. I won't give up looking; you know that, right?"

"I feel them so close and yet they're not. Why won't he tell me?"

"Because he is being selfish and only thinking of his best interests; not to mention he is psychotic."

Naruto nodded in agreement before limping his way down the hallway. This case was driving him insane! Nothing about it made sense to him anymore. He could piece most of it together, but there were loose ends that couldn't be explained: like the survey Zabuza performed for Gato. He couldn't fathom how it fit in. He couldn't understand why they would plan to murder Mizuki or why he was even lured to the building in the first place. Why there? Everything seemed to point to the building itself, but he couldn't discern how or why?

It wasn't until he reached the door to his office that he froze in his tracks. His eyes widened and he felt his knees buckle with realization as bile rose in his throat. Oh, god he knew it had to be true! Sasuke reached out to grab him, to slow his descent so he wouldn't hit the floor hard.

"Naruto?" Sasuke demanded, kneeling down next to his silent form. Naruto covered his mouth as a wave of nausea hit strong and he grabbed at the waste bin just in time. He spat into the bin as he dry-heaved, Sasuke rubbing circles into his back. He was thankful that he really hadn't eaten this morning.

"What happened?" Mei asked, rushing to kneel next to Sasuke and Naruto as everyone was rooted to the spot.

"We don't know…he just collapsed." Kiba muttered his brow knit in concern. He kept his distance though, not wanting to interfere with Sasuke or crowd Naruto too much.

"Dobe?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto leaned back into Sasukes hold and turned to bury his face in the crook of his neck, whispering for his ears only. "There was no reason to kill Jiraiya, teme. All the evidence he had was circumstantial and the statute of limitations would have expired on anything he had. I know Jiraiya lured him there because of the ransom letter, but Orochimaru had nothing to fear unless he was hiding something there. He had plans to halt the demolition, even going so far as to have Gato prepare estimates. When he realized the price he must have been angry; I mean if he was having problems coming up with money for his research where was he going to get the money to buy the building back? Jiraiya was a convenience for him, a crime of opportunity."

"Dobe, what are you saying?"

"Orochimaru didn't want the building torn down, because he didn't want his crime to be found out. They're there Sasuke. My Mom and Dad are in that building. Your Dad found out and he was murdered because of it."

Sasuke gripped Naruto tightly as he cried into his shoulder, any hope he held for his parent's safe return shattered into a million pieces. All Sasuke could say was that he was sorry; all he could do was repeat it as everyone stared at them, unaware.

**~CALM~**

****Day Twenty One****

Naruto stood out in the snow staring at the building before him. He could make out movement behind the grungy glass, but what lied behind was a mystery to him. He had been barred from entering and truth be told, didn't want to be in there.

Snowflakes swirled around him some landing on his neck and causing him to shiver violently. So many people had gathered outside, held back only by dedicated Konohagakure officers and yellow tape. So many people had flooded the small town at the news, but Naruto only felt hollow inside. He felt as cold as the stone of the building he stood staring at, taking a beating from the lashing arctic winds. Winter had descended early on the citizens of Konoha bathing the city in winter white.

He wasn't aware when it started, but he felt hot tracks slide down his cheeks and it only intensified the frozen feeling inside. There was something serenely uplifting and abysmally sad about the first snowfall of the season. The joy of seeing it for the first time; pure white and glistening, the soft sound it made as it laid on the frozen terra. Then the downside as it became sullied by the dirtiness of the world, losing its pure luster and becoming dull the longer it lay on the ground. That's how he felt his life was like at this moment; like the bittersweet first snowfall.

He continued to stare ahead, a mixture of emotions swirling deep within his heart. A part of him hoped that it wouldn't be anything in there and another part hoped that it would be the end, that he could finally have closure. Naruto started when he felt fabric slide over the back of his neck to embrace him with a comforting heat. He turned blue eyes on the dark man standing next to him, suddenly feeling warmer than he had.

He didn't say a word as he turned back to the building, but he squeezed the hand that clasped his in appreciation. He heard the shutters of many cameras flutter rapidly, but he was beyond caring. They had been snapping away ever since he came forward and revealed himself as their Senator; but they were not what mattered most, not today. His heart gave a horrible lurch as the doors pushed open, revealing to him what they had discovered…

**~CALM~**

Tsunade stared at the gaping hole in the concrete, stunned by what she was looking at. There was a moment of silence as it really hit home to everyone what had happened here. Tears sprang anew as the CSI's continued the removal process only pausing to dry their eyes when the tears blurred their vision irreparably. It wouldn't be long now. Shizune shifted slightly next to her, overseeing the process diligently. Tears were glistening in her eyes as well.

"They didn't deserve this, Tsunade…Naruto didn't deserve this." She lamented.

"No, they didn't. This was cruel and by someone they trusted; we all trusted." Tsunade agreed, looking on the remains of the late Governor and his Senator wife. She was anxious to have them out of the cold concrete even though she knew they were beyond feeling now.

Shizune moved forward as soon as the last piece of concrete was moved away and began the process of removing the remains onto the waiting gurney. It would be a time-consuming process, but one she was ready to handle. There was a boy waiting to bring his parent's home and she would not fail him.

~calm~

It took just over two hours to complete the extraction, the CSI's excavating quickly but thoroughly. Shizune rose for the final time and pulled the zipper closed on the bags. With shimmering eyes she turned to the Chief and nodded. The gurneys were wheeled to the door, pushing open to the flash of cameras and a flood of shocked people. None was as shocked as the blonde haired, blue-eyed man, who looked nothing more than a sad little boy in that moment.

Naruto squeezed Sasukes hand tightly watching the doors push open. His heart was beating erratically as the gurneys were wheeled out, the press clicking away madly; the din of the shocked media as they relayed the unfolding events as fast as they could. But none of that mattered to Naruto. All that mattered to him was what lay inside the bags being lifted into the back of the coroners van.

Without a word Naruto limped forward, Sasuke following close behind, never releasing his grasp from his. From the corner of his eye Sasuke saw the detectives of his own precinct salute their passing; not mourning for Naruto, but with him; and honoring the memory of his parents.

**~CALM~**

Naruto never thought that he would find himself back in the cemetery so soon, living the nightmare over again of having to bury the ones that he loved. Yet, that was where he was found, one week to the day of the horrifying discovery in that cursed building, burying his parents beside his grandfather. The city had taken immediate action and torn the place down, erecting a small memorial overnight to honor their passing. Next to Minatos and Kushinas names were Fugakus, Mikotos, and Jiraiyas names. Their memories honored for the secret they discovered and died for.

Naruto felt an unbelievable weight lift off his shoulders. Yes, he was sad, but deep down he was happy to finally have his family resting in peace. That was what he wanted from the beginning. He looked down at the warm pressure on his knee. His tan hand came to rest on top of the other, intertwining fingers with the ivory hand of the other. He only pulled away long enough to receive the two folded flags, one each for his parents, before his hand resumed its former position. Naruto's other hand roamed, as far as it could reach in its sling, over the flags in his lap as the guns sounded off, causing him to jump like he had for Jiraiya.

He was conscious of the people moving from their seats as soon as the caskets lowered into the ground, but he remained and so Sasuke remained by his side. His hand was still roaming over the flag, stalling for time. He didn't want to let go yet.

"Dobe…" Sasuke whispered gently. "Take your time."

Naruto nodded softly, tears forming in his eyes before he could stop them. They fell with tiny splashes, landing on the stiff fabric folded expertly in his lap. Instantly, there was a hand there to wipe them away.

"Dobe." He whispered again.

"They're gone." Naruto choked out. "All of them. They left me alone."

"Not willingly. How could they when they had you?"

"Why, Sasuke; why?" Naruto begged blue eyes rimmed with puffy red.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered quietly. That was one thing he would never understand; why?

Naruto sat in silence letting his tears work their way out of his system. "You know, deep down I held this hope that they were alive somewhere, trying desperately to return to me." He muttered bitterly, revealing his deepest wish with condemnation. "How stupid is that?"

"I don't find it stupid at all, Naruto. I know that wish very well, the many countless times that I willed it to be true for me."

"It's not fair, teme." Naruto cried.

"No, it isn't."

"I just want them back!" He exclaimed.

"I know." Sasuke muttered sadly, pulling Naruto into a tight embrace. Tears danced in his onyx eyes, falling into blonde hair. This he could understand; the longing to have your parents. Still, there were days when he woke up, believing that he was that seven-year old boy and that his Mom and Dad were down stairs waiting to greet him with hot pancakes. He knew that hurt and he knew that it would be held in the heart of the man who he loved while he lived; never truly going away, only hiding.

"I think we need to go, dobe. The sun is setting, it's snowing and you have friends that are waiting for you."

Naruto nodded stiffly and stood up. He stepped towards the covered graves pulling Sasuke along with him, staring at the trio of headstones.

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked softly, questioning.

"I don't want to leave them here."

"You're not; really. It's ok to leave, dobe, because you carry them with you every day, here." Sasuke placed his hand over Narutos heart feeling the beat under his fingertips. "That is what truly matters."

Naruto grabbed at the necklace around his neck, squeezing it tightly in his palm. "Yeah." He agreed sadly staring at the headstones. He pulled Sasuke forward, forcing him to kneel in front of the grave markers. "Mom, Dad, Jiraiya; this is Sasuke. He is the man that I will spend the rest of my life with. I'm sorry you never got the chance to meet him, but he treats me right."

"Naruto…" Sasuke felt touched by his words, his heart melting at the thought.

"I love you, teme."

Sasuke stalled staring at Naruto in wonderment. Smirking, Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him away, but instead of leading him to the small group of shivering people gathered around the black limos, Naruto was led deeper in to the cemetery. Slightly confused until they stopped in front of a crypt, Narutos eyes alighted on the name: UCHIHA.

"My entire family is buried here, dobe." Sasuke led him inside, pausing in front of his parents plaques. "Mother-Father, this is Naruto. I know you'll remember him from when he was three. It has taken us years to meet again, but we have and he is the only one for me."

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered, touched by Sasukes words but also horribly depressed as well.

"What are you sorry for, dobe?"

"I'm the reason that your Mom and Dad are…" He sniffled.

"No, you're not. They knew what they were getting into; they decided the risk was worth it."

"Why don't you hate me?"

"I can't find fault with a three-year old boy."

"I'm not three anymore."

"No, you're not, and you didn't force my parents to do what they did. They did it on their own, knowing that they had children that depended on them. I can't fault you when I know that I would have risked everything too, Naruto? I'd risk everything for you."

"Really?" He asked sadly, refusing to look up from the ground.

"I love you too." Sasuke whispered, causing blue eyes to shoot up in confusion. "Did you really think that I wouldn't?"

"I thought…"

"The trouble I went through to get you and you think that I would abandon you so easily because of our families' connection? You really are a dobe." He laughed.

Naruto grit his teeth in slight anger. "You're such a bastard."

"That isn't anything new, dobe. Now let's go home and get warm." Naruto readily agreed, walking next to Sasuke as he led him back to the anxious group. Naruto hid a small smile as he watched the close proximity of Kakashi and Iruka, the two trying to hide the sparks flying between them. There seemed to be a new distance between Neji and Shikamaru, but he would fix that. They wouldn't know what hit them.

Naruto grabbed up Sasukes hand in his, slipping into the limo and the comforting warmth it provided. He was followed in by all his friends who surrounded him. He truly appreciated how much they did for him and his family. Naruto smiled at the sudden peace that descended over him as he looked at his friends and Sasuke. He didn't feel that alone anymore as the limo pulled away from the cemetery.

_**~**END**~**_

* * *

><p>So that's story number two completed. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this until the end. I hope it was suspenseful enough and not at all transparent. Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites; I enjoyed receiving them. :D<p>

I also have another story that I want to type out, but it is only in the planning stages right now. I can say that it will be more light-hearted; positively sunny compared to these two, and should be a lot of fun to write. :D

**AN:** *About Naruto's and Sasuke's opinions on such matters, they don't reflect my personal views at all. I have very strong opinions about the death penalty (and justice in general) which I won't get into on here lest I incur the wrath of those that disagree. If you should be interested to know my views please ask and I will be willing to share them with you even if you disagree.


End file.
